se vende una dama, se negocia una boda y amor
by ksforever
Summary: Dios mío dame fuerza para resistir! por favor salvame de las garras de este malvado, salva a mi hijo y a sesshoumaru..miles de lágrimas acudieron a su rostro y un destino incierto les esperaba a esta muñeca de la calle prisionera en una jaula de oro.Revie
1. Chapter 1

Parejas: SesshxKag (principal) SesshxRinxOcc, InxKyk, InxOcc,MirxSan, entre otras.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y el resto de sus personajes no pertenecen, son de la autoria de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 1: La Dama Social y La Dama de la noche

Los primeros rayos del sol que ingresaban por la ventana de un lujoso apartamento iluminaban el rostro de un apuesto joven de no mas de veintidós años que aun permanecía dormido en una gran cama cubierta por delicadas sabanas de seda azul, el cual demostraba tener una gran belleza en sus finas facciones acompañadas por la blancura de su piel que lograba un efecto que pareciera de seda, como asi tambien presentaba una sensual figura que hacia suspirar a mas de una mujer al verlo y su imagen de adonis estaba completa con su larga y sedosa cabellera plateada.

Todo lo que se encontraba en su departamento contrastaba con su personalidad, los antiguos, finos y costosos muebles de madera importados de la bella Europa como asi tambien las bellas pinturas antiguas de sus ancestros que se encontraban colgadas en las paredes de la habitación representaban la importancia del linaje de su familia y el status social que toda ella tenia ante el mundo.

Sus fino trajes de diseño presentaban una imagen imponente que siempre acompañaba a su dueño en todas sus batallas en el mundo de los negocios sin olvidar la confianza que se tenia en todo los actos que realizaba y su orgullo por la moral y la importancia que le daba a las personas respetables (teniendo en cuenta que se refería a todas aquellas tuvieran una familia y una vida decente)

De repente la alarma de un reloj comenzó a sonar dando la señal para aquel joven de que eran las 6:45 AM y que ya debía despertar. Con un suave movimiento de mano apago el reloj y comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos ámbares. Por su mente solo pasaba la idea de que ese día debía arreglar importantes asuntos de negocios y que para la noche debía reunirse con su familia para anunciar su compromiso con la única hija de la acaudalada familia Grant, conocida como Rin Grant, una joven de gran belleza y una encantadora personalidad. Pensaba que seria una gran unión y que tal vez con el tiempo él comenzaría a sentir algo por ella, cuando se consumara la relación. Sin mas pensamientos comenzó su día dándose un baño para despertarse luego de haber pasado una larga noche trabajando en unos negocios con Inglaterra. Al salir de la ducha con tan solo una toalla en la cintura, y su aun mojada figura lograba que se perfilara mas atractivo de lo que ya era. Se cambio rápidamente, pero antes de salir opto por dejar su cabellera suelta asi se veía mucho mejor.

------------------------------------------------cccccccc-----------------------------------------------

Al llegar a la empresa en su Porch negro, se encontró con la rutina de todos los días, papeles que firmar, reuniones que realizar y miles de llamadas al día que debía hacer personalmente. Como asi tambien todas la miradas insinuosas de su eficiente secretaria Kagura Takagashi. Una joven morena una esbelta y gran figura que había caído rendida a los encantos de Sesshoumaru Taisho desde el primer día que lo vio en una entrevista de trabajo para su puesto.

Kagu: Buenos días , Señor Sesshoumaru- dijo en tono muy sexy e insinuador- Aquí tienes todos los papeles que me pediste.

Sessh: Buenos días, déjalos en mi escritorio y reserva una mesa en el Hotel Hilton para las tres, debo reunirme con los dueños Fashion Corp.

Kagu: Esta bien _"Algún día te darás cuenta de mis sentimientos y ese día serás mío para siempre"_, algo mas?

Sessh: No, nada mas-dijo en un tono muy cortante-

Sesshoumaru siempre tuvo muy presente que el placer y el trabajo nunca se mezclan, esa era la clase de preceptos que complementaban su formula perfecta del éxito. Y no pensaba salir de ella solo porque su secretaria fuera hermosa y estuviera envuelta en paquete para él.

El día paso como si nada, dando lugar a la noche, Sesshoumaru abandono su oficina para llegar a su apartamento y cambiarse para la ocasión. Como siempre llego a la hora exacta de la cita en su casa , cinco minutos mas tarde llego la familia Grant. Rin se encontraba muy emocionada por lo que iba a suceder.

xxxXXFlash BackXXxxx

Un mes antes

R: Mamá- dijo un poco preocupada-

M R: Que sucede hija querida?

R: A donde fue mi padre? Y Por que dijo que iba a arreglar algo con respecto a mi futuro? No lo entiendo!!!- Sus ojos se nublaron de lagrimas por la preocupación-

M R: Se que no debería decírtelo, pero tú tienes derecho a saberlo- lo dijo en tono muy serio.

R: Anda dímelo , me estas asustando

M R: Tu padre , decidió comprometerte con el hijo mayor de la familia Taisho. Supongo que recordaras a aquel apuesto joven que te llamo la atención en la Cena de Caridad anual de nuestra empresa, verdad?- Dijo con algo de picardía

R://o// ...- No supo que contestar pero realmente su corazón comenzó a palpitar pensando en aquel muchacho y que al fin estaría con él

xxxXXFin del Flash Back XXxxx

---------------------------------------------ccccccccccc--------------------------------------------

La familia Grant bajo de la limusina de la forma mas elegante posible. Un hombre alto, conocido como Simon Grant, de cabellera azabache vestido con un Armani negro que acentuaba la blancura de su piel y su sin igual belleza, acompañaba del brazo a su mujer, Elizabeth Grant, una mujer madura de cabello rubio y ojos chocolate, que llevaba un hermoso vestido color crema y unos zapatos que hacian juego , que completaba su hermosa figura, por detrás iban sus dos hermosas hijas Kikyo de veinte años, era bella , tenia una hermosa cabellera lacia y de color azabache y su piel blanca resaltaba sus ojos chocolate, aunque se caracterizaba por ser muy egoísta, vanidosa, ambiciosa y sin olvidar muy fría de corazón. Ella llevaba un vestido muy ajustado de color rojo que resaltaba su pequeña figura, y que tenia un tajo que llegaba casi hasta su cintura sin olvidar un escote muy pronunciado, mientras la menor de sus hijas, Rin que poseía tambien un bello rostro y un cabello del mismo color era muy diferente a ella, su personalidad era mas cálida y tenia una hermosa sonrisa y su timidez era una de sus características principales, En aquel momento ella utilizaba un bello vestido de seda color lila sin mucho escote de un corte muy sencillo y elegante.

La familia del industrial fue recibida por el propio dueño de la casa ,Inutaisho, aquel hombre de cuarenta años era increíblemente guapo a pesar de su edad, y todas sus características desde el cabello largo y plateado hasta sus ojos de color ámbar fueron heredados por sus dos hijos Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru ( que es mayor que inu por dos años).

Int: Bienvenidos!!!! Me alegra que al fin hallan llegado , mi familia los esta esperando en el comedor- Dijo con su alegre y sincera jovialidad.

SG: Me alegra verte viejo amigo , y deseo ver a tus muchachos y por supuesto entre ellos a mi futuro yerno.-dio esto mirando a su hija menor

R:////o////

Todos rieron con una risa suave y alegre y Rin esta muy sonrojada ante la idea.

Al llegar al comedor lo primero vio fue a su prometido parado al lado de su madre Izayoi, una mujer de cuarenta años , demasiado bella que en realidad nadie podía pensar que tuviera mas de treinta, su cabello era negro como la noche y su piel era de color blanco, su vestido de color malva acentuaban su elegancia y su porte de dama de sociedad. Al lado de ella se encontraba un muchacho que llamaba la atención de Kykio, su nombre era Inuyasha que vestía un traje de color azul que iba perfectamente amoldado a su bien proporcionada figura.

KK:_ "Sesshoumaru es apuesto, no hay duda de que el caerá a mis pies cuando yo lo desee , ya que mi hermana es una tonta e ingenua niña, el necesita mujeres de verdad, por lo pronto me divertiré con su hermano que esta muy guapo, hasta que me aburra por supuesto"_-su rostro mostró una sonrisa sensual y muy perversa

I_: "Que bella es la hija mayor de Grant , tal vez la próxima unión con los Grant sea la mía con esa hermosa chica,¿cómo se llamara?"_ – Pensó muy embobado y devolviendo una dulce pero atractiva sonrisa hacia su invitada.

Sessh:_ " Por lo que veo la hija mayor de los Grant , es muy hermosa, pero es una verdadera regalada será mejor tener cuidado con ella , porque es de esa clase de mujeres que apuñalan por la espalda" _–Bienvenidos, Sr. y Sra. Grant, y Uds. tambien señoritas- dijo esbozando una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa.

R://o// Gracias por la invitación – dijo muy nerviosa-_"Que guapo es y que amable espero que todo resulte entre nosotros"_

Iz: Bien pasemos al comedor _"Rin es muy dulce e ingenua pero es toda una dama, aprenderá a manejarse en la sociedad, yo la ayudare, pero Kykio es muy distinta creo que es una verdadera víbora que no merece estar con nadie solo espero que Inuyasha no haya caído ante esta cara bonita"_

La cena transcurrió en total calma, Kykio no dejaba de mirar y sonreír a Inuyasha el cual no dudaba un según do en responder con otra sonrisa, Rin estaba muy nerviosa sentada al lado de Sesshoumaru pero el siempre sacaba temas de conversación para tranquilizarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, para el final de la cena acordaron que la boda seria dentro de seis meses. Los Grant volvieron a su hogar muy contentos y complacidos esperando que esta unión sea el comienzo de un buen futuro para ambas familias.

KK: La verdad que la familia Taisho, es muy respetable, no hay duda de que han elegido un gran partido para mi adorada y pequeña hermana-exclamo de la manera mas cínica y burlista posible-_"Pero cuando me aburra de Inuyasha y te descuides me lo voy a quedar para mi, ese es el hombre perfecto que yo tanto ansiaba"_

R:o Muchas gracias hermana!! Te agradezco tus buenos deseos , espero que todo se de por el bien y felicidad de toda la familia.

Realmente estaba ilusionada y en sus palabras denotaba alegría Sus padres estaban muy complacidos.

----------------------------------------------------cccccccccc-----------------------------------------

En la Mansión Taisho

Int: Que dices hijo de esta unión?

Sessh: Que es un buen movimiento y Rin es muy bella, seguramente con ayuda de mamá, adquirirá experiencia en como moverse en la sociedad.

Iz : que no haya duda de que la ayudare en todo lo que pueda para que se convierta en toda un señora de sociedad.

I: Si hermano has tenido mucha suerte, aunque Kykio tambien es muy bella no lo creen

Int: la verdad que si pero hay algo que en esa muchacha no me gusta y no se que es?-dijo en un tono muy serio

I: Vamos no sean tan malpensados , deben ser impresiones tuyas, después de todo es una Grant y ellos son una muy respetable familia.-tratando de cambiar los pensamientos de su familia

Int: Tal ves tengas razón, quizás sean impresiones mías-recuperando toda su jovialidad

Iz: "_Yo tambien espero que solo sean impresiones"-_Penso muy preocupada

Sessh: _"Pero que tonto es, no hay duda de que cae muy fácil a los pies de cualquier mujer, pero igual no permitiré que mi hermano se mezcle con una mujer asi"_

------------------------------------ccccccccccc-------------------------------------------------------

La noche cobijaba a familias respetables como los Taisho y los Grant pero tambien a otra clase de personas catalogadas por la alta sociedad como personas nada respetables, como era el caso de aquella hermosa muchacha de cabellos azabaches , un tanto rebeldes, llamada Kagome Higurashi , su piel era blanca como la nieve y suave como la seda, su mirada chocolate denotaba tristeza y dulzura a la vez, su cuerpo era muy privilegiado, era muy bella pero su modo de vida era lo que la rotulaba de esa forma ya que ella era una mujer de noche que vendía su cuerpo a cuanto desconocido estuviese dispuesto a pagar el precio que ella pedía. Y su familia tampoco la ayudaba mucho, debido a que nunca supo quien era su padre y su madre murió en el parto mientras que ella nacía. Supo que su madre venia de algún lugar desconocido, trabajo como una prostituta igual que ella, hasta que murió.

Kagome se crió en un orfanato hasta los 14 años, a partir de ese momento al no encontrar trabajo ni donde quedarse, en un momento de desesperación conoció a una mujer llamada Tara, que le ofreció este modo de vivir y ella lo acepto. La dulzura de sus ojos nunca se borro debido a que encontró personas agradables como Sango Fuura, una muchacha que tuvo la misma suerte que Kagome.

Pero la tristeza de sus ojos se debía a que ella sabia muy bien que sus destino nunca cambiaria y que sus sueños y esperanzas quedarían hechos pedazos en el olvido. Nunca se realizarían porque ella era prisionera de un cruel destino que no eligió y que nadie la puede salvar. Tal vez halla una esperanza en alguna persona que este dispuesta a amarla y a rescatarla pero sabia que nunca la encontraría, porque nadie tenia en cuenta los sentimientos de una muñeca bonita por la cual se pagaba un precio por su cuerpo, por cada noche que pasaba.

Ella se dirigía a paso lento hacia la esquina en donde cada noche se paraba a esperar a sus clientes. Su forma de vestir llamaba mucho la atención, su remera negra ajustada, que resaltaban sus pechos bien formados, sur pollera, demasiado corta de color rojo que permitía ver muy bien sus contorneadas piernas, y unos zapatos de tacón negro que embellecían sus piernas y aunque su cara no necesitaba mucho maquillaje , siempre se pintaba demasiado sus labios de un rojo pasión.

Esa noche Sesshoumaru decidió volver a su departamento, pero antes debía detenerse en un cajero para sacar algo de dinero. Al estacionar su auto, siempre vigilaba que no hubiera nadie sospechoso a su alrededor, ya que esa noche especialmente , aunque solía haber mucho movimiento a esa hora, en ese momento las calles se presentaban muy solitarias, ingreso tranquilamente al cajero pero cuando se dio vuelta topo con una muchacha, dejando caer al piso algunos billetes.

Kag: Auchh!!!-dijo muy adolorida-Debería tener mas cuidado y fijarse por donde va

Sessh: JA, no me hagas reír , pero mira quien habla para tu información la que debería fijarse por donde va eres tu!!! Yo soy muy precavido.-Lo dijo de forma muy autoritaria mientras levantaba sus billetes.

Kag:AHHHH-grito muy furiosa-PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME EN ESE TONO TAN AUTORITARIO

Sessh: Alguien que trabaja de forma decente-lo dijo mirando a Kagome de arriba abajo

Kag: Ahora entiendo, gracias por aclararme todo SR RICACHON-su tono era muy irónico-Asi que UD cree que porque yo no tengo un bonito auto ni todo el dinero del mundo no soy una persona decente.

Sessh: Primer punto ¿tu te crees decente? solo mírate como vas vestida segundo no me interesa si tienes dinero o no pero debes ganar bien en tu trabajo y Tercero no creo que una callejera sea una persona decente, alguien que vende su cuerpo y persona por unas monedas , no es alguien que tenga dignidad y mucho menos decen...-no pudo terminar su frase porque la mano de Kagome le acertó un buena bofetada en el rostro

Kag: Como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma-la furia contenida no le permitía si quiera gritar- tu que sabes de mi no me conoces y ya te atreves a catalogarme. No te voy a negar que si trabajo de prostituta pero tu no conoces mi vida, y quien te dijo que talvez lo que tu hagas sea decente. Quien sabe ,a tu dinero lo obtienes de la forma mas baja posible y te ocultas detrás de los trajes de armani. La decencia no se cataloga por el apellido o la familia se lo hace por la persona que es . Y TU NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLARME ASI SI NO SABES QUIEN SOY-las lagrimas en los ojos de Kagome se agolparon y comenzó a correr muy deprisa.

Sesshoumaru se quedo atónito no por las palabras que dijo la muchacha, talvez si tenia razón en que el no sabia nada de su vida pero si estaba seguro que no tenia decencia por el trabajo que ella tenia. Pero lo que a Sesshoumaru lo dejo impresionado fue su belleza , su rostro no presentaba maquillaje mas que labial en sus de por si hermoso labios .Era toda un ángel y la verdad que si se sintió muy culpable al ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas , tal vez se había pasado, además que sabia él de ella. Le recordó un poco a Rin pero esta muchacha era mas hermosa y parecía mucho mas fuerte, se dio cuenta que con un carácter asi podría manejarse tranquilamente en la alta sociedad.

Sessh¿cómo se llamara?-dijo muy tranquilamente

Kagome corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que no pudo mas y llego a una plaza ahí no paro de llorar hasta que se recupero unos minutos después. Lo que realmente le afecto no fue que le dijera que no era decente si no que le recordó la pesadilla que estaba viviendo

Sus palabras rebotaban en su mente _"alguien que vende su cuerpo y persona por unas monedas" _

Kagome pronto se recupero y se dijo si misma que la próxima vez que lo viera le rompería su bien parecida cara por lo que le había dicho y tambien por hacerla llorar.

De esa forma Kagome se dirigió a su trabajo pensando en quien seria el próximo cliente.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!!muchas gracias a los que dejaron review!!Me hacen sentir muy felizespero que les guste este fic!!porfis continúen dejando review!para saber si continuo publicándolo o no!! Aunque lo tengo mas avanzado en otro lado!!jeje1

Disfrútenlo

Besos

Ksforever!!!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Inuyasha no me pertenecen , son de la autoria de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones:

"_Pensamientos"_

Chapter 2 Comprando muñecas, sentimientos, destinos y pensamientos.

Kagome aun conservaba un poco de enojo porque aun recordaba las palabras de aquel sujeto pero sabia que debía sobreponerse a lo que él le había dicho después de todo era verdad. Pronto llego a su lugar de trabajo y una hermosa muchacha de ojos marrones y de cabellos castaños se acerco a ella con una sonrisa.

¿?: Hola Kagome!!!-dijo muy alegremente-llegas un poco tarde , ¿paso algo?-pregunto muy preocupada

Kag: Hola Sango-dijo dando una cálida y sincera sonrisa –no para nada, solo estuve un poco furiosa porque me encontré con uno de esos tipos que se creen el dueño del mundo

S: QUE!! Y no te hizo nada verdad-dijo muy asustada y preocupada a la vez

Kag: No para nada, lo puse en su lugar y le deje un recuerdito en su rostro, jejej

S: jajaj !! Tu nunca cambiaras!!

De repente una mujer gorda y con cara de mandona se interpuso entre la conversación de las muchachas:

¿?: vamos a trabajar !! A que se suponen que vinieron aquí ,¿a hacer sociales?!!!!!-demasiado enojada

Kag y S: Lo sentimos Tara!! No volverá a ocurrir!!!

T: eso espero comiencen que ya empezaron a llegar

Kag y S: SI!!!!!!!!!

Asi las muchachas empezaron con su trabajo

La noche transcurrió tranquila para nuestras muchachas, pero alguien no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en aquellos ojos chocolate que lo habían mirado con tanta furia.

Sesshoumaru daba vueltas en su sabanas de seda azul y no podía conciliar el sueño de ninguna forma. De solo pensar que aquella muchacha había llorado por su culpa y que la había tratado muy mal solo por un simple tropiezo entre ellos. La verdad es que había dos cosas que no soportaba una era perder y la otra era que los niños y las mujeres lloraran por su culpa

Sessh: Maldita sea!-dijo muy enojado- Porque me hace sentir tan culpable aquella muchacha?

Estuvo dando vueltas en su cama hasta las tres de la mañana. Cuando ya no pudo mas, inmediatamente se cambio de ropa y se dirigió en su auto a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para ver si la encontraba y podía hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas y sentirse sin ninguna culpa.

Había pasado una hora, Sesshoumaru ya se estaba dando por vencido cuando la vio bajándose de un lujoso auto y dirigiéndose a hablar con una mujer que según él, ni de broma pagaría algo por los servicios de ella. Tomo aire antes de estacionar su auto en la calle donde se encontraban aquellas "señoras y señoritas",.Apenas aparco , un montón de esas mujeres se acercaron a su auto desesperadamente. A Sesshoumaru no le quedo otra que bajar su ventanilla y explicarles que quería hablar con la muchacha que hablaba con la señora mayor. Muchas de ellas se alejaron decepcionadas murmurando cosas entre ellas.

P1: Ella siempre se lleva los mejores

P2 Estoy de acuerdo!!!- dijo muy enojada- No es justo que siempre los peces gordos la busquen a ella.!!!!!!!!

P3: Viste lo que era este cliente!!!! Es muy guapo y joven !

P1 Que envida me da Kagome!!!

Las tres suspiraron a la ves mirando embelesadas el auto que estaba allí

Sango fue la única que se quedo para explicarle que debía hablar con Tara antes de llevarse a Kagome.

S: Lo siento cielo – Pero tendras que hablar primero con Tara para arreglar números antes de llevarte a Kagome!!

Sessh: Kagome?-_"Asi que ese es tu nombre"- _esta bien déjame hablar con esa mujer para explicarle que solo quiero hablar con ella un minuto no requiero de sus servicios

S: Ahh! Esta bien ya la hablo- dijo muy extrañado por la actitud de ese sujeto

S: Tara!! Hay un nuevo cliente, joven ,guapo y rico que busca a Kagome-dijo muy alegre y guiñándole el ojo a su amiga

Kag//o//- a pesar del tiempo que ella llevaba trabajando siempre se sonrojaba a la idea de un nuevo cliente.

Tara fue casi corriendo hasta el auto y siempre con una sonrisa y con un tono amable

T: Hola encanto!!, pero que joven eres –dijo muy asombrada ya que usualmente eran hombres mayores las que buscaban a sus muchachas.

Sessh: Si ya me lo han dicho- dijo de una forma muy cortante- Bien lo único que quiero es hablar con Kagome, si no le importaría

T: Todos dicen lo mismo, pero eres hombre y se lo que quieres con ella a mi no me engañas y ella tiene su precio sabes?- dijo si sacarse ese tono amable y cínico-Después de todo el tiempo es oro en esta profesión-dijo con una risa suave y malvada

Sessh: Lo entiendo pero yo no requiero de sus servicios solo quiero hablar con ella un minuto y puede volver a su trabajo-dijo algo exasperado

T: Mira encanto, tu sabes muy bien lo que ella hace aquí y un minuto que pierde es un cliente que ella no atiende por lo tanto es una suma grande de dinero que no recibe-dijo sin perder su tono empalagoso y cínico-Muchos de tu clase la buscan. Solo las personalidades que se creen respetables vienen por ella por eso siempre traigo aquí a Kagome para que puedan disimular de que salen de sus trabajos por un café, cuando en realidad buscan a la muchacha para divertirse y créeme pagan mucho por ella.

Sessh...-estaba atónito. No podía pensar en que clase de gente vendría por ella.

T: Ahora encanto la hora con ella usualmente es de 1000 dólares. Pero no se la llevan por una hora. Cuanto tiempo la tendrás y estableceré una cantidad. Que dices?

Sessh: Esta bien. Me la quedare lo que resta de la noche-dijo en un tono cortante

T: Perfecto!! Serán 2500 dólares por ella.

Sessh: Esta bien. Tráigala ahora mismo-dijo demasiado exasperado

T: Kagome ven aquí!!!!!!!!!!-Grito la mujer

Antes de que se encaminara hacia al auto le dio una mirada significativa a Sango, la cual le deseo mucha suerte antes de irse. Pero cuando llego al auto y vio por la ventanilla quien seria su cliente por el resto de la noche no pudo disimular el fastidio que le causaba. Tanto que tenia ganas de salir corriendo. Pero tuvo que disimular porque de lo contrario Tara la mataría si perdía un cliente como aquel sujeto del cual ni si quiera sabia su nombre.

Kag: aquí estoy Tara-dijo remarcando cada palabra con mucho enojo.

Tara: Compórtate Kagome , y dale a nuestro cliente lo que el te pida de acuerdo-esto ultimo lo dijo con una mirada y un tono amenazador.

Kag: esta bien-dijo en un tono totalmente enfadado

Tara: Bien encanto, el dinero se lo das a ella-dijo con su tono chocante y empalagoso-Kagome son 2500 dólares no te olvides de contarlo antes de bajar del auto-dijo en un susurro, para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

Kag: Esta bien, nos vemos mas tarde en la casa

Tara le había dicho a Sesshoumaru que la llevara a la casa en donde ella y el resto de las chicas residían. Cuando Kagome subió al auto tenia deseos de romperle el rostro de solo recordar todo lo que le había dicho. Sesshoumaru no dijo ni una palabra hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente del lugar. Condujo hasta una plazoleta lejana en donde por suerte no había casi gente cuando detuvo el auto.

Kag: Y bien será mejor que comencemos-dijo ella un tanto enojada

Sessh: Tu crees que yo vendría a tener algo contigo. Estas loca si piensas eso – dijo en tono muy burlista

A kagome eso la enfureció mas

Kag: Entonces a que viniste . A amargarme la noche, cretino- casi no podía gritar de la ira que recorría el interior de su cuerpo

Sessh: Mira Kagome, solo vine a hablar de lo que sucedió esta noche cuando te encontré y a decirte que aunque no fue mi culpa te perdono si esto te hace sentir mejor- dijo algo fastidiado pero tenia que redimir la culpa que lo estaba matando

Kag: Como que a perdonarme!!! Eres un estúpido, orgulloso, la verdad que no se para que viniste- Dijo muy furiosa, después de todo ella tambien tenia orgullo y se estaba aguantando porque Tara la mataría si le hacia algo.

Sessh: Ya te dije para que vine. Pero de todas formas deberías agradecerme que te salve de que esta noche estuvieras con todos esos depravados que vienen por ti.-dijo bastante enojado porque no se había disculpado ni había aceptado sus disculpas.

Kag: Esta bien, acepto tus disculpas y tambien te perdono por lo grosero que fuiste con tal que me dejes en paz –dijo ella aunque enojada todavía le dio una pequeña pero bella sonrisa para darle las gracias de que por lo menos esta noche no vería a ninguno de sus desagradables clientes.

Sesshoumaru no contesto nada pero sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago cuando vio la sonrisa que Kagome le regalo

Kag:¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto Kagome luego de un largo silencio

Sessh: Mi nombre es Sesshoumaru Taisho- dijo con un tono de orgullo cuando llego a su apellido

Kag: Oh! Eres el hijo del famoso magnate verdad-dijo muy sorprendida.

Sessh: Si, asi es!-dijo

Kag: Vaya, no hay duda de que eres muy afortunado por el padre que tienes-dijo mirando por la ventanilla

Sessh: Si, después de todo es uno de los hombres mas ricos de todo el mundo, sin olvidar de sus cuadrillas de ...-

Kag: Pero yo no me refería a eso-dijo interrumpiendo de repente

Sessh: Entonces a que te refieres?- Pregunto muy intrigado

Kag: Me refiero a que tu padre es un buen hombre se le nota en la mirada, cuando uno lo ve por las calles. Yo aprendí a conocer a las buenas y malas personas mediante este trabajo, además se nota que quiere mucho a su familia- dijo dando un suspiro

Sesshoumaru por primera vez la miro a los ojos vio esa tristeza reflejada en sus ojos

Sessh: si asi es mi padre es un gran hombre de familia y no puedo evitar sentir respeto y cariño por él –dijo muy orgulloso- Pero dime lo conoces porque fue cliente tuyo?

Kag: para nada es realmente un hombre respetable de la clase de hombres que no llevan una mascara en su rostro y realmente muestra su esencia por eso triunfa en la vida. En cambio la gente que paga por mi es la que tiene una mascara de moral pero cuando se la quitan muestran su esencia cruel y cínica, en la cual no repararan en lastimar a la persona que se les interponga en el camino para conseguir lo que quieren.-dijo con un dejo de enojo en su tono de vos

Sessh: Por lo que veo la vida ha sido muy cruel contigo-dijo mirando Kagome a los ojos- Porque no puedo creer que una muchacha tan hermosa y delicada como tu tenga esa clase de pensamientos. Pero a pesar de todo muestras mucha fortaleza, eres realmente admirable.

Ante estas palabras Kagome se quedo realmente sorprendida y sonrojada, por lo que Sesshoumaru acababa de decir. Ella como respuesta solo pudo dar una sonrisa muy hermosa que el devolvió de la forma mas sincera.

Sessh: Y que dice tu familia acerca de tu trabajo?-Pregunto muy intrigado

Kag: Pues no dice nada porque no tengo- dijo con una sincera pena

Sessh: Oh! lo siento no debí preguntar- dijo muy apenado

Kag: Esta bien . Ya estoy acostumbrada. Mi madre hizo el mismo trabajo que yo, y no conozco a mi padre ni a ningún familiar por parte de ambos, asi que estoy sola en la vida y nadie me dice nada, jeje-su voz cuando hablaba acerca de su familia siempre era triste y al igual que su mirada anhelante por una esperanza de salvación.

Sessh: de acuerdo

Desde ese momento cuando no volvieron a tocar el tema de las familias, pero durante toda la noche hablaron acerca de ellos, de sus gustos, de su tiempo libre, hablaron tanto que cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba amaneciendo. Sesshoumaru dejo a Kagome en la dirección indicada por Tara.

Kag: Aquí es!!

Sessh: Esta bien, aquí tienes el dinero-dijo sacándolo de su billetera

Kag: Gracias, esta todo- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Sessh: Que tengas dulces sueños me agrado conversar un rato contigo.

Kag: Igualmente, espero verte de nuevo en otra situación , jeje-dijo ella

Sessh: Yo tambien lo espero. Adios Kagome

Kag: Adios Sesshoumaru- dijo ella mientras se bajaba del auto

Asi fue como ella se bajo del auto y antes de entrar en la casa le dio una ultima mirada y con ella una sonrisa muy dulce y sincera.

Sessh: Adios mi pequeña indecente, que sueñes con ángeles.-dijo esto cuando la vio entrar

Asi su auto se dirigió en dirección a su departamento.

Apenas Kagome entro a su casa Tara y Sango la estaban esperándola primera le pregunto si le habia dado todo el dinero, ella se lo entrego y Tara lo conto y vio que no faltaba nada y asi se fue. Pero antes de irse le pregunto quien era

T: Y sabes quien es joven?-dijo muy intrigada

Kag: Es el hijo del gran magnate Inu Taisho-dijo

Tara y Sango estaban muy asombradas. Luego de ello Tara se retiro muy contenta por el nuevo cliente.

Sango y Kagome se quedaron en la sala antes de entrar a su a habitación

S: Y bien que tal es ese encanto?

Kag: No hicimos nada. Solo conversamos-dijo ella

S: QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!como que no hicieron nada mas que charlar debes estar bromeando –dijo muy sorprendida

Kag Asi es no hicimos nada. Además vino para en cierta forma disculparse por lo grosero que se había comportado conmigo. Recuerdas que te conté del tipo con el que me encontré antes de llegar al trabajo-dijo ella

S: ahhh, entonces él. Eso explica todo, porque la verdad no tenia cara de ser un sujeto que requiera de nuestros servicios. Que me dices del cliente anterior a él??

Kag: Te refieres Naraku Takewaki. Debes estar bromeando, no niego que es apuesto, pero es alguien muy peligroso, aunque se porto muy bien conmigo apenas lo vi ,sentí escalofríos, es realmente un hombre en el que no se puede confiar-dijo ella con un reflejo de miedo en sus gestos

En otro lado

En una mansión increíblemente lujosa al estilo europeo, se encontraba un joven de no mas de 25 años en una habitación preciosamente decorada al estilo francés. Su piel era increíblemente blanca y hermosa sus ojos presentaban un color rojo oxido y su cuerpo era muy privilegiado, se encontraba pensando en Kagome. Todo el mundo conocida a aquel hombre como Naraku Takewaki, un famoso empresario, dueño de una gran cantidad de valores

Nark: Pero que bella es Kagome , sin embargo ese rostro me parece tan familiar. Pero donde lo he visto?- Se pregunto muy intrigado

Nark: Hablare con Tara para que me la reserve solo para mi no permitiré que nadie se quede con ella- sonrió con satisfacción.

Mientras que en el departamento de Sesshoumaru.

El había llegado muy feliz y tranquilo por la conversación que había mantenido con Kagome. Todavía en su mente rondaban aquellos pensamientos acerca de cómo una persona con su carácter tan agradable había llegado a trabajar en ese lugar con una mujer que la vendía al mejor postor. Simplemente se cambio y llego a su oficina de muy buen humor. Kagura estaba sorprendida cuando vio que la saludo de forma agradable y hasta incluso le dedico una bella sonrisa que logro que ella se sonrojara. Paso toda la mañana firmando papeles y realizando llamadas importantes. Y en sus momentos de tranquilidad se preguntaba cuando la volvería a ver.

Sessh: "_Kagome, pequeña indecente, cuando volveré a verte?"_-pensó con una dulce y tierna sonrisa en su rostro

La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, pero existía otra persona que no había podido dormir en toda la noche y que se despertó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

R: Nana Kaede!!!!!Buenos días!!!-dijo con una gran sonrisa cuando prefirió levantarse antes de quedarse en cama

K: Buenos días mi pequeña Rin veo que te has levantado de un humor excelente- dijo muy contenta

R: Si asi es!!

K: Y tiene que ver con tu nuevo prometido por lo que veo- dijo cn una sonrisa muy dulce

R//O// si asi es-un tanto apenada

K: su madre me dijo que a partir de hoy comenzarían con los preparativos para la boda

R: ..- afirmo con una dulce sonrisa y se dirigió a cambiarse porque tenia que salir con su madre

En otra parte de la casa de los Grant, una muchacha muy bella, despertó muy feliz por el sueño que había tenido, en cual Sesshoumaru Taisho la estaba besando mientras su hermana menor los miraba y no paraba de llorar y de decirle : "Kykio tu eres mas bella, tienes que estar con el". Y a su lado estaba Inuyasha con un hermoso collar de perlas en sus manos, repitiéndole a Kykio lo hermosa que era y que él siempre estaría allí para cuando se aburriera de su hermano.

KK: _"Definitivamente, cuando me aburra de Inuyasha Taisho, me quedare contigo Sesshoumaru Taisho, no me importará que seas el prometido de mi hermana y estoy seguro que a ti tampoco después de todo tu conoces la diferencia entre una mujer de verdad, osea yo, y un niña tonta que sueña con cuentos de hadas como mi hermana, jaja"_ – pensó antes de levantarse

En la casa de los Taisho. Inuyasha se levanto de muy buen humor y mientras se bañaba , pensaba en Kykio.

In: "_Ay Kykio pero que hermosa eres, no importa cuanto me cueste tu estarás conmigo estoy seguro, que tu y yo seremos muy felices, mi amada Kykio!!_"

Luego de la ducha se cambio con ropa de oficina y se dirigió a desayunar con sus padres.

I: Buenos días queridos padres!!!!-dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre y una mirada significativa a su padre.

Int: Buenos días hijo!! Por lo que veo te has levantado de muy buen humor.-dijo muy jovial

IZ: Buenos días querido!! Se puede saber a que se debe esa gran sonrisa?-preguntó con mucha alegría

I: Nada mas a una buena cena-dijo simplemente

Int: Aja, asi que tiene que ver con Kykio Grant, todo esto no?

I: Asi es padre, todo es con Kykio- dando un ligero y enamorado suspiro

Izayoi estaba muy preocupada cuando su hijo dijo eso. Realmente esa muchacha no le daba buena espina. Solo rogaba que ese deslumbramiento pasara pronto en el corazón de su hijo menor, porque ella realmente traería muchos problemas si Inuyasha se casaba con ella.

Aquella noche fue muy especial para estas peculiares personas, todas ellas pasaron una respetable noche a su estilo de vida , aunque para algunas fue muy importante ya que a partir de ese momento sus vidas darían un giro de 360 grados, mezclándose con personas que ni siquiera imaginaron que tendría un encuentro y que solo esto seria el comienzo de grandes y hermosos sentimientos en sus corazones.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por sus reviewsª!! Espero que les guste este capitulo y porfa dejen mas reviews para saber si sigo o publicándola o mejor la dejo y el final lo dejo solo en cemzoo!!! Jejeje!!  
besos!!

Ksforever!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Al igual que los de lo wolf rain y card daptor sakura, Inuyasha es de la autoria de la gran sensei Rumiki Takahashi y card captor Sakura de CLAMP y Wolf Rain no se de quien es pero mio no es jeje!!

Aclaraciones:

XxxXXFlashbackXXxxx

"_Pensamientos"

* * *

_

Chapter 3 "Con su compra se lleva de regalo personas que ayudaran en su destino!!!"

El día transcurrió con total normalidad con un toque de alegría en cada uno de sus integrantes .Lo que no sabia era que nuevas personas se sumarian en su vida para ayudarlos a que su destino respetable cambiase por completo.

Esa mañana Inuyasha Taisho se dirigió a su oficina en la empresa de su padre .Y en cuanto entro se encontró con una joven pelirroja de ojos azules y tez blanca, era muy bella a sus 20 años, conocida como Ayame Seiyura, que había sido compañera de primaria de Inuyasha. Ella tenia un hermano gemelo que vivía en Inglaterra y que no había vuelto a saber mas que por carta.

I: Buenos días Ayame!!!!!!!-dijo muy felizmente

A: Buenos días Señor Inuyasha!! Se ve que has venido de muy buen humor!!! Se puede saber a que se debe?- pregunto muy intrigada

I: Nada mas a una buena cena, mi eficiente Ayame, eso es todo- dijo simplemente

A: Ya veo -u –_"definitivamente el jefe se enamoro, jeje, quien será?"_

I: bien , que me tienes hoy para firmar!!!-dijo muy animado

A: Pues un montón de papeles, miles de reuniones para hoy!!!-dijo muy emocionada por empezar su trabajo

I: esta bien , pues comencemos!!!!!Pero antes podrías llamar a una florería y pedirle una docena de rosas rojas y pedirles que escriban esto en la tarjeta?-

A: Si claro!! Ahora mismo voy a llamar!! _"Es inminente :el jefe se enamoro"_

Inuyasha no paro de firmar papeles y pensar en Kykio.

I: _"Que estarás haciendo mi bella Kykio en estos momentos?"-_pensó dando un suspiro

Mientras que la dueña de sus sueños en esos momentos se encontraba con su madre y hermana buscando todo lo necesario para la boda que se realizaría en seis meses.

M R: Que te pareció tu organizadora de bodas pequeña?-dijo en un tono muy dulce

R: Pues a mi me callo muy bien!! No hay duda de que Keyla Roberts es la mejor organizadora de bodas de todo el mundo!!-dijo muy contenta

KK: La verdad que si!!! Y por supuesto ella hará que todo salga de maravilla ese día tan especial- dijo esbozando una cínica sonrisa _"Sigue soñando mientras te dure, ya veras"_

R: Muchas gracias hermana querida, la verdad que nunca podría dar un paso tan importante como este sin ti!! Por supuesto tu serás mi dama de honor!!

KK: Por supuesto mi adorada hermana _" Perfecto, asi podré estar mas cerca de mi adorado Sesshoumaru y empezar con el juego de la seducción para tantear terreno por supuesto"_-pensó

M R: Muchachas me están haciendo llorar. No hay duda de que su relación es muy estrecha!!!!-dijo muy emocionada mientras tomaba un pañuelo de seda blanca de su bolso

R: Ay mamita no llores por favor . No debes emocionarte si siempre somos asi con mi querida hermana Kykio!!

KK: si mamá , tu sabes lo unida que somos y que nunca nos separaríamos y que soy capaz de muchas cosas por la felicidad de todos _"ósea de mi y será mejor que ya le afloje a la cursilería porque no lo voy a resistir, YA ME ESTA FASTIDIANDO"_

M R: Esta bien, ya se me paso, será mejor que sigamos con lo nuestro desearía que fuéramos a ver algunas casas de vestidos para ver cuales son las mejores y lo hablemos con Keyla esta tarde, si?

KK y R: Claro Mamita

En la oficina de Sesshoumaru:

Kagu: Señor, todo los papeles están orden, tiene que firmarlos-dijo con su tono insinuador de siempre, sin embargo no le presto la mas mínima atención

Sessh: ... _"No hay duda de que ella es muy sincera, pero debe ser muy triste no tener a ninguno de su familia cerca, ella siempre ha estado sola, sin ningún pariente cerca que le cuente su historia, sin un apellido, ni siquiera cariño de padres y hermanos sobretodo. Pobre chiquilla, se debió haber sentido muy mal cuando yo hable de mi familia, y cuando le grite cosas esa noche, me pregunto cuando la volveré a ver?"-_pensó mientras jugaba con una lapicera en su mano y daba un largo suspiro

Kagu: Señor, se siente bien? Aquí están los papeles

Sessh: _" Habrá sido algunos de los idiotas que veo todos los días en las fiestas del calendario social su cliente?"_

Kagu: Señor los papeles- dijo levantando su tono de voz

Sessh: _" La trataran bien?"_

Kagu: Me esta preocupando!!! Los papeles señor!!!!!!

Sessh: _"Supongo que debe sentir asco al sentir a esos viejos fósiles encima suyo?"_

Kagu: SEÑOR SESSHOUMARU AQUÍ ESTAN LO PAPELES PARA FIRMAR!!!!! RESPONDA!!!!!!!-grito muy preocupada y al borde de las lagrimas

Sesshoumaru despertó de golpe y se sorprendió al ver a Kagura en ese estado

Sessh: Kagura se puede saber porque gritas, esta es una oficina no un estadio!!-dijo muy fastidiado porque lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos

Kagu: Los siento señor, lo que ocurre es que Ud. no me respondía por eso me preocupe. De todas formas me vuelvo a disculpar y aquí le dejo todos lo papeles, están en orden. Si no necesita nada mas me retiro- dijo volviendo a su postura inicial

Sessh: Esta bien .El que se disculpa soy yo, porque estaba distraído. Ya puedes retirarte, no necesito nada mas

Kagura salió de la oficina de Sesshoumaru muy impresionada por lo que acaba de suceder

Kagu: _" No lo puedo creer! Sesshoumaru Taisho distraído y encima se disculpa,. Por Dios que le hizo esa chiquilla del demonio de los Grant a mi amado. Tendré que actuar rápido o ella se lo va a quedar. Maldigo la hora en que apareciste Rin Grant"-_Pensó muy enojada y celosa mientras se sentaba de muy mala gana en su escritorio y comenzaba a escribir en su computadora.

Aquel día fue de muchas sorpresas pero aun aguardaban mas en aquella oficina. En aquel momento un auto aparco en el estacionamiento de la empresa era un Mercedes Benz Plateado, del cual bajo un joven alto, moreno de ojos zafiros, de cabello negro recogido en una trenza, no tenia mas de veintitrés años. Subió por un ascensor hasta el piso 15. Y saludo con una sensual sonrisa a Kagura

¿?: Hola señorita! Le importaría comunicarme con su jefe si es tan amable?-dijo muy tranquilamente

Kagu: Buenos días! Le importaría decirme su nombre y a que hora tenia cita con el señor, porque yo...mm!-no pudo terminar porque aquel muchacho tan atrevido la había besado.

Se detuvo y ella quedo muy sorprendida y ruborizada

¿?: Asi esta mejor! Ya me estaba mareando con tantas palabras , pero la verdad es que soy una visita imprevista dígale a su jefe que el rompecorazones nº uno de Harvard esta aquí, si?-dijo muy inocentemente con una dulce sonrisa

Kagu: COMO SE ATREVE A DECIRME ESO DESPUÉS DE LA BARBARIDAD QUE HIZO, ES UN CRETINO Y UN DEPRAVADO!!-grito exasperada

¿?: Esta bien no se enoje yo solo...-pero no pudo terminar porque Kagura le había propinado una sonora bofetada

PLAF!!!!!!

Con todo el escándalo que se había armado en esa oficina Sesshoumaru salió exasperado a preguntarle a Kagura que demonios causaba tanto ruido.

Sessh: Que demonios sucede a... Bankotsu ? Bankotsu Shidara, eres tu?-dijo muy sorprendido

Bank: Asi es rompecorazones nº dos. El mismo que viste y calza, jeje

Sessh: Vaya sorpresa. Pensé que estabas en Londres manejando los asuntos de tu abuelo, pero que haces aquí, cuando llegaste, y por...-

Bank: Basta Sesshoumaru, porque a ti no voy a besarte para que te calles!!!!!!!-dijo muy exasperado

Sessh: Como?

Bank: Tu sabes que no soporto que hablen demasiado ni me hagan muchas preguntas a la vez por eso busco la manera rápida para que se callen-dijo muy serio

Sessh; Jaja, nunca vas a cambiar. Y la verdad ahora entiendo que fue ese caos-dijo muy divertido

Bank: Que Caos?- Pregunto muy curioso

Sessh: Muy simple, besaste a mi secretaria y ella te dio su merecido no es asi- Dijo señalando la marca que había dejado Kagura en su mejilla derecha

Kagura paso de muy enojada ruborizada a muy enojada ruborizada y espantada de haber golpeado el rostro del amigo de su amor secreto

Sessh: Y por favor deja de llamarme rompecorazones después de todo el Don Juan en la universidad eras tu, no yo!-dijo con un ademán cómico.

Bankotsu simplemente se rió mientras Kagura lo fulminaba con la mirada no entendía como Sesshoumaru podía ser amigo de un sujeto como ese no tenia nada en común con la clase de gente con la que el solía pasar su tiempo. Luego de todo lo sucedido Sesshoumaru lo invito a pasar a su oficina y le dijo a Kagura que le trajera dos cafés

De muy mala gana fue a buscar lo que le pedía porque era para ese atrevido!. En un instante estuvo en la oficina de Sesshoumaru entregándole lo que le había pedido.

Kagu: Aquí esta lo que me pediste Sesshoumaru-dijo mirándolo muy dulce y seductoramente, pero cuando le entrego el café a Bankotsu , este tuvo la sensación de que se lo hubiera tirado en la cara si Sesshoumaru no hubiera estado presente.

Bank: Por lo veo a tu secretaria no le agrado en lo mas mínimo, jeje. Crees que el café tenga cianuro?-dijo muy inocentemente

Sessh: No, no lo creo. Sin embargo luego de lo que hiciste no creo que le caigas muy bien y le tomara mucho tiempo para que le caigas bien.-dijo muy razonablemente

Bank: Volviendo a tu secretaria creo tu le agradas, después de todo sigues siendo el mismo, jej-insinuó muy picaramente

Sessh: Creo que le gusto pero ella no me interesa para nada. Después de todo ya estoy comprometido con la hija menor de los Grant-dijo muy simplemente

Bank: BROMEAS!!!!!!!!!!TU COMPROMETIDO!!!!ESO SI QUE NO ME LO CREO-grito muy asombrado

Sessh: Gracias a ti toda la empresa ya se ha enterado no hará falta ya que lo haga publico

Bank. Lo siento pero la verdad esto no me lo esperaba

Sessh: Si lo se pero será un gran negocio esta boda y además ...

Bank: Un negocio es tu boda, nada mas-dio muy decepcionado

Sess: Si porque esa cara?-pregunto muy intrigado

Bank: Para serte sincero yo creo que las bodas deben ser un acuerdo de amor y comprensión mutua entre ambas partes, después de todo estarán unidas eternamente y para ello deben conocerse y tolerarse, por ello no creó que un negocio sea un fundamento para una boda, no se conocen y se van a casar?-pregunto muy seriamente

Sessh: No realidad solo la he visto dos veces, me parece muy bella, pero...

Bank: No sientes nada mas que admiración y deseos de éxito en el negocio

Sessh: Asi es, como siempre aciertas

Bank: Será mejor que lo pienses muy bien antes de dar un paso tan importante como este

Sessh: Creo que no hay nada que pensar y después de todo puedo aprender a quererla luego del matrimonio- realmente las palabras de Bankotsu habían surgido efecto consiguiendo que dudara de su matrimonio.

Bank: Como quieras. De todas formas te deseo lo mejor y estaré apoyándote como tu mejor amigo en todo lo que decidas, mi estimado hermano de aventuras.

Sessh: No hay duda sigues siendo el mismo y te agradezco tus buenos deseos, por supuesto estarás en mi boda como uno de los caballeros que acompañaran en las bodas y a lo mejor conoces a alguien y te termines casando. No puedes esperar para siempre a esa prometida que desapareció antes de nacer.!!-dijo muy seriamente

Bank. En eso tienes razón pero tengo el presentimiento de que pronto voy a encontrarla y a conocerla no se porque-dijo muy esperanzado

Sessh: Espero que la encuentres pronto pero tambien deberías desistir y pensar en tu futuro amigo.-dijo muy sinceramente

Bank : La verdad que si. Pero ahora debo ir a arreglar unos asuntos que me encomendaron. Y luego pensare en mi pobre corazón-haciendo un ademan muy teatresco.

Sessh: Esta bien pero esta noche vendrás a cenar a mi casa. Mis padres estarán encantados de verte-

Bank: De acuerdo!! No haré ningún plan para esta noche después de todo hace mucho tiempo que no veo a tu familia-dijo parándose de su sitio

Sessh: Entonces te veo esta noche, viejo amigo- acompañándolo hasta la puerta de su oficina

Bank: A que hora?-

Sessh: A las nueve

Bank: Entonces a esa hora estaré en tu casa , Adiós no vemos mas tarde- dijo

Sessh: Adiós amigo!!-dijo cerrando la puerta

Bankotsu antes de irse se despidió alegremente de Kagura la cual ni se ocupo de devolver el saludo todavía estaba furiosa por lo que le había hecho pasar hace un momento.

Cuando llego a su auto un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

XxxXXFlash BackXXxxx

En una gran mansión de la campiña inglesa, se encontraba un hombre mayor de ojos zafiros con un pequeño niño de ocho años

Bank: Abuelo, porque estas tan pensativo?-pregunto muy intrigado

A B: Mi pequeño nieto, como explicarte la razón de mis pensamientos

Bank: Pues solo dímelo, por favor que me muero de curiosidad

A B: Esta bien. Te lo diré de la forma sencilla-dijo al ver la cara de suplica de su pequeño nieto- Hay una niña que hoy tendría seis años y seria tu prometida de no ser porque un día , la pareja se fue de viaje a Estados Unidos. Pero sus padres tuvieron un accidente cuando aun se encontraba la pequeña en el vientre de su madre. Encontraron el cuerpo del padre pero el de la madre nunca lo encontraron, ni tampoco ningún indicio de que estuviera viva. Sin embargo algo me dice que esa niña puede estar en alguna parte y creo que tu deber hijo es buscarla porque tengo el presentimiento de que ella va a aparecer en el momento mas inesperado.

Bankotsu en esos momentos entorno sus ojos en los de su abuelo y decidió que lo mejor seria cumplir con lo que él le pedía.

XxxXXFin del Flash BackXXxxx

Bank: Asi lo haré querido abuelo. La voy a encontrar y no se porqué tengo el presentimiento de pronto la veré-Se dijo a su mismo mientras conducía en dirección a un bufete en donde se encontraba un encargado de los negocios de su abuelo en ese país

En otra parte de la empresa, un joven de ojos azules y cabello oscuro sujetado por una coleta, caminaba tranquilamente con unos papeles en su mano , mientras todas las empleadas del lugar se daban vuelta para verlo, su nombre era Miroku Harada, era conocido por ser un mujeriego de nobles sentimientos y que cuando cayera en las redes de alguna mujer estaban seguros que se enamoraría en serio y cambiaria... eso decían.

M: Buenos días, señoritas!!! Verdad que hace un bonito día-dijo dando una dulce y sensual sonrisa

Todas suspiraron a la ves como contestación. El solo volvió a sonreír y se dirigió a ver (según él) al cabeza hueca de su amigo Inuyasha

M: Buenos días Señorita Ayame ¡!!

A: Buenos días joven Miroku!! Me alegra verlo por aquí

M: La verdad que yo tambien deseaba verla a Ud. mi dulce señorita. Depuse de todo no le gustaría salir conmigo y depaso tener un lindo hijo?-dijo mientras tomaba sus manos

PLAF

M: Porque hizo eso? TOT- dijo mientras se tocaba el lugar en donde Ayame lo había abofeteado

A: Porque a pesar de todo sigues siendo el mismo Miroku nunca vas a cambiar --x-dijo muy enojada y divertida porque esa actitud ya no le sorprendía de su buen amigo sin embargo siempre la enfurecía.

I: se puede saber sucede Ayame , que son todos esos ruidos?-pregunto- Ahh ya veo , ahora entiendo todo –dijo mientras miraba con una sonrisa de burla a Miroku con una marca roja de una mano en su mejilla izquierda

M: deja reírte por mis desgracias-dijo mientras pasaba a su oficina

I: Yo no me rió, pero tu te lo buscaste. Déjame adivinar le pediste a Ayame que tuviera un hijo contigo, no es asi pervertido?-dijo muy cómicamente

M: Esta bien, si se lo pedí, pero lo de pervertido esta demás!-dijo con toque de orgullo en su voz

I: como quieras y ahora a que se debe tu visita porque nunca hablamos en la oficina amenos que sea de trabajo o por algún asunto que la verdad deseas saber

M: No hay duda de que me conoces mejor que nadie pero quisiera saber como te fue anoche en la cena de tu hermano?-

I: Asi que lo tuyo era de chismoso no es asi ? ¬¬U

M: que bien me conoces amigo. Pero ahora cuéntame todo acerca de la prometida de tu hermano y la familia-colocando un fuerte énfasis en "todo" y "familia"

I: Veras la familia es muy agradable. Sus padres son muy buenas personas y muy respetables por supuesto y Rin es un encanto. Mi hermano tendrá que valorar a esa muchacha es muy bella, sensible, pero con ayuda de mi madre, ella podrá estar al nivel de toda una dama de sociedad. Y tiene una hermana que veras... es muy hermosa, es bellísima realmente me deslumbro toda la noche y...///o///-"Pero que hago contándole todo esto al chismoso de Miroku"

M: Aja !!! Lo sabia te has enamorado, con razón lo de las flores para la muchacha...-pero de repente se puso todo blanco al darse cuenta que había hablado demás

I: Se puede saber como descubriste lo de las flores ¬ ¬ ?!!!!-pregunto bruscamente

M: Pues veras pasaba por aquí y escuche lo que le decías a Ayame de la florería y quería saber. Entonces llame a la florería y le pregunte por un pedido a tu nombre y me dijeron que ya se lo habían enviado y pregunte si estaba todo en orden y a donde lo habían enviado y me contaron que iba para la casa de los Grant por eso quise saber si te habías enamorado de la prometida de tu hermano o si tenia alguna hermana oU-dijo simplemente

I: Sera mejor que salgas antes de que te mate por entrometido # -

M: esta bien pero cuando te tranquilices me contaras quien es ¡!!! Después de todo soy tu mejor amigo el que guarda tus secretos. Por ejemplo que te orinaste hasta los 11 años en la cama!! Y...-cuando Miroku se dio cuenta, Ayame estaba abriendo los ojos como plato y conteniendo la risa, por que la puerta estaba abierta y Miroku hablaba muy fuerte. Además de que había muchas personas afuera esperando a hablar con Inuyasha porque tenían una cita de trabajo con él

I: MIROKU YA LARGATE DE AQUÍ////O////-grito muy sonrojado por el secreto que acababa de revelar y de que todo el mundo se entero de que se había enamorado de Kykio Grant

Miroku salió muy rápidamente, mientras Ayame se reía tranquilamente. Inuyasha siguió trabajando como si nada.

I: _"Luego hablare con Miroku. Lo invitare a cenar esta noche, claro después de que se me pase el coraje, con ese BAKA"-_pensó mientras atendía a uno de los clientes con los que debía reunirse ese día

Aquellas flores llegaron a su destino esa misma mañana y la dueña de ellas la acababa de ver

KK: Me enviaron flores!!!!!!!!!-dijo muy felizmente

R: Anda hermana fíjate quien te las envió!!

KK: es Inuyasha Taisho!-_"Genial ya no tendré que hacer nada para ganármelo. Será mejor que concentre en Sessh-chan!!!"_

M R: Que bien hija!! Seguramente será la próxima unión con esta familia y la nuestra no te parece!!-dijo muy emocionada

R: Que bien no solo estaremos unidas por la sangre sino tambien nuestros futuros maridos nos unirán con su apellido!! No te parece genial- lo dijo abrazando a su hermana

KK: Claro hermana me parece sensacional_-" Ni loca que me casaría con ese tonto porque lo tuve muy fácil. Y concuerdo contigo tu marido nos unirá porque vas a compartir conmigo a tu prometido y luego me lo quedo, jajaj_"pensó mientras correspondía al abrazo y sonreía maliciosamente

¿?: Vaya asi que te enviaron flores querida primita-dijo muy irónicamente un joven de ojos azules y cabello azabache sujetado una cola muy alta, que se encontraba al pie de la escalera que llevaba a la planta alta de la casa. Conocido como Kouga Kirada

KK: Kouga!-dijo muy sorprendida y con mucho desprecio disimulado con una sonrisa cínica _"Pero que hace este rabioso aquí. Solo espero que no pretenda interrumpir en mis planes este idiota"_

Kou: Me da gusto a mi tambien verte de nuevo-dijo maliciosamente

R: Kouga querido primo cuando llegaste?-dijo sinceramente dirigiéndose a saludarlo

MR: Querido porque no nos avisaste que vendría subiéramos ido a recogerte en el aeropuerto!!

Kou: Lo siento tía Eli, pero quería que esto fuera una sorpresa. Además quería verlos a uds después de tanto tiempo sin verlos. Y Llegue esta mañana, para responderte pequeña-dijo con una sincera y tierna sonrisa

KK: si que alegría verte-dijo muy seriamente _"Lobo rabioso"_

Kou: A mi tambien querida prima-dijo mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba para disgusto de ella _" Esta bruja sigue igual"_

KK: Mas te vale que te mantengas lejos de mi sino no respondo- dijo en susurro para que solo él pudiera oírlo

Kou: Tranquila, me mantendré lejos de ti porque no quiero que la lepra se me pegue. Y te advierto que te seguiré los pasos, porque ya me entere que Rin-chan se casara con uno de los Taisho y te conozco ,se querrás quitárselo, bruja del demonio.-dijo esto soltándola de repente

KK: _" Me las vas a pagar rabioso si interfieres en mis planes. Y tendré que andarme con cuidado porque tenia que venir este idiota"_

Toda la tensión que había en el ambiente solo lo notaban Kouga y Kykio porque el resto de la familia siempre pensaban que se llevaban muy bien cuando en realidad Kouga no la soportaba porque siempre se había portado muy mal con Rin y era una cínica con todo el mundo. De repente toda la tensión despareció cuando Elizabeth Grant hablo

M R: supongo que te has enterado de la buena nueva!-dijo muy alegremente

Kou: Claro que si ese es otro de los motivos por los que vine nunca me perdería la boda de mi primita preferida!-dijo dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla y dándole una mirada significativa cargada de buenos deseos _"No te preocupes querida Rin, no voy a permitir que la vibra arruine tus sueños y tu día especial"_

R//o// Gracias primo!!! Pero será mejor que te prepares porque ya vamos a comer ¡!!

Kou: esta bien y luego me contaras todos los detalles del sortudo

Todos rieron con sincera gracia menos Kykio que no dejaba de pensar en como quitarle a Rin su prometido y como deshacerse de Kouga

La mañana paso como si nada para Keyla Roberts, una joven de 20 años , que se caracterizaba por tener ojos rojizos y cabello rosado y muy largo se encontraba observando su agenda en su oficina, dándose cuenta que tendría una reunión esa tarde con una joven llamada Rin Grant , que había conocido esa mañana y que se casaría con Sesshoumaru Taisho, el hijo mayor de uno de los empresarios mas poderoso y respetado en todo el mundo, conocido como Inu Taisho.

K: Que te parece Tori la boda que tendré que organizar a partir de esta semana

T: A mi no me preguntes yo solo manejo tus finanzas yo no se nada de esas cosas-dijo de muy mal humor _"Asi que te casaras Rin, no lo puedo creer"_pensó ocultando la tristeza y melancolia de su mirada.El era un muchacho de veintitrés años, alto moreno y de cabellos marrones, era de una figura privilegiada.

K: pero que malhumorado eres Tori.!! Bien no importa porque después de todo yo soy la que elige todo, no un baka como tu-Dijo sacando la lengua y riéndose

Después de todo Tori Kinomoto a pesar de ser un abogado bastante serio siempre se reía con lo que decía su adorada Keyla, tal cual lo hacia con Rin Grant en el pasado.

Aquel día estuvo lleno de sorpresas, pero ese fantástico día tambien se encontraba en el aeropuerto un joven de preciosos ojos azules y cabello azabaches un tanto rebeldes que según él seria un milagro que por una vez se peinara bien. Su nombre era Kiba Seiyura, el hermano gemelo de Ayame la secretaria de Inuyasha. El vino con el propósito de ver a su adorada y preocupada hermana gemela que no veía desde hace tanto tiempo siempre se comunicaban por carta desde el divorcio de sus padres, con el cual se fue a vivir con su padre a Inglaterra mientras que ella se quedo con su madre en los Estados Unidos.

Kib: Vaya lugar era hora de volver, ya tengo deseos de verte hermanita!-dijo mientras se dirigía a su hotel a dejar sus valijas

En otra parte de esta ciudad Naraku Takewaki se encontraba revisando unos asuntos de su negocio cuando se dio cuenta que su celular sonaba

Nark: Quien demonios ser el que me llama en estos momentos!-dijo muy fastidiado-Hola!

KK: Hola Amor!!!!! Tanto tiempo sin verte!!-dijo muy empalagosamente

Nark: Kykio eres tu!!-dijo simplemente

KK: Pues a quien mas esperabas!!

Nark: Ese no es tu problema! Ahora dime que quieres que me llamas molestándome

KK. Que malo eres pero te diré que te hablaba para que nos divirtiéramos un rato nada mas , pero tambien quería pedirte un favor, claro esta que me gustaría que nos juntáramos para eso encanto-dijo muy seductoramente sin perder lo empalagoso de su voz

Nark: Esta bien nos juntaremos a medianoche en el lugar de siempre, te espero y no te tardes porque estaré muy ocupado-_"Mas bien lo unico que deseo en este momento es estar con Kagome aunque no me vendría mal divertirme con una caprichosa como tu!"_

KK: Ok amor mío te estaré esperando!!-_"lo que tengo que hacer para deshacerme del fastidioso de Kouga.! Maldito Naraku, a ti tambien te detesto aunque me divierta mucho contigo!", _y luego colgó

Nark: definitivamente, hablare con Tara otro día, sin embargo no permitiré que nadie mas este con Kagome mas que yo,-sonrió con satisfacción

Aquel día una joven recién se levantaba, lo primero que hizo en su habitación fue dirigirse al baño para lavarse el rostro y cuando se vio al espejo lo primero que vio fue aquel colgante que la acompañaba desde que tenia uso de razón, ya que ese colgante y su nombre fue lo único que su madre dejo antes de morir. Su colgante tenia la insignia de una luna atravesadas por un par de espadas y una pequeña gema rosada en el medio de la luna.

Kag: este es el recuerdo que me dejaste mamá, como me hubiera gustado que vivieras para conocerte.- dijo suspirando y derramando algunas lagrimas

Las vidas y los sentimientos de todos habían comenzado ha cambiar gracias a una boda y a una dama que sin querer se había topado con un joven con quien jamás pensaría encontrarse o hablar con él. Todo esto trajo como consecuencia la aparición de nuevos personajes que jugarían papeles importantes en sus vidas y definitivos en sus destinos

Continuara...

* * *

Kagome snape!!: realmente tienes una gran Imaginacion!! en cuanto al encuentro es muy pronto para eso, pero hay muchos otros misterios que develar en esta hitoria!!asi que amiga nocomas ansias!!!!besos y espero que te haya gustado este capitulO!!!besos ksforever!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Inuyasha no son de mi autoria sino de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, como asi tambien Tori Kinomoto de la serie Card Captor Sakura, que es de CLAMP y Kiba de Wolf ' s Rain, que no se de quien es pero mia no es , jeje

Aclaraciones

"_Pensamientos"_

XxxXXFlash BackXXxxx

* * *

Chapter 4 "Le revivimos su viejo amor o se lo cambiamos por uno nuevo, el cambio es totalmente gratis"

Aquella tarde Rin Grant se estaba cambiando porque debía hablar con Keyla Roberts sobre su boda.

R: Al fin podré comenzar con los preparativos para mi boda!!! –dijo muy emocionada de pensar que en seis meses estaría con el joven que le robo el corazón en la fiesta que sus padres organizaban todos los años

M R: Hija ya estas lista?-dijo su madre detrás de la puerta de su habitación

R: Si mamá!! Ya estoy lista!!-dijo abriendo la puerta

Su madre nada mas le respondió con una dulce sonrisa mientras que ambas se dirigieron a la planta baja en donde se encontraba una Kykio completamente atacada a los nervios por tener que estar con Kouga su "adorado primo" en el mismo ambiente

Kou: Que pasa Kykio? Te duele algo?-dijo fingiendo preocupación cuando en realidad sabia que no lo soportaba. Mientras bajaba las escaleras

KK: Para nada querido primito solo me siento un poco mal porque vi una película en la cual un lobo rabioso moría por entrometer sus narices en donde no le incumbe-dijo muy dulcemente mientras se estiraba muy felinamente, en el sofá en el cual estaba sentada, de forma que la abertura de su falda corta se abría completamente no dejando nada para la imaginación

Kou: Por lo que veo estas fijando los frentes de guerra. No es asi víbora?-dijo sinceramente sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro mientras se servia una copa de licor, que se encontraba en una mesa cerca de la chimenea del salón

KK: Yo no estoy declarando ninguna guerra pulgoso, solo te estoy advirtiendo lo que te pasara si te entrometes en lo que no te corresponde-dijo en un tono amenazante clavando sus uñas en el sofá en el que se encontraba acostada

Kou: yo me entrometo en todo lo que tenga que ver con Rin. Ella te quiere desinteresadamente y nunca me creería ni dudaría de ti aunque yo se lo mostrara. Y ahora que esta a punto de ser muy feliz no voy a permitir que una mujer como tu se la robe por un capricho de tener a un hombre bien parecido en tus garras.-dijo muy furiosamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que estaban frente a Kykio y bebía furiosamente su copa

KK: si asi lo prefieres atente a las consecuencias lobo con rabia-luego de esto hubo un silencio bastante incomodo

De repente la Rin y su madre entraron

M R: Pero que sucede que están en silencio?-

Kou: Pues nada querida tía , solo estábamos conversando acerca de un tema muy interesante que es lo que se debe y no se debe hacer ... y de su futuras consecuencias.-dijo enfatizando "consecuencias" mientras estiraba su traje negro para que no se le arrugara

KK: Si mamita eso es lo que estábamos haciendo con mi querido mi primito y tambien estoy de acuerdo que cuando alguien se mete en algo que no le compete realmente debe atenerse a las peores consecuencias!-dijo muy dulcemente resaltando tambien la palabra consecuencias

M R: esta bien, pero no hablen asi que la verdad me asusta escucharlos cambiemos aun tema mas agradable. Como ver a Keyla Roberts la organizadora de bodas de tu hermana!!-dijo muy emocionada-Quieres venir Kouga con nosotras?

Kou: Por supuesto querida tía , si no les molesta a Uds. que las acompañe-dijo muy complacido sobre su triunfo sobre Kykio

KK_: " No te voy a dejar que nos acompañes rabioso"_Pero mamita no crees que es mejor que el se quede después de todo es hombre y ellos siempre se aburren cuando salen de compras con nosotras las mujeres no lo crees?-dijo muy dulcemente

M R: En eso tienes razón querida hija, no me había dado cuenta, perdona Kouga pero que prefieres hacer?-pregunto su tía Elizabeth muy afligida

Kou: Indudablemente acompañarlas –dijo con toda seguridad _"Ni de broma que me vas a ganar , voy a empezar la persecución desde este momento bruja del demonio" _y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

KK: _" Rabioso"_ Ay Kouga estimado primo me alegran tus buenas intenciones pero te vas a aburrir en serio, para los hombres como tu lo peor es acompañarnos de compras además que nos vamos a tardar un montón-esto lo dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Kou: Ay querida prima estoy tan honrando de que te preocupes por mi. Sin embargo me has inspirado mas a que las acompañe después de todo quiero ver y participar en exclusiva en la boda de mi pequeña prima Rin.-dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo y simulaba cara de conmovido

R: Entonces si Kouga quiere ir pues que venga-dijo con una dulce sonrisa

KK: Pero-dijo zafándose del abrazo

M R: Entonces no hay nada mas que decir. Kouga ira y punto-dijo muy firmemente

KK: pero que tal si se aburre y ..-

Kou: Ya basta primita , vamos en camino no debemos llegar a tarde a la cita con la organizadora vamos- dijo agarrando del brazo a Kykio y llevándola a las rastras hasta el auto

Rin y su madre se miraron con ternura y felices de saber de que se llevaban muy bien

Kou: Te gane primita-susurro mientras subían al auto

KK: esto es solo una batalla rabioso, pero te juro que te vas a arrepentir, porque yo ganare la guerra al final me entendiste lobo pulgoso-susurro mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y se limpiaba porque según ella, él tenia pulgas_" Y tu Rin me vas a pagar la humillación que me hiciste sufrir frente a este idiota"_

Mientras se dirigían en el auto hacia la organizadora Kouga y Kykio no dejaron de hablar con indirectas, cosas que fueron tomadas por la madre de Kykio y Rin como un código entre primos que se quieren mucho.

En la oficina de Keyla , se encontraba ella con Tori hablando de sus ingresos.

T: Bien Keyla tus ingresos han crecido bastante y esta todo en orden

Key:... _" Esta es mi oportunidad de hacer una boda como aquella que organizo mi madre hace veinte años"-_pensó sin prestarle atención a Tori

T: Keyla me estas escuchando?-dijo algo fastidiado _"Ahora que le pasa, siempre me hace lo mismo. Estará enamorada de alguien?"_

Key: Si Tori te estoy escuchando, ya se que me tengo que medir en mis gastos y ..-fue interrumpida de repente

T: Definitivamente no me estabas escuchando. Lo mas seguro es que estabas pensando en ese cretino , como me dijiste que se llama, ahh, ya lo recuerdo...Kubo, no? ¬¬-dijo un tanto molesto

Key: NO ESTABA PENSANDO EN EL Y SE LLAMA KIBA, CRETINO !!!!!!!!!!¬¬-grito muy enojada

T: Esta bien no te enojes porque cuando lleguen tus clientas pensaran que contrataron a un dragón por organizadora-dijo tratando de aliviar la situación

Key: Como siempre tan chistoso verdad. No se porque siempre me sacas de mis casillas, pero aun asi me sacas toda la tensión-dijo mas tranquila

T: Tensión, se puede saber porque?

Key: Pues veras toda mi vida he soñado con organizar la boda mas preciosa y elegante , mucho mejor que la que mi madre organizo hace veinte años recuerdo que estuvo bellísima, era realmente una obra de arte por la armonía que representaba cada elemento de ella y nadie ha podido superarla..-

T: y tu quieres hacerlo no es asi?-pregunto muy intrigado, pero conocía la respuesta

Key: Asi es Tori-chan, eso es lo que yo quiero-dijo con voz suave y una mirada soñadora que hizo sonrojar a Tori

T:///o///Ya veo-dijo muy incomodo-Bueno creo que es hora de irme..mmm.. supongo que tus clientas ya llegaran

Key: Esta bien, pero dime te sucede algo, acaso tienes fiebre?-pregunto algo preocupado por el sonrojo de sus mejillas

T://////////////o////////////////No para nada solo son imaginaciones tuyas!!-dijo recogiendo todo y dirigiéndose a la puerta-bien adios!

Key: Adios Tori-chan, nos vemos mas tarde-dijo muy suavemente y divertida al ver la forma en Tori se había comportado eso la hizo recordar como otra persona hace mucho tiempo se había comportado de la misma forma

XxxXXXFlash BackXXXxxx

Dos jóvenes se encontraban bajo un árbol en la hora del almuerzo de su colegio. Uno de ellos era un muchacho de ojos azules profundos y cabello azabache que era completamente rebelde y ningún peine podía ayudarlo con su cabello

¿?: Y luego le dije a ese bravucón, si quieres ser el capitán del equipo de socker deberás pasar sobre mi cadáver y despu..-se interrumpió de repente-Me estas escuchando, Key ?¬¬

Key: Si Kiba , claro que te estoy escuchando, ya te dije que tenias estudiar la pagina 30 del libro de matemáticas, si lo hubieras hecho te hubieras evitado todos estos inconvenientes

Kib: Nunca me escuchas!!!! uu Seguro que estas pensando en ese gorila ego centrista de Darían no es asi, admítelo-dijo con mucha sorna en sus palabras

Key: QUE TE PASA, CLARO QUE TE ESCUCHABA Y EL NO ES UN GORILA EGOCENTRISTA-grito furiosa

Kib: Si como no ¬¬-dijo mientras se sentaba muy cerca de Keyla

Key: estaba pensando en ser una organizadora de bodas eso es todo-dijo simplemente

Kib : En serio?-pregunto un tanto curioso

Key: Es mi sueño si lo consiguiera seria muy feliz-dijo con voz dulce y mirada soñadora que hizo que Kiba se sonrojará y no aguantara el impulso-Te pasa algo Kiba, acaso tienes fiebre?-dijo mientras colocaba su mano en su frente

Kib://////o////// Claro que no, pues veras, ya no aguanto-dijo muy nervioso_ "Que hermosa eres, no puedo mas tengo que confesarte mis sentimientos!"_

Key: Que es lo que no aguantas-pregunto muy intrigada

Kib:///////o/////Pues esto- y de repente beso a Keyla sin darle tiempo reaccionar.

Ella quedo impresionada pero correspondió a su beso y desde ese momento comenzaron salir.

xxxXXFin del Flash BackXXxxx

Keyla se reía de su primer amor, de lo impulsivo que había sido y que nunca se arrepentiría de haber estado con él, aunque la vida hizo que se separaran sabia que algún día se encontrarían pero su relación seria muy especial como buenos amigos de eso estaba muy segura.

Cuando Tori salía de la oficina se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con Rin su primer amor. Ella tambien demostró gran sorpresa cuando lo vio, indudablemente se había vuelto mas guapo desde la ultima vez que lo vio.

T: Rin Grant, que sorpresa encontrarte

R///o///Tori Kinomoto, tu tambien aquí. Acaso tu..?-Pregunto muy intrigada

T: No, para nada solo trabajo para Keyla-cuando pronuncio el nombre de Keyla, se le iluminaron los ojos con un brillo especial

R: _" Por lo que veo Tori se ha enamorado de mi organizadora de bodas"_,Vaya, y que haces, no puedo imaginarte ideando una invitación o un ramo de bodas-dijo muy divertida

T: En eso te equivocas, en realidad, me encargo sus asuntos financieros, solo soy su abogado-dijo muy orgulloso

R: Ah, ya veo,-de repente fueron interrumpidos por el resto delos acompañantes de Rin

Kou: Hola, primita quien es el?

R: Ah lo siento, el es Tori, un amigo que conocí en mis años de instituto. Tori el es Kouga mi primo, y aquí viene mi mamá y mi hermanita-dijo ella muy dulcemente

KK: _"Quien es ese bizcocho que esta hablando con la tonta de Rin?"_- pensó muy insinuosamente

M R: Hola Tori!! Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía muchacho

T: Hola Señora Grant es un placer verla de nuevo

KK: Asi con que tu eres Tori, vaya que has cambiado-dijo mientras se insuanaba a Tori

Kou: _"Esta no cambia mas"_¬¬

T: Gracias Kykio U-dijo muy incómodamente porque se había dado cuenta de la tensión que se había creado entre Kykio y su primo "_No hay duda de que Rin esta muy hermosa , ese vestido crema le sienta de maravilla, te deseo lo mejor amiga en tu nueva vida"_, pensó muy contento y feliz por ella

De repente el celular de Tori comenzó a sonar.

T: Si, esta bien, yo me encargo del asunto Shidara, ve a ver Lizzet y dale mis saludos, adios Kid-

KK: Shidara?-pregunto muy intrigada ya que ese apellido le sonaba a mucho dinero contante y sonante.

T: Es el magnate ingles , tiene asuntos en este país, y la firma para la que trabajo es la apoderada en este país de sus asuntos.

KK: VAYA! Pero todavía esta en pie ese fósil?-su madre le dio a Kykio una mirada significativa por lo que acababa de decir

T: No en realidad es su nieto, el que se encuentra aquí, asi que me voy en camino a encontrarme con él, ahora mismo

R: no hay duda de que trabajas muy bien Tori, debes tener muchos clientes personales-dijo muy impresionada

T: En realidad ofertas no me han faltado pero la firma en la que trabajo ocupa todo mi tiempo, con la única que hice una excepción fue con Keyla .Bien ahora me voy , adios fue un placer encontrarlos de nuevo y mucha suerte con tu boda, Rin.!!-dijo mientras se alejaba

R: Como sabes lo de mi boda?-Pregunto muy intrigada

T: Key me lo dijo. Adios a todos

Todos: Adios

R: _"Ahora es Key"-_dijo un tanto decepcionada

KK: _"Pero que buen partido es ese bizcocho. Cuando termine con los Taisho voy a buscarlo a él como mi nueva presa y depaso conozco al heredero de los Shidara ojala sea guapo"-_pensó muy emocionada

Kou: _" Es un tipo simpático. Habrá tenido algo que ver con Rin-chan? Seguro que a la víbora ya le gusto"_ ¬¬-pensó mientras miraba de reojo a Kykio

M R: _" no hay duda de que Tori es un buen muchacho fue una lastima que lo de Rin con él no funcionara"_ Bien entremos, porque la señorita Roberts ya nos debe estar esperando!-dijo muy emocionada

R: Estoy de acuerdo vamos!!-dijo muy emocionada

Kouga y Kykio las siguieron lanzando miradas asesinas entre ambos hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su la oficina. Los pensamientos de Keyla fuero interrumpidos por que golpeaban su puerta

Key: _"Deben ser ellas"-_pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

Key: Hola Bienvenidas!! Que alegría verlas y trajeron al novio que bien!!

R: En realidad es mi primo. Sesshoumaru esta trabajando en estos momentos por eso no pudo venir-dijo muy alegremente

KK: _"Como si este se pareciera en algo a Sesshy. Que le pasa que no sabe diferenciar un hombre de verdad de un perro"_-pensó un tanto fastidiada por el error de Keyla

Key:UUUUUUUUU Oh! Lo siento! Por las dudas yo soy Keyla Roberts mucho gusto!-dijo al darse cuenta de la cara de fastidio que hizo Kykio- Es Ud. entonces el novio de esta señorita

Kou: QUE LE PASA!!!!Aghh.. Perdón en realidad soy su primo tambien, nunca saldría con una vib.. quiero decir con una vivas y linda chica como mi adorada prima porque no la encontraría-dijo como para arreglar la cosa

KK: ¬¬ "_Que le pasa a esta tipa!!, que se cree que tengo malos gustos, primero lo confunde con mi Sesshy y luego me lo añade como novio, como si yo lo fuera a mirar , bueno puede que sea muy guapo pero ni de broma con el lobo leproso"_-estaba realmente furiosa pero pudo mantener su compostura aunque se estaba imaginando mil un formas de estrangular a Keyla por el insulto que le había dado a su nivel de gustos en hombres.

Key:-UUU _" Creo que mejor me callo no hay duda de que no se soportan estos dos"-_pensó muy incomoda por la situación

MR y R: Pero cuanto se quieren estos dos!-dijeron con una risa suave

Kykio y Kouga estaban asqueados por lo que estaban imaginando esas dos.

Key: Pasen y tomen asiento por favor, lo único que si la próxima reunión traigan al novio porque la pareja debe estar de común acuerdo en todo lo referido a la boda, si?-dijo muy seriamente

KK: _"Hasta que por fin piensa!!!Si Sessh-chan aquí, podré comenzar con la cacería, solo el rabioso va estorbarme pero ya me las arreglare"_

Kou: _" Ni de broma me pierdo la próxima reunión porque esta bruja va a hacer de las suyas"¬¬_

R//o///esta bien hablare con él para que venga, en la próxima reunión-dijo muy sonrojada

Key: Esta bien empecemos con lo importante , por empezar cual será la temática de la fiesta si han pensado una especial?-

M R: Pues no hemos pensado en ninguna temática

Key: Entonces yo les sugiero que hagan la temática medieval, esa clase de boda es original y esta de moda en Europa en las familias mas acaudaladas, además es muy glamorosa!!-dijo muy emocionada

MR y R: que bien!!

R: Pues esa me gusta mucho estoy segura que a Sesshoumaru y a su familia les va a gustar

M R:Yo tambien estoy de acuerdo hija querida

Kou: Genial pequeña princesa, va de acuerdo contigo, lo único que si cuídate de las brujas que querrán robarte a tu príncipe-dijo mirando de reojo a Kykio ¬¬

KK:: Si hermanita porque tu eres toda una princesa, pero no te preocupes pondremos una trampa para lobos y nos vacunaremos contra la rabia por las dudas!!!!!!!!¬¬-dijo un tanto enojada _"Pero que ironía, esta temática va de acuerdo con tu tonta infantil imaginación de príncipes y princesas de absurdos y bobos cuentos de fantasía, sueña mientras te dure ingenua"_

R: Pero que amables son los dos!!!-dijo sinceramente

M R: Chicos Uds. dos siempre me hacen reír con sus tontería, Rin no va tener que cuidarse de ninguna bruja ni poner ninguna trampa para lobos y menos vacunarse contra la rabia, jejej-rió muy dulcemente sin darse cuenta de la realidad

Key: _" Pero que mal se llevan estos dos están en una verdadera guerra, definitivamente el primo tiene razón, esta es una bruja" ¬¬_-pensó –bien por las dudas pregúntele a la otra parte para que no tengamos desacuerdos por lo tanto yo me encargare de diseñar las tarjetas y te tomare las medidas para diseñar tu vestido para que me digas que te parece y que reformas le hacemos. Otra cosa, traigan la lista de los invitados por parte de las dos familias, asi que traigan al novio o en todo caso a la madre.

R: esta bien le diré a Izayoi que venga tambien

KK: ¬¬

Key: El salón sea cual sea la temática lo mejor es hacerla a campo abierto ya que hay un hermoso clima en la época que harás tu boda, Rin-dijo con una dulce sonrisa

R: Si! Gracias por la sugerencia yo tambien lo estaba pensando, siempre queda mas bonito decorado esa clase de salones

Key: De acuerdo, de todas formas en la Iglesia ya pensé una muy bonita para la ceremonia religiosa, es muy antigua pero preciosa la decoraremos con velas pero tampoco para que parezca un velorio tendrá hermosas flores y cintas de raso, se vera preciosa

Los ojos de Rin estaban completamente iluminados. Luego de esa pequeña charla Keyla le tomo las medidas . Mientras Rin ilusionada no pensaba en nada mas que su boda y solo volvió a la realidad cuando centro su atención en un cuadro que poseía dos fotografías y se ubicaba en la pared de Keyla , en la cual se encontraba ella en una con un muchacho muy guapo de ojos azules y cabellos azabaches un tanto desordenados y estaban abrazados en una banca de plazoleta. El era según Rin increíblemente atractivo, tanto que se quedo mirándolo bastante rato, luego la otra fotografía la dejo helada esfumando toda su alegría, estaba Keyla nuevamente, y se encontraba abrazada por Tori. En esta foto estaban vestidos de gala , como para ir a tener una cena muy romántica y el la tenia abrazada por la cintura.

Key: Bien Rin, esta todo listo te espero pasado mañana si?...Estas bien?

R: ahh, que ah si estoy bien solo me distraje un momento

Kou: Segura que te sientes bien?-pregunto muy preocupado

M R: Hija?

R: Si mamá. Kouga, esta todo bien no se preocupen, jeje-de repente se le ocurrió preguntar-dime y esas fotos tan bonitas que tienes en ese cuadro? Y por cierto perdona que no te haya escuchado

Key: ah bueno veras la primera es con mi primer novio se llama Kiba, pero siempre me acuerdo de él, era muy gracioso por esa época y debe seguir igual , porque personas como él no cambian. Y por cierto ahora que me pides disculpas me hiciste acordar que siempre tengo que hacerlo con Tori-chan, porque siempre me habla cuando estoy pensando, jeje, pero es solo mi abogado y el que me dice que hacer con mis ingresos, sin él no se que haría-sonrió dulcemente

R:_ "Tori-chan, y tu abogado nada mas , no se porque no te creo una palabra de lo que me estas diciendo"_-pensó con una sonrisa forzada y mucha melancolía en su tono de voz

Kouga noto eso y no le gusto para nada, pero no fue el único que lo hizo la madre de Rin tambien se dio cuenta.

KK: _"Vaya pero que afortunada es , tiene al bizcocho tras sus faldas, y encima tuvo ese adonis como primer novio, cielos, tendré que pedirle consejos a esta para saber que artimañas usar con Sesshy."_-pensó muy asombrada

MR: Será mejor que nos vayamos es hora de vayamos a prepararnos para la cena

Kou: estoy de acuerdo vamonos.

Key: Bien. Adios que tenga mucha suerte nos vemos pasado mañana y no se olviden de traer al novio y a su madre, si?

R: De acuerdo adios

Rin salió completamente pensativa y callada de su reunión con Keyla. Tan distraída iba que no se dio cuenta cuando se tropezó con alguien y volvió luego del impacto a la realidad.

R: OH! disculpe no me di cuenta

¿?: El que se disculpa soy yo, realmente estaba distraído-sonrió sensualmente

R://///o///// _"Que atractivo, pero que estoy pensando me voy casar con Sesshoumaru!"_

Kou: estas bien primita?-dijo mirándola preocupadamente

Su madre y Kykio llegaron luego . El apuro de Kykio no era saber como estaba Rin sino ver a ese sujeto tan guapo que inmediatamente reconoció como el adonis que fue el primer novio de Keyla

KK: _"Esta mejor que en la foto definitivamente voy a tener que pedirle consejos!"_

¿?: Mi nombre es Kiba señorita y quisiera preguntarle si aquí esta la oficina de Keyla Roberts?

R:////o////////Si aquí es! Señor Kiba y discúlpeme nuevamente _"Pero que suerte tiene Keyla sin embargo, esta engañando a Tori, ayyy Rin y a ti que te importa te estas por casar con tu príncipe azul!!!"_-se reprendió mentalmente

Kib: esta bien señorita y discúlpeme a mi, si no le importa me retiro debo ver a mi linda Key-chan-dijo con una sonrisa, que sacaba suspiros tanto a Kykio como a Rin

Kou: Adios

Kib: Adios_" Pero que hermosa es esta muchacha lastima que se este por casar, es la única que tiene cara de casarse, la otra mujer esta casada y la otra muchacha tiene cara de bruja!"_

Cuando llegaron al auto la primera en hablar fue Kykio.

KK: Dios mío esta organizadora de bodas tuya, es un imán para los bizcochos!!!-dijo muy exaltada –viste lo que era ese muchacho, Kiba, no?

Rin: si asi es Kiba-_" Porque estas con Tori si sigues con tu primer amor, eso esta muy mal"-_pensó triste y enojada la vez

Kou: Veo que estas muy alegre , sin ofender primita, jeje

KK: Lo que pasa es que el ver perros todos los días da como consecuencia que me impresione cuando veo a esos bombones de repente, primito lindo-dijo mientras tiraba fuertemente una de su mejillas

Kou:¬¬

Elizabeth Grant estaba preocupada por la reacción que había tenido hace un rato cuando vio a Tori , en persona y luego en la foto que tenia con Keyla en la cual parecían una hermosa pareja de enamorados. Realmente eso le afligía , si ella llegaba a revivir lo que sentía por Tori seria un desastre y un verdadero escándalo en la sociedad, debía hacer algo en ese momento. Condujo hasta la casa y cuando llegaron Elizabeth se encargo de informarle los detalles que hablaron con Keyla y lo de la próxima reunión a Izayoi. Luego cenaron en paz

Rin se sentía fatal no sabia porque y cada vez que recordaba la mirada del joven con el que tropezó, se sonrojaba de solo imaginarlo, logrando que su corazón latiera muy fuerte.

R/////o/////Que afortunada eres Keyla Roberts sin embargo como te atreves a lastimar Tori!!! Porque a mi! Por que tenias que aparecer justo en este momento!!- se reprendió a la vez, muy apenada por lo que le estaba pasando

R: Sesshoumaru y sin embargo Tori logra el mismo efecto en mi, y ese muchacho de hoy! AYYYY Porque a mi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- ella no dejaba de recordar aquel día de primavera cuando aun iba al instituto

XxxXXFlash BackXXxxx

Una pareja de amigos venia caminando tranquilamente por la acera camino a sus hogares

R: Tori no te parece un día precioso

T: La verdad que si-se encontraba muy distraído en ese momento _"Tengo que decirle"_

Por aquellos días Tori usaba lentes para poder ver y no era tan alto como en la actualidad

R: Sucede algo, porque estas algo distraído?-pregunto un tanto enfadada porque no la escuchaba

T: Si quieres saber he estado pensando mucho en alguien, esa persona no me deja dormir de noche-se paro de repente y miro a Rin a los ojos

R: Ah, asi que tienes novia-dijo con tono de decepción en su voz mientras lo veía los ojos

T: No todavía, hasta ella me diga que siente por mi

R:...-no contesto nada simplemente lo miraba_ "Porque te tenias que enamorarte de otra persona cuando yo lo estoy de ti"_

T: Esta bien como no dices nada te diré quien es-y de pronto comenzó acercarse a Rin hasta que unió los labios de ambos en un dulce y tierno beso. Rin estaba anonada, pero empezó a corresponder y lo amaba y además era muy especial porque él era el primer muchacho al cual besaba.

T: Y bien, que dices quieres o no ser mi novia-dijo un tanto nervioso.

R: y a ti que te parece, dijo cuando salió del trance

T: Pues no lo se, dime tu

R: tonto por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia porque crees que te correspondí-dijo mientras enlazaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tori y le daba un dulce y fugaz beso

Desde ese momento Tori paso a convertirse en el ser mas importante para ella

XxxXXFin del Flash BackXXxxx

En la mente de Rin circulaba las imágenes de Sesshoumaru , Tori y Del primer amor de Keyla, Kiba.No pudo dormir esa noche pensando en ellos.No entendia porque todo se había vuelto un caos.

En aquel momento en la oficina de Keyla .

¿?: Toc toc encanto, adivina quien soy?!!!-dijo a gritos detrás de la puerta

Key: esa voz! KIBA ERES TU NO ES ASI?!!!!-dijo muy emocionada abriendo la puerta y lanzándose a sus brazos

Kib: Asi Key, linda belleza, soy yo, me alegra verte luego de muchos años-mientras correspondía su abrazo y le sonreía muy dulcemente.

Keyla solo sonrió alguien los estaba viendo desde un rincón.

T: Ese torpe de Kubo, volvió!!Genial ahora tendré competencia con Keyla porque tenia que volver!-dijo e un susurro para si mismo, pero tambien estaba enojado porque Rin se iba a casar eso tampoco le había caído en gracia aunque mentalmente se contradecía

T: Igual no te voy a dejar a solas con ella cretino-dijo muy decidido

De repente Tori se apareció fingiendo una tos para que le prestaran atención

Key: Tori que alegría verte como te fue en tu asunto con tu cliente?-pregunto sin soltar a Kiba. Mientras tanto el le estaba haciendo un análisis a Tori, porque no le había gustado para nada la actitud de ese sujeto.

Kib: "_ Y este quien es? Es muy guapo, tendrá algo que ver con mi Key"_-pensó lleno de celos por dentro

T: Pues muy bien Key-chan-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Keyla, logrando un gran sonrojo en su rostro. Kiba, la apretó mas contra su pecho, haciendo que el sonrojo aumentara mucho mas, los ojos de Kiba y Tori echaban chispas.

Keyla para aplacar la situación decidió presentarlos y hacerlos pasar

Key: Kiba eles Tori mi amigo y abogado

Kib: Hola_ "asi que solo es el abogado".-_dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa si soltar a Keyla que estaba al borde del colapso

Key: Tori el es Kiba, mi amigo del instituto

Kib: y ex novio ¬¬

T: tu lo dijiste ex, pasado, nunca mas-dijo muy seguro y con algo de burla en su tono de voz ¬¬

Key: Solo a mi me puede pasar esto, dios ayúdame con estos hombres.-Pasemos a dentro quieren-dijo zafándose del abrazo de Kiba

Kib: _"Porque siempre tiene que saber todo el abogaducho!" ¬¬_

Esa misma noche un Porch negro estaciono en la mansión de los Taisho seguida por uno blanco. Del cual bajo Inuyasha con su amigo Miroku, al cual invito luego del coraje que había tenido por la vergüenza que lo hizo pasar.

Mientras del automóvil negro bajo un Sesshoumaru totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos recordando lo que su amigo Bankotsu le había dicho con respecto a las bodas

Sessh: _" Porque me afecto tanto lo que me dijo Bankotsu? Rayos si tan solo no le hubiera dicho en ese momento seguramente no me habría dado su opinión y llenarme de dudas"_-pensó muy afligido por el color que estaba tomando la situación

I: Hola Hermano,! Por lo que veo hoy no has traído trabajo a la casa hombre de negocios! Jeje-lo dijo con la intención de fastidiarlo peor ni si quiera le presto atención

M: Hola Sesshoumaru! Y tu Inuyasha será mejor que te calles porque tu sabes que siempre pierdes cuando él se enoja contigo-dijo seriamente recordando todas las peleas que siempre tenían ese par desde el Kinder

I: eso no es cierto-dijo mientras se ponía en una posición que pareciera que tenia cinco años

Lo que le llamo de repente a Inuyasha la atención fue que su hermano ni si quiera les contesto el saludo, presentía que algo lo estaba inquietando en sus pensamientos . Sabia que tendría que tener una conversación pronto para saber que estaba ocurriendo.

Sessh: _"La verdad que no me puedo imaginar al lado de Rin, pienso que yo seria demasiado frió para una muchacha como ella, estoy seguro que ni siquiera me comportaría natural, en cambio con Kagome, me muestro como realmente soy. Como quisiera volverla a ver!"-_pensó lanzando un suspiro y una dulce sonrisa que fue percibida por toda su familia y Miroku. Realmente estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de su familia y de los recibimientos de esta.

Int: _"Que demonios le pasa a Sesshoumaru? esta muy distinto"-_pensó algo confundido

Iz: _" Parece que se enamoro, que felicidad que este asi por Rin Grant!"-_pensó muy complacida

I: "_Definitivamente a este le pasa algo y lo voy a averiguar"_

M: _"Parece que cupido hizo su trabajo muy bien con el rey de hielo"_

A los cinco minutos sonó el timbre , apartir de ese momento volvió a la realidad y recordó que había invitado a Bankotsu y no había dado cuenta de nada.

Sessh: Cielos olvide que había invitado a cenar a Bankotsu Shidara

Int: Tu compañero de Universidad no es asi hijo

Sessh: Asi es padre, vino por unos asuntos de su abuelo nada mas!-dijo seriamente

Iz: Que alegría que llegara en este momento tan especial de tu vida-dijo entornando sus ojos en los de su hijo mayor

A Sesshoumaru se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de solo recordarlo. En aquel instante hizo Bankotsu su entrada saludando a todos. Todos estaban muy felices por los invitados que tendrían. Las conversaciones se centraron en negocios y recuerdos de infancia. Miroku, hablo de todas las veces que Inuyasha se hizo en su casa, ganándose un buen golpe por parte de su amigo. Y Bankotsu para no quedarse a tras, hizo referencia a aquel pequeño secreto de Sesshoumaru, el cual le había revelado que aun conservaba su manta con perritos de pequeño y que se llamaba fluffy. Sesshoumaru casi mata a Bankotsu en la mesa, Inutaisho e Izayoi no paraban de reír mientras que Miroku trataba de separarlos para que no hubiera en la mesa una masacre. Inuyasha tambien ayudaba pero solo lo hacia para saber mas acerca de fluffy y de los vergonzosos secretos de su hermano mayor, claro mientras no paraba de reír por el bochorno que lo había hecho pasar al rey de hielo.

Esa misma noche mientras hacían la sobremesa y pasado el coraje de Sesshoumaru que hacia que cada vez que Inuyasha lo mirara se riera porque sabia que con ello se reiría hasta el día del juicio final. Comenzaron a conversar acerca de la boda de Sesshoumaru.

Iz: Supongo Bankotsu que vendrás a la boda.

Bank: Por supuesto, es mas me voy a quedar hasta después de la boda en este país.-sonrió muy sinceramente

Int: Pues cuanto me alegro por ello Bankotsu. Por cierto como esta tu abuelo

Bank: En realidad con sus achaques de edad pero nada mas prefirió que yo me hiciera cargo de todos sus asuntos porque estaba muy cansado

Int: Ya veo, pero no crees que deberías ya casarte al tener una responsabilidad de ese estilo.-dijo como todo un padre preocupado por su hijo. Aunque no lo fuera siempre lo considero como tal

Bank: Tal vez pero no por ahora "_O al menos hasta que la encuentre"_-pensó muy ilusionado

La cena paso rápidamente, y los invitados comenzaron a despedirse.

M: Lamento tener que irme pero ya es tarde y mañana es otro día de trabajo-dijo muy satisfecho por la cena que había tenido

Int: en eso estoy de acuerdo hijo-dijo muy complacido por la responsabilidad de este

Bank: Yo tambien debo descansar porque mañana tengo que ir nuevamente a ver Kinomoto, mi apoderado-dijo un tanto cansado.

Int: vaya muchacho que eres pero creo que lo mejor es que descanses por cierto , tu y Miroku deberían venir mañana tambien a cenar.

Bank: Muchas gracias desde luego que vendré

M: Yo tambien estoy muy agradecido y por supuesto que acepto

Inuyasha aprovecho ese momento para susurrarle algo a su hermano

I: Tu y yo tenemos que hablar luego, a mi no me engañas te pasa algo con una mujer que no es precisamente tu prometida.

Sessh: que dijiste, como te atreves a insinuar eso-"Diablos me descubrió"

I: Luego hablamos.-dijo dándose cuenta que su madre sospechaba algo

Iz: _"Que tanto hablaran este par"_-pensó muy preocupada ya que los dos estaban muy raros desde la visita de los Grant

Todos se despidieron de Inutaisho e Izayoi.

Inuyasha llevo a Miroku a su casa y Sesshoumaru acompaño a Bankotsu hasta su auto.

Bank: Me di cuenta que estuviste raro toda la cena rompecorazones, acaso algo te afecto.

Sessh: No en realidad son nervios de la boda- _" Maldito estoy asi por tu culpa y tambien por hacerte caso a las tonterías que me dijiste"_

Bank: esta bien como quieras cualquier cosa háblame a mi celular a la hora que quieras _" Pero que mal mentiroso que resultaste, te afecto de veras lo que te dije sobre los sentimientos y la bodas"_ pensó mientras subía a su auto y arrancaba en dirección a su hotel

En ese instante, Sesshoumaru subió a su auto pero no volvió a su departamento prefirió, dar una vuelta por la ciudad, tenia muchas cosas que pensar, porque estaba muy intranquilo

Aquella noche una sombra salió a escondidas de la mansión de los Grant , pero no paso por desapercibido por Kouga

Kou: Adonde iras primita a estas horas que sales a escondidas?, pero pronto lo averiguare, por ahora voy a molestarte en el desayuno para ver que cara pones cuando te descubra y asi averiguo algo de ti víbora-dijo muy satisfecho de su decisión mientras observaba por la ventana de su habitación

Aquella noche Kykio se dirigió al lugar indicado por Naraku.

KK: Hola amor hasta que por fin te encuentro-dijo mientras se acercaba al auto que se encontraba aparcado en aquella plazoleta vacía

Nark: Que quieres que me molestaste la otra vez?-dijo bastante fastidiado

KK: Pues quiero que me ayudes a deshacerme de mi primo Kouga que siempre interfiere en mis planes-dijo muy furiosa

Nark: Planes? Sobre que?

KK: eso a ti no te importa! Solo quítamelo de encima-dijo firmemente

Nark: No pienso ayudarte si no me dices que piensas hacer-dijo simplemente

KK: Esta bien,!!!!! Tu ganas, lo único que quiero es seducir al prometido de mi hermana, que es todo un adonis para una niñita como esa!-dijo muy fastidiada de solo recordarlo

Nark: JAJAJAJA! Pero que buena hermana eres Kykio asi que ese lobo interfiere en tus planes debe ser muy peligroso para que me pidas ayuda-dijo con algo de sorna

KK: No me lo recuerdes , ese tipo si sigue en la casa me va a descubrir delante de mis padres! No te das una idea de cuanto lo odio!!!-dijo muy furiosa mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto y encendía un cigarrillo

Nark: Calma yo me encargare de ello pero que me vas dar a cambio-dijo muy seductoramente

KK: Ya veras, hoy te daré un adelanto cielo-dijo muy sensualmente mientras apagaba su cigarrillo y comenzaba a besarlo apasionadamente

Nark: Esta bien pequeña caprichosa, pero aquí esto es muy incomodo tanto para ti como para mi no te parece-dijo mientras se záfaba del beso

KK: esta bien larguémonos a otro lugar!-dijo muy emocionada porque sabia que se iba a divertir y mas que Naraku había aceptado lo que había pedido

Naraku encendió su auto y se dirigió en dirección a un lugar que el tenia en donde solo Kykio y Kagome habían estado y ninguna otra mujer había conocido aquel pequeño palacio que tenia para sus aventuras . En ese lugar solo llevaba a las mejores.

Aquella noche Kagome no había podido quitarse de los pensamientos a Sesshoumaru.

Kag: _" Que estará haciendo seguro que estará con su novia, que suerte tiene el es muy amble, como quisiera verlo de nuevo"-_pensó mientras lanzaba un suspiro

S: Vaya el ricachon no te deja en paz verdad-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Kag:////o//// Sango pero que dices!!-dijo muy nerviosa

S: solo digo lo que veo te conozco ningún hombre te había afectado de esta forma!! Esta enamorada admítelo-dijo muy segura

Kag///o//// Enamorada no!! pero no te niego que si me atrae-dijo mientras se daba los últimos retoques de su maquillaje, antes de salir del lugar en donde vivían para ir a trabajar a su zona.

S: Esta bien amiga, mejor asi, después de todo recuerda en la posición en la que nos encontramos y en la posición que el se encuentra, nunca seriamos aceptadas, después de todo..-

Kag: Somos las muñecas preferidas de ellos y solo nos buscan porque tenemos un precio y no una vida-continuo muy amargamente

S: Asi es-asintió con mucha pena

Luego de ello ambas recuperaron la sonrisa y se dirigieron en silencio hasta aquella cuadra. Cuando llegaron Kagome se llevaría una tamaña sorpresa, en el momento en que Tara vino a buscarla apenas llego

T: Kagome hasta que por fin vienes!! Vamos un cliente te esta esperando hace unos minutos que llego-dijo algo apresurada

Kag: Ya hay uno!!_ "Que no sea Naraku Takewaki, por favor"_

T: Aquí esta joven Taisho! –dijo muy empalagosamente

Sessh: Esta bien me la llevare por toda la noche, y la suma acordada se la daré cuando la regrese-dijo seriamente

T: Como Ud. prefiera espero que se divierta mucho-dijo en un tono malicioso que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

Kag////o////Adios-se despidió antes de subir al auto

S: Adios amiga que te diviertes-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le deseaba suerte

T: Cuando la traiga déjela en el lugar de la ultima vez

Sessh: esta bien-arranco su auto sin si quiera despedirse ya que le caía muy mal aquella mujer luego de Kagome le contara algunas cosas que Tara le hacia a ella

Manejo hasta aquella plazoleta vacía en la que habían estado la ultima vez detuvo su auto y le dedico una dulce sonrisa a Kagome. Ella se sonrojo pero contesto tambien con una sonrisa

Kag:///o/// Hola, me alegra verte de nuevo-dijo dulcemente-gracias por salvarme nuevamente de una noche de clientes desagradables

Sessh: No hay de que pequeña. Sabes estoy algo intranquilo, por algo que me dijo un viejo amigo esta mañana.

Kag. Que te dijo que te tuvo tan nervioso además te ves muy cansado-dijo algo muy preocupada mientras impulsivamente acariciaba suavemente su rostro

Sessh: te diré que no he dormido desde que nos vimos y lo que me dijo fue sobre sentimientos y negocios pero no deseo hablar de ello, solo quiero estar contigo-dijo muy suavemente mientras acercaba a Kagome a su pecho. La verdad era que no se atrevía decirle que se iba a casar y que su amigo lo hizo dudar y ella tambien porque cambio en él muchas cosas aunque no lo supiera.

Kag: esta bien , pero sabes ahora que hablamos de negocios, mi amiga sango y yo nos acordamos de lo que significa eso, en este negocio, no hay mas sentimiento y nada mas es poseer a las muñecas a la venta como un objeto. Y realmente solo somos el juguete favorito de hombres poderosos eso es todo , no hay respeto ni amor para las muñecas sin vida como yo y el resto de mis compañeras-dijo derramando algunas lagrimas por sus ojos.

Sessh: Yo nunca te consideraría mi juguete. Al contrario me sentiría tu protector, pequeña nunca voy a hacerte daño solo quiero protegerte porque eres la única mujer sincera, aparte de mi madre, que conozco-dijo protegiéndola más en sus brazos para consolarla.

Kag: Gracias-decía entre lagrimas porque nadie le había hablado asi ni se habían preocupado por ella de esa forma.

Sessh: Creo que los dos deberíamos descansar un poco pero no aquí ese auto es muy incomodo para dormir. Tu que dices?

Kag: Esta bien acepto ir a donde tu quieras.

Entonces Sesshoumaru encendió su auto y condujo hasta su departamento, pero no permitió que Kagome se moviera de su pechos condujo de esa forma hasta llegar a aquel lugar

Sessh: Llegamos, despierta pequeña-dijo en una tonadilla infantil

Kag: Este es tu departamento!-se mostró muy impresionada a pesar de haber visto mucho lugares lujosos

Sessh: si asi es. Ven vamos al piso en donde vivo.-la llevo de la mano hasta su piso. Nadie los vio subir, ni si quiera el portero del edificio les hizo caso

Cuando llegaron Sesshoumaru le dio Kagome una camisa suya para que se la pusiera y pudiera dormir con él. Cuando ella apareció asi vestida el se quedo sin palabras y un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro

Sessh:////o////...-_"Hermosa"_pensó mientras que se acaba de cambiar su ropa de trabajo a un como pantalón de dormir de seda azul, era todo lo que usaría para dormir esa noche

Kag:////o///Ah , disculpa en donde voy a dormir-dijo muy nerviosa mientras observaba lo guapo que se veía con todo el torso al descubierto

Sessh: Pues en mi cama conmigo por supuesto, pero tranquila porque no vine con esas intenciones

Kag/////o//////Ahora estoy mas tranquila

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación,. Kagome se acostó en aquella cama y Sesshoumaru la tomo en sus brazos protectoramente. Kagome se quedo dormida en un profundo sueño y muy tranquilo. Sesshoumaru antes de dormirse, aprovecho la ocasión y le robo un beso de sus labios, que desperto a Kagome. Realmente en ese momento n supo que hacer pero Kagome le dio otro, que hizo que el abrazara mas fuerte.

Sessh: Tenia curiosidad por saber a que sabian tus labios-dijo simplemente

Kag: Pero ya lo sabes. Y te merecías aunque sea uno por salvarme por segunda vez de mi horrible trabajo

Sessh: quisiera saber que me hiciste, que estoy asi por ti! Pero te prometo que a partir de ahora no voy a permitir que nadie se acerque a ti, ni te maltrate mientras estés conmigo-dijo muy suave y dulcemente

Kagome solo derramos lagrimas y se acurruco mas en su pecho

Aquella noche Sesshoumaru durmió tranquilamente decidió que se tomaría libre el día mañana para pasarlo con aquella muchacha que a la cual le estaba secando las lagrimas de su rostro

Aquel día un caballero de la alta sociedad opto por una dama de noche como compañera que una dama social que era su prometida, la cual estaba muy confundida por los tres destinos que habían aparecido en su camino. Pero todos optaran por un camino que los llevara a la felicidad o al escándalo.

Continuara...

* * *

Holasss a todas!!! Gracias por sus reviews!!Como recompensa por mi tardanza les dejo dos capitulos seguidos!!besos!!ksforever!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Inuyasha no son de mi autoria sino de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, como asi tambien Tori Kinomoto de la serie Card Captor Sakura, que es de CLAMP , Kiba de Wolf ' s Rain, y el personaje que que interpreta Keyla Roberts que no se como se llama que pertenece a la serie Elfied lied que no se de quienes son estas dos series pero mías no son, jeje

Aclaraciones

"_Pensamientos"_

XxxXXFlash BackXXxxx

* * *

Chapter 5 "Descuento del 100 en amor, celos y peleas"

Aquella mañana Sesshoumaru fue el primero en despertar pero no tenia deseos de levantarse de la posición en la cual se encontraba después de todo estaba muy cómodo con su pequeña indecente en sus brazos. Asi que tomo la decisión de hacer todas sus llamadas por su celular desde ese lugar. A la primera que llamo fue a Tara .

T: Hola! Quien habla

Sessh: soy yo Tara. Taisho-dijo de muy mala gana

T: Ahh, joven Taisho hubo algún problema con la muchacha?-preguntó algo preocupada por miedo a perder a ese cliente

Sessh: Para nada!-dijo muy complacido mientras la observaba dormir-solo le quería decir que arreglaremos los números esta noche porque me la voy a quedar todo el día!-dijo muy seguro y feliz

Tara estaba sorprendida y maravillada por la cantidad que recibiría

T: esta bien que se divierta joven Taisho. Adiós!!-dijo muy feliz "_Bien hecho niña si sigues asi me harás muy rica!!, no me arrepiento de haberme quedado contigo!"_

Sessh: si adios-dijo colgando y volviendo a llamar pero esta vez a su secretaria Kagura.

Kagu: Alo!- Dijo una Kagura muy dormida en su cama pero cuando sintió la voz de la persona que la llamaba despertó de golpe y se sonrojo mucho

Sessh: Hola Kagura! Lamento hablarte tan temprano , pero era para avisarte que hoy no iré a trabajar , me siento muy cansado , después de todo hoy no tengo reuniones y todos los que llamen por reuniones , dales una cita para pasado mañana, de acuerdo?-dijo

Kagu///////////o////////////de acuerdo señor!!_ "No puedo creer que no vaya a ir a trabajar hoy que le ocurrirá?"_pensó muy preocupada

Sessh: Bien adiós te lo agradezco

Kagu: de nada que descanse-dijo dando un suspiro al colgar no podía creer que el la había hablado por teléfono estaba muy emocionada

Sesshoumaru corto su celular y se quedo viendo fijamente a Kagome que estaba todavía durmiendo muy cómoda en su pecho, le fascinaba verla dormir. De repente Kagome abrió los ojos y lo miro dedicándole una dulce sonrisa que le partía el corazón en dos.

Kag: Hola!-dijo suavemente-llevas mucho rato despierto verdad-dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo

Sessh: Se podría decir que si –contesto esbozando la mas dulce de las sonrisas- Solo que no quería despertarte y además tenia que hacer unas llamadas-dijo mientras la abrazaba mucho mas.

Kag: Vaya!-dijo muy impresionada pero tambien contenta porque se preocupaba por ella-supongo que hoy vas a estar muy ocupado

Sessh: Si, asi es , voy a estar muy ocupado contigo-dijo dando una sonrisa muy picara

Kag: Que! Pero y tu trabajo, y Tara y...?-dijo muy preocupada levantando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos

Sessh: Shhh...pequeña-dijo mientras ponía uno de sus dedos en sus labios para callarla, ahora entendía porque Bankotsu se agobiaba tanto cuando hablaban demasiado

Kag: mm-no podía pronunciar una palabra por lo que Sesshoumaru acababa de hacer

Sessh: Te contestare de a poco,-sonríe nuevamente-las llamadas que hice fue primero para decirle a Tara que te quedarías conmigo todo el día y la segunda fue para decirle a mi secretaria que hoy no iría a trabajar por que estaba muy cansado, aunque eso no es cierto

Kag. Tu mintiendo?-dijo algo asombrada pero conmovida-No lo puedo creer

Sessh: Pero no es una mentira que afecte a todo el mundo es solo una mentira blanca para quedarme todo el día contigo, si es que quieres?-pregunto muy dulcemente sabiendo la respuesta

Kag: Por supuesto que quiero quedarme contigo, pero no deberías gastar lo que gastas en mi, podría volver con Tara, y luego salir disimuladamente y encontrarme contigo no te parece-dijo con mucho pesar.

Sessh: Por supuesto que no me molesta gastar esa cantidad en una persona como tu y no podría hacer lo que tu dices por dos razones-dijo simplemente.

Kag: Razones? Cuales?-pregunto muy intrigada

Sessh: La primera seria porque esta noche volverías a tu trabajo en cambio si te quedas conmigo y Tara sabe que estas trabajando todavía esta noche volverás a salvarte de tus clientes porque yo le diré que te deje la noche libre para que descanses-dijo mientras veía como a Kagome se le iluminaban los ojos de solo pensar que estaría salvada de nuevo- y la segunda es porque si hacemos eso tendré que separarme de ti en estos instantes para vestirme, llevarte hasta halla, y luego esperarte hasta que te escapes, además seria muy riesgoso si Tara te descubre, asi que lo prefiero de esta forma pequeña,- dijo mientras la abrazaba nuevamente y apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de Kagome y aspiraba su aroma a jazmines y rosas que emanaba de ella.

Kagome se quedo en silencio disfrutando del momento mientras Sesshoumaru decidió que era hora de que desayunaran y luego salieran a pasear.

Sessh: Bien mi pequeña dormilona ni creas que nos vamos a quedar todo el día en esta cama, porque si seguimos asi, a Tara le terminare preguntando cuanto me va a cobrar por quedarte a vivir conmigo-dijo un tanto gracioso

Kagome rió suavemente , del chiste de Sesshoumaru y tambien porque sabia que eso nunca podría ser porque Tara jamás la vendería a alguien porque siempre conseguía los clientes que mas pagaban y nunca se iban con la competencia solo por ella

Kag: esta bien-dijo suavemente

Sesshoumaru se separo de ella de muy mala gana y los dos se dirigieron en ropa de dormir hacia la cocina y comenzaron entre los dos a preparar el desayuno.

En la mansión de los Grant, Kykio estaba entrando sigilosamente en su cuarto cuando se llevo una enorme sorpresa, de la persona que se encontraba estirada en su cama, viendo las fotos de sus amantes.

Kou: Hola víbora!!! Que ocurre que entras asi a tu propia habitación? No era que eras la niña santa, que le dice todo a sus padres?-dijo muy divertido por la situación en la cual la había encontrado.

KK: fuera de aquí lobo con rabia!! Será mejor que salgas de MI cuarto antes de que se acabe mi paciencia!!-dijo un tanto furiosa y tambien porque estaba muy cansada para pelear

Kou: Tranquila! Porque te enojas acaso estuviste haciendo algo que nadie debe saber?-pregunto mofándose porque la había descubierto.

KK: Ya te dije que eso es algo que no te importa!!! Y dame eso no tienes porque tocar mis cosas!!!!-dijo muy furiosas tratando de arrebatarle una de las fotos que tenia en su mano de uno de sus tantos amantes.

Kou: OH!! Tranquila acaso con este pasaste la noche, por eso estas asi!!-en su mano tenia una foto de Naraku Takewaki

KK: Que te importa lobo con rabia damela o atente a las consecuencias-dijo amenazadoramente

Kou: Pero que descarada eres. Si te pones a pensar un poco no estas en posición de amenazar, recuerda que yo te vi anoche, si bien no tengo pruebas pero sabes muy bien que si yo hablo tus padres no te creerán tanto como Rin. Ella no podrá salvarte y si le agregamos las fotos que tienes de todos ellos y ciertas cosas que mandarían a tu padre a la unidad coronaria., estarías perdida si yo abro la boca, será mejor que te mantengas callada y al margen de la boda de Rin o ya veras por lo pronto me llevo esto como recuerdito –dijo mientras se llevaba las fotos y otras cosas que había encontrado en la habitación de Kykio

Kykio observaba como Kouga cerraba la puerta de su habitación pero no había pronunciado una palabra porque sabia que la tenia en sus manos

KK_: "Ya veras rabioso lo que me hiciste en este momento me la vas a pagar ya falta poco para que te largues de aquí! Ya veras!"_-pensó mientras esbozaba una malvada sonrisa

Aquella mañana Keyla Roberts despertó en su departamento al cual se estaba mudando de a poco. Todavía no había colocado su juego de living, asi que solo tenia su cama grande para, dormir. Algo sonrojada despertó , dándose cuenta que se encontraba en su cama dormida en medio de Kiba y de Tori, lo cuales la tenían agarrada de la cintura entre los dos.

Key:¿Cómo llegue a esta situación?-se pregunto fastidiada recordando los sucesos de aquella noche

XxxXXXFlash BackXXXxxx

En la oficina de Keyla

Key. Bien ya estamos adentro traeré café, espérenme aquí-dijo simplemente

Kib: Yo te ayudo Key!-dijo muy amablemente

T: No! Yo la ayudare aparte tu no conoces en donde guarda las cosas Key-chan-dijo muy seguro

Kib: Pero si ella me dice yo la ayudo!! Además no eres mas que su abogado-dijo tocando el punto débil de Tori

T: Tu que sabes! Hace tiempo que no la ves, puede haber pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros!-dijo burlándose en cada palabra

Kib: _"Que fue lo que dijo? Pero no me voy a dejar vencer!!!" _Uy si te creo mucho, Como que me llamo Kiba Seiyura a que Key no te ha visto mas que para sus cuentas-dijo muy seguro de si mismo

T: Cierra la boca, tu eres el ex eso no tiene que importarte

Key.¬¬ DEJEN DE PELEAR QUE LOS ESTOY ESCUCHANDO YO TAMBIEN TENGO VOS!!!!!TU KIBA ERES MI EX Y MI AMIGO ESO ES TODO!!!!!!! Y TU TORI ERES MI ABOGADO Y AMIGO, NO HAY NADA CON NINGUNO DE LOS DOS!!!!!!!!!-grito muy furiosa

Kib: Ah, si tu lo dices Key-estaba realmente asustado por la forma en que había reaccionado, y tambien un poco dolido porque lo consideraba solo su amigo

T:...De acuerdo-dijo algo asustado y también algo dolido _"solo soy su amigo"_

Esa noche se la pasaron tanto Tori como Kiba hablando con indirectas cuando Keyla se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde les dijo que tenia que cerrar e ir a su casa en ese momento se armo otra lucha entre los dos

Kib: No hay problema Key yo te acompaño no puedes volver sola a tu casa

T: en ese caso Kiba vuelve a tu hotel, yo llevare a Key-chan a su casa en mi auto

Kib: yo la acompaño, a ver si la llevas a otro lado no me fió de ti abogaducho-dijo con ironía en su voz

T: ¬¬ Piensas que me dicen Kiba! Estas loco yo acompaño a Key y listo

Key:¬¬

Kib: No lo harás!!!!!!! Lo haré yo abogaducho!¬¬

T: no yo!!!!!!!!!¬¬

Key:¬¬

Kib: No yo lo haré!!!!!!!!!!¬¬

Key: Basta!!!!!!!!! No voy con ninguno de los dos, me voy sola y punto!!!!!!!!! ¬¬

10 minutos mas tarde

Key: como me deje convencer!-dijo muy enojada

En el auto de Tori, se dirigían a su casa pero en el auto aparte de Keyla tambien estaba Kiba. Ella ya no lo soportaba. Cuando llegaron a su departamento.

Key: Gracias a los dos por traerme ahora ya se pueden ir!-muy feliz porque creía que se iba a deshacer de ellos dos

Kib: Ni loco Key, no voy hasta que este tipo no se vaya en su auto!, no me fió de él ¬¬

Key: uu UUUUUUUUUU _"Estoy perdida! Ya van a empezar de nuevo"-_pensó muy decepcionada.

T: Un minuto crees que yo voy a abusar de Key!!!!!!! Estas loco mas bien me parece que el que tiene aquí esas intenciones eres TU!!!!!!!!¬¬-dijo muy furioso por el insulto

Kib: Para tu inf...-no pudo terminar porque Keyla los interrumpió

Key: Basta yo me voy a dormir y Uds. se van de aquí! Entendido?

Cuando subió a su departamento y entro en el

Key:¬¬ No tengo donde duerman Uds. dos, asi que se quedan en el piso, si?-dijo muy enojada _"COMO ME DEJE CONVENCER POR ESTE PAR DE BAKAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Kib: Pero yo voy a cuidar la puerta de tu cuarto

T: No lo vas a hacer te voy a tener vigilado toda la noche!!!!!!!!!! Me oíste

Key: Basta Tori, y va para ti tambien Kiba!!!!!!!!!!!!!- ya habrá una solución y dejen de molestar

T y Kib: Lo sentimos Key-dijeron muy arrepentidos los dos

En el cuarto de Keyla

Key: Dormirán los dos en el piso al lado de mi cama y listo no peleen mas

T: Asi estoy mas tranquilo ! Cualquier ruido extraño se que es el!!!!!!!!!

Kib: ¬¬ No me digas abogaducho!!

Key: No comiencen de nuevo ¬¬

Durante toda la noche se la pasaron peleando hasta el punto en que Keyla los dejo subir a su cama y como ninguno confiaba en el otro los dos abrazaron a Keyla

XxxxXXXFin del Flash BackXXXxxxx

Key: Asi es como termine en esta situación demonios!!-dijo muy cansada por haber pasado una mala noche

Definitivamente no era su día. Esos hombres la iban a cansar si seguían comportando como si ella fuera un trofeo, tenia que hacer algo para revertir esa situación.

Aquella mañana en la cocina de Sesshoumaru, estaba aquella pareja muy divertida por la situación en la que se encontraban llenos de harina y azúcar pero disfrutando del desayuno, recordando todo lo que les había pasado unos minutos antes

XxxxXXFlash BackXxxxx

Sessh: Esta es mi cocina Kagome-dijo muy orgulloso por el gusto para decorar que el tenia

Kag: Wooaw, increíble es hermosa, mira esos muebles. Te deben haber costado una fortuna, No es asi?-dijo muy impresionada a pesar de haber conocido el lujo por sus clientes anteriores.

La cocina se encontraba hecha completamente de un metal muy brillante y todo lo que integraba la cocina era porcelana, cristal, y los materiales mas costosos con los que se podían hacer artículos de cocina al igual, que los modernos electrodomésticos que la acompañaban como una heladera de dos puertas que tenia la cualidad de hacer cubitos de hielo, entre otros

Sessh: Bien empecemos, porque la verdad que yo ya tengo hambre-dijo simplemente

Kag: Esta bien!

Mientras Sesshoumaru comenzaba a preparar el café, Kagome se encargo de empezar con las tostadas, todo iba bien hasta que Sesshoumaru confundió un frasco de azúcar con el de harina y cuando estaba por echarlo a las tasas Kagome lo hablo para darle una tostada en la boca. Y se dio vuelta de repente que le tiro harina en su rostro

Sessh: Jajajajaj!! Te ves muy graciosa con harina en la cara-se rió de muy buena gana mientras disfrutaba de la tostada que ella había conseguido poner en su boca

Kag: ¬¬ En serio crees que me veo bien señor Taisho-dijo esto mientras tomaba un poco de azúcar de un frasco cercano y lo bañaba en ella-Ahora te ves mucho mejor! Jeje-dijo ella con una sutil sonrisa!!

Sessh: Asi con que esas tenemos pequeña!! Ya veras, porque no soporto perder!!!!!-dijo él mientras tomo el resto de la harina y comenzaron una guerra de azúcar y harina mientras se reían y se divertían

XxxXXFin del Flash Back XXxxx

No paraban de reírse mientras desayunaban

Sessh: Vaya me realmente me dejaste listo para tomar un buen baño-dijo mientras sonreía sutilmente

Kag: Mira quien habla la culpa no fue mía Señor Taisho, sino suya por echarme encima, harina no le parece-dijo en una tonadilla infantil.

Sessh: Eso crees!-dijo esbozando una sonrisa como para indicarle que le seguía el juego.

Kag: Si asi es y si no le molesta voy a levantar la mesa-dijo mientras levantaba los resto y pensaba limpiar los platos

Sessh: En serio crees que yo tuve la culpa-dijo con cara de cachorro inocente

Kag: Asi es!-dijo muy dulcemente, cuando pensaba secarse las manos y sacarse algo de harina del rostro, sintió un par de brazos que la abrazaban por la cintura y la levantaban llevándola a otra habitación

Kag: AY! Que haces-dijo muy impresionada por lo que acababa de hacer

Sessh: simplemente darte tu merecido pequeña!-dijo en una tonadilla infantil mientras se la llevaba hasta el sofá. Luego la tiro en el y el comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

Kag: jajaja...basta...jajaja.y..ya..entendí, jaja-dijo mientras no podía aguantar mas

De repente el paro de hacerle cosquillas y se acomodo a su lado abrazándola Kagome no se resistió a su abrazo y se acomodo sutilmente mientras se adormecía con la calidez de su cuerpo y su suave aliento respirando sobre su piel, no había duda de Sesshoumaru Taisho sabia como comportarse con las mujeres.

Cuando Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que se estaba adormeciendo la despertó susurrándolo al oído un poema que había recordado al verla

Sessh:: Me recordaste algo pequeña en este momento-dijo suavemente mientras susurraba-"Cuando, llena de su embriaguez, se durmió, y se

Durmieron los ojos de la ronda,

Me acerque a ella

Tímidamente, como el amigo que busca el contacto

Furtivo con disimulo(dijo mientras aprisionaba mas en sus brazos a Kagome y rozaba su piel llena de azúcar con la de ella que estaba cubierta de harina)

Me arrastre hacia ella insensiblemente como el sueño;

Me eleve hacia ella dulcemente como el aliento.

Bese el blanco cuello(dijo mientras lo hacia);apure el rojo

Vivo de su boca(mientras robaba un dulce beso de los labios de Kagome)  
Y pase con ella mi noche deliciosamente, hasta que

Sonrieron las tinieblas, mostrando los blancos dientes de la aurora"1-dijo mientras la volvía besar mientras observaba encantado el sonrojo de sus mejillas y el carmín de sus labios

Kag: Me encanta lo que me dijiste nunca nadie lo había hecho antes –dijo mientras conmovida por su acto, comenzó a jugar con su cabello plateado en sus delicadas manos.

Sessh: Será mejor que nos levantemos pequeña y nos cambiemos para nuestro paseo

Kag: Vamos a salir juntos?-dijo algo preocupada-Pero que tal si alguien nos ve podrías tener problemas con alguien

Sessh: Nadie nos va a ver ni a reprochar nada pequeña-dijo simplemente cuando recordó que se casaría en seis meses y tendría que dejar a la pequeña que lo estaba haciendo dudar de su matrimonio.

Kag: Esta bien!!! Confió en ti Sesshoumaru!, pero hay otro problema?-dijo

Sessh: Cual es pequeña?-pregunto algo intrigado

Kag: Pues veras con mi ropa no creo que podamos salir a algún lado, sin que sepan de que trabajo, no te parece?-dijo inocentemente

Sessh: Si, ya lo había pensado. Por eso ayer durante el almuerzo me acorde de ti –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-Ven acompáñame-dijo mientras se incorpora muy lentamente y la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hasta su habitación.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación

Sessh: cierra tus ojos no hagas trampa!-dijo dulcemente

Kag: esta bien!-dijo cediendo a todo lo que él le pedía

Sessh: Bien! Ya puedes abrirlos-dijo luego de sacar un hermoso paquete con un moño rosa de su armario

Kag: Sesshoumaru no debiste molestarte! –dijo al borde de las lagrimas porque nunca nadie había tenido ese detalle con ella.

Sessh: Por supuesto que no pude aguantarme pequeña cuando lo vi se me vino a la mente tu imagen!-dijo suavemente-pero vamos ábrelo

Cuando ella abrió el paquete descubrió un bonito vestido celeste que llegaba hasta las rodillas y que no tenia mucho escote pero que se amoldaba y remarcaba muy bien su figura. Pero no venia solo, traía consigo unas lindas sandalias de taco bajo que se ataba como las zapatillas de una bailarina de ballet, eran blancas, y combinaban perfectamente con su tono de piel. Luego decidió darse un baño. Sesshoumaru dijo que esperaría su turno. Cuando Kagome salió de la ducha se quedo atónito al ver lo bella que se veía con tan solo una toalla cubriéndola y las gotas de agua que recorrían su cabello y cuerpo le daban envidia

Sessh:///////o////////// Bien,m..me..v..voy.y a ba..ñar-dijo con mucha dificultad por la impresión recibida.

Kag: jeje.. esta bien mientras tanto yo me cambiare-dijo muy divertida al ver la situación de Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru entro apresuradamente al baño , ya que no sabia de que era capaz de hacerle Kagome si la seguía viendo de esa forma

Mientras Kagome se terminaba de vestir, Sesshoumaru se había duchado muy rápido, a pesar de haberse lavado su larga cabellera que siempre llevaba suelta o peinada en una coleta. En ese momento fue el turno de Kagome de impresionarse por la escultura griega que tenia delante de sus ojos, Sesshoumaru llevaba tan solo una toalla atada a su cintura y se encontraba mojado de pies a cabeza, las gotas resbalaba divertida por la piel blanca del joven.

Kag: ... _"Sesshoumaru es el hombre mas guapo que he visto en mi vida"_-pensó muy embobada cuando vio su imagen con aquel vestido que el le había comprado.

Sessh: _"Que bella eres Kagome, otra cualidad mas que agregarte aparte de agradable, fuerte y sincera, como quisiera que fueras tu y no Rin Grant la que se casara conmigo"_-pensó muy apenado entornando sus hermosos ojos dorados en la frágil figura de Kagome

Kag: Será mejor que te cambies o te vas a resfriar-dijo mientras volvía a la realidad

El comenzó a cambiarse mientras Kagome se encontraba en uno de los espejos con la mirada baja completamente sonrojada pensando en Sesshoumaru que estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo y se estaba cambiando(un pantalón blanco casual y una camisa mangas cortas de bambula blanca con pequeños detalles crema). Fue una luz en ese sentido cuando observo que tenia que peinarse lo sacaba de quicio porque tardaba mucho. Pero esa vez lo disfrutaría porque Kagome sin que el le dijera nada comenzó a cepillar su cabello de la forma mas suave se puso cómodo para que ella lo hiciera.

Sessh: _"Como me gustaría que Kagome hiciera esto todas las mañanas de mi vida, pero se que eso nunca podría ser, mi familia jamás la aceptara como asi tampoco la sociedad y para vivir las humillaciones que ya ha vivido es suficiente. Pequeña esto terminara en seis meses, quisiera tenerte mas de ese tiempo pero es imposible, nunca te tendría como la otra porque tu eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida"-_pensó con mucho dolor y tristeza

Kag: Listo! Tu cabello es muy sedoso, Señor Taisho-dijo muy cariñosamente

Sessh: Bien! Entonces pequeña indecente ya podemos salir-dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y salían de la habitación

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba Bankotsu Shidara, que se dirigía hacia el bufete en donde trabajaba Tori Kinomoto que seria el que manejaría sus asuntos en aquel país , porque el anterior, Kid Shiosaka , estaba ocupado con el embarazo de su esposa.

Bank: Buenos Días Kinomoto veo que no has dormido bien?-dijo un tanto cómico al ver las muestras de enfado y las ojeras que tenia

T: Por asi decirlo Shidara-dijo una tanto risueño pero tambien enojado recordando todos los sucesos de anoche en el departamento de Keyla _"Ya me las pagaras Kubo!!!!! Vas a ver que Keyla no volverá contigo se quedara conmigo como debe ser, yo le devolví la sonrisa que tu le quitaste! Ya veras!"_

Bank: vine a saber si tenias noticias, después de todo tu y Shiosaka son los únicos enterados y sabes que no me refiero a asuntos financieros!-dijo algo ansioso

T: Si! Tengo las mejores noticias del mundo , claro que aun no la hemos encontrado pero sabemos que ciertas personas vieron hace veinte años a una mujer que coinciden con esas características, y que cuando la vieron al parecer estaba por dar a luz , pero en lo único que varían es en la persona que la ayudo y se la llevo algunos están seguros de quien es, asi que tendremos que buscar pero por lo menos sabemos que su bebe nació porque si la ayudo estoy seguro que ella esta viva Shidara-dijo muy confiado y feliz por las noticias que le daba a su cliente.

Bank: Bien ¡ Estoy mas que conforme con la esperanza que me diste solo trata de averiguar quien es esa mujer te lo suplico Kinomoto! Si lo haces créeme que tu amiga Keyla organizara mi boda-dijo muy feliz y burlista, porque sabia que Keyla era el punto débil de Tori, después de todo en su oficina tenia como diez fotos distintas de ella colgada en distintas parte de su oficina

T://///o//////////// como quieras-dijo muy enojado y sonrojado a la vez

Pero no era la única persona que se sonrojaba en aquel momento, en la casa de los Grant tambien había una persona que se había sonrojado por el comentario de su querido primo Kouga y de su querida madre

R://///////////o/////////////////

Kou: No te sonrojes después de todo es tu prometido y no se te tiene que hacer raro eso de ir a visitarlo! –dijo muy emocionado al ver la cara de fastidio que Kykio ponía y la felicidad que irradiaba aquel pequeño sol que era Rin

M R: Vamos hija tu primo tiene razón ve a verlo

S G(Padre de Rin y Kykio): Es verdad es una buena forma de que cuando llegue el momento de la boda el no sea un perfecto desconocido-dijo alegremente su padre

Kou: como Tío? Que dijiste? Pero que ella no lo conocía-pregunto algo desconcertado

R://///////o//////////Veras yo le dije a mi madre que me pareció muy guapo y mi padre decidió hacer los arreglos con su familia y el acepto. Lo vi solo dos veces, en la fiesta que lo conocí y la cena que tuvimos en la casa de los Taisho-dijo muy apenada

Kou: Ahhh-dijo como para salir del paso _"Ay no! esto me parece que va en mala dirección, que tal si el tipo no la quiere que mal, ojala que todo salga bien" _pensó un tanto preocupado por la situación

Kou: Pero igual! Vamos a si conozco al suertudo!-dijo mas animado

KK: si vamos hermanita yo tambien voy a acompañarte pequeña-dijo dando una falsa sonrisa de sus labios _" La única razón por la que te acompaño es para ver mi amado Sessh y al sexy de Inu y por supuesto fastidiarle la salida al lobo"_

Kou:¬¬ _"Asi con que la víbora rastrera quiere hacer de las suyas ! Ya vera"_ Queridos tíos quería preguntarles si vieron la película de la sombra que sale por las noches sin que nadie la vea-dijo con una gran sonrisa y mirando de reojo a Kykio que se atraganto en ese momento con el jugo que estaba bebiendo

KK:¬¬ _"Maldito sarnoso"_

SG: No Kouga no la hemos visto! Pero podemos buscarla y verla , No te parece ¿Sabes como se llama?, hijo?-dijo muy cariñosamente con su sobrino

Kou: No me acuerdo porque es un tanto vieja pero se que es algo de niña Santa, pero no me acuerdo bien. Luego te digo cuando me acuerde tío!-de repente Kouga sintió un golpe en la rodilla, sabia que era Kykio la que lo había hecho porque en sus ojos se veían chispas.

KK: Primo luego quisiera hablar contigo-dijo con un toque de dulzura falsa en su voz

Kou: Por supuesto como negarme! _"Resulto! Con esto no molestara mas!"-_sonrió triunfante

SG: Niña Santa?, vaya nombre raro y la verdad nunca escuche de esa película pero luego veré ahora me voy a trabajar y cuando vuelva quiero escuchar que tu mi pequeña a Rin has ido a visitar a tu prometido y tu tambien Kykio porque ya me contó un pajarito de que te gusta el hijo menor de Inutaisho, jeje! Kouga acompáñalas y cuéntame todo los detalles luego-dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo a su sobrino y se despedía de su esposa e hijas con un beso.

R://////////////////////o/////////////////De acuerdo padre hoy voy a ir, que te vaya bien en tu trabajo

KK: Si adios papi!_ "Voy a ver a los lindos hermanitos Taisho! Que bien!"-_pensó muy feliz

Kou: Adios tío! Yo las llevo-

SG: Adios familia espero noticias-dijo muy jovial mientras se iba para su trabajo

M R: Bien niñas arréglense y vayan con su primo a la empresa de los Taisho

KK y R: SI!!!!

Kouga se cambio por un traje muy bonito, de color crema que quedaba le quedaba muy bien

Kykio opto por un encontrar un conjunto de una pollera hasta la rodilla cono una abertura hasta 4 cm antes de la rodilla y una linda musculosa muy ajustada que resaltaba sus atributos , el color que había elegido era el negro con el rojo. Y opto por unas sandalias de tacos bajos , le quedaba muy bien

Rin, prefirió una sencilla remera de color crema con una falda blanca que le daba un toque muy de señorita, le quedaba muy bien.

M R: Pero que hermosas se ven mis hijas. –dijo muy orgullosa al verlas bajar por las escaleras- Y tu tampoco te quedas atrás Kouga, sobrino mío

Kou: Gracias querida Tía Eli, pero si no te importa creo que es momento que mis adoradas primas y yo nos pongamos en marcha-dijo muy complacido

M R: Esta bien! Pero se cuidan y ya sabes Kouga nos cuentas todos los detalles de los tórtolos-dijo guiñándole el ojo a su sobrino mientras Rin se sonrojaba y Kykio y se quería ir porque ya no aguantaba las insinuaciones delante de Kouga.

En la empresa de los Taisho un joven de ojos azules se dirigía hacia la oficina de Inuyasha para ver a su linda hermanita. Ella ni si quiera lo vio estaba muy ocupada redactando una nota que Inuyasha le había pedido.

A: Buenos días! Si quiere una cita con el señor Inuyasha, tendrá que esperar o darme su nombre asi lo anoto y le doy un horario, pero si la tiene dígame su nombre asi le aviso y espere a que el le...-fue interrumpida de repente de su ordenador cuando sintió una voz conocida que la hablaba

Kib: Ya basta hermana ¡ pareces una contestadora automática en la forma en que me estas contestando! Que acaso ya no te acuerdas de tu querido hermano Kiba!!!!!! Después de todo no es mucho tiempo son solo 13 años, esos es todo!-dijo en un tono un tanto infantil mientras que a Ayame se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas por ver as u adorado hermano que hace mucho tiempo que no veía personalmente

A: Kib eres tu no es asi?-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos de la emoción

Kib: Asi Aya-chan, el mismo que viste y calza, tu adorado hermano Kib-dijo muy felizmente

A: Kiba!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba muy fuertemente

Kib: Tranquila mi linda hermanita a mi tambien me da gusto verte!-dijo muy emocionado mientras correspondía al abrazo.

Las Hermanas Grant llegaron a las empresa de los Taisho pero ninguna de las dos sabia donde quedaba la oficina de Sesshoumaru, entonces Kouga decidió ofrecerse para preguntar por la oficina del prometido de su adorada prima pero como la recepcionista era nueva lo envió a la oficina de Inuyasha.

Kou: Es el piso veinte! Vamos muchachas-dijo muy contento

KK: Que bien! Vamos hermanita-dijo mientras empujaba hacia delante a Rin para quedar a la altura de Kouga y decirle unas cuantas verdades

Kou: Pasa algo víbora?

KK: Solo quería decirte que vas a pagar muy caro lo que hiciste en el desayuno y tambien por entrar en mi habitación y tocar mis cosas sarnoso!-dijo muy enojada pero en un tono que solo Kouga podía escuchar.

Kou: como quieras , pero antes de que algo me pase le voy a decir todo a mis tíos tenlo por seguro!-dijo muy amenazadoramente

KK: No te tengo miedo! Y me las vas a pagar!-dijo tratando de mostrar seguridad antes de entrar en el ascensor que los llevaría al piso veinte _"Maldito!!!! Tendré que decirle a Naraku que se apresure!"_

Todo fue muy tranquilo hasta que llegaron al piso cuando entraron Rin se quedo de piedra al ver a una mujer increíblemente bella abrazando a aquel muchacho que había conocido en la oficina de Keyla, el que había sido el primer amor de esta.

Kou: Perdón!! –Interrumpió en vos alta para vera la secretaria, cuando ella voltio , Kouga se quedo de piedra cuando vio lo bella que era

A: Si ..snif..perdón por no escucharlos tiene alguna cita con el Señor Taisho?-pregunto mientras se secaba las lagrimas y notaba la presencia de Kouga _"Quien será ese muchacho? algunas de esas lindas chicas será su novia?"_

Kou///////////o/////////////Eh bueno a decir verdad-

KK: Mi hermanita vino a ver a su prometido-dijo como escupiendo veneno en cada palabra por el hecho que vio al bizcocho que era el novio de Key, y porque no soportaba que la secretaria de Sesshoumaru fuera tan bella

A: en serio Ud. es la prometida del joven Inuyasha . Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ayame Seiyura y este mi hermano gemelo Kiba-dijo muy feliz

Rin se sintió aliviada no sabia porque motivo de que Kiba fuera solo el hermano de Ayame, al igual que Kouga porque ya lo estaba viendo con malos ojos. Kykio tambien se sintió aliviada por eso pero ahora enojada porque era la secretaria de Inuyasha.

R//////o/////Perdón pero yo soy la prometida de Sesshoumaru no sabia que su hermano tuviera prometida?-dijo muy intrigada

A: Perdón! Entonces me confundí, pero creo el joven Inuyasha no tiene prometida , no se porque me confundí-dijo muy avergonzada

Kib: _"Asi con que el hermano del jefe de Ayame es el prometido de esa linda muchachita , que afortunado" _Mucho gusto en verlos de nuevo y en conocerlos ahora-dijo muy cordialmente

A: Ya los conocias?-pregunto intrigadaa

Kib: Si peroes una larga historia luego te la cuento-lo decía porque tendría que explicarle lo sucedido en el departamento de Keyla y tambien porque se molestaría porque no la había venido a ver primero .

KK: Hola me llamo Kykio! Te puedo llamar Kiba no es asi?-dijo muy coquetamente _"Que biscocho!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Kib: si por supuesto Kykio. Puedes llamarme asi!-dijo sencillamente.

KK: Perdón pero donde esta Inuyasha?-dijo muy intrigada

A: esta en reunión en estos momentos con el su compañero Miroku y la Señorita Kanna-dijo simplemente

KK: Ah

Kou: _"Esta víbora! Nunca va a cambiar!"_ pensó con rabia

De repente se sintió un grito descomunal que venia de la oficina de Inuyasha

I: MIROKU PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!QUE TE HAS CREIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito muy enojado

M: Tranquilo amigo! La señorita y yo solo estábamos platicando!-dijo mientras abría la puerta para realizar su huida

A: Va a huir verdad joven Miroku?¬¬ Ud. es un cobarde

M: mi querida Ayame esto no es un acto de cobardía , has escuchado el dicho de "Soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra" Bueno eso es lo que hago ahora-dijo mientras sostenía las manos de Ayame

Kib: Suelte a mi hermana! Que le pasa!¬¬

M: Ud es el hermano ¡ Mucho gusto mi nombre es Miro..-no pudo terminar porque sintió una mano en su hombro, se quedo helado cuando se dio vuelta

KK: _"Miroku esta como quiere y ahí esta el sexy de Inu!!!!!!!!!!"_-dijo mientras entornaba sus ojos

R: _"Que graciosos son Inuyasha y Miroku"_ UUU

Kou: _"Ese Miroku, que tipo tan osado"_ ¬¬

I: Miroku como pudiste pedirle Kanna si quería tener un hijo contigo!! Es nuestra cliente no una de tus citas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¬¬-dijo muy enojado

Kou KK R Kib: Que tipo tan descarado!-dijeron todos a la ves

A: --UUUUUUUU Asi es siempre esta escena la veo todos los días

Kou KK R Kib: Ahhhh

M: Amigo escuchaste mal yo solo estaba hablando de la descendencia

I: Y después le preguntaste estoy seguro! Eres un..-pero no pudo terminar porque una hermosa mujer se acerco a Inuyasha muy coquetamente

Kana: Tranquilo Inuyasha Taisho ¡ No te pongas celoso! Conseguiste el trato que buscabas pero a cambio tendrás que cenar conmigo

KK: Pero que rastrera!¬¬

Kou: Mira quien habla!¬¬

I://////////o/////////Eh..bueno ya veremos!-dijo un tanto nervioso

Kanna: esta bien espero tu llamado! Adios lindo

M: Luego yo soy el cazador no es asi ¬¬

I: Pero yo no hice nada y después de todo yo no ando pidiéndole a cuanta mujer se me cruce que tenga un hijo conmigo como tu!!!!¬¬

M: Tranquilo amigo!-dijo mientras ponía su mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo, de pronto Inuyasha se dio cuenta que Kykio estaba en su oficina

I: Kykio! Hola! que haces aquí-dijo un tanto nervioso

KK: Vine a verte! Nada mas!-dijo comenzando a coquetear

I: ehh.. es un gusto verte aquí-luego se percato de la presencia de Kouga y Kiba- Y estos?-dijo de mala gana

A: El es mi hermano gemelo del que le conté Inuyasha

KK: "Y esta confianzuda"

I: mucho gusto –dijo retractándose por su comportamiento-Hola Rin! Lamento no haberte saludado

Kou: Realmente eres un grosero espero que el prometido de mi prima Rin no sea como tu ¬¬

I: QUE DIJISTE LOBO SARNOSO

Kou: CALLATE PERRO PULGOSO YA VERAS-

En unos segundos Kouga e Inuyasha estaban insultándose mutuamente a punto de agarrarse a golpes hasta que Kiba y Miroku intervinieron. Kykio entro en medio de la pelea pero solo para aprovecharse para seducir a Inuyasha y coquetearle Kiba que se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

R: Ya basta chicos tranquilos!-dijo muy preocupado

M: Inuyasha compórtate-

Kib: tranquilízate .. Kouga? Asi te llamas no?-

Kou: Si ese es mi nombre y ya suéltame que le voy a enseñar a ese apestoso con quien se metió

A: BASTA LOS DOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YA ME TIENEN HARTA!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito de tal forma que tanto todos los que estaban cerca de ella se alejaron del miedo

I: Que miedo!-dijo muy asustado

Kou: Si que tiene carácter tu hermana- dijo

Kib: Ni me lo digas ya era extraño que no gritara

M: Ayame das mucho miedo cuando gritas

A: Lo siento pero era la única forma que pararan de pelear

I: Lamento esta escena muchachas!-dijo muy apenado

R KK: No hay ningún problema

R. Inuyasha nos podrías decir en donde esta la oficina de Sesshoumaru

I: Asi con que o viniste a ver ,: Pero Rin veras, el no vino hoy a trabajar, no se porque , fue lo que me dijo su secretaria

R: Ahhh-dijo muy triste _"y yo que quería verlo"_

I: Pero no te preocupes yo le digo y si quieres puedes venir a cenar esta noche con tu familia yo le aviso a mi madre y depaso conoces al mejor amigo de mi hermano que tambien viene a cenar tambien. Tu tambien Ayame trae a tu hermano

A: Si muchas gracias claro que iremos

Kou: _" Que bien podré conocerla mas"_

Kib: _" Que bien tendré oportunidad de hablar con ella"-_dijo mientras miraba a Rin que se sonrojaba de la vergüenza porque se había percatado de cómo la miraba

R://///o//////////gracias Inuyasha! Con gusto aceptamos tu invitación! Bien ahora debemos volver a mi casa mi madre nos esta esperando adiós!-dijo mientras se iba con Kykio que tambien se despidió y se fue insinuándose a las tres presencias masculinas que se encontraban en la oficina. Kouga tambien se despidió, pero cuando llegó a Inuyasha le dio una mirada asesina antes de irse.

A: bien hasta que por fin termino este caos! Vaya ya es hora de almorzar! Kib vamos , volveré en una hora

I: Si! Vamos Miroku Yo tambien tengo hambre ese rabioso me hizo que se abriera el apetito

M: Vaya que diste pelea! Entonces vamos amigo

I: de acuerdo-dijo mientras salían de la oficina

Aquel día tan agitado y lleno de decepciones para algunos, no era asi para cierta pareja que estaban almorzando en un parque muy bonito y se reina de muchas cosas

Sessh: no hay duda de que hoy el clima esta excelente. No te parece?-dijo muy feliz

Kag: La verdad que es un día precioso, dijo mientras continuaba con su comida

De repente un pequeño se acerco a Kagome, la apariencia de ese niño era completamente triste, no aparentaba mas de 7 años y todas sus ropas se veían gastadas y viejas, pero aun asi su rostro no perdía brillo en aquellos ojitos verdes que sonreían cuando veían a Kagome.

¿?: Hola Kagome! Que gusto verte! Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí!!-dijo ese pequeño pelirrojo que veía con ternura a aquella muchacha que consideraba como su mamá adoptiva

Kag: Hola Shippou! A mi tambien me alegra verte! La verdad que hace mucho que no te veía!-dijo muy feliz-Por cierto te presento a Sesshoumaru, el es un amigo

Sessh: Hola pequeño

Shipp: A mi no me engañas! Tu eres su novio! Mas te vale que no la hagas llorar porque te las veras conmigo-dijo muy serio

Sessh://///o/////Es una promesa-dijo mientras ponía su mano en su pecho y sonreía por las ocurrencias del pequeño

Kag:////////o////////Shippou que cosas dices!-dijo muy apenada

De repente se escucho un grito de alguien que gritaba su nombre

Shipp: Kagome me alegra verte pero ya me llaman-dijo muy asustado-Adios a los dos

Kag: Adios Shippou-dijo muy triste cuando se fue.

Sessh: que ocurre?-pregunto al notar la tristeza en su rostro

Kag: El es un niño muy tierno pero su padre es un desgraciado, porque hace que trabaje en ves de enviarlo a la escuela y tambien lo maltrata, cuando no trae dinero a su casa, y lo peor de todo es cuando el se emborracha lo trata verdaderamente mal! A pesar de tener siete años ya ha sufrido mucho!

Sessh: Y porque no lo denuncias?

Kag: La mejor pregunta es le creerían a una prostituta?-dijo con un toque de amargura en su tono de voz

Sessh Lo siento lo olvide

Kag: No tienes porque disculparte, tu no tienes la culpa. Si yo trabajara en otra cosa créeme ya lo hubiera denunciado e incluso me hubiera quedado con el.

Sessh: Supongo que te gustan los niños-dijo muy conmovido al ver la pureza de su alma

Kag: Mas que nada en el mundo. Pero yo no estoy en situación de tener hijos ni tampoco pareja por mi trabajo-dijo bastante triste

Sessh:_ "Ángel mío, como me gustaría cambiar tu destino darte lo hijos que tanto deseas y que me has hecho desear de tener contigo"_ Lo se pequeña-dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla y se acercaba dulcemente a darle un beso en aquellos labios de color carmín que tanto le gustaban

Pero no contó con que alguien los estaba viendo

¿?:_"No puede ser es Sesshoumaru! Pero se supone que esta comprometido con Rin Grant que hace con esa chica" _

Los destinos comenzaron a cambiar ya todos eligieron sus caminos y algunos son mas difíciles que otros. Pero el fin es uno y las opciones que tiene es la felicidad y el reconocimiento o el escándalo y la tristeza, dependerá de cómo se manejen para llegar a la mejor de las opciones.

Continuara...

* * *

Holass!!Porfis dejen reviews porfis!!!! Para saber si lo continuo o no!!!besos!!ksforever!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Inuyasha no son de mi autoria sino de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, como asi tambien Tori Kinomoto de la serie Card Captor Sakura, que es de CLAMP , Kiba de Wolf ' s Rain, y el personaje que que interpreta Keyla Roberts que no se como se llama que pertenece a la serie Elfied lied que no se de quienes son estas dos series pero mías no son, jeje

Aclaraciones

"_Pensamientos"_

XxxXXFlash BackXXxxx

* * *

Chapter 6 "El precio del amor es el llanto de un enamorado."

¿?: "_No puede ser es Sesshoumaru! Pero se supone que esta comprometido con Rin Grant que hace con esa chica?"_

¿?: Que te pasa? Porque miras asi a esa linda pareja? Acaso te gusta el sujeto?-dijo de forma muy burlista

¿?: Cállate!!!!!!!! Eso no es cierto Kib!!! Y no me hagas gritar vamonos rápido en el camino te explico!-dijo muy nerviosa y fijándose a todos lados que nadie la viera

Kib: Esta bien! Como quieras Aya-chan!-dijo muy complacido

Mientras que la pareja no se dio cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos por la secretaria de su hermano menor. Ellos siguieron en lo suyo.

Sessh: Déjame serte sincero-dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos

Kag: Mas de lo que eres-dijo mientras se sentaba en la piernas de Sesshoumaru y era abrazada muy protectoramente

Sessh: No me puedo resistir a tus labios! Es que acaso los has hechizados para que victimas inocentes caigan rendidos a tus pies y no puedan dormir cuando no te tengan cerca-dijo mientras la abrazaba y la llenaba de besos pero los pensamientos lo mataban _"Si supieras pequeña que me caso, estoy seguro que me hubieras rechazado, pero prefiero que me odies al final del cuento de hadas porque nunca voy a poder darte el final que tuvo cenicienta mi pequeña princesa"_ pensó muy triste por el final que tendría todo esto

Kag: Ningún hechizo Señor Taisho! Se lo juro no hubo juego sucio y después de todo creo que la victima soy yo después de tantas que tendrás yo no se-dijo mientras se reía dulcemente

Sessh: en serio crees que tengo otra en eso te equivocas! Y te lo voy a demostrar ahora mismo-dijo fingiendo sentirse herido por lo que ella había dicho.

Kag: Y como lo va a hacer-dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y acariciaba su rostro

Sessh: Asi-dijo mientras la besaba, pero no fugazmente como lo hacia sino lo hacia de una forma suave al principio mientras degustaba sus labios pero su beso fue subiendo de tono , tuvieron que alejarse unos milímetros por falta de aire pero aun asi el no dejaba de rozar sus labios diciéndole que aunque había sido poco el tiempo que la conocía , lo había enamorado de ella, y que no sabia que iba hacer en un futuro si ella se alejaba de el.

Kag: No digas nada mas-dijo mientras colocaba su dedo índice en los labios de su protector-tu y yo sabemos que el amor para mi esta prohibido, no tienes porque tener lastima...y además el enamorarte de mi seria un error recuerda quien soy y quien eres tu. Que le dirías a tu familia , que pagaste por mi y te enamoraste, tu padre se decepcionaría mucho de ti si no te casas con alguien que te merezca realmente, con una persona respetable, que sepa darte lo que tu quieras-dijo con sus ojos empañados de lagrimas.

Sessh: respetable es lo que no hay en mi mundo es solo apariencia y apellido tu lo eres porque te defiendes en la vida , para ti eso nunca ha sido fácil, lo que yo necesito a mi lado es una mujer como tu no una niña mimada.. Eso es lo que la sociedad nunca entenderá pero igual se que esta prohibido.. entonces..-no pudo terminar porque Kagome lo beso

Kag: Basta de hablar de este tema , después de todo no hay nada que aclarar, recuerda que hoy es un bonito día y seria feo arruinarlo con realidades tristes vivamos este momento aunque sea muy corto... Quieres?-dijo muy animada mientras jugaba con los mechones plateados del cabello Sesshoumaru .

Sessh: de acuerdo como tu quieras-dijo mientras que en su corazón al igual que en su mente había una guerra interna por lo que se le había ocurrido hacer con Kagome..dejarla para siempre, destruir el corazón de los dos y vivir respetablemente de cara a al sociedad cuando su vida seria un desastre y mentirle a su prometida sin decepcionar a la persona que mas admiraba su padre ... o .. mandar al demonio su matrimonio, rendir cuentas a su familia y si no la aceptaban huir con ella para empezar de nuevo y ser felices.. no sabia que hacer.

Mientras que un bar de la ciudad Kiba tenia deseos asesinos de volver y matar a golpes a ese tal Sesshoumaru por lo que estaba haciendo, pero la idea de afectar el trabajo de su hermana podía mas que su ira o al menos lo controlaba.

Kib: No puedo creer que ese tipo la este engañando

A: Y que dejas para mi Sesshoumaru es conocido como el incorruptible, y ahora resulta que a seis meses de casarse se comporta como un verdadero patán jugando con los sentimientos de una noble muchacha como Rin Grant después de todo me cayo muy bien esa muchacha-dijo con mucho pesar mientras tomaba en sus manos su vaso de jugo de naranja

Kib: Vaya prometido que resulto ser, bien esta noche veremos el cinismo en persona no te parece-dijo con un deje de amargura en su voz

A: Por favor Kib!! Esta noche trata de ser disimulado, no vayas a abrir la boca esto no nos incumbe, solo quédate callado y ni digas nada hazlo por mi y tampoco hagas comentario a tu amiga la diseñadora de bodas porque creo que ella es la que organiza su..-de repente Ayame se callo, cuando se dio cuenta de donde conocía a Rin Grant su hermano

Kib: Te prometo no decir nada.. Pero porque te quedas callada de golpe y con esa cara que das miedo?-pregunto algo asustado y a la vez intrigado por la expresión de Ayame

A: Asi con que fuiste a ver a tu adorada Keyla antes que a mi que soy tu hermana querida, no es asi?

Kib: Pues veras...jejej. es algo muy simple.. de ..ex..explicar..ehh-dijo muy nervioso con una mano en la nuca

A: Nunca se te va a quitar lo tonto verdad ¬¬ ahhh(Suspira) nunca vas a cambiar

Kib: Y tu que dices... a mi no me engañas aun te haces la boba por ese tal abogado que no recuerdo muy bien su nombre que dijiste que salió un tiempo contigo... Tonto Katsura creo que era algo asi'-dijo un tanto confundido

A: Yo ya no sigo con el ni lo persigo terminamos muy bien como amigos nada mas y no se llama tonto se llama Tori-Kiba se detuvo al beber su jugo y se ahogo cuando escucho el apellido-no es Katsura es Kinomoto.. Tori Kinomoto.-de repente Ayame se asusto por la forma que reacciono Kiba-Que sucede , porque estas asi?

Kib: Saliste con el abogaducho que me quiere quitar a Keyla!!!! Ya vera cuando lo atrape todavía me debe lo de anoche!!-dijo muy furioso

A: como que lo de anoche te importaría por lo menos darme una explicación

Kib: Esta bien... si no me queda otra..quiero decir que por supuesto te explicaría todo Aya-chan-dijo algo asustado al ver su expresión que amenazaba con un fuerte grito a su estilo

Kiba le explico, Ayame reprimía de una risa de solo pensar que su hermano y su ex novio se estaban peleando por Keyla Roberts la famosa diseñadora de bodas que no solo había salido con medio continente sino que tambien había rechazado a todos porque la aburrían o porque la asfixiaban con sus cumplidos. Cuando Kiba termino Ayame lo perdono diciéndole que era un tonto y que esperaba que se enamorara de otra persona ya que desde su punto de vista Keyla solo era un capricho para el. Aunque Kiba no estaba muy de acuerdo pero lo dejo ahí porque Ayame lo mataría si la contradecía.

En la mansión de los Grant los ánimos no estaban tan buenos como en la mañana Kouga le contó todo a su tía y se sintió muy mal porque Rin había ido con toda la intención de verlo y el no estaba.

MR: Pobre de mi niña debe haberse sentido muy mal por que Sesshoumaru no estaba. Me pregunto que le habrá pasado por que según Simón el jamás falta asi tenga 39 de fiebre, lo mismo va a su trabajo y eso de que esta cansado, eso no es cierto el jamás se cansa su trabajo es su vida. Algo raro esta pasando y no me gusta Kouga el rumbo que esta tomando . Podrías ayudarme a descubrir esta noche lo que sucede?-Pregunto suplicando con su mirada

Kou: claro que si lo haría con mucho gusto además yo estoy muy interesado en saber tanto como tu que es lo que esta ocurriendo. Me pareció muy sospechosa la reacción de su hermano cuando hablo por la ausencia de su hermano se encontraba muy sorprendido como si fuera imposible que el hiciera eso.-dijo presintiendo que esos planes de matrimonio estaban pasando por malos tiempos.

Mientras que en otra parte de la casa Kykio se encontraba hablando por su celular, estaba realmente asustada, tenia que apurar a Naraku ese sarnoso la tenia en sus manos y hoy era la oportunidad de aprovecharse de Sesshoumaru y su querido primo no le perdería huella, por lo tanto no la dejaría actuar con lo que estaba planeando para quitarle a Rin su prometido

Nark: Hola! –dijo de muy mal humor

KK: Amor , tienes que apurarte con todo, ese maldito me tiene en sus manos ! No se que hacer!!-dijo desesperada

Nark: Ya tranquilízate todo esta en marcha solo espera en esta semana ese idiota desaparecerá y no volverá a molestarte!!

KK: Me prometes que no volverá a molestarme nunca jamás?

Nark: Te lo garantizo tendrá la lección de su vida ese sarnoso que tanto te perturba ahora si no te importa estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces!-dijo luego de cortarle bruscamente

KK: _" Naraku idiota! Te aguanto todos estos desplantes y desprecios porque te necesito para deshacerme del sarnoso eso es todo. Cuando todo termine me desquitare de ti, porque ya encontré tu punto débil!! Esa tal Kagome que tanto nombras cuando duermes, y su foto, estas perdido!!"_-pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa macabra.

Aquel día paso muy rápido cuando Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta eran las siete de la tarde y tenia que irse a cambiar par la cena porque su hermano le había mandado un mensaje a su celular diciendo que esta noche los Grant irían cenar. En ese momento se encontraban juntos en jardín en el cual se exhibían obras de artes que a Sesshoumaru siempre le habían gustado

Sessh: _" Maldita sea porque el estúpido de mi hermano no puede mantener la boca cerrada un segundo cuando se trata de las Grant! Y yo que pensaba cenar con mi pequeña!!!!"_-pensó muy fastidiado porque había arruinado sus planes.

Kag: Pasa algo Sesshoumaru te veo algo enojado?-pregunto muy preocupado mientras tomaba su barbilla, y lo acariciaba

Sessh: No es nada , solo que me acaba de avisar mi hermano que tengo que ir a la cena en la casa de mi familia porque unos amigos de mi padre vendrán-dijo con mucho pesar mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho

Kag: eso era-dijo muy divertida

Sessh: de que te ríes

Kag: de nada

Sessh: Mentirosa es de mi verdad

Kag: No –dijo mientras lo abrazaba mas

Sessh: No me quieres decir la verdad –dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la levantaba– vas a pagar tus consecuencias

Kag: Que es lo que...AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!-grito- Bájame!

Sessh: No lo voy a hacer mientras no me digas la verdad-dijo mientras la hacia girar

Kag: me estoy mareando.. Esta bien tu ganas

Las personas veían entretenidas a la pareja no había duda de que se querían mucho uno de los artistas hizo un rápido dibujo de los dos mientras se abrazaban

Kag: esta bien, me reía de ti porque no querías ir con tu familia-dijo mientras se abrazaba mas porque no podía mantenerse en pie de lo mareada que estaba

Sessh: No me mal interpretes. No es que no quiera a mi familia, sino que planeaba cenar contigo y me duele tener que alejarme de ti antes de que los dos lo decidamos, no me gusta cuando me alejo de ti!-dijo con mucho pesar mientras aspiraba el aroma de Kagome que tanto le fascinaba.

Kag: entiendo y yo tambien siento lo mismo pero debes estar agradecido de que tienes una buena familia que te quiere, y que tus padres quieran compartir contigo esos amigos que seguramente fueron muy importantes para ellos en su juventud , tienes que ir, tu familia es mas importante si yo tuviera una no lo dudaría ni un segundo.-dijo mientras lo miraba a loa ojos con su vista completamente nublada por las lagrimas de tristeza de haber conocido a su madre y no tener familia

Sessh: Pequeña por supuesto que iré y si me permites yo seré tu fami...-no pudo terminar porque que Kagome coloco su dedo en su labios

Kag: Shh..no hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir recuerda nuestros lugares en el mundo, por favor no vuelvas a decir un tontería como esta. si?-mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios

Sessh: como quieras .. pero siempre vas a contar conmigo-dijo muy delicadamente mientras apartaba los mechones que cubrían su rostro y dejaba un beso en sus párpados

De repente fueron interrumpidos por un anciano artista que se acerco hasta ellos

Art: Disculpen que los interrumpa pero quería regalarles esto por ser la pareja mas bonita que he visto en estos tiempos por este jardín.-dijo esbozando un sonrisa para ambos.

Kag. No, esta bien! Muchas gracias –dijo simplemente mientras recibía la hoja , en la cual estaban ellos dos abrazados, sus facciones al igual que el brillo de sus miradas cuando se encuentran, fueron transcriptas a la perfección en el papel.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver ese dibujo que parecía mas una fotografía que un dibujo

Sessh: Muchas gracias señor! El retrato es muy hermoso y realista-dijo muy impresionado

Art: eso es gracias a que sus sentimientos son reales y muy notorios por eso pude hacerlo bien, espero poder volver a verlos y que sea con sus hijos la próxima que los vea

Sessh Kag///o///Hijos!-dijeron muy apenados y algo alterados

Art: si asi es! estoy seguro de que si están juntos es por algo, escúchenme bien, puedo apostar que la próxima vez que los vea los voy a retratar pero no será solos será con sus pequeños retoños en brazos o en su vientre todavía, jeje.. Bueno será mejor que me vaya.. les deseo muchas felicidades en su futuro

Sessh: Muchas gracias!-dijo mientras que en su mente albergaba esa posibilidad, el no quería tenerla como la otra pero tampoco permitiría que ella siguiera trabajando de ninguna manera, pensaba que un hijo de los dos seria lo mejor y se lo propondría a Kagome antes dejarla en su casa

Kag: Gracias por sus buenos deseos y por el dibujo-dijo ella muy apenada y triste porque ese nunca podría ser el futuro que tuviera con Sesshoumaru, tal vez un hijo con el si, pero nunca a su a lado, porque si ella llegaba concebir sabia que el no debía saber por el bien de los dos.

La pareja se dirigió al auto, se encaminaron al lugar en donde vivía Kagome. Cuando aparco el auto, decidió preguntárselo a Kagome antes de que Tara viniera.

Sessh: Kagome-dijo muy nervioso

Kag: Si?-estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia porque

Sessh: quieres tener un hijo conmigo?-dijo sin dar mas rodeos

En una lujosa oficina se encontraba Naraku hablando con un sujeto de aspecto peligroso

Nark: Supongo que no vas a fallar Hakudoshi?-dijo en un tono amenazador

Haku: Claro que no señor! Tengo todo planeado! Este es el sujeto , no?-dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa malvada y observaba la foto de Kouga

Nark: Bien eso espero

Haku: Le aseguro que pasara a mejor vida y no volverá molestar.-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y planeaba retirarse

Nark: Espero resultados pronto!-dijo mientras asentía a que se retirara

Nark: _"Kagome que abras hecho sin mi estos días, si yo me enterara quienes son los otros clientes, créeme que ahora mismo no te estarían tocando, sino estarían a veinte metros bajo tierra, tu eres mía y de nadie mas, sin embargo tu rostro me es tan familiar, en donde lo he visto?"_-pensó muy intrigado, pero de repente un recuerdo de cómo conoció a Kagome le llego a su mente

XxxXXFlash BackXXxxx

Hace seis años Naraku contaba con 19 años, se había convertido a su corta edad en uno de los empresarios mas poderosos a nivel mundial, su padre había fallecido en un accidente aéreo hace algunos meses. Aquel día acababa de salir de su trabajo en su auto cuando la vio junto a Tara , apenas la vio se dio cuenta que era virgen, decidió estacionar su auto frente a ellas.

Nark: Hola pequeña! Esta noche vas a estar conmigo-dijo mientras veía a Kagome

T: Disculpe Señor pero esta chiquilla tiene un precio, por ser virgen-dijo en su tono empalagoso

Nark: esta bien! Pero dime cuanto es yo pagare por ella lo que sea-dijo mientras no quitaba la mirada de Kagome que estaba sonrojada y nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar dentro de uno minutos.

T: asi se habla-dijo muy empalagosamente mientras arreglaban los números

Luego del precio pactado Tara le dio unos consejos a Kagome y se la entrego a Naraku

Realmente el no necesitaba buscar prostitutas porque tenia un montón de mujeres detrás de el, pero la belleza e inocencia de Kagome lo atrajo y el no dejaría pasar algo asi y mas si era virgen

Cuando Kagome subió al auto estaba muy nerviosa, porque iba a ser su primera vez con un perfecto desconocido que tenia una gran billetera

Nark: Tranquila conmigo estas segura hermosa-dijo mientras pasaba su mano por una de las piernas de Kagome

Realmente aquel sujeto la asustaba, era guapo pero le daba mucho miedo

Cuando llegaron, Kagome se impresiono porque pensó que la llevaría a aquellos moteles de los que siempre hablaban sus compañeras, pero aquel sujeto la llevo a su casa.

Kag. Que lugar mas bonito-dijo maravillada

Nark: me alegra que te guste, pero no vinimos a que admires mi casa sino a que me complazcas-dijo mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a besarla

Kagome estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, no sabia que hacer

Nark: Tranquila aquí yo soy tu maestro yo te enseñara como me debes complacer , te iniciare en tu profesión, hermosa-dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Kagome en su pecho y las movía para que comenzara a desabotonar la camisa que tenia puesta.

La noche en su casa según Naraku fue maravillosa esa chiquilla sabia como saciarlo eso era lo que el necesitaba, no una de esas arpías sociales que encontraba en las reuniones que no tenían ni idea de cómo tratar a un hombre de verdad. Desde ese momento el decido que ella seria de el costara lo que costara, eso es lo que el haría. Naraku en aquel momento se encontraba en su cama con la muchachita en sus brazos, no dejaba de acariciar su piel, de mirarla, ya que su rostro le era muy familiar pero no sabia en donde lo había visto antes, vio que ella abrió sus ojos de repente entonces , Naraku decidió poseerla de nuevo era única, ella debía ser de el.

xxxXXFin del Flash BackXXxxx

Nark: definitivamente tu serás mía , nadie mas que yo podré tocarte Hermosa criatura –dijo mientras esbozaba una malvada sonrisa

Aquel día Keyla estaba furiosa, si bien las tarjetas que había ideado estaban preciosas al igual que varias opciones para el vestido de Rin como asi tambien las damas y los caballeros de honor, estaba enojada con los hombres lo de Tori y Kiba ya se le había pasado, entendía que ese par la dejarían en paz por cansancio al ver las evasivas que ella tenia preparada para deshacerse de ellos. Pero el enojo era con un par sobretodo con uno en especial que le había hecho sentir ciertas cosas que no estaban en los preceptos de Keyla Roberts la diseñadora de bodas que salió con medio continente.

Key: _" Bien treinta diseños de vestidos hermosos al estilo edad media pero aun asi no se me va el coraje con ese tonto"_¬¬-pensó furiosamente mientras recordaba los sucesos del mediodía

XxxXXFlash BackXXxxx

Keyla se dirigió a almorzar a un su restaurante favorito cuando en la puerta del lugar se encontró con un par de hombres bastantes atractivos.

¿?: Inuyasha no debes actuar asi con las personas, se que te cayo mal el primo de la señorita Rin por el comentario que hizo pero no es para que reacciones de esa manera –dijo muy reflexivamente

I: será mejor que omitas tu comentarios Miroku después de todo tu lo defiendes porque te salvo el pellejo de que te mate por lo que le dijiste a Kanna, tonto ¬¬-dijo muy enojado pero no se fijo en la persona que estaba por entrar al restaurante, y la empujo sin darse cuenta.

Key: Que poco caballeroso eres no viste que hay una dama aquí antes que tu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito muy fuertemente

I: tu que te crees para gritarme asi!!!!!!! Que yo sepa no veo ninguna dama aquí!!!!!!!!-dijo contrariando a Keyla _"Pero que hermosa es, lastima que sea tan bocona"_

Key: Y que crees que soy yo cara de perro!!!!!-.dijo tan furiosa que hasta Inuyasha retrocedió un paso_ "Pero que lindo es , tienen bonitos ojos, pero que estoy pensando, es un tonto"_

M: Perdone a mi amigo señorita-dijo mientras ponía su mano en una zona prohibida-Pero es un bruto, que le parece si Ud. y yo almorzamos juntos y hablamos de descendencia y de paso tenemos un lindo hijo juntos, que dice?-dijo tranquilamente

Key: DE NINGUNA MANERA HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito de forma descomunal mientras lo abofeteaba por descarado _"Como se atreve con razón es amigo de ese cara perro"_

I: te lo mereces por pervertido! Y por cierto que malos gustos tienes, pensé que te gustaban las mu...-pero no pudo terminar porque una bofetada mas fuerte vino a su cara que le dejo una marca roja en su mejilla al igual que algunos rasguños porque clavo sus uñas en su mejilla

Key: eso es por insultarme cara de perro espero que hayas aprendido tu lección y lo mismo para ti hentai!!! Que por cierto se ven muy bien como pareja, aunque el anterior estaba mucho mejor!!!!!!!!!-dijo esto al darse cuenta como un grupo de personas los estaba viendo y murmurando y riendo por el ultimo comentario Keyla.

Inuyasha estaba explotando porque luego de lo que Keyla había dicho las personas lo miraban raro a el y a Miroku. Incluso cuando comenzaban con el postre un muchacho llamado Jakotsu se le acerco y le pregunto si quería intercambiar pareja porque Miroku era muy lindo .

Jakotsu: que lindo eres no te gustaría intercambiar pareja , tu amigo es muy lindo-dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Miroku que estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato en el restaurante

I: que te pasa yo no estoy del otro bando! Para tu información Soy del bando masculino y me gustan mucho las mujeres!!!!!!!!!!-dijo gritando mientras que Keyla no paraba de reírse, cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de eso decidió vengarse,

M: Y yo tampoco quisiera ir contigo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aunque se que soy muy bonito , a mi me gustan tambien las mujeres ósea las que pueden tener hijos no las disfrazadas que son otra cosa!-dijo mientras todo el mundo se sentaba en una mesa y pedía algo para ver el escándalo, pero lo que dijo Miroku le dio una idea

J: Pero si estas muy lindo!!! Créeme aunque si quieres yo me quedo con tu amigo de los ojos bonitos y tu con mi pareja te parece mejor aquí tengo su foto!!

I: Oye buscas intercambiar pareja no es asi-dijo

M: que te pasa Inuyasha? No me asustes-dijo horrorizado a la idea que su amigo se haya redescubierto

J: Si!! Vas aceptar estar conmigo

I: DE NINGUNA MANERA!!!!!!!!!!

J: No grites que me vas a dejar sorda mi lindo Inuyasha!!

I: primero no me llames "mi lindo Inuyasha" segundo No voy a ir contigo y tercero si buscas intercambiar pareja ahí esta el sujeto del al lado que esta esperando a su pareja el quiere intercambiar-dijo mientras señalaba a Keyla que se había atragantado con el postre cuando Inuyasha dijo eso, todos los del restaurante, estaba riéndose y el dueño feliz porque ese escándalo le estaba trayendo mucho dinero

J: En serio tu quieres intercambiar, Pero que lindo eres

Key: Que te pasa yo soy mujer y me gustan los hombres no los hombres vestidos de mujer

J: Si yo tambien soy mujer y es difícil aceptar la realidad pero que bueno que tu tambien te vistes como una ! Esos parecen reales quien te los hizo!!!!-dijo muy contenta tocando uno de los voluptuosos pechos de Keyla, pensando que eran falsos, mientras que Inuyasha no paraba de reír junto con el resto de los espectadores y Miroku miraba con atención los buenos atributos de esa mujer

M: Inuyasha crees que si le pregunto de nuevo acepte tener hijos conmigo , porque tiene cuerpo como para tener gemelos!!-dijo muy emocionado

I:Nunca vas a cambiar verdad? Eres un pervertido de nacimiento!!!-dijo muy enojado, no sabia porque al ver como veía a esa desconocida que ni siquiera sabia su nombre.

Luego de una hora consiguió demostrar al tal Jakotsu que era mujer. Pero la segunda parte de la batalla comenzaba

PLAFFFFF

Key: Y NO VUELVAS A DECIR QUE NO SOY MUJER PORQUE YA VERAS!!!!!!!!-dijo muy enojada, mientras tomaba su bolso

I: Me las vas a pagar niña tonta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-estaba mas furioso tocándose la mejilla

Key: Si como no como si pudieras!-dijo muy enojada

I: Ya veras – dijo mientras la agarraba por la muñeca.

Inuyasha se caracterizaba por ser muy impulsivo que no media las consecuencias de su actos, de repente para callar a Keyla opto por besarla. En aquel momento las personas miraban con ternura y aplaudían mientras que Miroku se quería morir porque su amigo le había quitado su nueva presa. Inuyasha estaba sintiendo cosas que no había sentido con ninguna otra muchacha _"Miroku tiene razón tiene cuerpo pero no para gemelos sino para trillizos, tendrá novio? Pero que estoy pensando será mejor que la deje antes de que comience a hacer cosas que no son para hacer en un restaurant con ella"_, mientras que a Keyla le pasaba lo mismo_ "Que bien besa, todos por los que pasaba eran unos primerizos, pero este es todo un experto! Pero que estoy pensando, con este idiota, aunque hay que admitir que sus labios saben muy bien, sobre todo a vino"_, Inuyasha tuvo que dejarla porque si seguía asi no sabia que iba a pasar. Keyla lo abofeteo nuevamente y le grito pervertido antes de irse y el dueño del restaurant les dijo que la próxima vez que vinieran comerían gratis por haber traído tantos clientes. Inuyasha estaba furioso solo se sentó a terminar su postre. Y Keyla se fue echa una furiosa directo a su oficina.

XxxXXFin del Flash BackXXxxx

Key: ese cara de perro me las va a pagar la próxima vez que lo vea _"aunque besa muy bien_"-dijo un tanto enojada

En la mansión de los Taisho, los invitados comenzaron a llegar puntualmente , los primeros fueron los Grant, Inuyasha con Miroku, y por ultimo Bankotsu y Ayame con su hermano.

Int: que bueno que tengamos muchos comensales hoy! Pero me pregunto porque Sesshoumaru no ha llegado todavía-dijo muy intrigado

Iz: Tal vez esta en el trabajo todavía

I: No vino hoy a trabajar

Iz Int: Que!!!!!!!!!-exclamaron muy impresionados por la noticia que Inuyasha les había dado

Elizabeth Grant y Kouga cruzaron sus miradas con preocupación en el salón de los Taisho

R. Si asi es , yo fui a buscarlo hoy y no estaba-dijo al apenada por la situación

Iz: _"Tengo un mal presentimiento"_-pensó muy preocupada-Tal ves no tenia ganas de ir hoy ya ven como es la juventud-dijo como para salir del paso

SG: Esos es cierto no te preocupes Inutaisho

Int: Muchas gracias pero en eso tienes razón Sesshoumaru después de todo es muy joven_ "Algo raro esta pasando tengo que hablar con Sesshoumaru"_-pensó algo angustiado

Kib: _"Seguro que es su linda amante lo que lo trae tan ocupado" _–pensó algo fastidiado

A: _"Si supiera el señor Inutaisho lo que el falso de su hijo hace no pensaría lo mismo"_-estaba del mismo estado de animo que Kiba

Las presentaciones habían sido echas, Rin no paraba de reírse con las ocurrencias de Bankotsu y Kiba

Bank: Cuando te cases con mi amigo tendrás que hacer un lugar para fluffy, en tu casa, porque Sessh no puede vivir sin ella-dijo muy seriamente

R: Quien es fluffy?-pregunto muy intrigada

Kib:_ "Pero que linda sonrisa tiene Rin ojala que ese cretino nunca te la quite!! El no te merece!!"_-pensó muy abrumado

Bank: La mantita de bebe de Sessh, que tiene diseños de cachorros. Aun no puede deshacerse de ella-dijo como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo

Kib: Estas bromeando todavía la guarda?-dijo muy divertido por el secreto a voces revelado por su mejor amigo

R: Jejeje, creo que Sesshoumaru va enojarse mucho si se entera lo que acabas de decir

Bank: Tu eres su futura esposa tienes que saber eso! Y la ultimas vez que lo dije Miroku tuvo que sacarme las manos de Sessh del cuello al igual que Inuyasha un poco mas y no vivía para contarlo-dijo de forma melodramática-Lo recuerdas?

M: Como olvidarlo! Cuando te saque estabas morado por la falta de aire-dijo en el mismo tono

Nuevamente el grupo volvía a reír tratando de imaginarse a un Sesshoumaru furioso

En otra parte se encontraban Ayame con Kouga hablando

Kou: Asi que te llamas Ayame, no?

A: Si asi es , joven Kouga

Kou: Llámame Kouga simplemente, porque yo no soy el chucho de jefe-dijo mirando de reojo Inuyasha que estaba con Kykio

A: jejeje.. nunca nadie lo había hecho enojar de esa manera fue muy divertido verlo de esa forma

Kou: Como lo aguantas, debe ser insoportable trabajar con alguien asi

A: No lo creas de ese modo, es muy bueno aunque parezca un niño mimado es muy responsable y maduro para su edad-con una sinceridad que hizo que Kouga se sonrojara

Kou: Responsable tal vez, maduro... Ponte lentes y mira bien

Ayame respondió con otra sonrisa , porque Kouga era muy divertido, esa es la clase de compañía que ella estaba buscando

Mientras Inuyasha que se había dado cuenta de las miradas de Kouga, estaba muy entretenido con Kykio.

I: Recibiste las rosas que te envié?-dijo mientras miraba algo que parecía de suma importancia en el piso

KK: Claro que si Inu! Estaban preciosas!! Pero supongo que se as envías a todas por esa Kanna-dijo mientras escupía veneno al pronunciar el nombre de la cliente de Inuyasha

I: Claro que no! Solo a ti te he enviado flores! Kanna es una simple cliente y en lo personal no me interesa solo me precipite porque Miroku hizo presentes sus mañas y tenia miedo de perderla nada mas eso es todo!!!!-dijo muy asustado de que Kykio haya interpretado mal las cosas

KK: No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso!!!-dijo mientras esbozaba una falsa sonrisa_ "Después de esta noche seguro que me enviara una joya"_

I////o//// En serio Kykio no estas molesta?-dijo muy nervioso y sonrojado porque no podía creer la reacción que había tenido Kykio

KK: Claro que no tonto!!!-dijo mientras colocaba su mano en su rostro _"Esto nunca falla"_

I: _" Que ,maravillosa es Kykio! Ella no es bocona ni mucho menos bruja como la de hoy!!!!! Pero que estoy pensando!!!! No me arruinara este momento!!"_-estaba algo incomodo por recordar a la muchacha del mediodía en sus pensamientos

Kou: _"Pero que perro tonto!!!!!! Solo un idiota cae ante los encantos de la víbora rastrera!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_-pensó algo furioso mientras los miraba

A: Pasa algo Kouga?-pregunto intrigada

Kou: No nada!! Solo me acorde que algunos son unos idiotas cuando caen muy fácilmente en garras de las arpías confundidas por inocentes!-dijo muy severamente

A: En eso tienes razón! Hay cada torpe!-recordando lo tonto que era Kiba con las mujeres.

Aquella noche en la conversación que mantenía Inutaisho y su esposa con los Grant, disimulaban muy bien la preocupación que tenían por las actitudes sospechosas que tenia su hijo mayor, Inutaisho tenia un mal presentimiento y lo peor de todo era que todavía no llegaba . Usualmente comían a las nueve en punto mas tardar quince minutos después pero ya eran la nueve y media y Sesshoumaru no brillaba por su ausencia, cuando Inutaisho iba a llamar a su celular sintió como tocaban el timbre y el ama de llaves se dirigía a abrir

Int: _"Que sea Sesshoumaru_"-pensó muy intranquilamente

Para su tranquilidad era el, pero Inutaisho se quedo de piedra al ver el estado el que se encontraba si bien estaba bien arreglado pudo ver en su rostro sentimientos de tristeza, nostalgia y frustración. Se notaba que estaba intranquilo a pesar de que le resto no lo notaba aparte de sus padre, su hermano y Bankotsu eran los únicos que se habían dado cuenta de eso, pero lo que mas preocupo, fue que se veía en sus rostro signos de haber estado llorando.

Sessh: Buenas Noches! Disculpen la demora-dijo casi sin inmutarse  
SG: No tienes porque disculparte! Estamos en familia!-dijo jovialmente a Sesshoumaru ante ese comentario se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero esbozo una tenue sonrisa.

Bank: _" Que estado tan deplorable tiene Sesshoumaru, tendré que hacer algo a costa de mi vida"_

KK: _"Que bien Sesshyto!!!!!!! Esta buenísimo!!!!!!!!"_

R://////o//////Hola!

Sessh_: "Tienes que fingir"_ Hola Rin-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, que a legro a sus padres , a los Grant , a Kouga y a Inuyasha y Miroku, pero enojo Kykio, a Ayame y Kiba, Bankotsu simplemente se preocupo.

M R S G: _"que bien"_-pensó la pareja

Int Iz: _" Que alivio! Sesshoumaru se esta tomando en serio el matrimonio"_

Bank: _" Que mal mentiroso me saliste Sessh"_

I: _" Aunque ya esta tomando conciencia tengo que hablar con el"_

Kib: _"El cinismo en persona"_

A: _"Seguro que ya se canso de la otra, por eso actúa como el príncipe azul! Que odio"_

KK: _" Maldita Rin!!! Te lo voy a quitar cuando me deshaga del rabioso!"_

Kou _"Que lindos se ven!!!!!!!!!!Definitivamente este no es como el perro de Inuyasha!"_

Int: Como ya todos estamos podemos ir a cenar- dijo mientras veía como Sesshoumaru llevaba del brazo a Rin.

La cena estaba en paz todos reían por la escena que habían visto en ese momento , los padres de Sesshoumaru habían olvidado toda la preocupación al ver la reacción que tuvo con Rin, no sabían que había pasado pero fue muy bueno. Kykio le coqueteaba a Inuyasha y le guiñaba el ojo a Kiba. Inutaisho y Simón hablaban de negocios. Izayoi y Elizabeth pensaban en que tenían que ir mañana a la organizadora de bodas. Miroku y Bankotsu junto con Kiba hablaban de estupideces y mujeres. Ayame y Kouga no pararon de hablar en toda la cena, dándose cuenta que tenían mucho en común. Rin hablaba con Sesshoumaru que casi no probo bocado ni hablo mucho en toda la cena. Bankotsu sabia que no estaba todo bien, aunque se había sentado al lado de Sesshoumaru sabia que debía arriesgar su vida contando uno de sus secretos mas vergonzosos.

Bank: Tienes que saber esto si vas a ser la esposa de Sessh-todos prestaban atención a Bankotsu, por el consejo que le estaba por dar. Sesshoumaru lo vio con cara de pocos amigos.

R: Si? Cual?-pregunto inocentemente

Bank: En tu cama matrimonial debes hacer lugar aparte de fluffy a teddy!-dijo seriamente mientras Sesshoumaru se había ahogado, Inuyasha y Miroku ya se preparaban para separarlos

R: Teddy?

Bank: Si su osito de peluche que tiene desde los cuatro años

Int: Pensé que fue para caridad hace mucho?-pregunto muy divertido por lo que se venia

Bank: Pues piensa mal, porque en realidad Ses..-no pudo terminar por Sesshoumaru se le tiro encime para matarlo, Inuyasha y Miroku los estaban agarrando

El resto no paraba de reír al ver como Sesshoumaru quería estrangular a Bankotsu

Sessh: Suéltame Miroku!!!!!! Acabare con este idiota

Bank: Tranquilo!!! No me dejas respirar-dijo con mucha dificultad.

M: Ya basta piensa que es tu amigo-dijo mientras tiraba de el para que lo soltara

I: Si déjalo!! Quiero saber mas acerca de fluffy y Teddy!!!!!!!!!-dijo mientras trataba de sacar las manos de Sesshoumaru del cuello de Bankotsu

Luego de quince minutos lo habían logrado

Pero otra batalla se avecinaba en la mesa.

Iz: Hijo que te ocurrió en el rostro? Esos arañazos-todos prestaron atención ala rostro de Inuyasha

I: No fue nada mas que un gato!-dijo muy furioso

M: Si con atributos como para tener gemelos!-dijo muy sinceramente recordándola a la perfección

Sessh: Eres un mal mentiroso

I: Que quisiste decir?

Sessh: Tu pequeña mente no te permite entender dos palabras

I: Ya veras fluffy!!-dijo mientras quería abalanzarse sobre su hermano que fue detenido por Miroku

Sessh: Cállate!!!!! Por lo menos yo no me hice en mi cama hasta los quince años!-revelo un secreto muy vergonzoso, al cual todos se reían menos Miroku y Bankotsu que trataban de impedir una masacre en la mesa.

Calmados no hubo otro altercado en la mesa.

La cena termino en risas recordando los arrebatos de Sesshoumaru con su amigo. Luego de la sobremesa los primeros en irse fueron Kiba y Ayame, que se divirtieron mucho aunque detestaban la falsa actitud de Sesshoumaru para con Rin

Kib: Adios fue un gusto-dijo muy con una sonrisa que acaparo toda la atención de las damas incluso de Rin _"Cuídate y se feliz hermosa, aunque este idiota no te merezca"_pensó mientras se iba con Ayame

Luego los Grant, que se fueron muy felices por lo que sucedió en la cena

Los últimos en irse fueron Miroku y Bankotsu, el cual le dijo algo Sesshoumaru

Bank: Sessh! Confía en mi yo voy a entenderte! Adios-dijo con mucha preocupación

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y decidió que esa noche hablaría con su hermano

I: Sessh! Te importaría acompañarme un momento al estudio tengo que consultarte algo-dijo para poder tener una excusa para hablar a solas

Sessh: de acuerdo!

Los dos se dirigieron al estudio en la biblioteca de la casa cuando Inuyasha cerro la puerta tras de si, rompió el silencio sin dar mas rodeos

I: Empieza!

Sessh: Que?

I: Que empieces a hablar

Sessh: Torpe no me has preguntado nada como para que hable.-dijo perdiendo la paciencia, pero sabia a que se refería

I: No te hagas! Tu sabes a lo que me refiero! Que es lo que te sucede? Hay otra mujer?-

Sessh: Claro que no son idioteces tuyas!-_"demonios me descubrió, tendré que fingir se lo prometí"_

I: Tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi! No se si nuestros padres se dieron cuenta pero Bankotsu si se dio cuenta y yo tambien, tu expresión, faltaste al trabajo! Algo te ocurre y tienes que decírmelo, después de todo soy tu hermano y puedo ayudarte-dijo muy preocupado

Sessh: No lo entenderías Inuyasha! De todas formas olvídalo porque ya se acabo!-dijo con mucho pesar en su voz

I: esta bien! Cuando este listo para hablar, hablaremos! Será mejor que te vayas antes de que nuestro padre te haga un interrogatorio-_" No te creo un palabra hermano!"_

Ambos hermanos se retiraron a sus respectivos departamentos dando las buenas noches a unos muy preocupados padres que sospechaban que algo le ocurría Sesshoumaru y no era nada bueno.

En la casa en donde residía Kagome. Se encontraba ella muy deprimida por lo que acaba de ocurrir, estaba muy triste, y no veía la hora que Sango volviera para contarle todo, lo único que la tranquilizaba era acariciar la medalla que le había dejado su madre al nacer.

Kag: mamá! Ojala estuvieras aquí! Tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente!!-dijo mientras comenzaba a hundirse en el llanto

Sesshoumaru no volvió a su departamento se dirigió al jardín en donde había estado con Kagome hace algunas horas. Decidió sentarse en una banqueta con vista al lago.

Sessh_: " Pequeña! Te amo demasiado como para dejarte"_-pensó mientras recordaba los sucesos que se habían dado en su auto.

XxxXX Flash BackXXxxx

Sessh: quieres tener un hijo conmigo?-dijo sin dar mas rodeos

Kag: Que?-dijo sin asimilar lo que le acaba de pedir

Sessh: Kagome-dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso.

Kag: No!-dijo evadiendo su beso

Sessh: Pero..-dijo muy confundido

Kag: Olvídate de mi eso no puede ser y tu lo sabes!-dijo muy seriamente _"Me encantaría decirte que si, pero no puedo!"_

Sessh: Entonces no, tu respuesta es negativa, no es asi -dijo muy abatido

Kag: Asi es Sesshoumaru! Esto fue un error, no debí quedarme contigo ni tu volverme a buscar, no lo hagas mas por favor-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Sessh: tu lo entiendes! He sido un gran mentiroso-dijo mientras la veía a los ojos

Kag: Que!

Sessh: Que te he mentido en algo

Kag: eres igual a todos mis clientes! Todos mient...

Sessh: Me voy a casar!

Kag..-estaba atónita por lo que le acababa de decir-Y asi quieres que te de un hijo!!-le reclamo muy indignada

Sessh: talvez tu no lo entiendas pero si tenemos ese hijo no me voy a casar y si lo haría contigo! no quiero que sigas trabajando en esto! Quiero que estés conmigo!-dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Kag: Entiéndelo no se puede, debes casarte! Ella es mucho mejor que yo-dijo con mucho dolor mientras secaba las lagrimas del rostro de Sesshoumaru

Sessh: Eso no es cierto tu no la conoces! Admito que es buena persona pero como te dije no necesito una niña inocente a mi lado necesito una mujer fuerte como tu a la cual ame, asi como a ti, no siento nada por ella, tu eres la que debe comprender-dijo mientras acariciaba su mano

Kag: Sesshoumaru..-dijo mientras la alejaba- Esto no puede ser nuestros lugares en la sociedad son muy distantes, tu familia piensa en ellos que buscan lo mejor para ti y yo no soy una opción que entra en esa categoría. Te doy la gracias por haberme dado las horas mas felices de mi vida muchas gracias, pero debemos olvidar todo y guardar esto en el fondo de nuestros corazones-dijo mientras se acercaba a el y comenzaba a besarlo, el ultimo beso.

Sessh: nunca voy a olvidarte pequeña.-dijo suavemente mientras la volvía a besar.

Pronto Kagome salió del asiento del auto de Sesshoumaru y Tara llego a arreglar los números. Cuando el se fue en su auto , lagrimas silenciosas recorrían su rostro. Mientras se daba una ducha para ir a la dichosa cena, Sesshoumaru rompió en llanto, recordando lo poco que vivió con ella, pero la amaba de verdad, lo había conquistado, con una sola mirada. Su llanto no ceso hasta que llego ala puerta de la casa de sus padres prefirió quedarse afuera para que sus lagrimas se secaran.

XxxXX Fin del Flash BackXXxxx

Sesshoumaru nuevamente volvía derramar lagrimas por su amor prohibido cubierto por el manto de la noche, pero estaba decidido por mas que ella no quisiera el la volvería ver, para estar con ella los últimos meses, que le quedaban de libertad antes de empezar el infierno que seria su vida sin ella. Y en ese tiempo el se encargaría de cambiar su vida para que ella sea feliz no permitiría que siguiera viviendo ese martirio.

Sessh: Tara soy Taisho de nuevo, Tengo una propuesta para ti pero no le digas a Kagome que soy yo-dijo de forma segura.

El caballero tomo su decisión los únicos testigos de su pena son la luna y las estrellas, la noche es cómplice para estos amantes que se quieren y que no pueden estar juntos, pero en la vida se deben tomar riesgos, aunque te lleven a la tristeza y al escándalo, cambiar ese futuro será difícil pero dependerá de ellos.

* * *

Continuara...

Hola a todas!!!!!! Gracias por sus reviews!!!! Quiero que sepan que no voy a dejar de publicar mi fic porque a algunas personas no les gust lo que escribo... después de todo no ha todo el mundo le puede gustar pero si lo hare por aquellos que lo leen!!! Quiero que sepan que talvez me demore por cuestiones de mi universidad!! Pero seguire publicándolo no se preocupen!!! Suerte a todas!!! Y dejen reviews!!!

ksforever


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Inuyasha no son de mi autoria sino de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, como asi tambien Tori Kinomoto de la serie Card Captor Sakura, que es de CLAMP , Kiba de Wolf ' s Rain, y el personaje que que interpreta Keyla Roberts que no se como se llama que pertenece a la serie Elfied lied que no se de quienes son estas dos series pero mías no son, jeje  
Aclaraciones :  
_"Pensamientos"_  
xxxXXXFlash BackXXXxxxx

* * *

_**Chapter 7 " Se vende amor del primero, del eterno, del pasajero , del puro y del falso"**_

Sessh: Tara soy Taisho de nuevo, Tengo una propuesta para ti pero no le digas a Kagome que soy yo-dijo de forma segura.  
T: esta bien!!! Como Ud. diga? Pero de que se trata su propuesta?-dijo en su tono ya conocido por su celular  
Sessh: Quiero que Kagome viva conmigo por los próximos meses, acordaremos una buena cantidad de dinero por ella , y no quiero que trabaje por el resto de la semana yo retribuiré lo que ella gane por estas tres noches que no va a trabajar-dijo muy firmemente  
T: Vaya Señor Taisho que generoso es Ud. ,-dijo muy asombrada por el trato- esta bien asi se hará le iré a informar, a Kagome, lo que Ud. me propu..-  
Sessh: dígale lo del trato pero no revele mi identidad, quiero que ella se entere pero cuando me la traiga al lugar que le voy a indicar.-dijo interrumpiéndola  
T: Esta bien Señor Taisho lo que Ud. diga, ella no vera a nadie mas que Ud.-  
Sessh: eso espero, si no le molesta tengo que colgar  
T: Claro, señor como Ud. diga.-_"Que bien tendré una gran fortuna, Gracias Kagome entre Taisho y Takewaki, seré la mujer mas rica del mundo!!"_ – pensó maliciosamente  
Sesshoumaru le indico la dirección de una casa que el tenia para cuando se aburría de su departamento, sabia que seria el mejor lugar para vivir con ella, nadie sabia de ese lugar ni si quiera sus padres.  
Sessh: _"Kagome en ese lugar te haré vivir los momentos mas felices de tu vida, y luego cuando todo termine me encargare de que esa casa sea tuya y todo lo que necesites para vivir bien"-_pensó con su mirada perdida en el mar de estrellas del jardín, solo Kagome ocupaba sus pensamientos y su corazón.  
Aquella hermosa noche testigo de vastas historias de amor, seria testigo del surgimiento de otro cuento de hadas prohibido entre un caballero social y una dama de noche .  
T: Sango! –dijo muy emocionada por los nuevos clientes que le habían llegado  
S: Si Tara ocurre algo!-dijo algo intrigada  
T: no te atrevas a irte con los que están en ese auto deja que se encarguen las otras! Esta noche vendrá un pez gordo con su sobrino que tiene un gran bolsillo, como para llevarte a Europa! Pero como Kagome no esta, tendrás que ser tu la que se encargue de ellos!-dijo mas que como una petición una orden.  
S: Lo que tu digas-dijo algo desanimada porque ya tenia experiencia con esa clase de clientes, y en su mayoría eran momias, solo Kagome había tenido a jóvenes, como Sesshoumaru y Naraku, era la única que había tenido suerte. Pero esa noche se llevaría una gran sorpresa al conocer a su cliente.  
Eran las doce en punto cuando un Ferrari negro llego a aquella cuadra como siempre Sango vio una momia en el asiento trasero, aquel hombre le pidió dos damas bellas , una para el y otra para su sobrino. Tara llamo a Sango y a una muchacha muy bonita que no tenia mas de un mes trabajando en aquel lugar.  
T: Bien Señor Harada!! Aquí están Michiru y Sango  
Sango se quedo de piedra la ver quien era el otro que venia en compañía de la momia, era un muchacho guapo y joven de ojos azules profundos y de cabellos marrones, atados en una pequeña coleta y una muy hermosa y seductora sonrisa, la visión que tuvo de ese muchacho hizo que involuntariamente se sonrojara  
S///o/// "_Quien será el? Ojala me elija a mi"-_pensó muy apenada  
Sr H: Hola Tara que bueno verte!! Traje a mi sobrino conmigo, porque siempre me visita. Por cierto las muchachas que tienes están muy bellas , yo me quedare con la de ojos azules. Miroku la otra es para ti-dijo muy emocionado  
M: De acuerdo tío como tu digas _" Que bien me toco la mas bonita de las dos!!, Es bellísima como alguien asi puede trabajar en esto"_  
T: esta bien pero antes arreglemos los números. Cuanto tiempo las van a tener?-dijo muy ansiosa por la cuantiosa fortuna que iba a recibir  
Sr H: Las tendremos toda la noche.  
T: Muy bien!!-dijo muy entusiasmada  
M: _"Vaya quien iba a pensar que yo vendría a un lugar asi pero no me arrepiento"_-Comenzó a recordar como fue que llego a ese lugar con su tío, mientras observaba a una Sango muy nerviosa

XxxXXFlash BackXXxxx  
En una gran mansión Miroku, se bajo de su nuevo auto, cortesía de su tío por ser su único sobrino. Se dirigió hasta la puerta de la mansión y el mayordomo le abrió la puerta y le informo que su tío lo estaba esperando en su habitación.  
M: Hola querido tío! Vine tan rápido como recibí tu llamado-dijo al preocupado al abrir la puerta de esa gran y solitaria habitación rodeada de fotografías de Miroku cuando era un bebe hasta la actualidad  
Sr H: que bueno que llegaste rápido-dijo mientras se terminaba de peinar.- Y me alegra que estés presentable muchacho, porque quiero que me acompañes a ver unas damas-dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.  
M: Damas? No crees que ya estas algo grande para esos sobresaltos tío? Además cuantos años tienen esas damas? El geriátrico a esta hora esta cerrado-reflexiono para enojo de su tío  
Sr H: Pero que te has creído sobrino que el único que sale con mujeres jóvenes eres tu? Para tu información eso no es cierto, yo tengo una amiga que me consigue las chicas mas jóvenes y bonitas y esta noche quiero que tu me acompañes-dijo muy emocionado  
M: Que! Acaso tu frecuentas pros..  
Sr H: Damas de compañía nocturna hijo, es el termino mas adecuado! Que te parece!  
M: Pero tío  
Sr H: Nada de peros, acompáñame!!!!!!-dijo casi en una suplica  
M: esta bien! Como tu digas- dijo, el sabia que nunca le negaría nada a ese anciano que siempre había cuidado de el cuando sus padres murieron y que se encargo de que la herencia de sus padres se multiplicara cada año, aquel anciano le había enseñado todo y había cuidado de el como si fuera su propio hijo aunque el ya tenía los suyos.  
De esa forma acompañaba a aquel "viejo mañoso"como sabia llamarlo cariñosamente a su romántico encuentro.  
XxxXX Fin del Flash Back XXxxx  
Una vez que Tara arreglo la cantidad que iba a recibir con el tío de Miroku , las muchachas entraron en el auto Michiru estaba muy nerviosa porque nunca había estado con un anciano, y Sango tambien lo estaba pero no por falta de experiencia sino por la belleza de aquél muchacho.  
Sr H: Señorita Ud. es una belleza me podría decir cual es su nombre?-dijo mientras casi le saca las costillas a Miroku, que suspiraba por lo mañoso que era su tío.  
Mich: Me llamo Michiru señor  
Sr H: No me digas Señor llámame Ken-chan, a mis 60 años aun soy muy joven no es asi, pequeño saltamontes-dijo mientras volvía a golpearlo en las costillas  
M: Como tu digas tío.-dijo reprimiendo una carcajada por la forma tan jovial en la que se estaba comportando su adorado tío  
Cuando llegaron a uno de los hoteles mas prestigiados en el cual la familia de Miroku tenia una suite, ambas parejas se separaron. Miroku y Sango se dirigieron a la que pertenecía a Miroku. En todo el camino no hablaron de nada, cuando llegaron a la habitación Miroku se sentó en la cama, y rompió el hielo, preguntándole como se llamaba  
S: Me llamo sango!-dijo esbozando una sonrisa para sacarse los nervios  
M: tienes un bonito nombre! Hace cuanto que trabajas en esto-dijo mientras acariciaba el acolchado de seda.  
S: bueno, creo que ya van a ser seis años, entre a los 14-dijo mientras se sentaba l lado de Miroku  
M: En serio! Deberías haber sido modelo y no lo que haces ahora-dijo mientras no podía evitar perderse en esos ojos castaños  
S:////o////Muchas gracias por el cumplido pero en realidad lo que siempre he querido es diseñar ropa no modelar , pero sabes entre en esto porque no conseguí trabajo en ningún lado.-dijo con mucho pesar  
M: Que ciega es la gente que no te contrato-comenzó acariciando su rostro, luego como hipnotizado comenzó a besar a Sango.  
La noche paso entre besos y caricias por parte de ambos, cuando el clímax llego para la pareja Miroku se dio cuenta que apenas eran las tres de la mañana, lo único que paso por su mente en ese momento fue abrazar a la joven que dormía a su lado y darle un beso antes de caer en el paraíso de los sueños.  
Aquella noche una nueva historia se desataría pero podrá tener un buen final?? Quien sabe dependerá de cuanto amor se tengan y cuanto sea la llama del deseo de estar unidos por siempre. Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea, a veces en tan solo un instante basta una mirada para volver un caos tu mente y tus sentimientos. Eso la sabia muy bien Rin Grant, que se estaba volviendo loca en su cuarto.  
R: Por dios no puede ser, ahora que Sesshoumaru, empieza a demostrarme afecto, yo soy la que duda ahora. Porque tenia que aparecer Tori mi primer amor y... Kiba-dijo exhalando un suspiro al recordar su rostro al igual que sus ojos, tan hermosos, ese carácter que lo distinguía de los demás, aun no se olvidaba el simple roce que habían tenido en la oficina de Keyla, esa sonrisa que era capaz de derretir el mas frió corazón y de alegrar en los momentos mas tristes, y Tori con su simple encuentro despertó las cenizas que habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo recordándole que el había sido el primero en enseñarle la magia de un primer beso, la dicha de no dormir por temor a que las fantasías de un siempre juntos se borren, aquellos cosquilleos que sentía con solo ver sus ojos o sentir el roce de sus dedos al darle una dulce caricia, esos pensamientos ya no le gustaban, se sentía como si la fantasía de un Sesshoumaru Taisho montado en un blanco corcel, ofreciéndole una vida social perfecta, se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco sustituyéndose, por un Tori Kinomoto, lleno de tratos cariñosos, y sonrisas para ella y un Kiba real, con miradas dulces, afecto sincero y desinteresado con una vida feliz de por medio sin habladurías ni secretos, que hacia que su corazón palpite de felicidad.  
R: Tori...Kiba... Porque no fueron Uds. los que aparecieran en la cena de caridad de mis padres... Porque todo tiene que ser asi.. Sin embargo ya no puedo cambiar nada los planes de boda .. mañana debo ver a Keyla-dijo recordando las fotos que ella tenia con ese par que acababa con sus pensamientos.  
R: Que tan importante será ella en sus vidas? Tori me habrás olvidado? Kiba que significa ella ahora en tu vida??-las dudas la asaltaban, al igual que unos celos, que le rompían el alma.  
R: Sesshoumaru Taisho, ahora entiendo que me deslumbre por ti y lo que sentía no era mas que admiración, ya que eres un príncipe azul, que necesita de otra princesa. Pero me pregunto, si sentirás algo por mi o solo estas fingiendo, habrá alguien que te robe el sueño, quien será? Porque si es asi los dos vamos a sufrir mucho, sin estar al lado de la persona que queremos-dijo con mucho pesar mientras abrazaba su almohada.  
Esa noche Rin dio vuelta en su cama toda la noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a Tori bajo un árbol de cerezos robándole un beso, y cuando los abría se sonrojaba porque se imaginaba que Kiba estaba a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras que en la oscuridad de la noche el la llenaba de besos.  
Sus pensamientos y sentimientos danzaban a quemarropa por su mente, su corazón no paraba de latir de solo pensar en esos dos, que tampoco conciliaron el sueño.  
Kiba estaba en su hotel en el cual solo se quedaría esa noche en aquella suite, porque su hermana le dijo que viniera a su departamento, porque no permitiría que su hermano estuviera en un hotel teniendo ella un lugar en donde albergarlo.  
Kiba, daba vueltas en su cama, y de ves en cuando observaba la fotografía de Keyla que tenia de aquel maravilloso día en el que estuvieron juntos por primera vez, recordó, lo que había pasado luego.

XxxXX Flash Back XXxxx  
Aquella noche una pareja muy bonita, estaba durmiendo en un cuarto de hotel, Keyla, abrazaba Kiba y recostaba su cabeza en su pecho desnudo, Kiba respondía jugando con sus cabellos mientras dormía , cuando el abrió sus ojos, se encontró con el rostro de Keyla que lo observaba y el cual demostraba sonrojo por lo que acababa de pasar  
Kib: tranquila ángel mío, no tienes porque sonrojarte conmigo-dijo mientras la abrazaba  
Key: Entiéndeme, es natural que me ponga asi después de todo es mi primera vez, la primera vez que estoy con alguien de esta forma, tu eres el primero, mi amor –dijo muy nerviosa, Kiba solo la beso  
Kib: Relájate, y bésame quieres-dijo mientras entre besos , caricias, "te amo", y "no me dejes", pasaban su primera noche juntos.  
Esa noche fue inolvidable, cuando el despertó vio que ella aun dormía entre sus brazos, el lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba una de las piernas de Keyla, que para el eran tan suaves y únicas.  
XxxXX Fin del Flash BackXXxxx

La primera noche de Keyla, Kiba sonreía al recordarlo se preguntaba si eso se repetiría, si ella volvería con el incluso se cuestiono si su hermana tenia razón al decir que ella era un capricho, sentía lo mismo que en esos días, o esa chiquilla llamada Rin Grant había cambiado todo eso, seria posible.  
Kib: Rin Grant, sentirás algo por Taisho, ese sujeto que te engaña y no valora tenerte, Que tan fuerte es tu amor por el?? Porque tenias que sentir algo por el me hubiera gustado conocerte antes? Que me has hecho? Tal vez mañana compruebe que siento por Keyla, tal ves si la beso veré si siento algo por ella, y de paso me cobro lo que me hizo el abogaducho- mientras sonreía y se daba vueltas en su cama, durmiéndose por fin pero teniendo un sueño en el cual Rin Grant se acercaba a el y le daba un beso suave pero muy apasionado que le saco una sonrisa entre sueños.

Mientras que Tori recordó algo que nunca le diría Keyla, conociéndola sabia que ella se enojaría y lo mataría, si se enterara de lo que paso la noche que fueron a cenar juntos.  
T: Key si supieras que muero por ti, me has hecho olvidar a Rin, cuando ella y yo nos separamos porque ambos creíamos que ya no éramos compatibles-dijo recordando tambien a Rin que había despertado ciertas cosas en su corazón  
T: Me pregunto si Kiba es algo importante en tu vida y si hay una oportunidad para mi! En cuanto a Rin , que sentirá por su prometido?? La querrá el ? Espero que si aunque lo que siento por Rin es mas bien un cariño de hermana, me gustaría que ella y yo mantuviéramos una conversación como en los viejos tiempos. Pero volviendo a ti Key jamás olvidare aquella noche.-dijo mientras que de sus labios exhalaba un suspiro de amor por la diseñadora de bodas

XxxXXFlash BackXXxxx  
Esa noche acababan de volver del restauran, Keyla había bebido mucho y estaba bastante atrevida, Tori decidió llevarla a al departamento en donde ella vivía pero ella..  
Key: No quiero ir Tori, no quiero dormir sola!-dijo mientras, jugaba con los botones de la camisa de Tori, lo cual lo ponía muy nervioso  
T/////o/////Pero que estas diciendo Key, es mejor que te lleve a tu departamento-dijo muy nervioso mientras en su rostro el sonrojo se hacia cada vez mas visible  
Key: no! Tengo miedo Tori!! No quiero dormir sola, si tu no duermes conmigo me desvisto aquí mismo-dijo fuera de si mientras comenzaba a quitarse los zapatos. Tori que se dio cuenta que había muchas personas mirando, agarro a Keyla del brazo y levanto sus zapatos llevándola al auto.  
T: Fue suficiente Keyla, será mejor que te deje en tu departamento, estas demasiado ebria-dijo tratando de conservar la calma.  
Cuando llegaron al departamento de Keyla, Tori no pudo bajarla de su auto, tuvo que llevarla al suyo. Por suerte acepto, intento que ella durmiera en un sillón pero ella no quiso, cuando Tori, se fue a la cocina pensando que lo mejor seria buscarle un analgésico y un café muy cargado Keyla entro en el cuarto Tori y se quito toda su ropa colocándose una de las camisas de Tori. Cuando fue a buscarla y se encontró con Keyla en su cuarto se quedo de piedra.  
T:///o////Keyla.. que haces co..con.. mi ..ca..mi..sa-dijo muy nervioso  
Key: Me gusta tu camisa, y tambien tu-dijo mientras se le colgaba del cuello y lo besaba.  
Tori dejo todo lo que traía en uno de sus muebles y comenzó a besar a Keyla, el tono de los besos se fueron profundizando hasta el punto que la ropa de Tori quedo tirada en el suelo, mientras que el se deleitaba con la figura de Keyla. Al día siguiente le coloco nuevamente la camisa a Keyla y el decidió darse una ducha muy fría. Cuando Keyla se despertó , no recordaba nada, y le dolía mucho la cabeza, Tori opto por no contarle nada, decidió que seria su pequeño secreto, y que la conquistaría a como de lugar, porque lo había conquistado desde la vez que la conoció, cuando hablo al bufete buscando un abogado para que la ayude con sus finanzas.  
XxxxXX Fin del Flash Back XXxxxx

T: Key-chan serás mía no dejare que Kiba se quede contigo, te amo demasiado como para perderte.-dijo exhalando un nuevo suspiro  
Decidió aquella noche que iría a verla a su oficina y ver que podía hacer para conquistarla.  
Esa noche el insomnio fue contagioso, porque tanto Inuyasha como Keyla no pudieron conciliar el sueño  
I: Maldita mujer, porque no se me va de la cabeza-dijo muy enojado porque no podía dormir.  
I: Pero tengo que admitir que besa muy bien y que Miroku tenia razón, esa mujer tiene atributos pero no para gemelos sino para trillizos. Me pregunto si tendrá novio, aunque con el carácter que tiene estoy seguro que es una solterona amargada-dijo sin saber el historial que Keyla tenia.  
I: Eso no importa ahora-dijo cerrando sus ojos, pero Inuyasha comenzó a tener un sueño, que lo despertó inmediatamente.  
(Comienza el sueño)  
" Que este lugar? Un segundo mi oficina? Vaya, y esta foto, niños?? Un segundo yo no tengo hijos!!! Aquí hay doce!!!.  
A: Señor Inuyasha que bueno que lo veo!! Aquí tiene a sus monstru..quiero decir hijos señor-dijo una Ayame con un aspecto mayor, y un tanto amargada  
¿?Papi!!!!!!!-gritaron varias vocecitas que entraron corriendo a su oficina y se colgaron de su cuello  
I: Que!!!!!Todos estos son míos???!!!!!!!!!-pregunto muy asustado al ver como doce niños daban vuelta su oficina y se colgaban de su cuello llamándolo "papi"  
¿?: Asi es y tambien míos querido! O Acaso ya no te acuerdas como los hicimos-dijo una voz femenina que hizo que Inuyasha gritara fuertemente al ver quien era  
Key: Querido te adoro-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba.  
I...-Inuyasha estaba de piedra cuando se dio cuenta , lo único que hizo fue gritar fuertemente  
I: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
(Fin del sueño)  
I :AHHHHHHHHH!!!-grito muy asustado por esa visión- Maldita mujer, no me va a dejar dormir!!!!! Y lo peor de todo es que tengo que acompañar a Fluffy y a mi madre con esa tal diseñadora de bodas!! Que bueno que no me la voy encontrar nunca mas!!-dijo muy angustiado al no saber la sorpresa que le deparaba el día siguiente

Mientras que Keyla acababa de tener un sueño parecido. Lo único que hizo fue gritar y despertar de golpe.  
Key: Ese cara de perro no me va dejar dormir!!! Ni loca que voy a tener doce hijos y menos con el!!!! Que odio!!! Aunque besa muy bien y esta muy guapo pero ni asi porque es un tonto!! Y lo peor de todo es que voy a ver a los Taisho y a los Grant mañana por los planeamientos de su boda y tengo que dormir y este estúpido no me deja-dijo muy abatida mientras tomaba su almohada y trataba de dormir nuevamente, pero fue imposible conciliar el sueño.

Los primeros rayos del sol estaban apareciendo en el horizonte cuando el Ferrari negro se detuvo en la residencia en donde Tara le había indicado al Señor Harada que dejara a Michiru y a Sango  
Sr H: Bien querida me alegra haber estado contigo eres muy linda!!-dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras le entregaba todo el dinero a Michiru  
Mich: Gracias Ken-chan-dijo muy sonriente, mientras se reía de recordar lo que ella había hecho esa noche, Miroku por un lado estaba impresionado, que su abuelo todavía pudiera tener esos sobresaltos  
M: Creo que es hora de despedirnos Sango, que estés bien!-dijo Miroku con una bella sonrisa en el rostro por la maravillosa noche que había pasado a su lado  
S: Gracias Miroku! Tu tambien que la pases muy bien! Adios!-dijo mientras bajaba del auto con Michiru  
En el camino de regreso a la mansión de su tío, Miroku, no dejaba de pensar en Sango mientras que su tío que se había dado cuenta comenzó , a burlarse de su querido sobrino  
Sr H: Ves que yo tenia razón!! Ellas son muy cariñosas!!!-dijo muy picaramente  
M:///////o/////Ehh si.. Pero yo todavía no creo que tu puedas .. ya sabes...-dijo un tanto apenado  
Sr H: Hijo dije que me acompañaras, pero mi corazón ya no lo resistiría ni tampoco me metería esas píldoras horribles, después de tantas pastillas que me da el medico yo quiero vivir para ver a mis nietos y tambien a mis sobrinos-nietos-dijo simplemente  
M: entones que hiciste anoche?-pregunto muy intrigado  
Sr H: Nada mas le dije que me diera masaje!! Además es una niña ellas sufren mucho en esta clase de trabajos por eso cuando puedo traigo a varias de ellas y hago que se diviertan con este pobre viejo ya sea viendo películas, jugando cartas, ajedrez o conversando o recomendándoles novelas!! Es muy entretenido además son muy cariñosas y eso es lo que me gusta!!!-dijo simplemente  
M: Vaya! No hay duda de que eres una gran persona tío-dijo muy admirado por su buen corazón y mas tranquilo porque tuviera conciencia  
Sr H: Pero tu no pensaste lo mismo no es asi muchacho?-dijo mientras reprimía una sonrisa en su labios  
M////o/////Bueno ..yo... ehh-dijo muy nervioso  
Sr H: Déjalo ahí ni necesito explicaciones lo entiendo ella es muy bonita capaz de conquistar hasta al mas mujeriego de los hombres-dijo mientras se reía teniendo la impresión de que Miroku y Sango , serian algo mas que cliente y dama nocturna de compañía pero estaba feliz porque al fin sentaría cabeza.

Sango se quedo parada hasta que el auto desapareció de su vista, y no se despertó hasta que Michiru la hizo bajar de su nube, con una risilla un tanto burlista  
S: MM. Que ocurre Michiru porque te ríes?-preguntó intrigada  
Mich: Se ve que el sobrino de Ken-chan y tu pasaron una muy buena noche, por cierto esta como quiere!!!-dijo muy risueña, mientras entraba rápidamente a la casa  
S:////o////Michiru! Ven aquí espera a que te atrape –dijo mientras corría tras de ella por la vergüenza que la acababa de hacer pasar .  
Cuando entraron a la casa Tara ya las estaba esperando  
T: Bien dejen de jugar y entréguenme el dinero que les dio Harada-dijo seriamente al verlas entrar.  
Mich: Aquí esta!! Esta todo!!-dijo muy nerviosa porque después de todo le tenia mucho miedo a Tara.  
T: bien, déjame contar no me fió de nadie mas que de mi misma-dijo muy ofensivamente mientras que Sango le dedicaba un mirada asesina porque acababa de insinuarles que eran unas ladronas  
T: no me mires asi Sango después de todo yo tengo razón, porque la mayoría de la veces el perro muerde la mano del que le da de comer, Uds. están vivas gracias a mi si yo no las hubiera tomado estarían en la calle tiradas muertas de hambre como las gatas que son todas Uds., los peces gordos no se fijarían en Uds., si no fuera por mi se venderían solas por unas monedas, no por los billetes que ellos me dejan por Uds.-dijo duramente mientras que en el interior de Sango una bestia le pedía a gritos que abofeteara a Tara por la ofensa que les había dicho.  
S: Como digas Tara-dijo muy furiosa, la ira la recorría cada centímetro de su figura.  
T: esta todo, no falta nada vayan a dormir, y no me molesten!-dijo mientras subia a su habitación  
Mich: Ya Sango tu sabes como es ella no te le enfrentes, te podría hacer mucho daño-dijo muy preocupada por ella  
S: no te preocupes amiga ve a dormir que tu tambien debes estar muy cansada-dijo mirándola como si fuera su hermana menor, después de todo Michiru tenia 14 años  
Mich: si me divertí mucho con Ken-chan, me dijo que me parecía a una de su nietas, y que jugaba muy bien al ajedrez-dijo muy risueña  
S: QUE!!!!-dijo muy asombrada  
Mich: si asi es, no se comporto como los otros clientes, al contrario se comporto como si fuera mi abuelo, jugamos ajedrez, cartas, me contó de unos libros que leyó, y me recomendó novelas, eso es todo lo que hicimos, pero tu no verdad-dijo muy divertida  
S: Me alegra que te hayas... //////////o/////////Michiru ERES UNA NIÑA PARA DECIR ESAS COSAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito muy fuertemente  
T: YA CÁLLENSE Y VAYAN A DORMIR!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito muy enojada porque la desconcentraban de contar todo el dinero que había echo ese día  
Mich S: Si Tara lo que tu digas-dijeron de mala gana y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones  
Cuando Sango llego a la habitación que compartía con Kagome, se sorprendió al ver a su amiga hecha un mar de lagrimas que la abrazo de repente en la puerta de la habitación.  
S: Kagome amiga que ocurre porque lloras?-pregunto muy preocupada  
Kag: Amiga ..snif..no sabes cuanto necesito hablar contigo..snif..el me ama..pero..-dijo comenzando su llanto nuevamente. Sango solo la abrazo mas fuerte mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.  
S: Tranquila amiga, ven vamos a sentarnos y cuéntame todo-dijo mientras se sentaban en la cama.  
Kagome relato todo lo que ocurrió en el día, incluso la conversación que ellos tuvieron antes de que la dejara en su casa.  
Kag: luego me fui del auto no podía verlo a la cara, no pude dormir en toda la noche como veras(señalando su pijama de color crema).. pensando en el-dijo mientras se secaba las ultimas lagrimas rebeldes que habían salido de su rostro  
S: Ay Amiga tu tambien lo amas verdad?-dijo al ver su rostro lleno de lagrimas y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.  
Kag: asi es Sango, pero no podemos estar juntos, es doloroso pero es mejor que no, tu sabes muy bien que nosotras somos..  
S: Muñecas que tienen un precio y que no se pueden enamorar porque su pasado las condena.-dijo amargamente mientras recordaba a Miroku  
Kag: Ay sango perdóname debes estar muy cansada no deje ni que te cambiaras-dijo con mucho pesar  
S: Tranquila en el estado en que estabas no podía esperar, además yo tambien tengo algo que contarte espera a que me cambie-dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa  
Kagome se sentía tranquila porque al menos Sango estaba feliz. Luego de unos minutos Sango estaba lista para dormir, pero se sentó y le contó todo sobre Miroku, Kagome estaba muy feliz, pero en un instante las amigas solo se miraron y se abrazaron muy fuerte porque sabían que esa clase de hombres estaban prohibidos para las dos.  
Kag: A ti tambien te pasa lo mismo que a mi verdad amiga?-dijo muy preocupada  
S: asi es amiga pero como ya dijimos, somos simples muñecas con precio-dijo con mucho pesar y tristeza por la realidad que estaban viviendo las dos. Ambas se abrazaron como las hermanas que siempre habían sido desde que se conocieron y optaron por descansar para aliviar sus penas.

Aquella mañana Keyla preparaba todo para su encuentro pero no sabia la sorpresa que se llevaría, cuando viera a la pareja y a sus respectivas familias  
Key: Ya casi tengo todo listo!! Que bien ! –dijo muy emocionada-Pero que hora es , aun falta mucho para que vengan , prepare la lista de la clase de tradiciones que los novios hacen en la Iglesia y en la fiesta al estilo medieval-dijo muy placentera mientras comenzaba su búsqueda.  
Esa mañana tanto la casa de los Grant como la de los Taisho estaba muy conmocionada, porque se iban a reunir con la organizadora de bodas. Las señoras de la casa estaban volviendo locos a sus hijos y no paraban de recordarle que hablaran a sus caballeros y damas de honor de para la reunión que tendrían dentro de dos horas.  
Sesshoumaru se estaba volviendo loco , no pudo hacer nada en toda la mañana porque su madre no paro de telefonearlo para recordárselo. Kagura ya estaba harta de la dichosa boda, ya no aguantaba mas, le confesaría a Sesshoumaru sus sentimientos a costa de su puesto de trabajo.  
Sessh: Kagura la próxima vez que mi madre llame, dile que estoy en reunión y que iré apenas salga, me va a volver loco esa mujer-dijo furiosamente mientras trataba de firmar unos papeles  
Kagu: esta bien Sessh-dijo muy insinuadoramente, esta vez no había vuelta atrás  
Sessh: Ocurre algo?-pregunto dándose cuenta de sus intenciones  
Kagu: tu sabes muy bien lo que ocurre desde hace mucho que lo sabes y nunca me has dicho nada.-se acercaba al escritorio de Sesshoumaru.  
Sessh: decir que?- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, estaba algo nervioso por lo que pensaba que podría ocurrir en ese momento.  
Kagu: Que no me has dado nunca una respuesta sabiendo que yo siempre estoy para ti-dijo mientras se ponía a su altura y trataba de aproximarse a sus labios.  
Sessh: Kagur..-no pudo terminar por que ella comenzó a besarlo, pero ella se entristeció al darse cuenta que no le correspondía.  
Kagu: Rin Grant! No es asi-dijo muy abatida mientras se levantaba y volteaba su rostro para que no viera la tristeza que demostraban sus ojos.  
Sessh: No, te seré sincero, no es Rin Grant, pero tu nunca me has interesado, te considero una buena amiga y una eficiente secretaria , pero nada mas-dijo al darse cuenta de que Kagura estaba muy triste  
Kagu: no te preocupes no me meteré en tu vida, y ahora mismo voy a redactar mi renuncia por lo que hice-dijo muy asombrada por la respuesta de Sesshoumaru y por la vergüenza por lo que había hecho pero deseaba hacerlo hace mucho tiempo  
Sessh: no es necesario que hagas eso loes empleados y los amigo no se consiguen fácilmente, quédate Kagura, estoy seguro que muy pronto encontraras al hombre adecuado para ti espero que seas muy feliz cuando lo encuentres, a veces el amor aparece detrás de la puerta-dijo esbozando una sonrisa que le transmitía tranquilidad a Kagura  
Kagu: Gracias Sesshoumaru! Prometo no defraudarte, y estoy seguro que ese hombre entrara pronto por esa puerta-de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe  
Kagu: Que!-vio a Bankotsu muy sonriente, los nervios de Kagura estallaron , Sesshoumaru se imagino un pelea en su oficina  
Bank: HOLA SESSH!! Hola cariño!!-dijo mientras Kagura lo miraba con desprecio por lo desagradable que era.  
Kagu: Primero no soy "cariño" y segundo Sessh, mi hombre entrara por otra puerta-dijo muy severamente, mientras Bankotsu la miraba con odio por lo que había dicho  
Sesshoumaru, solo lanzo una carcajada ante la escena de ver a un Bankotsu muy resentido ante la negativa de su secretaria.  
Bank: que le pasa?-dijo mientras la veía que se iba por la puerta  
Sessh: Olvídalo, todavía recuerda la primera vez que viniste y coincidió lo que acabas de hacer con lo que hablamos-dijo mientras calmaba su risa  
Bank: Que?-preguntó algo desconcertado  
Sessh: Déjalo asi  
Bank: como quieras pero vamonos ahora mismo a la oficina de esa tal Keyla porque tu madre me dejo como cincuenta mensajes con lo mismo en la contestadora de mi celular-dijo algo divertido  
Sessh: no eres el único que ha recibido miles de mensajes de mi madre-dijo algo molesto por que lo estaba presionando-Llamare al inútil de mi hermano, y que lleve a Miroku, porque no me va dejar vida hasta que no vea en la oficina  
Bank: JEJE, esa es la vida del novio, pero no del enamorado no es asi Sessh-dijo mientras Sesshoumaru se ponía incomodo por las palabras que su amigo acababa de decir  
Sessh: deja de molestar Bankotsu y tambien de revelar mis secretos a todo el mundo si es que aprecias tu vida-dijo un tanto molesto recordando las ultimas dos cenas  
Bank: esta bien como quieras pero ya vamos.. tengo otra llamada de tu madre.. vamonos-dijo mientras colgaba su celular, porque tantas llamadas lo estaban agobiando.  
Sessh: dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta en compañía de Bankotsu  
Sessh: Kagura, llama al tonto de mi hermano y dile que vaya ahora mismo a la oficina de la organizadora de bodas porque mi madre me va a volver loco y dile que lleve a Miroku-dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa cómplice  
Bank:_ "Ahora de que me perdí!"_ Adiós encanto!!! Almorzaras conmigo cuando vuelva con jefe?-dijo muy galante  
Kagu: Claro cielo!!!-Bankotsu se sorprendió por su respuesta al igual que Sesshoumaru-Por supuesto...(sonríe)...Cuando te consigas un cerebro nuevo y el mundo se destruya!!!!!!! Idiota!!!!-Sesshoumaru volvía reírse, y salió llevándose a Bankotsu del brazo porque iba a armar una pelea por el insulto de Kagura  
Dos horas pasaron exactamente y todos estaban puntualmente en la oficina de Keyla. Los últimos en llegar fueron Simón e Inutaisho que vieron el rostro furioso de Izayoi y de Elizabeth. Kykio no paraba de hablar con Inuyasha el cual estaba deslumbrado por lo bella que se veía, Kouga, Miroku y Bankotsu se reían del rostro de Izayoi de Elizabeth, mientras que Rin conversaba animadamente con Sesshoumaru.  
Iz: bien creo ya estamos todos, podemos entrar a la oficina-dijo muy feliz pero un maremoto de gritos se avecinaban  
Keyla estaba muy tranquila pero cuando los vio entrar  
Key: Hola a todos me alegra que hayan veni..-no pudo terminar cuando vio quien entreo  
I Key: QUE HACES TU AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron al unísono  
Iz: Que ocurre acaso ya se conocían?-pregunto muy desconcertada  
M: Vera Izayoi este es el gatito que araño a Inuyasha, y ahora que lo pienso esta para trillizos  
Key:QUE TE PASA PERVERTIDO! COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESAS COSAS  
I:QUE HAS HECHO CON LA ORGANIZADORA DE BODAS BRUJA!!!!!!!!  
Key:YO SOY LA ORGANIZADORA DE BODAS IDOTA!!!!!!!QUE HACES EN MI OFICINA FUERA DE AQUÍ NO TE SOPORTO!!!!!!!!!  
I:Y CREES QUE A MI ME GUSTA ESTAR AQUÍ TORPE!!!!!  
Int: Tranquilos muchachos, se que se conocen pero no griten de esa manera, Keyla yo soy el padre de Sesshoumaru y este es mi hijo menor Inuyasha-dijo como para calmar las cosas el resto no se atrevía a decir nada por temor a que gritaran mas fuerte.  
I: Padre porque contrataron a esta no creo que una solterona amargada sepa de bodas-dijo mientras Kykio tenia deseos asesinos de acabar con la organizadora que acaparaba la atención de Inuyasha  
Key: disculpe esta locura Señor Inutaisho y a Uds. tambien, pero le seré sincera su hijo menor es un descarado idiota pervertido cara de perro!!-dijo poniendo énfasis en cada insulto  
Kou: ya te pusieron en tu lugar perro!!-dijo triunfal  
I: cállate rabioso!!! Y no te metas en lo que no te corresponda.!!!  
Kou: me meto en todo lo que quiero pulgoso!!!  
Key: Les importaría callarse  
KK: Y dime quien te crees para gritarle asi a Inu-dijo muy enojada  
Key: _"Asi con que esta es la novia de Inu torpe_"-pensó con ira-Soy la organizadora de bodas, que no soporta a los tontos afeminados poco caballerosos, que conocí ayer-dijo mientras miraba a Inuyasha que estaba de un humor fatal.  
I: Podrías callarte bruja no eres nadie para hablar de esa manera!!  
Key: discúlpame pero esta no es tu oficina  
MR: No deberíamos hacer algo Simón, Inutaisho  
SG Int: Apreciamos bastantes nuestras vidas!!!-dijeron los muy cobardes  
Iz: Cobardes!!!!Sesshoumaru, hijo has algo  
Sessh: Que se las arregle solo ya esta grandecito! _" Además esa mujer da mucho miedo"_  
Iz: Otro cobarde! Bankotsu! Miroku! Por favor??-  
Bank: lo siento pero yo no me atrevo a acercarme a esa mujer  
M: Yo tampoco!  
Iz: Porque todos son unos cobardes!-dijo mientras exhalaba un suspiro  
Los gritos de Inuyasha, Kykio, Keyla y de Kouga llegaban hasta fuera de la oficina.  
Todos los que pasaban se asustaban pero estos gritos no eran nada comparados con los que se avecinarían .  
En la entrada de la oficina se estacionaron dos Mercedes un rojo y un blanco, cuando Tori bajo del suyo lo primero que hizo fue mirar con odio a Kiba  
T: Que haces aquí Kubo?? Acaso no trabajas??-dijo muy fastidiado  
Kib: Por supuesto que lo hago las finanzas es lo mío! Pero vine a ver a mi amada Keyla!! _"Ni creas que me vas a intimidar todavía me debes lo de mi hermana"_  
T: Pero que son esos gritos?  
Kib: Viene de la oficina de Key!  
T: será mejor que entremos  
Kib: Si!!-dijo muy preocupado  
Golpearon la puerta y al no obtener respuesta entraron de repente, porque la puerta estaba abierta  
T Kib: Key están bien?  
Key:Que hacen Uds. dos aquí!! Para malos ratos ya esta este! Y ahora que los veo!!!NI DE BROMA QUE ME VAN A ACOMPAÑAR A MI DEPARTAMENTO ESTA NOCHE, AUN NO HE PODIDO DORMIR POR CULPA DE UDS DOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-estaba fuera de si  
I: COMO!!!!!!!!!! ACASO ELLOS DURMIERON EN TU DEPARTAMENTO  
R:_"QUE??!!!!!!!!!"_  
Key: ESO NO TE IMPORTA!!!-le grito a Inuyasha  
Kib: Tran..qui..la.. solo vine porque estaba preocupada, además el abogado tiene cara de pervertido y tenia miedo..  
T: Que locuras estas diciendo me parece que el que tenia esas intenciones eras tu torpe idiota ex novio!  
Sessh: les importaría dejar de pelear tiene que arreglar la boda y Uds. me están haciendo perder tiempo-dijo muy fastidiado por el escándalo

La discusión se reabrió nuevamente Keyla e Inuyasha no paraban de discutir Tori y Kiba le gritaban a Inuyasha por que acaparaba la atención de Keyla. Kykio le gritaba a Keyla porque había insultado a Inuyasha. Kouga le gritaba a Inuyasha porque lo habia insultado. Rin estaba apunto de llorar, Bankotsu, Miroku , Inutaisho y simon apreciaban sus vidas como para meterse en esa trifulca, Izayoi estaba apunto de desmayarse y Elizabeth estaba desesperada Sesshoumaru no sabia que hacer.  
Sessh: NIÑOS SOY UN HOMBRE OCUPADO NO ESTOY PARA PERDER MIE TIEMPO-grito efusivamente  
I: Quien te crees hermano les estoy dando su merecido  
Sessh: si maduraras un poco te evitarías todos estos problemas asi que deja de gritar y pídele disculpas a la señorita Roberts!!!  
I: no lo voy a hacer-dijo muy fastidiado  
Key: no te preocupes Sesshoumaru, yo me encargo de esto ahora mismo. Tu eres una dama de honor no es asi?-dirigiéndose a Kykio y tratando de tranquilizarse  
KK: Asi es y deja..-fue interrumpida  
Key: Deja de molestar que solo vinieron a hablar de la boda no a defender al torpe de tu novio-dijo muy furiosamente  
KK: Oye como te..  
Kou: Basta primita linda-dijo mientras la jala del brazo y le susurraba al oído-deja de hacer escándalo o hablo aquí mismo.  
KK: Maldito ya veras!-dijo mientras se callaba  
Key: gracias ...??  
Kou: Kouga  
Key: Bien ahora Uds. dos -sus ojo se entornaron en Kiba y Tori, al cual Rin no dejaba de ver , se sentía muy triste al ver como ellos se morían por ella  
T: Key-chan , yo puedo explicarte todo.. yo  
Bank: Tori nunca espere verte asi  
T: Cállate!!!  
KK: Se conocen?  
T: Si es el nieto del magnate Shidara  
KK:_"Esta guapísimo, nada mas que no podía hacer nada estando Inu ,Sessho, Kiba y el estúpido lobo"_-pensó con ira, de no poder hacer nada  
Key: me alegra que se conozca pero no quiero explicaciones de ninguno de los dos!! –dijo cuando vio que iban a hablar- Kiba, luego te hablo, y te aclaro por enésima vez las cosas, y en cuanto a ti Tori, después hablamos de mis finanzas, pero no pude resistirme ese traje me llamaba!!UUU-dijo muy nerviosa  
T:Otra vez te gastaste un dineral en ropa verdad?-dijo mirándola de reojo  
Key: Veras Tori-chan era muy lindo UUUUU  
I: _"Tori-chan? Será su novio?"_  
R: _"Que bonita relación tiene con ellos que afortunada"-_pensó con mucho pesar, que su madre noto  
KK: _"Esta es una víbora anda con todos. Primero el biscocho de Kiba, ahora el abogado, y encima me quiere quitar a Inu!!!"_  
Kou: _" Creo que le afecto que el perro se este babeando por la diseñadora!! Se lo merece"-_pensó mientras observaba la rabia en el rostro de Kykio  
Kib: Tu nunca cambias, la ultima vez que te acompañe de compras tuvimos que hablar a cuatro sujetos mas por que ya llevabas mas de cincuenta bolsas, de ropa que acabas de comprar-dijo recordando aquel día  
T: Kiba deja de inventar cosas  
Kib: Tu que sabes ella fue mi novia!!!-ofendido por la ofensa  
I: Novia???Kiba eras el novio de esta??? -pregunto furiosamente  
Kou: "_El perro esta celoso"_  
Iz: _" A mi hijo le gusta Keyla ! Que alivio!!"_  
M R_: " Y yo que quería que Inuyasha se fijara en Kykio_"- pensó con mucho pesar  
KK: _" No te vas a quedar con Inuyasha Bruja"_  
Sessh_:"Por lo menos mi hermano dejo de gustarle esa mujerzuela de Kykio que hace una hora que se me esta insinuando"_  
Int: _"Vaya Inuyasha tiene muy buenos gustos"_  
M: _" Que mal amigo!!! A mi me gustaba antes, pero ahora prefiero a Sango!!! Después de todo iba a tener que dejarla ahora que conocí a Sango"_  
Kib: Algún problema y se llama Keyla!!!-dijo muy molesto  
T: Que no era que no te gustaba??  
I:////o////Como creen que yo tengo tan malos gustos!!!!!-dijo muy molesto y sonrojado a la vez  
Key: Fue suficiente! _"Con que malos gustos Inuyasha ya veras, yo soy muy bonita aunque tu solo veas a esa malvada que esta a tu lado"_-pensó muy dolida  
Key: Kiba luego te hablo ahora estoy trabajando!! Y lo mismo para ti Tori  
T: Como quieras luego te hablo!!! Ahora me voy porque tengo ocupaciones no como otros que no hacen nada  
Kib: Crees que yo vendría a ver a Key para pedirle que se case conmigo abogaducho si no tuviera con que mantenerla _"Aquí me las cobro"_  
T: Eres capaz!!!!! _"No dejare que te quedes con ella"_  
Key: Les importaría dejar de decidir por mi y largarse!!!-dijo muy molesta  
R: _"Matrimonio"-_estaba muy triste, eso preocupo mucho a su madre tenia que hablar con ella, pero lo que ocurrió a continuación rompió con las ilusiones de Rin y elevo los nervios de Inuyasha y Tori, y tambien le dio de que reírse a Bankotsu y a Kouga.  
Kib: Me despido pero antes... –fue y beso a Keyla de sorpresa, se quedo estática de la sorpresa, Kiba huyo antes de que reaccionara  
Kib: ADIOS!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo mientras se reía por lo que acaba de ocurrir, Rin estaba muy triste pero observo un destello en los ojos de Kiba que la hizo sonrojar.  
T: KIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Adios Key!! Atrapare a ese maldito!!!-dijo mientras salía  
Keyla lo único que hizo fue contar hasta diez respirar hondo tirar al tacho la foto Kiba. Asusto a todos, Inuyasha deseaba matarlo por lo que acaba de hacer.  
I: _"Ese maldito ! Quien se cree para hacer esto"_  
Todo siguió su camino normalmente, Keyla les mostró los vestidos, todos estaban encantados con los vestidos, Rin sin embargo fingía muy bien aunque Kouga se dio cuenta de lo triste que estaba. La mañana transcurrió entre pensamientos de amores imposibles  
R: _"Sesshoumaru no te amo, te admiro, por Tori me di cuenta que siento cariño de hermano eso esta mas claro, jamás sentí esos celos tremendos cuando Kiba la beso"-_censo mientras veía Keyla con furia que hablaba acerca de la tradición de soltar mariposas blancas, luego de salir de la Iglesia en un carruaje blanco tirado por bellos corceles Blancos adornados por bellas monturas dorada y con seda lila incluida.  
Sessh: _"Como habla esta mujer!! Ya me canso luego del escándalo que se armo,!!! Pequeña que harás ahora me odiaras? O me extrañas a mi todavía?? Como quisiera que fueras tu la que este a mi lado escuchando el parloteo de esta mujer para nuestra boda y no con Rin"_  
Bank: _" Que bella es!!! Pero Tori acabara conmigo si ve que me intereso en Key-chan! Ahora Sessh se ve muy abatido!! Tendré que hablar cuando salgamos de Micky su vasito con lunas y estrellas"_  
I: _" El hermano de Ayame será algo importante para ella?? Porque se veían muy íntimos!! Maldito Kiba! Pero sus labios se ven muy tentadores aunque habla mucho"_  
KK: _"Inu la esta mirando mucho!! Ya me las pagara esa bruja!! Los hermanitos Taisho son míos!!"_  
Kou:_"Que aburrido es todo esto!!! Me voy a morir si sigo aquí!!! ahora que lo pienso esta diseñadora no esta nada mal con razón el perro se babea tanto!! Pero Ayame esta mucho mejor"_  
Iz:_ " Que eficiente es Keyla!! Ojala le preste atención a Inu, seria una linda nuera , además de respetable la conoce toda la sociedad, será estupenda!!!!"_

Key:... Y en la entrada de los novios en la fiesta colocaremos, unos lindos anunciadores que hagan sonar una trompeta cuando entren los novios y digan "La señora y el Señor Taisho", y la vuelva a sonar para que Uds. dos entren en medio de una llovizna de pétalos de rosa!!! Que les parece  
Iz MR: HERMOSO!!!  
SG: "_Me saldrá una fortuna"_  
Int: _" Mi fideicomiso quedara en rojo"_  
R: Muy hermoso! Me gusta la idea –dijo con una sonrisa fingida  
Sessh: muy original-fingiendo  
Key: que bueno que les guste-exclamo muy complacida  
Cuando salieron Bankotsu para animar a su amigo revelo un nuevo secreto, nuevamente una pelea se desato, tuvieron que separarlos en plena calle, Inuyasha estaba en su nube asi que no hacia nada Kouga y Miroku tuvieron que salvar a Bankotsu de las manos de Sesshoumaru  
Int: Inuyasha, veo que la señorita Roberts te dejo pensando-dijo mientras lo miraba  
I: Feh! Son solo locuras tuyas!!! A mi no me gustan los hombres!!-dijo muy disgustado por lo Kiba había hecho  
Int: ay Inuyasha que infantil eres!!!

Todos volvieron a sus ocupaciones nuevamente. Kouga decidió que hablaría con Rin urgentemente. Inutaisho, tambien estaba preocupado por Sesshoumaru lo que le paso en la cena anterior no era común en el debía hablar urgentemente. Izayoi estaba muy feliz porque ya no tenia que preocuparse por Kykio ya que ha Inuyasha le interesaba mucho Keyla y fue muy obvio, Kykio estaba de mal humor porque Kouga la tenia amenazada y su presa se estaba escapando y lo peor de todo era que Sesshoumaru no le prestaba atención. Bankotsu aun se reía de su reacciona pero el tambien tenia que hablar con su amigo. Miroku tambien estaba en su nube en donde una castaña de cabellos largos muy bonitas era el ángel de su paraíso. Keyla estaba conforme con los resultados de la reunión pero muy frustrada porque Inuyasha no la consideraba una chica linda, y lo peor de todo que según ella , Inuyasha prefería a Kykio aunque la realidad era que ella había cambiado por completo los sentimientos del menor de los Taisho.

La tarde caía sobre la ciudad e Inutaisho no pudo esperar mas, tenia que hablar con su hijo mayor, no podía esperar.

Sessh: Kagura que bueno que llegas, me trajiste los papeles que te pedí-dijo mientras escuchaba como la puerta se abría  
Int: Que yo sepa mis curvas no son tan buenas como las de tu secretaria-dijo mientras se reía de la expresión imperturbable de su hijo.  
Sessh: Que chistoso padre!  
Int: Pero no he venido a hacerte reír cosa que es imposible! Si no vine a hablar contigo! Dime soy tu padre , te escucho!-dijo seriamente  
Sessh: Que es lo que quieres saber-evadiendo lo que se venia  
Int: Tu sabes muy bien a que me refiero, llegaste, a casa en muy mal estado, incluso me atrevo a decir que estuviste llorando.  
Sessh: llorando??? Estas hablando muchas estupideces-dijo mientras tratab de concentrarse en unos papeles  
Int: entonces porque no me miras al contestar?? Que ocurre estas enamorado??? _"Di en el clavo"-_pensó al ver su expresión que lo delato  
Sessh: Que estupideces dices padres, la edad te afecto y deja de molestarme tu tambien_ "Me descubrió tengo que revertir esta situación"_  
Int: Sesshoumaru, hijo mío tu le dices inmaduro a Inuyasha pero por lo menos en ocasiones admite lo que siente, en cambio tu te comportas como un niño, dime la verdad cuando estés listo, solo espero que no sea tarde _"Quien será la mujer que cautivo el corazón de mi hijo"-_pensó mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina tras de si  
Sesshoumaru estaba en estado de shock por lo que su padre le había dicho pero no se dejaría vencer sus planes no cambiarían por nada del mundo.  
Sessh:_ "Ángel mío voy a cuidarte y te haré feliz estos pocos meses que estaremos juntos, no será por siempre pero será nuestro pequeño cuento, princesa mía"_  
Aquel día recibió una llamada a su celular  
Sessh: Jaken! Espero que tengas todo listo para el domingo me iré a vivir ahí-dijo muy tranquilamente  
Jk: si amo bonito!!!-dijo muy empalagosamente aquel anciano sirviente que lo había ayudado desde su niñez  
Sessh: todo estará listo en unos días! Pequeña indecente espérame-dijo mientras exhalaba un ultimo suspiro antes de envolverse en los contratos sin firmar.

Pasaron las horas y consigo la noche trajo los planes de varias personas al igual que muchas discusiones de por medio

Naraku estaba angustiado porque hace tiempo que no estaba con Kagome y ya se estaba desesperando , Se estaba volviendo loco, sus instintos ya no lo dejaban concentrar en su trabajo. Decidió volver a su casa a relajarse para ver si asi recuperaba la cordura para la noche.  
Sus sirvientes salieron a recibirlo y a preguntarle que iban a hacer con una cosas que se encontraban en el sótano.  
S1: Señor Naraku que bueno que llega!!!-dijo un hombre mayor que en sus manos traía un álbum de fotos  
Nark: Se puede saber que ocurre que me molestas?-dijo muy fastidiado de no ver a Kagome  
S1: Encontramos estas fotos que guardaba su madre que hará con ellas!  
Nark: tiralas , quémalas o lo que tu quieras, deshazte de ellas.  
S1: no guardara ninguna de su madre?-preguntó algo indignado por la actitud de su para con su madre  
Nark: Claro que no insolente-dijo mientras aventaba las fotos al piso, pero de repente centro su vista en una foto en particular que se salió del álbum que lo dejo helado  
Nark: No puede ser!-dijo asombrado por su descubrimiento  
S1: Se siente bien señor  
Nark: Claro que estoy bien! Cambie de opinión no tiren ninguna foto, me las levare todas a mi despacho si encuentran mas álbums me los traen  
S1: si señor

Esa noche se la paso mirando fotos anonadado por su descubrimiento, de repente lo saco de sus pensamientos una llamada de Tara

Nark: Hola!-dijo de mala manera  
T: Joven Takewaki! Que gusto oírlo!  
Nark: Tara que bueno que me hablas! Te iba a hablar para decirte que esta noche me la quedare a Kagome y tambien por el resto de la semana  
T: a eso venia a hablarle! Kagome no estará disponible por seis meses  
NarK: Que dijiste!!!! Quien es el maldito!!! Dímelo te lo exijo  
T: Lo siento joven pero no puedo revelar su identidad la cifra que me ofreció es inigualable, asi que tendrá que esperar o saciarse con las otras muchachas-dijo severamente, porque no le había gustado su tono  
Nark: Te juro que averiguare quien es aunque tu no me lo digas lo sabré y acabare con el mal nacido que se la llevo tenlo por seguro  
T: lo siento Señor pero eso es imposible no permitiré por el bien de mi negocio y por la identidad de mi cliente. Es una persona muy poderosa eso téngalo por seguro tendrá que esperar  
Nark: esta bien maldita bruja! Esperare y averiguare quien es el desgraciado!! Por cierto tengo algo que preguntarte en donde encontraste a Kagome ,Tara?  
T:...Eso...es ..algo que no le importa señor-dijo muy cortante y nerviosa por esa pregunta  
Nark: Maldita me las vas a pagar averiguare quien la tiene y de donde saco a esa hermosa criatura! Cuando la encuentre la haré mi esposa no se la voy a devolver...Jajajajaj-reía despiadadamente mientras pensaba en la vida que tendría con Kagome cuando la encontrara

Las risas despiadadas abundaban la noche ya que una mente peligrosa planeaba el asesinato de un joven  
Haku: Acabare con ese lobo metiche no dejare que viva será uno de los placeres mas grandes no te parece Kanna-dijo mientras daba una ultima calada a su cigarrillo en aquel departamento que Takewaki les había dado como pago por sus trabajos.  
Kan: Claro hermano, lo devolveremos al creador-dijo malvadamente la albina mientras afilaba su navaja  
Ambos hermanos sonrieron peligrosamente mientras una de las fotos de Kouga se quemaban en con la ceniza del cigarrillo de Hakudoshi

De esta forma el tiempo paso rápido Jaken tenia la casa lista,.Kagome al enterarse que tenia que irse a vivir con un cliente por seis meses, se sintió muy asustada de pensar quien seria, Tara jamás le dijo nada mas a donde se tendría que ir. Kagome lloraba todas la noches , sango no hacia mas tratar de tranquilizar su llanto, pero ella tambien estaba asustada. Pero Sango tambien estaba preocupada, porque se estaba enamorando de Miroku que desde ese día la había ido ver todos los días.

Pero estos no eran los únicos enamorados. Kouga y Ayame siempre se veían y se iban en un mar de suspiros cada vez que se veían, Kiba se ponía muy celoso, porque era su única hermana pero tambien porque le daba rabia pensar que aquel día Sesshoumaru Taisho había fingido ser el príncipe azul mientras que según sus pensamientos era un perfecto patán que engañaba a la muchacha que le había robado el corazón borrando para siempre a Keyla Roberts de su vida. Kiba lo único que sentía por ella era cariño de hermano, se dio cuenta de aquello en el momento que beso a Keyla e imagino a Rin. No lo podía creer enamorado de una persona que no le correspondía, pero en realidad aquella dama se moría por el sufría verlo a veces en la empresa de los Taisho cuan iba a visitar Sesshoumaru, pero siempre se preguntaba que significaba probar sus labios.  
Tori no perdía las esperanzas por su amada Keyla, pero ella tenia en sus pensamientos a Inuyasha , que tampoco podía conciliar el sueño por las noches pensando en aquella mujer que lo había hecho sentir cosas diferentes a las que sentía con Kykio. La cual estaba muy enojada porque Kouga no dejaba de amenazarla y por que tanto Sesshoumaru como Inuyasha no le prestaban atención. Bankotsu pensaba en u prometida, cuando la encontraría pero estaba seguro que la amaría, aunque la secretaria de Sesshoumaru a veces aparecía en su pensamientos logrando que se molestara por herir su ego interno. Kagura tampoco se sacaba de los pensamientos a Bankotsu ya que todavía recordaba el sabor de sus labios. Los días pasaron muy rápido hasta que llego la noche en la cual Kagome iría a vivir con Sesshoumaru.

T: Kagome tienes todo listo?-pregunto impaciente  
Kag: Si Tara aquí tengo todo!-dijo muy asustado por la clase de persona que seria ese hombre  
T: Vamonos!  
Kag: Adiós Sango!  
S: Adiós Amiga cuídate mucho  
Mich: Adiós Kagome que estés bien!!!-dijo muy preocupada

Un auto negro vino a buscarlas , Kagome camino como si fuera a su ejecución, estaba muy asustada de pensar que seria el malvado de Naraku Takewaki. Cuando llegaron a la casa Kagome quedo impresionada por el lujo, ls sirvientes bajaron sus cosas y las llevaron a su habitación  
T: Kagome tenemos que ir al salón ahí nos espera el cliente vamos, me alegra que te veas bien con esa ropa común asi no lo decepcionaras-dijo mientras la veía con un lindo vestido rosa, simple pero bello(imagínenselo como quieran)  
Kag: Si-dijo muy asustada  
Cuando llegaron al salón Kagome se quedo de piedra al verlo  
T: Ya me retiro que se divierta el pago me lo dará a mi personalmente-dijo mientras se retiraba para regresar a vigilar la cuadra con las otras que estaban trabajando ahí  
Sessh: Hola Kagome! Te quedaras conmigo!-dijo muy dulcemente mientras la miraba a los ojos que tanto le gustaban  
Kag: Sesshoumaru...yo...

El caballero la ama demasiado no quiere separarse de ella, pero sabe que su historia no puede ser revelada el prefiere callar y mantenerla en secreto para que nada le pase la ama demasiado. Pero su destino ya cambio , que querrá el??? Y que final tendrá eso solo lo sabe el destino! Muchas personas se interpondrán otras los ayudaran pero que quien ganara el amor o la vida social,??? Todo dependerá de ellos

Continuara...

* * *

Holassss a todas!! Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!!! Y como agradecimiento!!! Les colocare la continuación !! Les comento que el próximo capitulo tendrá lemon!!!!! Es mi primer lemon asi que espero sus criticas!!! Por cierto por cuestiones de universidad me tomara tiempo colocar los próximos capítulos!! De todas formas en cuanto a la sugerencia que me hizo yourdreamsaremydreams?, de hablar menos de las otras parejas la pondré en practica a partir del capitulo doce porque lo tengo mas avanzado en otro lado!!!!! Asi que la tendré en cuenta en el futuro!! Gracias amiga!!! Gracias a todos por su apoyo!!!

Dejen reviews!!

Ksforever!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Inuyasha no son de mi autoria sino de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, como asi tambien Tori Kinomoto de la serie Card Captor Sakura, que es de CLAMP , Kiba de Wolf ' s Rain, y el personaje que que interpreta Keyla Roberts que no se como se llama que pertenece a la serie Elfied lied que no se de quienes son estas dos series pero mías no son, jeje  
Aclaraciones :  
_"Pensamientos"_  
xxxXXXFlash BackXXXxxxx

* * *

**_Chapter 8 " Le doy varias opciones! Pero UD que elige??"_**

Sessh: Hola Kagome! Te quedaras conmigo!-dijo muy dulcemente mientras la miraba a los ojos que tanto le gustaban.  
Kag: Sesshoumaru...yo...

Sessh: no digas nada-dijo simplemente mientras acortaba la distancia entre muy lentamente

Kag: Como quieres que no diga nada cuando esto es una locura, no podemos seguir asi te lo dije en el auto, ya no mas!-estaba muy exasperada

Sessh: Te equivocas! No mas, eso es lo que tu quieres yo no, me estoy muriendo de pensar que no podré estar contigo en unos meses que cada minuto que pasa es minuto menos contigo!-las lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro- Crees que para mi es fácil separarme de ti claro que no Kagome, solo quiero vivir, "este feliz para siempre" que nos toca contigo, aunque solo sean seis meses, lo acepto, no quiero estar lejos de ti el tiempo que nos queda.. Te lo suplico-dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar su mejilla suavemente

Kag: Sesshoumaru, entiende que esto será muy doloroso si tu y yo estamos juntos, luego sufriremos mucho cuando llegue el momento de decir adiós, que pasara luego, cuando llegue ese momento, no podremos resistirlo-las lagrimas inundaron los ojos de Kagome que no podía evitar acariciar, la mano de Sesshoumaru, que estaba tocando su rostro

Sessh: Pero será mas agonizante si no compartimos este tiempo que nos queda juntos! Te prometo que luego de ese tiempo no volveré a molestarte, Tara ya se fue, no hay vuelta a tras Kagome, mi pequeña indecente-se acerca lentamente a su rostros hasta el punto de que ambos pueden sentir sus respiraciones al compás de sus latidos acelerados por la presencia del otro y las lagrimas que caían de sus rostros, llegar a sentir la triste humedad que había en el corazón de cada uno- no puedes irte de mi lado porque yo te amo y tu también correspondes a mis sentimientos, piensa que esto es un sueño bonito que durara seis meses-dijo mientras se posesionaba de sus labios.

Kag: Un sueño que quedara hecho pedazos, y que me hará derramar lagrimas hasta mis últimos días- dijo mientras caía presa de sus labios.

Sessh: yo no permitiré, eso antes te haré feliz, no dejare que vuelvas a ese infierno pequeña, eso me dará esperanza, al saber que estas bien, será lo que me permitirá resistir la tortura que será mi negocio, el negocio de mi boda-dijo con mucho pesar, logrando volver a perderse en esos besos interminables, que el solía darle a su pequeña

Kag: Basta Sesshoumaru, no me hagas esto, no puede ser este falso cuento de hadas, estamos haciendo mal, al estar juntos, ent...-

Sessh: Shhh... basta de palabras absurdas, cierra tus ojos, olvídate de los otros y piensa solo en nosotros y en nuestro pequeño universo, es nuestra historia, que talvez , sabemos que nos podremos estar juntos, pero el amor es eterno, y siempre perdurara, yo siempre velare por ti, por favor , compláceme viviendo conmigo este tiempo que te llevara a ti hacia la libertad y a mi a la muerte metafórica.-dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y secaba las lagrimas que Kagome estaba derramando por el destino tan cruel que les había tocado.

Kag: No puedo.. no quiero..no-dijo mientras inútilmente intentaba alejarse de el, porque las cristalinas y sinceras lagrimas de Sesshoumaru la estaban convenciendo

Sessh: Que no quieres, separarte de mi.. eso es lo que no quieres-decía mientras mas la abrazaba y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

Kag: No .. no suéltame por favor-suplicaba mientras se estaba derritiendo por el calor que Sesshoumaru emanaba desde el fondo de su ser y aquellos seres cristalinos, volcaban su paso por cada uno que emanaba de sus dorados ojos.

Sessh: no lo haré aunque el infierno se congele y el mundo se caiga a pedazos no voy a soltarte seremos solos tu y yo, y se que tu también quieres eso, así que no te niegues a mi, ámame como yo te amo, entrégate a mi pequeña, no te resistas, porque luego, no habrá tiempo para amarnos juntos, solo será a la distancia después de estos seis meses.- la abrazo mas fuerte mientras absorbía el aroma de su piel.

Kag: Sesshoumaru, no quiero separarme de ti, porque todo que tenia que ser asi, porque no podemos estar juntos, quiero quedarme contigo, pero se que me voy a morir cuando te deje y..-el llanto le había ganado a Kagome, pero el no permitiría que ella continuara llorando.

Sessh: SHHH, basta pequeña olvídate de todo, será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestra habitación, no quiero que la servidumbre comience a cuchichear-su tonadilla infantil aparecía en sus labios insinuándole a la mujer que mas amaba lo que ocurriría en unos minutos.

Kag://///o////// Estas seguro de querer esto?-preguntaba muy insegura y nerviosa por lo que estaba por ocurrir. No podía pensar en otra cosa, mientras secaba los restos de lágrimas que habían quedado en el rostro de Sesshoumaru, lágrimas derramadas por ella.

Sessh: si pequeña claro que quiero esto, jamás en mi vida había estado tan seguro- sin dudarlo un segundo la cargo en sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron Kagome, sentía que le faltaba el aire, de solo ver a Sesshoumaru, a los ojos, pero su habitación, la distrajo por un momento, el ambiente, que se denotaba era cargado de amor, pasión y deseo en la noche de luna llena, las habitación era iluminada solo por los rayos de aquella luna que cobijaba a todos lo que se amaban como ellos.

Las pinturas mudas testigos que contaban una historia de sentimientos de su autor, las rosas presentes solo aclamaban los besos de la pareja al igual que la seda de la cama, les pedía a gritos, que se consumaran en la suavidad que le ofrecía para su unión de piel y sentimientos eternos. El clima perfecto para dos personas que se quieren, aquel lugar era perfecto, ambientado solo para una pareja eterna no para una simple aventura, se respiraba amor, se sentía felicidad, y nervios, y solo escuchaban besos y frases dulces llenas de amor puro, en un idioma que solo los cómplices de ese sentimiento comprendían.

Las caricias y los besos de la pareja se extenuaron al máximo karma. Sus respiraciones eran una sola. Tanto amor derramado estaba por llegar a su unión máxima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Aquí Lemon!! Quien desee saltearlo que lo haga!!)

Kag: Sesshoumaru... te amo...-dijo suavemente en contestación a las caricias que el le propiciaba sobre la ropa  
Sessh: Pequeña, nunca me abandones, te lo suplico-su cuerpo ardía de solo pensar que ella seria suya en tan solo unos minutos, con sus manos comenzó deshacerse, de los botones del vestido de Kagome, el cual caía tal suave como una pluma y lentamente como la piel sobre la seda mas pura.  
Sessh: por dios, eres mía verdad-el éxtasis, lo volvía loco, sus besos comenzaron a inundar el blanco cuello de Kagome, saboreando cada parte de el. Su cuerpo era un mapa por descubrir lleno de tesoros para el, una primera vez llena de sentimientos, de pasión.  
Kagome, también aprovechaba el momento, desabotonando la camisa que seshoumaru traía,  
Sessh: pequeña yo soy el que maneja la situación aquí, te enseñare a amar no a complacerme  
Kag: sessh-dijo suavemente ante ese gesto.  
Las caricias y la delicadez pasaban rápidamente, los besos de Sesshoumaru, invadían cada territorio en su femenina figura, la blancura de la piel en contraste con la luz de la luna era un elixir afrodisíaco para el, sus labios recorrían con delicadeza, su la línea de sus senos, esos preciosos, elementos que representaban a la vida, ya que de ellos, las criaturas se alimentaban, los representantes de lo delicado y de la vida. Esas joyas nocturnas que esperaban a un explorador dispuesto, a descubrir las sensaciones, de estas flores llenas de néctar, que no cualquiera probaba si uno se detenía pensarlo, su sostén representaba una gran molestia, con mucho amor mientras besaba los parpados de la dama, desabrochaba esa tela que tantas molestias le causaban.  
Sessh: tranquila que hermosa te vez, esta será tu primera vez, la primera vez que no solo tendrás sexo, sino que también conocerás el amor-dijo mientras besaba sus senos, sacando gemidos que lo encendían aun mas, sus senos estaban erectos por la succión que impartían los labios de su amante de media noche.  
Kag: Ah..ah..ah.. Sesshoumaru…-susurraba lentamente mientras las gotas de sudor por su orgasmo comenzaban a hacer aparición.

Sessh: Te amo... dime que me amas-dijo mientras disfrutaba ese momento llenando de besos la cuna de la vida, su vientre  
Kag: mas que a mi vida.-dijo mientras que con su mano acariciaba la espalada desnuda de Sesshoumaru.  
Sessh: Mi vida, esto todavía no termina-dijo mientras que suavemente se quitaba el reesto de su ropa, tomando a Kagome nuevamente en sus brazos, colocándola a horcajadas, para que ella sintiera lo erecto qu estaba su miembro.  
Sessh: solo tu puedes provocar esto.-dijo con una sonrisa, en la cual pedía permiso  
para besarla y exaltar sus emociones y sentidos a flor de piel  
Kagome solo lo beso y aun pegada a sus labios solo le susurro, "Tómame...hazme tuya, como nunca lo has hecho con otra"  
Sesshoumaru, la beso, ingresando de apoco su lengua, jugando con la lengua de su amada, sintiendo el dulce sabor que esta tenia.  
kagome se estaba desesperando, por sentirlo en su interior, para completar ese ritual placentero, que engrandecía su vida  
Sesshoumaru con delicadeza se deshizo del resto de su ropa interior, descubriendo su tesoro, con suavidad, bajo una de sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro, hasta llegar a su delicado y juvenil sexo, y con mucha suavidad comenzó a impartir caricias , sacando gemidos de placer y suspiros de amor en los cuales, su nombre siempre estaba presente. El no se detendría, porque el quería probar a su amada, sentirla por completo, mientras continuaba con ello las suplicas, de su único amor, lo volvían loco, lo único que podía hacer, era llenarla de besos en su cuello.  
su cavidad, esa cueva que aun no había explorado, se encontraba húmeda de placer, de aquel manantial que solo el placer y el amor hacia fluir, el deseaba sentirlo en su boca, y con mucha delicadeza abrió las piernas de Kagome la cual pensaba que el, por fin la habría suya, pero Seshoumaru, solo la beso en sus labios, y con suavidad comenzó a probar aquel manjar, que jamás había probado, logrando miles de sensaciones en el cuerpo de ambos  
Kagome, sentía como el jugaba con su lengua en su interior, se moría con esos escalofríos, que le causaba sus gemidos eran ahogados por suaves caricias, por parte de su amado.  
Sesshoumaru, sentía como si quisiera penetrarla con su lengua, a más no poder, pero sabia que había llegado la hora no podía esperar mas su ritual de amor se tenia que cumplir...  
Sesshoumaru, la vio, se veía tan hermosa, cansada, con su respiración, agitada por sus orgasmos, y ese sudo tan delicioso, el probaba cada vez que saboreaba su piel...después... de …todo... era de el... y de nadie mas  
Kagome ya no resistía, pero solo pudo sonreírle tiernamente, mientras que el con mucha delicadeza, separo un poco mas su piernas como la flor mas delicada de todas,  
Sessh: Mi amor, esto dolerá un poco pero será...  
Kag: entiendo lo se,..  
Sus miradas acabaron con todo el dialogo existente. y asintieron en un idioma ajeno a cualquier mortal.  
Con la más pura delicadeza la embistió, penetrando en aquel lugar secreto oculto para los lujuriosos, y preciado para lo enamorados, los gemidos y las pulsaciones, estaban en un alud de vida.  
Sessh: kagome.. te amo...  
Kag: sessh...nunca me dejes de amar...ah..ah.a.h.-los gemido invadían la habitación  
Te amo!!!! Fueron las últimas palabras de ambos antes de llegar al clímax.  
Ambos estaban muy cansados pero felices porque por fin eran uno.  
Sessh: Pequeña, te amo-dijo mientras dejaba su semilla antes de salir de su interior.  
kag: yo también cielo, eres mi todo-dijo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su amado dispuestos a dormir. La luna, fue el único testigo de esa unión echa a base de amor puro y sinceridad mutua

Fin del Lemon!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La noche paso rápidamente, entre suspiros y sentidos fuera de control, dando paso a su astro diurno el sol que todo lo ve, Sesshoumaru fue el primero en despertar, observando con delicadeza, cada rasgo del cuerpo desnudo de la mujer que yacía a su lado cubierta por una sabana de seda , que cubría los secretos que solo el había descubierto porque el sabia muy bien que sus clientes ciegos por su deseo, no habían visto, lo maravilloso que era su cuerpo, las partes en donde sentía cosquillas, aquellos lugares que al tocarlos lograban que ella exhalara suspiros, definitivamente el había sido el primero y el único en conocer todo aquello, de eso estaba seguro. Deslizaba su mirada, por su piel como si fuera, la pintura mas bella jamás creada, con sus dedos, alejaba suavemente los mechones que no le permitían ver su blanquecino rostro, durmiendo en su pecho, la visión que tenia de sus muslos era una delicia, no podía evitar recorrerlos con sus suaves y fuertes manos, hasta llegar a su vientre, donde sabia que algún día se gestaría un maravilloso ser, que esperaba que fuera de el. O tal vez de alguien que la hiciera olvidar la historia que ellos estaban escribiendo con besos y caricias, el esperaba que ella se olvidará de el con el tiempo para que no sufriera aunque el no lo haría nunca.

Kag: Mmm.. me haces cosquillas, Sessh-pronuncio suavemente mientras colocaba unos de sus dedos en los labios de su amor.

Sessh: no me digas.. te gustan verdad-dijo dulcemente mientras comenzaba con aquel juego tan infantil pero a la vez lleno de amor puro, del verdadero.

Kag: Si son de ti seguro, pero no lo hagas porque no aguantare-sonreía dulcemente atrapando con su pequeña mano la de su príncipe travieso.- Además mira la hora que es, y si no mal recuerdo es hora de que vayas a trabajar

Sessh: ahh(suspira)... no vas a cambiar, esperaba oír, " Sessh quédate conmigo", o "no te vayas", no "es hora de ir al trabajo"-dijo con una seriedad que saco varias risillas de Kagome-que es tan gracioso, princesa

Kag: tu cara, cuando es seria, eres encantador, cuando te pones serio-dijo mientras comenzaba a jugar cono los cabellos suaves y plateados que tanto le gustaban a Kagome.-tus cabellos son tan lindos, y suaves.

Sessh: No me digas pequeña traviesa, te burlas primero de mi seriedad y ahora te gusta jugar con mis cabellos ya veraz-dijo mientras comenzaba a besarla, se estaban perdiendo en su mundo nuevamente, al punto que Sesshoumaru pensaba llamar a Kagura para decirle que hoy no iría porque le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero ...

Toc-toc-toc

Sessh: mmmm.._"Quien demonios será, mas le vale que tenga su seguro de vida al día"_

Kag: mmm.. Sessh.. la puerta-dijo entre besos

Sessh: Olvídate también de la puerta, eso no te dije, sigue conmigo-sus caricias se estaban volviendo muy intensivas cuando la puerta volvió a sonar y una voz interrumpió a Sesshoumaru

Jak: Amo Bonito!!! Levantase que llegara tarde a su trabajo!!  
Sessh: Ya voy Jaken!!!!!-dijo muy molesto

Kag: no te enojes con el, solo se preocupa por ti que a veces te comportas como un niño chiquito-dijo muy traviesamente.

Sessh: nunca podría hacerlo es mi sirviente mas fiel, aunque ahora que me interrumpió en este momento creo que lo voy a pensar dos veces!!-su expresión era como la de un niño al cual le habían quitado sus caramelos.

Kag: Sessh, será mejor que te bañes, mira la hora que es!!-dijo mientras señalaba el reloj con uno de sus delicados dedos, con destellos de preocupación en su rostro.

Sessh: Pequeña, no necesito que me lo recuerdes, Jaken ya interrumpió y tu no te dejaras de nuevo, verdad-dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa muy sensual y picara que la hizo sonrojar entendiendo lo que el quería decir.

Kag://///o///// Sesshoumaru eres un tramposo!-dijo mientras tiraba de sus mejillas

Sessh: sabes eso de tirar mejillas lo hacen mis tías, creo que tu deberías...-susurro algo inaudible en su oído

Kag:///////////////////o/////////////////////

Sessh: asi esta mejor-dijo mientras se dirigía al baño dejándola anonadada por lo que elle acababa de decir

Kag: Sesshoumaru vuelve aquí!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito muy nerviosa por lo que dijo, mientras se paraba envuelta en una sabana tras de aquel caballero.

Sessh: Lo pensaste rápido!- se burlaba por su sonrojo

Kag: Señor Taisho, como se atreve a decirme esas cosas-dijo fingiendo estar enojada, riéndose de su expresión de niño inocente.

Sessh: deja de reír y de fingir y báñate conmigo a ese asunto lo arreglaremos luego-dijo mientras la levantaba en su brazos, le quitaba la sabana y la colocaba en la tina que acababa de preparar con espuma.

Kag: este algo frío-dijo mientras se cubría con su brazos- eres un tramposo

Sessh: eso no es cierto, solo hago que caigas en mis juegos, no hago trampa.-dijo mientras entraba a la tina y se colocaba a Kagome entre sus piernas.

Kag: tramposo, pero no discutiré eso contigo porque veo que no se puede-su rostro parecía el de una niña de cinco años.

Sessh: Esta bien pero no te enojes pequeña, mía!-dijo mientras le depositaba un dulce beso en su frente- te dije que te veías hermosa con toda esa espuma en tu cuerpo

Kag/////o//////Que cosas dices! Nunca vas a cambiar. Aunque tu también te ves muy bien con esta espuma a tu alrededor, dime cuanto ejercicio haces?-pregunto muy intrigada mientras remarcaba cada músculo de Sesshoumaru con sus delicados dedos.

Sessh: para ser sincero cuando tengo tiempo, y la verdad que tu te admiras de mi cuerpo pero mira tus atributos! La primera vez que nos vimos me quede impresionado, y me preguntaba si eran naturales, aunque veo que si-dijo mientras se burlaba de la formaba en Kagome se sonrojaba.

Kag////o////Burlista! Te ríes de mis atributos que por cierto son naturales, y la verdad que la primera vez me hiciste llorar y tenia ganas de romperte la cara.-dijo mientras acariciaba sus manos

Sessh: No te fue suficiente con la bofetada que me diste, te odie toda la noche por ello, me dolía mucho, aunque me conquistaste en ese momento, créeme que tus lagrimas me remordieron la conciencia toda la noche-exclamo esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

Kag: tu tuviste la culpa por ser tan grosero, conmigo, Señor Taisho, aunque luego te comportaste como un caballero al buscarme y disculparte-dijo suavemente en su oído

Sessh: en ese momento me pareció imposible que yo hiciera eso, nunca me disculpo, pero contigo todo es diferente, oye, que pequeñas se ven tus manos en contraste con las mías-acaba de levantar las manos de los dos entre un mar de espuma y pompas de jabón que solían flotar a su alrededor

Kag: No me dejas de impresionar, tienes las facetas mas inesperadas, Señor Taisho, eres curioso, te disculpas, te ríes mientras que en tu trabajo eres el Señor Frió-dijo muy divertida por lo que Sesshoumaru hacia

Sessh: en serio crees eso,?-dijo mientras que con delicadeza jabonaba la espalda de Kagome

Kag: asi es, me has demostrado cosas que creo que no le has dicho a ninguna de las anteriores que estuvieron contigo.

Sessh: para que sepas Señorita celosa, no me he bañado con nadie mas que contigo!-dijo mientras mas la abrazaba a una muy enjabonada Kagome

Kag: Mmmm.. Como puedo estar segura-su tono de voz se mostraba divertido igual que antes, y mas porque se encontraba enjabonando a su querido Sesshoumaru.

Sessh: Pues...-volvió a susurrar algo imperceptible.

Kag://///////////o////////////////// Se puede saber quien te enseña esas cosas??- Estaba muy avergonzada por lo que le acababa de decir.

Sessh: jejeje.. Digamos que me fascina decirte cosas escandalosas, ese sonrojo te hace mas apetecible de los que eres-nuevamente comenzaba a besarla cuando.

Toc-toc-toc

Sessh: Mmmmmmmm. Acabare con Jaken cuando salga de aquí-dijo mientras interrumpía el beso, y soltaba el agua de la ducha para sacarse todo el jabón, porque ya sabia que tenia que ir a trabajar.

Kag: tu no cambias, y es verdad tienes que ir a trabajar!-dijo muy divertida, mientras lo ayudaba a sacar todo el jabón de su cuerpo.

Quince minutos mas tarde la pareja se estaba vistiendo, en ese tiempo Kagome se divirtió mucho eligiendo camisas y corbatas para el traje beige que usaría Sesshoumaru aquella mañana. Luego desayunaron, los sirvientes estaban contentos de ver a su jefe sonreír y bromear se había levantado de un humor increíble, antes de irse le dio un suave beso en los labios, pero le costo separarse de ella.

Cuando llego a la oficina todos cuchicheaban primero por que el incorruptible llegaba media hora tarde y segundo porque vino de un humor increíble y con un traje claro, no con los oscuros con los que venia usualmente.

Pero no era el único que había cambiado y del cual había murmullos, todos se preguntaban si había una enfermedad que atacaba a los hombres guapos cambiándolos completamente, porque Miroku no había salido con nadie mas desde hace unos días, ni tampoco había pedido a ninguna un hijo.

M: _"Sanguito que harás ahora! Espero que nadie se atreva a tocarte porque para eso estoy yo_"-pensó muy complacido recordando la noche anterior

XxxxXXXFlash BackXXXxxxx

La noche cubría a los amantes y los invitaba a amarse, sus rayos iluminaban las pieles femeninas, esas muñecas con precios elevados, que no cualquiera tenia la dicha de tocar de todas ellas, estaba la castaña, que conquisto el corazón de un mujeriego. Que cada una de las noches desde que la conoció la había ido a buscar y cada noche era suya nunca permitiría que alguien la volviera a tocar, era solo de el, su razón de sentir, su vida, eso era Sango

M: sanguito, dime, seguirás trabajando en esto??-dijo muy intrigado, mientras la abrazaba en su cama, en aquella suite que se había convertido en las murallas de su historia.

S: así es no voy a dejarlo porque no hay salida-dijo muy triste, correspondiendo a ese abrazo.

M: no te gustaría cambiar de vida, hacer lo que tu quisieras aunque solo sea una vez-

S: que mas quisiera yo que hacer eso, pero ten por seguro que nosotras solo somos muñecas con precio, el amor esta prohibido, al igual que el sentido de la vida

M: Me gustaría cambiar eso, pero ahora no hablemos de eso vivamos juntos este momento, mi tesoro-dijo mientras comenzaba a besarla

S: estoy de acuerdo-dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y correspondía a ese beso que los llevaría al mundo del amor y la entrega en la noche de luna llena, cuando brilla mas que nunca y su tamaño es tan grande como el amor de cada pareja que se ama.

Ambos tenían pensamientos en su interior luego de esa pequeña charla, Miroku deseaba sacarla de eso, y Sango sufría porque ese hombre se había ganado su corazón cuando ella no podía amar a nadie por el mundo en que ambos vivían.

Pero a pesar de ello, se amaron sin medida, ni condición, solo ellos, y su noche, sin nadie más en su vida, y en su momento.

XxxxxXXXXX Fin del Flash Back XXXxxxxxx

M: Ahh(suspira)... que estarás haciendo ahora?-dijo mientras tenia su mirada perdida

Pero no era el único que estaba "enfermo", Inuyasha también estaba así, tenia unas ojeras de koala, su humor era terrible, no había siquiera pronunciado el nombre de Kykio Grant ni enviado rosas ni joyas al contrario, se la pasaba hablando de la diseñadora de bodas de su hermano mayor, acordándose a cada instante de ella, a veces suspiraba, no prestaba atención a ninguna persona, se perdía en sus pensamientos, se olvidaba por completo de que todo existía.

I_: "Tonta bruja estúpida, que harás, en estos momentos. Seguro te la estas pasando muy bien con el hermanito de Ayame o con tu abogado, de eso estoy seguro, pero que pensaras de mi, seguro que soy un cara de perro, y estarás alabando a algunos de esos torpes, la ultima vez estaban muy íntimos!!"-_pero en su rostro no había enojo solo melancolía, que lograba que todas las empleadas jóvenes se murieran de celos por pensar en que no había lugar para ellas en el corazón del menor de los Taisho.

I: _"Que hará? Como me gustaría verla, admito que me saca de quicio, pero me siento bien, no se porque aunque sea un momento"_ Ahhh(suspiro profundo),torpe quiero verte-dijo muy melancólicamente

A: señor Inuyasha, no se vaya a morir de tantos suspiros que da-dijo muy divertida-porque no le envía flores o la invita a cenar.

I: flores?-

A: Flores estoy seguro que le gustaran además no es una mujer exigente como la señorita Kykio _"Que bueno que el señor Inuyasha este interesado en la ex de mi hermano, y por suerte este ya aclaro sus sentimientos"-_pensó muy contenta porque su hermano ya no sentía nada por Keyla Roberts, además todo esto lo sabia por boca de Kiba.

I: (SONROJO) que quieres decir con eso!-estaba muy nervioso

A: Ay Señor cuando un hombre esta enamorado, debe insinuársele enviando flores, no se invitándola a cenar, enviándole chocolates regalos, o dándose en actitudes, para que esa persona especial vea que uno tiene intenciones serias-dijo muy sabiamente

I: y a ti te ha funcionado?-pregunto muy interesado en el tema

A://///o/////Si así es! _" Que hará Kouga? Me invitara a salir nuevamente?"_

I: Ya veo!

A: pruébelo, la señorita Roberts, estará muy contenta por ello además Ud. tiene el camino libre a mi hermano ya no le interesa y a ella tampoco le interesa el mas que como amigo, créame

I: esta bien confía... PERO QUE COSAS DICES A MI NO ME INTERESA LA EX DE TU HERMANO, ME IMPORTA UN COMINO SU RELACION!!!!!!!!!!!!!¬¬!!!!!!!!!!

A: De acuerdo -dijo muy risueña mientras salía de su oficina por no burlarse en la cara de lo enamorado que estaba su jefe

I: Enamorado...yo? Será posible. Ahhhh..Maldita mujer que me hiciste?-se pregunto a si mismo, pero no era el único, por que la dueña de sus pensamientos se hacia los mismos cuestionamientos.

La habitación estaba llena de revistas de boda y muestrarios de telas, como asi tambien miles de tarjetearía de lugares que vendían hermosos arreglos florales. sin embargo ella tenia todo planeado incluso los horarios todo listo para la reunión de mañana con las damas Taisho y Grant, sin embargo...Taisho, ese maldito apellido la tenia loca como se atrevía a quitarle el sueño, no lo entendía , Keyla trabajaba mas de lo debido, porque Inuyasha le había causado ansiedad, y aun asi terminaba rápidamente dejando suficiente tiempo como para que el invadiera nuevamente sus pensamientos, no lo podía creer

Key: Inu torpe como te metiste en mi mente y creo que tambien ...en mi... corazón-pensó muy angustiada mientras dejaba de lado la tasa intacta de café que había hecho.

Key: cretino y lo peor de todo es que tendré que verte la mayoría de las veces para diferentes pruebas! Que locura, eres un idiota, pero seguro que esa víbora que tienes por novia te debe tener muy entretenido-estaba realmente amargada recordando a Inuyasha y a Kykio, quien según ella, era su novia, y seguro, ni la miraría a ella.

Aquel día no era la única que no podía evitar, esa desolación, también Kiba se estaba muriendo pensando en Rin Grant, que la verdad lo tenia como un perfecto idiota de solo pensar en ella, quien lo había cautivado con solo mirarlo.

Kib: Dios mío, no aguanto mas estar en el departamento de mi hermana, iré a dar una vuelta o tu Rin me volverás loco-dijo mientras salía a dar una vuelta porque se sentía un completo idota sin razón alguna

El día transcurría rápidamente, y en la empresa de los Taisho, todos estaban impresionados de escuchar la risa de Sesshoumaru Taisho, el incorruptible, en su oficina. Kagura era la única que no se sorprendía porque sabía que estaba enamorado de una mujer que según ella debía ser única para haber conquistado su corazón.

Kagu: _" Como me encantaría conocerla, para saber que clase de mujer es la que te gusta"-_pensó feliz,, imaginándose quien será la que le robaba al sueño al hombre que una vez amo y que le enseño a quererlo como amigo

Kagu: _"Después de todo mi amor, se convirtió en admiración, pero algún día mi verdadero amor, entrara por esa puerta"_-pensó muy complacida y tranquila hasta que...

Bank: Hola encanto!!! Avísale a tu jefe que ya vine!!!!-dijo muy feliz mientras se acercaba a ella _" es muy bonita, tiene lindos ojos, tendrá novio?"_

Kagu: definitivamente será por otra puerta y pasa porque no te soporto ¬¬-dijo muy fastidiada y nerviosa por su cercanía

Bank: esta bien pero que humor de perros tienes hoy sucede algo, te peleaste con tu novio?-preguntó muy intrigado

Kagu: eso a ti no te importa y entra antes de que me enoje!!!! Torpe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito furiosamente

Bank: Esta bien, cuando estés mas amigable almorzare contigo encanto-dijo mientras nuevamente se posesionaba de sus labios sin su consentimiento

PLAFFFF  
Kagu:////////////o///////////////// NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!!!!!!!!!!!!! ERES UN PERVERTIDO PEOR QUE HARADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUERA DE MI VISTA!!!!!!!!!¬¬

Sessh: que ocurre Kagura hoy no es día de estar enojada, todo lo negativo pasara en un santiamén-dijo muy jovialmente

Bank: dime que has hecho con Sesshoumaru, o llamo a la policía!!!-dijo muy sorprendido por la visión de su amigo.

Sessh: amigo Bankotsu que bueno verte! creo deberías dejar de pasarte con Kagura, porque mira que feo que se ve esa marca roja de su mano en tu mejilla, no te preocupes, pasara pronto- dijo mientras, sonreía porque acababa de hablar por teléfono con Kagome.

Bank: Definitivamente tu y yo tenemos que hablar-pasaban a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, cuando le guiño el ojo a Kagura la cual se sonrojo y le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio.

Bank: bien ya estamos adentro nadie nos escuchara! Confiesa de quien te enamoraste?-dijo seriamente al sentarse en un sillón en frente de Sesshoumaru

Sessh: De que hablas _"Tan evidente es?"_- pensó con cierta alegría

Bank: Me estas tomando el pelo, primero me dices hace unos días que te vas a casar, luego te noto como un perfecto mentiroso delante de tu familia, en la ultima cena viniste hecho pedazos, hasta incluso me pareció, que estuviste llorando, no probaste casi bocado ni te mostraste como eres solo fingiste, y ahora mírate, te has cambiando hasta color de traje, vienes de buen humor e incluso te ríes , crees que eso es normal en una persona tan estructurada como tu?-enfatizo en una pregunta tan obvia

Sessh: _"Definitivamente es muy evidente_!"-pensó muy impresionado por el cambio que había tenido gracias a Kagome.

Bank: me vas a contestar-dijo muy seriamente

Sessh: parece que tu, mi hermano y mi padre se han puesto de acuerdo para hacerme un interrogatorio! La verdad, estoy normal, no se de donde sacan todas esas tonterías!!-dijo tratando de disimular la verdadera situación

Bank: Ay amigo eres un mal mentiroso, siempre lo has sido! Pero a mi no me engañas cuando estés listo, dime la verdad, solo espero que no sea tarde!-dijo con mucho pesar

Sessh: Me podrías decir si mi padre se ha posesionado de ti?-el sarcasmo volvía a su tono de voz

Bank: Deja esos juegos para otro momento amigo! Me gustaría que confiaras en mi como siempre! Yo no te juzgaría, al contrario te ayudaría! Solo dime la verdad Sessh! –la mirada de Bankotsu se torno muy sincera y llena de suplicas hacia su amigo, para que revelara la verdad que tanto lo conmocionaba.

Sessh: _" Podré decirle que me he enamorado de una dama de noche, llena de cualidades para ser mi mujer? Que la amo mas que a mi vida y que soy capaz de renunciar a todo por ella? Podré_"-realmente esos pensamientos ataviaban su mente en aquel momento ante las actitudes de sus amigo_.- _La verdad... es que no amo a Rin Grant, y creo que no podría llegar a quererla, no es que no sea una buena persona, pero mi única relación, con ella seria de amistad eso es todo.

Bank: Bien me alegra que te sinceres conmigo _"aunque solo me has dicho parte de tu cruz, Sesshoumaru soy tu amigo quien es esa mujer!"-_pensó muy angustiado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la vida de su amigo.

Sessh: Definitivamente, eres muy molesto, pero gracias por ser mi amigo _"aunque también , lo lamento , por no poder contarte sobre lo maravillosa que es Kagome, por temor, a que termine tiempo con ella antes de lo debido"_-pensó con mucha tristeza por no confiar en la persona que siempre lo había apoyado en todo momento.

Bank: Por lo que veo tienes mucho trabajo, creo que es mejor, que continúes con eso y te sinceres tu mismo y cuando estés listo hables conmigo-su palabras tuvieron un efecto devastador en Sesshoumaru, pero el prefería perder todo antes que a la pequeña que en estos momentos se encontraba pensando en lo que haría para Sesshoumaru en la hora del almuerzo.

Sessh: Esta bien, aunque ya lo hice no hay mas que decir-la firmeza de su rostro hubiera convencido a cualquiera excepto a Bankotsu que lo conocía muy bien.

Bank: esta bien amigo! (sonríe) aunque ahora quiero preguntarte algo..-dijo seriamente

Sessh: adelante? Porque tan serio-era su turno de sorprenderse, pero esperaba alguna estupidez por parte de su amigo como pregunta

Bank: tu secretaria tiene algún compromiso?-estaba muy interesado en ese tema

Sessh...-tuvo que contener la risa que se avecinaba, porque sino sabia que el no le volvería preguntar y tenia deseos de reírse por su expresión.

Sessh: Para ser sincero, no tiene ningún compromiso, con nadie, pero si quieres conquistarla, deja de provocarla porque la verdad solo la heces enojar-.dijo muy divertido

Bank://///o/////Muy gracioso! Como si me interesara, solo hago eso para reírme un poco y nunca saldría con una amargada como ella, solo quería saber, además tu sabes que me hubieras sorprendido si me hubieras dicho que ella tiene novio, por que la verdad quería felicitar al val...-había exasperado a su amigo con todo ese parloteo.

Sessh: BASTA Bankotsu!!! Me estas abrumando con tanta explicación, que ocurre amigo, te has enamorado, verdad??-si hubiera podido llorar de la risa lo hubiera hecho porque la expresión de desconcierto y darse cuanta que lo habían descubierto fue única.

Bank/////o/////gracioso! Te burlas de mi y mira quien habla ¬¬ El señor "no me he enamorado de nadie" y por poco no cantas!

Sessh: Eso no es cierto _"En realidad si, aunque nunca lo admitiré",_sigo siendo el mismo!-dijo fingiendo enfado aunque solo tenias ganas de reírse como nunca

Bank: ¬¬ Se ve que hoy no se puede hablar contigo seriamente, sin que te estés burlando de todo lo que hablamos verdad?

Sessh: Ahhh(suspira).. tu no tienes remedio, siempre serás igual no es asi amigo-dijo muy divertido por que su amigo jamás había sido serio, y tampoco lo estaba siendo ahora, eso era algo que el siempre había envidiado de el.

Bank: Asi si es, hasta ahora no piensa cambiar! Ojala tu hicieras lo mismo! Aunque este cambio de humor me gusta mas! Bien ahora iré a ver mis asuntos, y cuando es la próxima reunión en la cual comenzaremos con esta tortura-dijo recordando como Keyla Roberts había hablado mas de una hora sobre flores, caballos y mariposas.

Sessh: Creo que será mañana o pasado, no lo se-dijo muy amargado.

Bank: entonces adiós amigo! –dijo mientras se disponía a salir de la oficina de Sesshoumaru

Sessh: entonces adiós!-dijo observándolo como salía por la puerta y esperando otro grito por parte de Kagura que no se hizo esperar.

Kagu: FUERA DE AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Y DEJA DE BESARME IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-estaba furiosa

Bank: tranquila! Te dejaras de enojar conmigo, si te digo que eres muy linda!-dijo simplemente _" Porque ando tan sincero últimamente"_

Kagu: (Sonrojo)Deja de molestarme!!!!! No me voy a dejar de enojar porque eres un torpe y me molestas! Además, no se quien te crees para besarme, solo no te hago echar porque eres el amigo de mi jefe!!

Bank: Esta bien!!!yo también te quiero mucho!!!¬¬-dijo irónicamente

Kagu: como veras estoy en horario de trabajo asi que vete!!!

Bank: esta bien encanto, pasare a buscarte a las doce para que almorcemos juntos, que dices??-esperanzado a que ella cambiara de actitud.

Kagu: Ni ahora ni nunca!!!! Ni si quiera compartiré contigo una galleta!!!!!

Bank: Como quieras!! Ahora me voy no me extrañes!!!!- dijo mientras se disponía a salir cuando le tiro una tasa porque ya la había hecho enojar, por suerte logro esquivarla.

Bank: Cariño yo también te amo!!!!!!!!!-dijo saliendo de repente antes de que Kagura le tirara mas que una tasa.

Kagu: _" Ese cretino!!!! Aunque besa muy bien pero es un idiota y estoy segura que mi hombre entrara por otra puerta!!!"-_pensó muy segura de si misma, cuando comenzaba con su trabajo nuevamente.

Sesshoumaru no paraba de reír en la ultima pelea de esos dos, su vida había cambiando en tan solo unos días, eso era algo increíble.

En otro lado, una madre sentía miedo y preocupación por el mayor de sus hijos se preguntaba que era lo que le estaba pasando, porque actuaba asi.

Iz: _"Sesshoumaru que es lo que te ocurre? Porque estas asi hijo mío!!"_-su preocupación era muy evidente.

Miog: Señora Izayoi! Ocurre algo?- pregunto el siempre incondicional mayordomo que había estado con el señor Inutaisho desde que tenia años.

Iz: a ti no te puedo ocultar nada, estimado Mioga. La verdad es que estoy preocupada por mi hijo Sesshoumaru, últimamente lo veo muy triste, pero me pregunto porque, que le ocurre y lo peor de todo es que no nos cuenta nada! Que crees quesea Mioga, tu que lo conoces muy bien?-pregunto muy preocupada

Miog: quiere que sea sincero. El amor cambia hasta el hombre mas duro. Ahora, con su permiso me retiro-dijo simplemente dejando a una Izayoi muy anonadada

Iz: Mi hijo enamorado?-estaba muy desconcertada, tenia que hablar con Inutaisho esto era urgente

El día avanzaba tranquilamente, pero muy lleno de amor. Rin Grant no soportaba ver a la cara a su madre y a todos que no paraban de repetirle de su matrimonio con Sesshoumaru Taisho. Se sentía abrumada por tanta presión y decidió salir aquella mañana, no quiso que nadie la acompañara solo quería estar sola, pero no contó con la compañía que tendría aquel día.

R: el caminar sola siempre ayuda a ordenar los pensamientos- se decía asi misma mientras caminaba por el parque, observando lo lindas que se veían muchas parejas bajos lo árboles de primavera, se preguntaba si ella podría estar algún día de esa forma con alguien especial, aunque solo fuera Sesshoumaru, sin embargo sabia que con el todo seria una farsa.

R: _"Que visión tan preciosa , da ese lago, de noche se debe ver precioso"-_pensó mientras cerraba los ojos imaginándose a ella con Kiba en aquel lugar. La suave brisa movía la falda de su vestido blanco de verano, sus pequeñas sandalias de ese mismo color, combinaban perfectamente, dándole un toque angelical, su largo cabello, al compás de la brisa era la mas hermosa seda, mecida por el movimiento constante.

A lo lejos un joven la observaba embelesado y triste por el futuro que ella tendría. Se acerco sigilosamente para interrumpir sus pensamientos. Se quedo a su lado sin decir nada, la observaba de reojo, fijándose en cada facción de aquella muchacha.

R///////////o//////////////Kiba!-dijo muy emocionada porque el estaba a su lado y porque era una imagen explosiva verlo de traje negro con aquella hermosa camisa blanca que resaltaba sus ojos

Kib: Que gusto verla señorita Rin! Supongo que ocupada con su boda _"maldita sea"_

R: Si por decirlo así _"Y tu con Keyla"_

Kib: Que hace por aquí sola, en donde esta su prometido?-dijo recordando que el lo había visto en ese lugar con la otra muchacha.

R: ahh(suspira)...mi prometido, seguro que esta en el trabajo, ocupado como siempre-dijo con algo de pena "_Ironía de la vida, me gusta estar contigo, y quisiera que tu fueras mi prometido"._

Kib: ya veo es un hombre muy ocupado, si yo estuviera en su lugar no dejaría a una dama tan hermosa sola ni un instante _"Hable demás"_

R/////////////o////////////////////Gracias, por el cumplido, creo que es mejor que yo me vaya, adios-pero fue todo tan rápido que por la prisa, quiso salir muy rápido y como no estaba acostumbrada a usar tacón su tobillo se doblo

R: AHHH!

Kib: Rin!-dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

R: mi tobillo, que torpe no me di cuenta que son nuevas!-dijo muy apenada

Kib: no se preocupe, déjeme que la ayude-dijo mientras la cargaba en sus brazos, el pulso de Rin se acelero y el de Kiba también. Rin estaba tan absorta que no se daba cuenta de lo que decía

Kib: Será mejor que la lleve a un hospital o a su casa

R: No, no me lleves a ningún lado que no sea contigo-dijo inconscientemente

Kib: (Sonrojo)Rin!-dijo suavemente.

R:///o///Por favor!-dijo mientras entornaba su mirada chocolate, en los azules de Kiba.

Kib: esta bien! Iremos en mi auto hasta una estación de servicio por hielo y luego iremos por vendas-dijo suavemente mientras la estrechaba mas contra el. Cualquiera que los viera diría que eran una hermosa pareja de novios pero la realidad era otra.

R: si-dijo casi en un susurro mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Kiba.

Ambos se dirigieron al auto de Kiba que estaba estacionado en la esquina del parque,. Bajo con mucha delicadeza a Rin y la ayudo a subir, el viaje hasta la farmacia y la estación de servicio fue muy silencioso. Pero cuando se sintieron mas cómodos comenzaron a charlar animadamente, sobre sus gustos, y se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común. Rin se sonrojaba cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, el se moría por dentro cuando la miraba, las horas pasaron y no se dieron cuenta de nada, hasta que un celular sonó

R: Hola!!-dijo- Lo siento mamá, iré en un instante no me di cuenta del tiempo!! Adios! Llegare en unos minutos!-dijo esbozando una sonrisa que a Kiba le fascino

Kib: tienes que ir a almorzar no es así?

R: si así es-dijo mientras le sonreía

Kib: Te llevo en mi auto y será mejor que hagas que te revisen ese tobillo

R: Gracias por todo-dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla, en agradecimiento, pero su pie volvió a fallarle-ahh

Kib:////o////Cuidado-dijo al sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta sus labios estaban muy cerca.

El silencio era incomodo, pero los pocos centímetros que los separaban fueron disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta el punto que aquel roce de labios se convirtió en el mas dulce de los besos. Rin había colocado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kiba, el cual solo la sostenía por su pequeña cintura, mientras la besaba, y se aferraba mucha mas a ella. Ese beso fue interrumpido por la falta de aire , ambos se miraban a los ojos sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, podía ser cierto?

Kib: Rin? Yo...-

R: Shhh... no digas nada-dijo mientras volvía a besarlo. El correspondió sin dudarlo.

Kib: crees que esto esta bien?-pregunto muy apenado pero sin separarse de ella

R: No lo se pero, no te separes de mi-dijo mientras volvía besarlo, las caricias continuaban.

Kib: tienes que ir a almorzar o se preocupara tu familia-dijo aun pega do a sus labios

R: Pueden esperar quince minutos mas-dijo mientras seguía besándolo, tanto había deseado probar esos labios que tanto le gustaban, se preguntaba que se sentiría dormir con Kiba. Sus besos se estaban intensificando cuando Kiba se dio cuenta, Rin ya había desprendido algunos botones de su camisa y su mano acariciaba su hermoso pecho.

Kib://///o//////Rin vamos muy deprisa, además recuerda en la situación que nos encontramos estamos en una plaza y... tu..te vas a casar-dijo con mucho pesar y algo agitado por lo que ella acababa de hacer.

R: No me interesa eso Kiba, esto se puede arreglar, vamos a donde tu quieras vamonos de aquí, fuguémonos.-dijo desesperadamente, por estar con el, ya no quería oír hablar de su matrimonio, Kiba era lo mas importante.

Kib: Rin! Creo que lo mejor es que te lleve a tu casa. Vamos-dijo mientras la cargaba en sus brazos.

Rin se quedo sin palabras. Unas lagrimas asomaron en su rostro, no quería alejarse de el y mas ahora que había descubierto que si sentía algo por el, ella quería estar con el. De eso no había duda. El viaje fue eterno y muy silencioso, cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Grant, Kiba se estaba por bajar par ayudarla pero Rin, lo beso, y comenzo acariciarlo, el no se negaba a nada es mas le encantaba que hiciera eso, Rin termino de desprender la camisa de Kiba y comenzó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja, hasta que el la detuvo.

Kib: no Rin, quiero decir Señorita Grant, no aquí no y no conmigo, debes bajar y centrarte en lo que te espera-dijo muy tristemente, tratando de recuperarse, por lo que estuvo por pasar. _"yo me encargare de que ese patán te haga feliz, no permitiré que te lastime"_

R://////////////o///////////////Lo siento mucho no fue mi intención-las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos-será mejor que baje, pero antes- lo beso apasionadamente, Kiba no se negó la recibió en sus brazos, y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Rin , mientras la colocaba en sus piernas. El beso termino rápido porque sabían a lo que eso los llevaría. Rin bajo del auto y entro a su casa cuando se recupero. Todos estaban preocupados pero supo fingir muy bien, aunque su primo se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba bien.

SG: Hija que bueno que llegas!! Ya nos estábamos preocupando ve a ver a tu madre que esta hecha un mar de lagrimas

R: Lo siento, lo que ocurrió es que no encontraba ningún taxi

Kou: Que te paso en el tobillo?-pregunto muy preocupado

R: pues me caí en el parque y una...mujer me ayudo en el parque poniéndome estas vendas y hielo, pero iré a que me lo revisen mas tarde-mintió, porque ese tobillo consiguió que ella probara los labios de Kiba.

Kou: Esta bien _" Primita que te paso ¡ por que estas tan triste?"_-pensó con mucho pesar

El almuerzo en la casa de los Grant estuvo muy tranquilo, Kykio estaba echa una furia, porque sus hombres se le estaban escapando de las manos, y lo peor de todo era que la diseñadora de bodas le estaba ganando en cuanto a record de hombres guapos, además Kouga no le permitía hacer ningún movimiento porque todas sus acciones la condenaban, y sabia que su padre no dudaría en enviarla a un convento en Francia si se enteraba de todo lo que hacia.

KK: _" Porque Naraku no se apura tendré que hablar seriamente con ese idiota"_-pensó mientras se disponía a retirarse a su habitación, ya que no podía hacer nada

.En otra parte de la mansión, Rin se encontraba tirada en su cama, tocándose los labios, recordando los labios de Kiba, su sabor tan dulce, su voz tan tenue y sus ojos azules..tan amables.. y a la vez tan profundos.

R: _" Como desearía despertarme el resto de mi vida con esos ojos! A su lado rodeada por sus fuertes brazos llenos de amor para mi como quisiera aunque sea solo una vez despertar de esa forma a su lado."-_sus deseos la hacían derramar lagrimas, que Kouga no había pasado por desapercibido y que sabia que esa noche hablaría con ella.

Pero el almuerzo era maravilloso para otra pareja.

Kag: Sesshoumaru, basta, me haces cosquillas-dijo en medio de las sabanas

Sessh: Se puede saber que le pusiste a la comida que me causa este efecto-dijo muy picaramente

Kag: La comida no tiene nada, Ud. es el responsable-dijo mientras se reía y acariciaba el rostro de Sesshoumaru.

Sessh: YO? Soy un inocente que llego y cayo preso de su belleza y es natural el deseo me creció, sabes y bueno, suma una habitación, almuerzo aquí, te veías fabulosa , con el vestido que esta tirado por haya y opte , a que te verías mejor sin el y no me equivoque-dijo besándola en el cuello y acariciando los lugares mas inexplorados.

Kag: Ay, ten cuidado, o ya veras

Sessh: Que me harás?-dijo preparándose para lo que venia

Kag: pues-dijo mientras volvía a besarlo y se hundían bajo las sabanas hasta que

Toc-toc-toc

Jak: amo Bonito!!! Debe regresar al trabajo!!!!

Sessh: mmm. Que no sabe mas que interrumpir!! Maldita sea tendré que ir!!-dijo muy fastidiado-aunque esta noche nadie te salvara. Pondré cerrojos a la puerta y buen calmante para que no se despierte ni moleste, que dices?

Kag: me parece bien, aunque tiene razón, debes volver a tu trabajo y recuerda debes tener energía para...-dijo mientras que ella también había aprendido a decirle cosas inaudibles en el oído

Sessh://////////o////////////Así se habla, pequeña! Bien mejor me cambio antes de que no pueda volver atrás-antes de levantarse le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

La tarde paso rápidamente, Sesshoumaru había llegado de mucho mejor humor.

Sessh: Hola a todos como pasaron su almuerzo-dijo sonriendo mientras que el resto de las personas comenzaban a creer que seria el fin del mundo

Miroku volvió deshojando margaritas de tanto pensar en Sango, incluso le había comprado un lindo vestido y un precioso anillo para ella.

M: hola Señoritas el día esta precioso hoy no lo creen... Bueno en que estaba, me quiere, no me quiere , me quiere, no me quiere, ME QUIERE ToT!!! Que emoción!!-dijo muy feliz mientras se guardaba el ultimo pétalos en su bolsillo

En cuanto a Inuyasha llego de un humor tremendo. Que su padre noto, y sabia que lo mejor era hablar con el después de todo, era mas accesible que Sesshoumaru.

I: que me ven!!!!!!!!! Nunca vieron estas ojeras, eh!!!!!!!!!!-grito tan fuerte que asusto a todos los que estaban en una sala de espera por citas de trabajo. Luego de azotar la puerta le grito a todo el mundo

Int: Ayame, por lo que veo hoy mi hijo menor vino de un humor terrible.

A: ¬¬ todo el día ha estado de esa forma!!! Esta insoportable-dijo ya acostumbrada a las rabietas de su jefe

Int: Creo que es hora de hablar con el!-A. Le avisare

Int: No lo hagas tengo un nuevo chiste, quiero ver si se rie!!-dijo muy feliz por su descubrimiento

A: SI esta bien "_Los chiste del Señor Inutaisho son Terribles!!!"_ -pensó aunque en realidad ella tambien estaba preocupada por otra persona que había llegado en un estado deplorable a almorzar con ella.

XxxxXXXFlash BackXXxxxx

A: Ya se tardo! Que demonios le habrá pasado-estaba muy preocupada porque llevaba 15 minutos de retraso y eso no era normal en el.

Kib: Aya –chan ya llegue-dijo muy apesadumbrado

A: Kib, me preocupaste! Pero que te ocurre porque estas tan triste!

Kib: Es irónico, que te des cuenta que amas a alguien y esa persona te corresponda, pero no puedas estar con ella, porque tiene un pie en el altar!-dijo mientras algunas lagrimas se escapaban de azulinos ojos.

A: Kib! Estas enamorado! Hermano.. Quien es.. La conozco-dijo con tristeza por lo que le acaba de decir

Kib: Si, la conoces, tú la conociste hace unos días

A: No me digas que tu y Rin...

Kib: Asi es hermana, ella es! Y no puede ser

A: Kib!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba cubriendo y consolando esas lagrimas de amor, por Rin Grant.

Su almuerzo de hermanos no estuvo tan bien por que noto que su hermano estaba verdaderamente enamorado de la futura mujer de uno de sus jefes, sin embargo, ella sabia que había una esperanza porque Sesshoumaru no demostraba nada por ella e incluso la engañaba, se preguntaba si todo esto terminaría bien. Que ocurriría, eso no lo sabia, solo esperaba que al final su hermano tuviera alguien a quien amar y ser feliz.

XxxxxXXXFin del Flash Back XXXXxxxxx

A: Kib!

Toc-toc

I: Ayame! Pasa no hace falta que golpees!

Int: No tengo tan buenas curvas como tu secretaria pero que tal si llamamos a Vouge para que me tomen fotos-dijo mientras hacia una pose teatral

I: ¬¬Que se supone que era eso??

Int: Hijo que mal sentido del humor tienes! Es un chiste!!!!

I: eres muy malo!!!-dijo algo fastidiado por los malos chistes de su padre.

Int: oh vamos no puede ser tan malo! Todo el mundo se ha reído!!

I: porque eres el jefe que todo lo puede!¬¬

Int: Miroku también!!!

I: anda Tonto!!¬¬

Int: Incluso Sesshoumaru!!!! "_Es mentira el también dijo lo mismo que este mal hijo mio"_

I: Confías en el juicio de alguien que tiene una manta llamada fluffy, un vasito llamado Micky y un osito llamado teddy?¬¬ debes estar loco!

Int:¬¬ Hoy estas de malas!! Incluso para ver los buenos chistes de tu padre.

I: si como no todos los días dices acosas que ni gente en su sano juicio se reiría, pero no has venido a estorbarme con tus tonterías de la edad! A que viniste ¬¬

Int: ToT que mal hijo eres me tratas de viejo y encima te burlas de mis excelentes chistes!!!! Sin embargo (recuperado) ...vine a verte porque según creo estas enamorado!!! Y quiero saber porque viniste de peor humor ahora

I://///////o////////////// Eso no es de tu incumbencia

Int: entonces no te importara que invite a la señorita Roberts a cenar

I: No te atrevas!!!¬¬

Int: entonces soy todo oídos!!!

I: esta bien tu ganas! Pero me dejaras en paz si te digo?

Int: cuenta con mi palabra

XxxxxXXXFlash BackXxxxxxx

El día se veía tranquilo Inuyasha y Miroku fueron a almorzar al mismo lugar del secándolo ninguno de los dos hablaba porque estaban en su mundo particular

M: _"Sanguito, sanguito!!!!"-_pensaba mientras iba en su nube

I:_" Que odio!!!! Que hará? Con quien estará? Será el abogado o el hermano de Ayame?"_

Pero no contaron con que al llegar aquel lugar, ella se encontraría ahí

Key: _"Es el Inu torpe que vino con el Hentai de su amigo"_ –dijo algo exasperada aunque ansiosa por verlo

I:_"Ignórala! Aunque esa remera escotada! Ay dios deja ver eso!!!"-_pensó exasperado, hasta el punto de que todo esto había sido influencia de los años que llevaba con Miroku.

M: _"Sango!! Sango ,Sango"_

I: Pediremos lo de siempre- le dijo al mesero que ya los conocía y que sabia que esta vez comerían gratis por ameno espectáculo que habían hecho la ultima vez que estuvieron ahí.

Key: _" Que se apure Tori! A que hora piensa llegar!!!!"_-estaba exasperada, pensaba vengarse porque el la había rechazado como mujer y la había lastimado mucho con sus palabras, demasiado según ella.

I: _"Que hace tan elegante? Esperara a alguien?"_¬¬-pensó con muchos celos

Pero las dudas de Inuyasha fueron aclaradas cuando la puerta del restaurant fue abierta

T: Hola Key-chan-dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla pero el cerebro de Keyla maquinaba a mil por hora

Key: asi saludas a tu novia?-empalagosamente

I: "NOVIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"(enojo)

T:///////////////////O//////////////////////Que!

Key: si a tu novia!! No se saluda asi sino asi!!!-dijo mientras lo tomaba de la corbata y lo besaba apasionadamente, Tori respondió rápidamente a ese beso sin dudarlo

I: QUE HACES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Miroku salió de su nube inmediatamente por el grito.

Key: mmm... beso a mi novio que tiene eso de malo!!!-dijo mofándose de su expresión

I: Nada!! ..Pe..pe.ro eres una desvergonzada!!!! No te atrevas a hacer en eso en mi presencia!!!

T: ¬¬ Quien eres tu para decirle a Key que hacer!!!!  
I: Key???? Muy íntimos verdad!!!¬¬

Key: que te importa!!! Después de todo tu tienes a la víbora rastrera cara de perro tonto y baboso!!!!-grito furiosamente

I: Kykio no es una víbora es una gran dama!!!!! Y este abogaducho tuyo me tiene arto!!!

Key: cuidado con lo que le dices a Tori –chan!!!!

T: Key, no te preocupes por mi yo se defenderme y tu!!! No tienes porque gritarle a Key de esa forma

La gente nuevamente se agolpaba a ver el escándalo que se estaba armando y el dueño, estaba nuevamente feliz

I: si como no Key?

M: Inuyasha deja en paz a la señorita del busto grande!!!!

T I: COMO LA LLAMASTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¬¬

Key:¬¬ Hentai!!!

M: es que no me se su nombre no me miren asi-dijo bastante asustado por la expresión asesina de Tori e Inuyasha.

Las risas explotaban ante ese espectáculo.

T: es igual a ti! Déjala en paz o ya veraz-estaba muy enojado, se puso en frente de Keyla para protegerla de Inuyasha mientras que el , se le estaba por tirar encima mientras que Miroku lo tenia de los brazos para que no se le fuera encima

I: Suéltame Miroku tengo que darle un lección a este sujeto!!!!!!-estaba hecho una verdadera furia.

Key: No te atrevas a hacerle nada a mi Tori-chan o ya veras cara de perro-dijo mientras saltaba detrás de Tori para que la viera.

I: Tu que te metes doble pechuga!!!! Esto es cosa de hombres ¡! Aunque ahora que lo pienso tu no eres mujer-dijo sarcásticamente

¿?: en serio!!Porque me mentiste!!! Que egoísta eres!!Pero ahora dime quien te los hizo !

Key: eres el sujeto extraño de la otra vez y son míos! Mira –sus atributos

Jakot: pero el lo dijo!! Mi lindo Inuyasha no miente

T: Es tu pareja?¬¬

I: No es mi pareja!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Es un afeminado molestoso que tu ...noviecita!!! atrajo!!!!!

Jakot: mi lindo Inuyasha vendrás conmigo y tu amigo con mi pareja verdad!! Aunque tu tambien ven con el lindo muñeco que tienes a tu lado nos divertiremos!!!

M I T Key: NI DE BROMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ESTOY EN EL CARRIL CORRECTO!!!!!!!!¬¬

Jakot: Que malos son!!!! Yo también decía lo mismo!! Y ahora me acepto!!!!-dijo muy orgullosa de si misma.

I: Mira no me vuelvas a llamar mi lindo Inuyasha ni de broma!!! Miroku es bien mujeriego, asi que no esta descarriado!!! Este no se pero creo que tambien es bien hombre!! Y la doble pechuga, también esta en el lugar correcto!! Mira !!-dijo mientras que por acción de su carácter impulsivo, apretó uno de sus senos y la beso apasionadamente.

Haciendo que mas de uno gritara y se matara de risa por la situación. Keyla al principio correspondió asombrando al mismo Inuyasha

I_: "Me corresponde!"_

M: _" Ya la tiene"_

T "_Key! Sientes algo por el"_ – estaba muy dolido, al darse cuenta de que ella lo había utilizado para darle celos a ese sujeto.

Jakot: _" Yo tambien quiero que mi lindo Inuyasha me haga eso!!"_-dijo muy celosa por la suerte de Keyla

Pero luego

Key: NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito mientras lo abofeteaba y atraía mas publico que pedía una mesa para verlos.

De esa forma se la pasaron peleando hasta que por segunda vez convencieron a Jakotsu que Keyla era mujer, que a Miroku le gustaban las mujeres de verdad, a Tori también al igual que Inuyasha y también dejara le agregara mi lindo cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre. Pero las peleas duraron por lo menos dos horas, hasta que Keyla golpeo nuevamente a Inuyasha en el rostro y le grito pervertido, por supuesto no pagaron cuenta por el gran auditorio que trajeron la vez pasada, pero, el dueño les dijo que comerían gratis también la próxima vez que volvieran al bar.

XXxxxxXXXFin del Flash backXXXXXXxxxx

I: y eso es todo lo que paso-dijo simplemente aunque por dentro se moría de la vergüenza

Int: ya veo!!! Aunque vaya impulsos tuyos hijo, mira que apretar y besar sin permiso eso nunca se hace lo aprendí con tu madre!-dijo recordando sus viejos tiempo

I: Si ya lo se! En la prehistoria no se permitía nada

Int: Claro en la prehist... QUE DIJISTE Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YO SOLO TENGO 40!!!!!!!!!!!!!NO SOY NINGUN VIEJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¬¬

I: si como no!!! Ahora creo que puedes retirarte mas tranquilo ahora que te enteraste del chisme _"Porque mi padre tenia que ser tan chismoso! Es peor que mi abuela!!!!"_

De esa forma un Inutaisho muy ofendido se fue de su oficina, aunque mas tranquilo por que ya sabia que le pasaba a su hijo. Y tenia deseos de meter su nariz en este asunto.

El día fue muy provechoso para conocer sentimientos revelados inquietudes pero tambien para maldades.

Kou: hola Ayame!!-dijo felizmente por su celular, cerca del parque, durante esa hermosa y cálida tarde

A: Kouga que gusto oírte!-estaba contenta porque la avía hablado.

Kou: solo quería saber como estabas y también decirte que si querías salir conmigo mañana por la noche! Aunque sea un día de semana

A: Claro!!! Siempre y cuando no vuélvamos tarde

Kou: Confía en mi! Llegaremos temprano!!!

A: de acuerdo Kouga

Pero esta llamada no solo la escuchaba Kouga y Ayame sino también dos malvados que tenían la intención de matar a Kouga. Todo esto gracias a los regalos y deseos de Naraku Takewaki por complacer a una de sus tantas amantes.

Kan: parece que nuestra victima tiene una persona muy importante en su vida! Podemos matarla también hermano?

Haku: Hermana que mas quisiera yo ¡ pero sabes que debemos deshacernos del lobo! Si ella interfiere, tambien le daremos un fin, si se nos presenta la oportunidad

Kan: Y no crees que mañana pueda ser eso posible? Además esta mañana ese maldito estuvo en el banco y te apuesto lo que quieras a que fue a poner esas pruebas comprometedoras de la amante de Naraku, en ese lugar por seguridad.

Haku: en eso tienes razón, pero despreocúpate creo que mañana será nuestra mejor oportunidad y nuestro mas grande crimen, JAJAJAJAj

Kan: JAJAJAJAJ! Te acompaño hermano!!!! JAJAJAJ

Las risas inundaron el vació de la tarde mientras la pareja se despedía tranquilamente.

Pero no solo las risas trajeron sorpresas sino también los descubrimientos.

Nark: interesante quien lo diría que estas estúpidas fotos que guardaba mi madre me ayudarían! ... Sin embargo mi Kagome no esta conmigo-su sonrisa se torno malévola- ella me dará un heredero, para mi fortuna y estas fotos me darán dinero, eso es lo que yo necesito.- sus ambiciones calaban hasta los huesos del mas valiente, su corazón estaba oscurecido por el poder y la lujuria, Naraku Takewaki, era incapaz de amar a alguien.

Pero estos demonios que estallarían en un tiempo, no interferían en las esperanzas de otros

Bank: Kinomoto!!!! Que cara traes!! Ocurrió algo con esa belleza de amiga tuya

T: no me hables de ella! Por cierto desde cuando la llamas belleza ¬¬-los celos lo atacaron nuevamente

Bank: olvídalo era una simple broma, no fue mi intención molestarte, pero no vine a eso

T: lo se y te lo agradezco, te informo que fuera de las noticias que te di, aun no se quien ayudo a la madre de tu prometida, pero averigüé en que hospital nació-dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro

Bank: excelente! Y que sabes

T: En el Hospital General de San Ignacio (nota de la autora irresponsable: invento mio:P)-ten por seguro que ahí me dirán que ocurrió con ella y la encontraremos, aunque hay un asunto bastante raro, porque la partera que la atendió quiere hablar conmigo pero en secreto porque al parecer hay algo muy peligroso con tu prometida y su nacimiento-dijo un tanto preocupado

Bank: Que? Pero que podrá ser! Espero que esa mujer no le pase nada, porque sino nunca la encontrare-dijo un tanto desesperado, por los años que la venia buscando.

T: tranquilo amigo no pasara nada la encontrare-dijo firmemente-te lo juro!

Bank: Confió en tu palabra amigo.

La confianza es lo mas importante en una relación de cualquier tipo, ya sea de familia o de amistad, o incluso pareja.

Sin embargo a veces se traiciona esa confianza por cuidar un amor, se miente por amor, se sacrifica por amor, todo por ese ser especial. Eso es lo que Sesshoumaru había hecho por su amada Kagome le mintió a la persona que mas admiraba y quería, su padre.

Claro que Inutaisho sospechaba de sus amoríos pero no se imaginaba quien podría ser. Pero el entendía lo que su hijo sentía, y sabia que era lo suficiente maduro para afrontar estas situaciones. Por ello esperaba a que el estuviera listo para decirle la verdad, lo único que rogaba era que no fuera demasiado tarde para decirla y no dañara a nadie. A veces Inutaisho, creía que este matrimonio, era un verdadero error.

Sessh:_" padre siento haberte mentido, pero la persona que me espera y que despertara a mi lado todos estos días en mi cama, vale la pena"-_pensó mientras la persona mas importante la esperaba en su casa

Kag: Sessh...te demoraste mucho, ya te extrañaba!-dijo mientras se colgaba de su cuello y comenzaba a besarla

Sessh: Cielo, siento mi tardanza pero tenia que hablar con mi padre! Te amo!!!

Kag: no me gusta que le mientas por mi, no sabes lo mal que..

Sessh: Shhhhhh. Basta cariño, bésame y vamos a cenar que quiero saber que fue lo que hiciste para mi

Kag: esta bien, es tu platillo favorito-dijo mientras se colgada de su cuello

Sessh: Bromeas?, Entonces es delicioso porque tu lo hiciste-dijo mientras la cargaba en su brazos y la llevaba hacia el comedor.

La noche paso entre risas y besos que terminaron en unión eterna, de cuerpo y alma, algo muy especial, ambos se conocían a fondo, sus emociones a flor de piel, sus tipos de besos, sus estados de animo, la suavidad de la piel, conocían cada detalle a la perfección, secretos que no cualquiera descubriría, los mas profundos enigmas en idiomas desconocidos, descifrados por el amor, la pasión, el deseo y la confianza mutua.

Eso es lo que ellos vivían un presente feliz, un para siempre de seis meses, un loco cuento de hadas, que en amor eterno terminaría, aunque no juntos, pero en fin amor eterno, ser posible, que eso perdure, habrá nuevas personas interfiriendo en esta historia, que simbolizara su amor, no se sabe, son seis meses, este fue solo su primer día, que ocurrirá? Solo el destino lo sabrá, después de todo, todos finales tienen dos opciones... la tristeza... o la felicidad...dependerá de ellos, el camino que forjen, algo que tal vez pronto lo sepamos.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola a todos!!! lamento la tardanza!!!! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capirtulo!!! Gracias por su apoyo!!!! en este fic1!!! espero que los capitulos venideros les agrade!!! Besos a todos!!! Y dejen reviews para decirme que les oparecio mi primer lemon!! Suerte ksforever!!!! No se olviden de leer Juntos por siempre!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!!!!! Lamento la tardanza!!!!!! espero que les guste este capitulo!!!! besos

dejen reviews!!!

ksforever

PD: porcierto no me dijeron que tal estuvo el lemon ToT!!!!

* * *

Chapter 9 "¡Disculpe¡Me llevo de esta clase amor¿Pero los niños van incluidos?"

Una noche

Una noche de murmullos, de perfumes

Y de música de alas,

Una noche

En que ardían en la sombra nupcial y húmeda

Las luciérnagas fantásticas,

A mi lado lentamente, contra mi ceñida toda

Muda y pálida,

Como si un presentimiento de amarguras infinitas

Hasta el mas secreto fondo de las fibras se

Agitara,

Por la senda florecida que atraviesa la llanura

Caminabas;

Y la luna llena

Por los cielos azulosos, infinitos y profundos

Esparcía su luz blanca;

Y tu sombra

Fina y lánguida,

Mi sombra,

Por los rayos de la luna proyectadas,

Sobre las arenas tristes

De las sendas se juntaban;

Y era una,... [1

Que noche tan romántica se daba bajo el brillo de la luna, pero el clima ayudaba a los pleamares de suspiros que se avecinaban. Suspiros de amor y de tristeza, lagrimas de felicidad y pero también de pena. Todo se daba en aquella noche iluminada por la luna que todo lo conoce y lo sabe, que consuela las penas de los enamorados y cobijas las ilusiones de un primer amor, de un amor eterno, y de una promesa de fidelidad. Todo aquello pasaba por la mente de cada habitante de aquella majestuosa ciudad. En especial en la mansión de la familia Grant.

Era tan lúgubre la alcoba de la más joven de la casa, sus lágrimas salían sin cesar de sus ojos, las cristalinas gotas estaban bañando su almohada, que alojaba sus sueños y pesadillas durante, su pequeño viaje al paraíso.

R: Kiba, porque todo tenía que suceder así, justo cuando descubro el amor, ya estoy comprometida y lo peor de todo es que... tú me correspondes- su llanto la estaba quebrando por completo-Pero su soledad era vigilada por la persona que más la apreciaba

Kou:_ "Rin, pequeña primita mía, no sabia que estabas enamorada del hermano de Ayame"-_él pesar también había invadido la azulina mirada de aquel joven mientras la observaba por la hendidura de la puerta, comprendiendo la razón de su llanto y dolor, porque a el también le habían robado el corazón.

R: Kiba, te amo demasiado como para olvidarte, talvez hace poco que te conocí, pero aun así, te has clavado en le centro de mi alma como un puñal.-el llanto le ganaba a su quebrada voz.

Toc-toc-toc

Kou: Primita soy yo!-dijo tratando de simular alegría

R_: "Mi primo Kouga, pero no puedo atenderlo no resistiría fingir delante de el"-_pensó con el peor de los miedos.

Kou: se que estas llorando y también que estas despierta! Por favor ábreme la puerta no le diré a nadie-su voz denotaba suplica y deseos de impartir consuelo.

En aquel momento, cuando escucho aquellas palabras no dudo un segundo en abrirle la puerta a la persona en quien mas confiaba.

R: Kouga!! El me ama-dijo mientras lo abraza y se derrumbaba en llanto y dolor

Kou: Rin-chan, tranquila pequeña prima mía, pasemos a tu cuarto-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Se sentía destrozada de solo verla en aquel estado, siendo un ser único y especial que solo irradiaba sentimientos puros y apoyo para aquel que lo necesite.

R: es que tu no entiendes... no sabes nada-dijo en susurro mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su primo que siempre la comprendía, su mayor confidente.

Kou: te entiendo pequeña, esta enamorada no es así-dijo suavemente ante la cara de perplejidad de aquella dama bañada por suntuosos seres cristalinos-.. Y lo peor que no es de tu prometido...Sino de Kiba.-dijo en un suspiro, mientras solo ella asentía, al haber sido descubierta.

R: Y lo peor...snif...es...Sin...que...me...a...ama-dijo derrapándose nuevamente en llanto.

Kou: Dios mío, primita, no se que decirte realmente, me gustaría poder decirte que todo estará bien...Pero... ahora... si tu hablas con tus padres, yo te apoyo, aun estamos a tiempo de cancelar todo esto.

R: pero...y Sesshoumaru...crees que sienta algo por...mi-dijo entre llanto pensando que podría lastimar a alguien

Kou: Quieres que te sea sincero, creo que el no siente nada por ti... tenemos que detener esta locura...animo primita-dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba.

R: Kouga... muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos... pero...esto es imposible...además tú no sabes lo que este matrimonio significa verdad...

Kou: Solo dinero, eso es todo. Además a tu padre no le hace fal...

R: Te equivocas...Kouga, el esta casi en la bancarrota, si bien mi padre pagara la boda, pero el que lo hará en su mayoría es Inutaisho. Si yo no acepto mi familia se ira a la quiebra primo, por ello tengo que casarme con Sesshoumaru Taisho aunque ame a Kiba-dijo con mucho pesar mientras nuevamente las lagrimas abordaba sus ojos.

Kou: Pero como... si tu padre ha incrementado su fidecomiso en los últimos años-dijo muy asombrado al saber la realidad

R: Te equivocas, te contare lo que ocurrió una semana antes de que se decida mi boda... La noche de la fiesta de Caridad-dijo rememorando la noche que su destino fue decidido.

XXXXFlash BAckXXXX

Esplendor, glamour, y risas de solo gente respetable envuelta en los más bellos vestidos hechos por las más finas sedas de la India y las hermosas esmeraldas de Colombia. La plata y el oro resplandecía en cada pieza, que usaban las damas, diamantes y diamantinos. Zafiros azules como la noche y rubís rojos como la sangre. Riqueza y belleza traslucía aquella noche en honor a los más necesitados, que esperaban en algún lugar que los honorables invitados dejaran algunas sobras para ellos de esa dichosa cena.

Entre ellos encontraba Simón Grant el cual se hallaba muy preocupado, pero lo fingía muy bien aunque no tan bien delante de su hija menor Rin.

R: _"¡Padre que es lo que te ocurre¡Que te veo tan nervioso!"-_pensó aquella dama, envuelta en su vestido que parecía una creación de cuentos de hadas.

La noche paso como si nada, Rin contestaba amablemente a cada muchacho que se interesaba en ella pero a ella nada le importaba hasta que...

Por la gran escalera del salón un caballero vestido en su mas fino traje bajaba por ellas su cabello plateado brillaba al compás de las luces de las arañas de cristal sus ojos dorados, eran tan brillantes como el sol. Produjo una gran admiración atracción en la damita, pero su corazón no palpitaba solo su figura se imponía y veía como muchas de las damas suspiraban y se acercaban a el tratando de llamar su atención, pero solo era frió con ellas.

R: _"Quien será"_

MR¿hija que ocurre que te veo tan distraída?-pregunto muy preocupada

R: En realidad me llamo la atención el muchacho que se encuentra allí-dijo mientras lo señalaba con un ademán

MR: En serio¿hija?-dijo muy alegre por la noticia ya que ella conocía la situación y lo que su padre estaba planeando para ella.

R: si madre¿porque te alegras?

MR: Porque te has fijado en un gran muchacho-a partir de aquel momento su madre narro cada detalle de Sesshoumaru a Rin logrando que su admiración creciera y se convirtiera solo en un deslumbramiento confundido por amor, que con el avance del tiempo se acabaría la falsa ilusión.

Durante el avance de la noche, las miradas hacia Sesshoumaru no dejaban de aparecer. Al igual que las preocupaciones, atormentadoras del ser y la conciencia, torturadores de la paz y la tranquilidad.

S G: _"¡Dios mío hasta cuando durara esto! Tengo que encontrar la forma de salir de este aprieto_"- las ostigaciones invisibles a los ojos de sus invitados y de casi toda su familia, excepto de un buen amigo suyo que lo conocía muy bien.

Int: _"Simón amigo¿que te ocurrirá?"-_pensó muy afligido por el nerviosismo que notaba tras su falsa sonrisa

SG: Inutaisho sucede algo que te noto preocupado?-pregunto algo intrigado.

Int: Digamos que me aflige verte a ti en esa falsa postura.

SG: bueno...Yo...

Int: Vamos a hablar a solas-dijo mientras salían a uno de los jardines.

SG: esta bien-dijo muy apesadumbrado pensando en que tendría que contarle todo a su mejor amigo.

Los jardines rebosaban en su esplendor gracias a los rosedales que inundaban la noche, brillando al compás del la danza de las luciérnagas silenciosas testigos de palabras y secretos ínfimos ajenos al mundo y también de las aflicciones humanas.

Int: Habla Simón-dijo simplemente-y cuéntame todo, no omitas detalle

SG: Esta bien-por primera vez la jovialidad y alegría fingida desaparecieron de su rostro dando lugar al verdadero Simón Grant lleno de aflicciones y de preocupaciones-no omitiré nada te lo contare todo

Int: comienza-dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las tantas banquetas del presuntuoso jardín

SG: Hace unos meses hice un negocio en el cual me fue muy mal, no se porque si todo iba bien, hasta que ocurrieron unos problemas con unos papeles que se perdieron, y...-su voz se quebró dando paso al llanto- y lo perdí todo Inutaisho, todo. Mi familia se quedara en la calle no hay forma de recuperarnos y esta fiesta que estas viendo se da porque ya estaba pagada, pero después de esto mi empresa se ira al tacho y no se que será de mi familia-las lagrimas y las aflicciones derriban hasta el hombre mas fuerte, sin distinción.

Pero aquella confesión no solo fue escuchada por un amigo que le brindaba un hombro en donde llorar sino también por aquella criatura llena de amor y solidaridad genuina que era su hija, la cual se encontraba escondida detrás de uno de los tantos rosedales, de aquel jardín

R_: "¡Mi padre en bancarrota! No puede ser"_-pensó muy afligida mientras unas lagrimas rebeldes resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Int: Simón, créeme que lo siento mucho, pero con pésames no vas a hacer nada-dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro-la única forma es que te haga un préstamo de dinero y fusionemos nuestras empresas, y será mas fácil... si...una de tus hijas se casara con mi hijo mayor. ¿Tu que dices?-dijo mientras lo observaba con una sincera sonrisa de amistad

SG¡Inutaisho mucha gracias, amigo! Pero lo del matrimonio tendré que verlo porque no se si mis hijas lo estén, además tus muchachos son muy buenos, amigo-dijo mientras recuperaba aquella jovialidad al ver un brillo de esperanza y salvación para su futuro. Solo esperaba que para que todo fuera más fácil, una de sus hijas aceptara el matrimonio

R: _"Quiero caminar para calmarme por mi padre y me entero que esta en bancarrota y que para salvarse, una de nosotras se tiene que casar"_-de esa forma Rin no quiso enterarse de nada mas opto por irse de aquel lugar. Para no saber cual iba a ser su destino

De aquella forma la dama, comenzó caminar rápidamente para no escuchar su destino y durante toda la noche no ceso de mirar a Sesshoumaru, imaginándose que tal vez seria su destino y que lo mejor era comenzar a acostumbrarse a partir de aquel momento.

XXXXFin Del Flash BackXXXX

Kou: Rin…no se que decirte...Por o que me acabas de contar...pero solo te diré que te apoyo en lo que tu decidas-dijo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de secar las lagrimas de su rostro.

R¡Gracias mi querido primo Kouga por tu apoyo! Es muy valioso para mi, como te darás cuenta todo lo que creí que seria un cuento de hadas termino siendo una tortura que me alejara de la persona de la cual me he enamorado en tan solo unos instantes-el llanto acudía sin cesar-pero sabes no me importa lo que el diga lo volveré a ver nuevamente, porque lo amo demasiado-dijo entre sollozos

Kou: Yo te apoyo en eso te ayudare en todo lo que necesites, solo tendremos que tener cuidado con tu estimadísima hermanita!! ¬¬ estará al pendiente de todo-dijo recordando todas sus maldades.

R: Mi hermana Kykio... me pregunto porque mi padre no la eligió a ella en ves de mí

Kou¿Que no es obvio?¬¬, tu padre no iba a defraudar a Inutaisho tenia que entregarle una dama no una arpía social!-

R: Primo pero que ocurre, no se supone que se llevan bien-dijo inocentemente olvidando sus penas

Kou: bien?, nos llevaremos bien el día que los venados y los tigres sean amigos.-dijo sarcásticamente mientras entornaba uno de sus puños.

Aquella noche no contaron con que alguien más había escuchado aquella conversación

KK: _"Mi padre en bancarrota! Seguro que Naraku tuvo que ver con esto ya hablare con el para que me de mi parte porque gracias a mi logro sabotear este negocio"-pensó muy enojada, pero todo ello se borro por una sonrisa malvada_-_"Pero también lo que me acabo de enterar acerca de la santa de mi hermanita vale oro, así que sale con el bizcocho, mientras Sesshyto esta solo, ya me las arreglare para desenmascararte y quedarme con el"_

KK: _"Hablare a ese maldito ahora mismo! Definitivamente la puerta es de lo mejor para espiar"_-pensó mientras volvía sigilosamente a su habitación porque lo que necesitaba ya lo había obtenido y todo por un vaso de agua.

La maldad tiene su lugar en esta noche de amor, todo sigue su círculo para legar a un final, sin embargo los peores planes se están llevando a cabo, en distintos lugares de la ciudad.

Haku: Mañana será el día hermanita! cazáremos a nuestra victima-exclamo esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción por sus futuras acciones.

Kan: Era hora! No te das una idea lo impaciente que estoy de poder usar este nuevo juguete-dijo muy emocionada por tener en sus manos una nueva arma sin usar.

Haku: Me imagino! Pero no te preocupes, tú serás la primera en disparar!!-dijo muy convencido

Kan: Claro que si!! Espero que Naraku nos pague bien por este trabajo, ya que será lo mas riesgoso que hemos hecho!-la seriedad la invadía, ante la idea de alguna falla.

Haku: no te preocupes, tendrá que hacerlo, sino yo revelare, lo solo nosotros sabemos, además no le conviene porque si caemos, el también caerá y también su querida amante Kykio!-la victoria rebozaba en su rostro

Kan: tienes razón, esta en nuestras manos!-dijo esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa.

Las risas inundaron el lugar, e interrumpieron la paz de la noche, dejando lugar a más atrocidades que dañarían a mucha gente inocente.

KK: _"tengo que hablar con Naraku, para saber si va a deshacer o no del rabioso! Pero volviendo al rabioso! Piensa ayudar a mi ingenua hermanita en su pequeña aventura!!JAJA!! Quien lo diría ella y el adonis!!! Bien, que lo haga me deje el camino libre con Sesshy! Y ya me las arreglare con Inu y luego te destruyo!"-_su maldad ni siquiera contemplaba a su hermana que siempre la había defendido.

KK: Es hora de hablar con ese torpe-dijo mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba su numero.

La mansión de los Takewaki siempre fue un edificio admirado por su estructura peculiar, al igual que por las bellas y costosas obras de arte que en ella se encontraban, pero como dicen, lo material no hace ni se parece a la persona, porque sus dueños no eran tanto de admirar, por sus negocios sucios que los había llevado a la cúspide del dinero, pero eran respetables no por sus acciones sino por su poder de lograr lo imposible de las formas mas ilegales.

NarK: _"Kagome, pronto te encontrare mis mejores investigadores, te están buscando, y te traeré conmigo Tara no puede hablar y replicar si tu vienes conmigo porque si quiero desbarato su negocio, por el pequeño secreto que acabo de descubrir"_-pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maléfica

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular. Lo cual lo enfado mucho, ya que si había algo que detestaba era que lo molestaran cuando estaba pensando en Kagome mientras observaba una foto que el mismo había tomado la primera noche que estuvieron juntos (Notas de la autora irresponsable: Pervertido ¬¬).

Nark: Que quieres!-dijo de muy mala manera

KK: Que quiero!!! Muy fácil, que mates al lobo de una buena vez y... me de mi parte por haberte ayudado a arruinar a mi padre-

Nark: Tu parte?-dijo mofándose de lo que había dicho

KK: Si por supuesto que mi parte, sin mi no hubieras obtenido esos papeles, lo recuerdas?

Nark: Ay Kykio cuando será el día que pienses y dejes de ser tan estúpida! Claro gracias a ti tuve los papeles, que nada mas me servían de fachada, sino me los conseguías ya tenia un plan b listo crees que soy tan tonto como para depender de ti!! Agradece que mañana se deshagan de ese sujeto! Y AHORA NO ME MOLESTES-grito furioso mientras le colgaba

KK: Crees que yo me quedare en la ruina estúpido! Claro que no ya veremos que harás cuando encuentre a tu ramerita y les diga a todos lo que haces, solo debo mostrar las pruebas, claro que no me involucren. Pagaras caro tu desprecio, veremos quien ríe al ultimo Naraku Takewaki!- la furia incontenible se denotaba en todo su ser nuevos planes de venganza eran tramados para ser puestos en marcha.

Esa noche Kykio tiro su teléfono echa una furia, y comenzó su búsqueda con ciertas cosas que Kouga no se había llevado, que podrían arruinar a Naraku y hacerla parecer una víctima delante de todo el mundo

KK: Veamos que cara pones cuando muestre esta prueba de embarazo, que aborte hace dos años, estoy segura que mi padre se molestara y como es así de débil ira tras las faldas de Inutaisho que te obligara a que me retribuyas honor y te sacare hasta las ganas de comer, maldito imbécil conmigo no vuelves a jugar-dijo mientras se reía de sus malas acciones.

Planes maléficos y pero también fugas amorosas se daban en una sola noche...

En aquel cuarto donde los polos opuestos compartían la misma sangre, aquel que representaba la bondad, sufría de amor, pero en su mente albergaba el deseo que su corazón le pedía a gritos.

R: Kouga... Dijiste que me ayudarías no es así-dijo mientras que en su mente estaba creciendo el deseo de ver a Kiba

Kou: si pequeña, pero en que puedo ayu...-fue interrumpido

R: Quiero que me des la dirección de Ayame y su teléfono y que me cubras mientras nos vemos ahora-dijo muy de repente mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Kou: Que! –dijo mientras el asombro le ganaban por lo que acababa de escuchar.

R: Lo que oíste ayúdame a estar con el por favor-dijo dando paso a una nueva oleada de lagrimas.

Kou: pero...-dijo en un susurro

R: Por favor, te lo suplico ayúdame-dijo envuelta en un mar de lagrimas por su amor

Kou: Rin, es muy peligroso, dije que te ayudaría, pero no...

R: Si me quieres ayúdame, que harías tú si estuvieras en mi situación y tienes que casarte con otra que no sea Ayame, Que harías primo? Ayúdame-dijo ante aquella mirada dulce que Kouga le lanzo

Kou: Esta bien ahora mismo hablare a Ayame, y le diré que tu lo esperas en el parque donde te caíste-esbozando una tierna sonrisa

R:(sonrojo) Esta bien... Como te diste cuenta lo del parque?-pregunto asombrada aun secándose el resto de las lagrimas de su rostro pensando en que se encontraría con Kiba en unas horas.

Kou: eres una mal mentirosa! Eres tan sincera que el mentir no es tu especialidad-dijo simplemente- Pero ahora arréglate que hablare con Ayame y veré como te saco de aquí-dijo mientras salía de su habitación dispuesto a ayudarla

R: Gracias primo! Muchas gracias-dijo en susurro mientras veía como Kouga cerraba la puerta tras de si.

La noche es perfecta para ocultar los sentimientos, pero también para revelarlos...

S: es la quinta noche que me buscas!!! –dijo muy contenta-si sigues así, te gastaras todo en mi, dijo mientras jugaba con los castaños cabellos húmedos de Miroku por estar en el yakusi (creo que escribe así)

M: No me importa si tengo que robar y dejar de comer para tenerte a mi lado lo haré... Aunque-dijo meditando al perderse en el mar castaño de sus ojos.

S: Aunque que... (Risa)...no me digas que te comieron la lengua los ratones-dijo muy divertida

M: No... Solo que –dijo mientras lograba alcanzar un cajita que había estado escondida detrás de las sales, logro abrirla mostrando un anillo de brillantes en forma de rosa-si te casas conmigo no tendré que buscarte mas, porque estarías conmigo cada día de mi vida.-dijo besándola en la frente.

S: Miroku-susurro mientras derramaba lagrimas de felicidad por lo que estaba ocurriendo.-No se que decir... yo...

M: Me quieres?-dijo inocentemente

S: Claro que te quiero.-dijo mientras se pegaba mas a su cuerpo pensando en lo maravilloso que era.

M: entonces no hay mas que decir que un si! Eso es todo-dijo decididamente

S: Pero y tu familia, que hay...mm-sus temores fueron interrumpidos por un dulce beso.

M: Suficiente, eso es todo, mi tío estará encantado. Por el resto no te preocupes no dirán nada porque son mas libertinos que yo! Además a mi lo que diga el mundo no me importa para nada! Yo arreglare las cosas con esa mujer Tara, tu no volverás a trabajar mi amor!-dijo decididamente mientras la abrazaba

S: Te amo Miroku, me has hecho la mas feliz!-las lagrimas acudían a sus ojos ce felicidad ya que al fin había un rayo de esperanza en medio de tanta oscuridad que el futuro le deparaba.

El vacío esta presente, la tristeza y las lágrimas de amor acudían a sus ojos. Kiba nunca había llorado, ni si quiera por Keyla, pero esta vez no era un primer amor, era amor de verdad era amor eterno

Kib: Rin! La vida es injusta pero no puedo exponerte a que vivas una aventura conmigo! No puedo-dijo con mucho pesar, era irónico que en tan pocos días se hubiera enamorado.

Pero un teléfono sonó como campanas de un ángel, aquel sonido le dio sin razón a Kiba un vuelco en el corazón, en la oscuridad de su habitación estaba muy nervioso.

A: Ya voy! Quien será a esta hora que llama-dijo mientras salía acomodándose su cabello, ya que la había despertado.-Alo! (sonrojo)Kouga! Que ocurre que llamas a esta hora? –pregunto muy asustada

Kou: para serte sincero haciendo de celestino! No soporto ver a mi prima y seguramente tu hermano estará destrozado! Que dices los ayudamos-dijo conociendo de antemano la respuesta

A: Kouga-dijo en un suspiro-Claro que si!! Que hay que hacer!

Kou: llévalo al parque a donde fue hoy el sabe donde es, y espéranos frente al lago! Esta bien?-

A: si!

Kou: en dos horas nos encontramos!!

A: de acuerdo!!-dijo muy feliz mientras iba a charlar con su hermano para darle la buena nueva.

Una vez colgado el teléfono Kouga ya se las había ingeniado para sacar a su prima sin que nadie ni siquiera Kykio se diera cuenta. Por supuesto ella estaba muy atenta a cada movimiento, pero el deseo de venganza en contra de Naraku podía mas, tanto como para distraerla.

Toc-toc

R: Y?

Kou: esta todo listo y te ves muy linda así-dijo mientras veía su vestido que exaltaba muy bien sus curvas

R:(sonrojo) chistoso! (sonreía)... Como haremos para salir de aquí!-pregunto muy asustada

Kou: Muy simple por la puerta trasera de la cocina solo que tendremos que venir antes de las cinco porque la servidumbre suele despertarse a las cinco y media

R: me parece bien! Pero vamos porque se hará tarde-dijo algo impaciente.

Kou: No te impacientes Mi niña Julieta!! Su Romeo la estará esperando!!...Por cierto me vería bien con los faldones de la Señora Kaede para interpretar la nana de Julieta!-dijo inocentemente

R: no te hagas el gracioso que no te queda-dijo mientras contenía la risa, porque siempre lograba hacerla reír.

Ambas salieron de la habitación de forma sigilosa. Y tratando de contener la risa por los faldones, con mucho éxito bajaron las escaleras y lograron salir, de la casa, pasaron sigilosamente el jardín. Por supuesto Kouga, pudo subir fácilmente el muro que cubría toda su mansión del exterior pero a Rin le costo mucho porque las faldas y los tacones no son buenos compañeros de fuga. Cuando al fin solucionaron aquel problema. Tuvieron que correr y rogar porque un taxi apareciera a esa hora para llevarlos a su cita

Mientras que en el departamento de Ayame.

A: estas listo Kib-dijo mientras lo veía muy nervioso

Kib: si Aya-chan!-dijo tratando de sonar normal, mientras se miraba al espejo por décima quinta vez.

A: No estés nervioso! La veraz y se lo merecen!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Kib: Gracias! Pero esto tu sabes...

A: El destino lo dirá hermano no hables y disfruta del momento!-dijo mientras revolvía algunos de sus mechones-Vamos que se nos hace tarde-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Noche que todo lo abarcas, sabes de secretos. Porque no nos cuentas algunos... Eso es lo que siempre se dice cuando se observan las estrellas en una noche de verano en la que decidiría muchas cosas... Pero lo mas popular que se dice en una gran ciudad donde la gente honorable y respetable todavía existe, y no habla sino con modales, es cuéntame sobre todo los secretos de la muñecas de la calle nocturna... eso son los mas interesantes sorpresas hay detrás de cada historia...

T: _"Maldita sea! Naraku Takewaki estaba furioso! Y todo por esa niña aunque Taisho paga muy bien por ella, sin embargo me preocupa, porque se que Takewaki no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, ese psicópata, buscara a Kagome, y temo que averigüe algo de mi... Aquello que ocurrió hace veinte años, desbarataría mi negocio, acabaría con todo, por supuesto yo puedo hablar de el, pero el se las ingeniaría para quedar impune y mas de uno los poderosos se cubrirían dejándome a la deriva"_-estaba muy asustada por que aquella vez hace veinte años...Los nervios la estaban colapsando, pero aun así todavía no perdía la cabeza para hacer trabajar a su ejercito de muñecas sin inocencia y ternura comprada.

Ternura e inocencia, eso es lo que Rin sentía cuando se acercaba aquel lugar que tanto había soñado compartir con su único amor, en aquella noche tan particular...La entrada del parque parecía eterna, simulaba que no llegaría nunca luego de bajarse de aquel taxi, que a pesar de que no había trafico e iba lo mas rápido que podía según ella, el automóvil proseguía muy lentamente su trayecto

R: _"Ya casi llego... Kiba mi amor! Espérame!"-_pensó muy emocionada

Kou: Tranquila mi niña que los cansados, y ya ancianos pies de tu nana que te ha visto nacer y crecer desde que eras una niñita, están muy cansados por el paso de los daños-dijo muy divertido mientras levantaba la punta de su saco azul como si fuera una falda

R: jeje! Kouga deja de imitar a la nana de Julieta que ha estas horas has logrado que William Shakespeare se este revolcando en su tumba!-dijo muy divertida por la mala imitación de su querido primo.

Kou: oh mi niña que desconsiderada eres! Yo que te ayudo y tú te burlas de mis penas luego cuando este con tu Romeo te olvidaras de mi-sus manos se movían de una forma muy teatral.

R: Basta o me moriré de risa mí querida nana!! Aunque por consejo le digo que se depile las piernas un poco porque así ningún buen caballero va a quererla!!! Recuerde que Verona es un lugar respetable y de bellas damas!-dijo siguiendo el juego de primo

Kou: no diga eso mi niña (mostrando alarma en su rostro) lo de las piernas no se habla, además yo no tengo bellos son pequeñas pelusitas imperceptibles a los ojos, además las piernas no se muestran más que al marido y a mi edad jovencita soy una mujer madura muy bella!-dijo logrando una carcajada por parte de ambos.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en lugar acordado, y también las personas que esperaban

Kib: Rin!-dijo en un suave susurro mientras se levantaba de un salto de aquella banqueta al verla llegar

R: Kiba!-dijo mientras caminaba a paso ligero para llegar a quien tanto anhelaba

Kou: Bien mis pequeños tórtolos! Esta cansada nana se retira con la celestina de Romeo, y vamos a hablar cosas de nanas! No haga mocedades de las cuales se arrepientan luego y tampoco consigan que su humilde servidora mate a Romeo-dijo amenazante mirando a Kiba, al ver en la forma que abrazaba a Rin

A: Te sucede algo Kouga U-pregunto un tanto asombrada por las tonterías que estaba hablando.

R: jeje! No se preocupen, mi primo tiene un ataque Shakesperiano! Eso es todo!

Kib: No se preocupe mi señora, solo cuide a mí celestina o conocerá la furia de mi espada!-ahora era el turno de Kiba de ponerse en guardia por los intereses que el tenia con su hermana

A: tu también Kib! U _"Shakespeare debe estar revolcándose en su tumba de pensar que estos están imitando a sus personajes!"-_pensó muy divertida ante la situación

Kou: Todo arreglado con su permiso, esta señora se retira con la celestina adonde la luna los lleve y os advierto que dentro de dos horas volvemos no se desaparezcan! Con su permiso, mi Dulcinea del toboso, venga con este humilde caballero!-dijo mientras hacia un ademán teatrezco

R Kib A: No empieces con Quijote de Cervantes!¬¬

Kou: como son!¬¬ Vamos Aya-chan

Kib: ¬¬ Quien te dio permiso de llamarla Aya-chan

R: Olvídalos déjalos Kib-dijo al darse cuenta que los celos de hermano estaban atacando

A: Vamonos U

Kou: como diga mi señora!-dijo mientras ambos se alejaban de la pareja a otra parte del parque para dejarlos solos

Kib: Rin, mi adorada Rin-dijo mientras la abrazaba y le daba un dulce beso en sus labios

R: así es como me saludas-dijo inocentemente mientras jugaba con sus rebeldes cabellos

Kib: mm?-dijo muy asombrado, porque acaba de besarlo y realmente era muy apasionada.-te gusta jugar, no es así?-dijo mientras la cargaba y la hacia dar vueltas

R: Kiba!!! Me mareo!!!-dijo muy divertida por su muestra de afecto

Kib: esta bien-dijo mientras la bajaba y se acercaban a la orilla del lago

R: Que hermosa vista, no te parece-se sentó en la grama y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Kiba, cuando esta se puso a su altura.

Kib: sabes soné con que algún día estaríamos así los dos viendo este lago

R: Yo también soñé lo mismo-dijo mientras nuevamente, Kiba se posesionaba de sus labios

Los besos que se daban, tapaban y llevaban a la pareja fuera de realidad, siendo solo ellos y su mundo. Todas las parejas viven su mundo pero los imposible lo viven mas intensamente, atravesando los obstáculos puestos para estar juntos así sea un segundo, pero es un segundo con tu amor, con la persona que te comprende y que a pesar de todo ve tusa defectos como virtudes que nadie divisa.

Kib: como me gustaría que el tiempo se detuviera y viviéramos eternamente en este lugar sin preocuparnos de nada-dijo aun pegado a los labios sonrosados de Rin

R: a mi también pero esta historia no terminara esta noche ni nunca Kiba, tenlo por seguro-la firmeza en su voz denotaba la esperanza de un futuro lleno amor, oculto pero en fin amor.

Kib: pero que hay de tu matrimonio! Acaso quieres... Que...Sea...tu amante?-dijo mirándola a los ojos con un brillo especial

R: no me gusta esa palabra, mejor di "amor verdadero"-dijo mientras volvía a besarlo

Kib: así será entonces seré tu verdadero amor, nos encontraremos a escondidas de tu marido y familia! Peor lo que me preocupa es cuando tengas hijos y me dará rabia que estés con el-dijo mostrando enojo

R: Y quien dijo que los hijos que vaya a tener, no van a ser tuyos-dijo decididamente

Kib: Que?! Piensas, darme uno y engañar a Sesshoumaru haciéndolo pasar porque es suyo-dijo muy divertido, recordando que lo había visto con otra persona en el parque.

R: así es! Crees que en una de nuestras tantas noches juntos no pueda quedar embarazada de ti Kiba! Por supuesto que si!-dijo mientras se divertía con su expresión infantil

Kib: entonces ruega porque no herede mis ojos o mi cabello! Porque sino nadie te va a creer!-dijo divirtiéndose por la aventura que forjaban

R: eso se arregla con tintura y lentes de contactos! jeje!! Te imaginas un niño con tus ojos oculto con lentes de contacto –dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Kib: Un niño con mis ojos y tu sonrisa seria hermoso, aunque mas me gustaría una niña parecida a ti-dijo devolviendo las caricias con besos.

La grama, parecía un lugar cómodo ambos se recostaron abrasándose para disfrutar de la noche.

Noche de amantes y de pensamientos fue lo que se le vino a la mente a la joven organizadora de bodas que tenia, todos los muestrarios de servicio para discutir con la feliz pareja.

Key: Quien lo diría soy organizo las bodas de todo el mundo y no tengo a nadie en mi vida para compartir momentos y me quiera no como un cuerpo bonito sino como una mujer que quiere su propia familia-hablo para si misma mientras sonreía con tristeza por su soledad.

Key: sin embargo muchas mujeres por mas malas que sean siempre tienen suerte, como esa tal Kykio con el baboso cara de perro, que la ama mucho, que afortunada-los celos y la tristeza la embargaban mas aun.

Key: Ojala algún día tenga a alguien en mi vida...Aunque... tal vez le de una oportunidad, después de todo oculto muy bien lo de aquella noche-pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa mas alegre pensando en el joven abogado, que había disimulado muy bien que aquella noche en la que se embriago, no había pasado nada, aunque ella sabia muy bien que no era así.

Key: jamás olvidare su cara cuando me dijo que no había pasado nada! Tori-chan es hora de darte una oportunidad, no me quiero quedar sola, y por mas que me duela el cara de perro nunca me hará caso mientras tenga a esa víbora a su lado- a cada palabra denotaba tristeza al recordar aquel par de ojos dorados, que se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de Keyla.

Amor y mas amor merodeaba sobre los cielos de la ciudad pero la dicha y la pasión se encontraba materializada en una pareja prohibida por la sociedad y que en secreto se demostraban amor.

Kag: Sesshoumaru me haces cosquillas...-dijo mientras sentía las manos de sus amado acariciando su vientre

Sessh: Shhhh... Despertaras a todos los sirvientes, no quiero que se enteren lo que hacemos aquí-dijo mientras que a cada palabra se robaba un beso sus labios carmín

Kag: Lo siento pero me haces muchas cosquillas siempre haces lo mismo cuando me descuido-dijo mientras acariciaba los plateados cabellos de Sesshoumaru que tanto le gustaban.

Sessh: que quieres que haga, si eres preciosa y tu piel es tan suave que no me puedo detener, por cierto que le echaste a esa comida que terminamos así-dijo inocentemente

Kag: señor Taisho como desconfía de mi! Siempre hace lo mismo, cuando venimos a su habitación. Además la comida no es la culpable-dijo mientras que con su dedo índice tocaba la nariz de Sesshoumaru.

Sessh: A no? Entonces que es?-esperando una respuesta mientras besaba su cuello

Kag: Ud. es un hombre insaciable!! Eso es lo que ocurre!-dijo divertidamente sabiendo de antemano que es lo que el haría ahora.

Sessh: Tienes razón soy insaciable y ven conmigo-dijo mientras la besaba y se cubrían con las sabanas para que las estrellas curiosas no vieran sus juegos de besos y caricias.

Sessh: Cielo nunca voy a olvidarte siempre estarás en mi corazón-dijo mientras no paraba de besarla

Kag: tu tampoco siempre serás el primero y el único en mi corazón, te amo-dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amante

Sessh: que es esa medalla que tienes en tu hermoso cuello?-pregunto un tanto celoso de pensar que alguno de sus clientes se lo había regalado ya que parecía muy costosa.

Kag: esto, es mi tesoro, lo único que me dejo mi madre a parte de mi madre es mi único recuerdo-dijo mientras se la mostraba a Sesshoumaru, que miraba con curiosidad esa pequeña pieza de oro

Sessh: es hermosa como la dueña!

Kag: gracias, cuando tenga un bebe, le daré mi medalla al nacer para que por lo menos con esto empiece nuestra pequeña familia-dijo muy divertida

Sessh: Un bebe... Seria maravilloso que en estos días me des esa noticia-dijo mientras la miraba con mucha dulzura.

Kag: Ya hemos hablado sobre eso...No puede ser_ "y si pasara no pienso decírtelo, seria el tesoro mas hermoso que me dejarías"-_pensó algo amargada por su destino

Sessh: esta bien como quieras!..Pero estoy algo cansado, mañana tengo esa dichosa reunión para mi odiosa boda _"Ay Kagome si supieras que suplanto tus pastillas anticonceptivas por caramelos que hice hacer para que tengan el mismo sabor y color y me des pronto la noticia. Y también si supieras que por ningún motivo me estoy cuidando. Así que pronto me darás esa noticia, cielito"-_pensó divertido, por la idea de que habría un bebe en aquella casa.

Kag: es verdad tu boda!-pensó con mucha tristeza

Sessh: tranquila, olvídate de eso ángel mío, entrégate a mi que quiero estar en este siempre juntos, de seis meses pensando solo en nosotros-dijo mientras la besaba nuevamente

Kag: Tienes razón!-dijo mientras ambos caían en los encantos de la noche y del amor.

Estuvieron así hasta el amanecer, Sesshoumaru como siempre tenía ojeras y Kagome se reía y combinaba sus trajes desayunaban y eran interrumpidos en los momentos de flaqueza por Jaken. Lo cual enojaba a Sesshoumaru y divertía a Kagome.

El amanecer trajo consigo no solo el buen humor sino también la preocupación de una mentira tan cerca de una boda que podía o arruinar a una familia o salvar a una y destruir la felicidad de una persona.

Aquella mañana, Izayoi e Inutaisho se levantaron muy preocupados por la actitud de Sesshoumaru de venir a comer con ellos como lo había hecho siempre desde que se fue a vivir solo.

Iz: Querido te acuerdas del día que nos casamos-dijo mientras cepillaba su cabello mirándose al espejo

Int: como olvidarlo, fue el día mas maravilloso de mi vida, eras una diosa viviente en ese traje de novia, y aun sigues igual de bella, mi amada Izayoi.-dijo poniéndose a su altura para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de colocarse su corbata

Iz: y tu también sigues igual, no parece que tuvieras cuarenta-dijo muy divertida mientras continuaba cepillando su cabello

Int: en serio? Dile eso a tus dos hijos que me han tratado de viejo en estos días. Por cierto crees que a los muchachos les molestaría tener un hermanita o un hermano este año-dijo muy divertido

Iz:(sonrojo) Inutaisho!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya no estoy para esos sobresaltos-dijo muy sonrojada

Int: Como que no! Y que hicimos an...-fue interrumpido

Iz: (sonrojo)No me refiero a eso, me refiero a lo de estar embarazada de vuelta, ya sabes engordas y después como lo bajo, ten en cuenta el tiempo que nos tardaríamos, te imaginas, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha con cuarenta y nosotros con sesenta un jovencito de veinte y miles de nietos de esos muchachos de la misma edad-dijo algo alterada

Int: oh vamos piénsalo! Un par de piecitos corriendo por toda la casa, gritándote mamá cuando tenga miedo. A mi no me parece descabellada la idea, además mira lo grandes que están los otros dos! dame ese gusto!-dijo con cara de suplica

Iz: Para ser sincera a mi también me gustaría, Sesshoumaru ya nos dará nietos!-dijo definitivamente

Int: ToT!!! Que mala eres!!

Iz: aunque no extraía mal probar, hay un cuarto muy bonito, además quien sabe podríamos tener la niña que siempre quisimos-su mirada se volvió dulce

Int: Bien entonces esta noche prepárate, le diré a los muchachos que no vengan a cenar porque tenemos que empezar temprano! Argggg!!-gruñendo sensualmente

Iz: Tus chistes son malos-dijo para contener la risa por la actitud de su marido

Int: ¬¬ Tú también con eso! Me parece que tu, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se pusieron de acuerdo para mentir!-dijo algo ofendido

Iz: Cariño eres casi perfecto en todos los sentidos, eres un excelente padre y marido un hombre comprensible y otras virtudes mas, pero digo "casi" porque eres muy malo contando chistes y haciendo bromas UU

Int: ToT!!!

Iz: tranquilo-dijo mientras ponía su mano en su hombro.-mis hijos-suspiro de repente

Int: preocupada (recuperándose como siempre U)

Iz: si, Inutaisho para que mentirte, preocupada por Sesshoumaru

Int: yo también, se esta comportando extraño

Iz: presiento que el esta sufriendo, y es por amor

Int: yo también, pero no sospecho estoy seguro de que se ha enamorado pero no es de Rin Grant.-su mirada y la de su esposa se cruzaron y ambos demostraron preocupación y temor por lo que ocurría- No se que hacer, enviar a la quiebra a uno de mis mejores amigos, con toda su familia, o sacrificar a mi hijo-la preocupación invadía el llanto

Iz: yo también estoy muy preocupada y asustada, temo que nos estemos equivocando en lo que hacemos con el-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Int: espero que Sesshoumaru me diga la verdad y me ayude a decidir pronto.

Iz: Oh Inutaisho-dijo muy triste protegiéndose más en el pecho de su esposo.- ahora tenemos que ir a la reunión con la organizadora de bodas

Int: UUU otra vez!

Iz: SI!!¬¬

Int: esta bien!!-dijo de mala gana

Iz: Así se habla 

Int: yo solito me tengo que aguantar de la mujer que enamoro a Inuyasha

Iz: no querido Simón y el resto vendrá!

Int: que bien!!!

Iz: me encanta esa actitud de niño chiquito!!

Int: ¬¬ No soy un niño!

Iz: como sea!

En otra parte una, aquella frase "el hombre que buscas aparecerá por esa puerta" daba vueltas por la cabeza de Kagura, mas porque aquellos besos robados habían hecho efecto en ella.

Kagu: _"Será posible que ese sea mi hombre! Podrá ser? Que sola estoy!"_-suspiro con mucha pena.

Kagu: _" soy la única que no ama a nadie, no tiene quien la ame! Me siento tan sola al llegar a mi casa, como me gustaría tener alguien a quien amar!!!!!! Hasta el pervertido de Harada tiene a quien amar!!"_

Kagu _"Quien me iba a decir que después de todo me terminaría e..."-_un teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos

Kagura reviso su agenda para ver si esperaba llamadas o algo porque nadie llamaba a esas horas. Luego entendió.

Kagu: La señora Izayoi mejor lo hago acordar porque este teléfono sonara toda la mañana!-dijo muy divertida, mientras se levantaba a hablar con su jefe. Recordaba los secretos que había revelado sobre fluffy, teddy y Micky  
Kagu: su buen humor se debe a ella no es así!-dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa sincera

Sessh: SI!-dijo suspirando- todo es por ella, tanto se nota?-pregunto conociendo la respuesta

Kagu: Si señor es muy obvio me alegra que haya encontrado a la persona que ama-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si dejando muy pensativo a Sesshoumaru

Kagu: _"definitivamente, entrara por esa puerta"_-pensó muy divertida

Pensamientos y mas pensamientos que ocurre aquí?..Solo recuerdos de amor y de la forma en la que se habían ingeniado con su primo para entrar sigilosamente de vuelta a su casa.

R: _"Kib, que hermoso es estar contigo! Y me encantaría darte hijos!"-_pensó mientras suspiraba, suspiros que inquietaban a su madre y de los cuales Kykio se burlaba porque sabia para quienes eran. Sus ojeras eran muy notorias, no había duda de que no había dormido nada, y tampoco dirigió palabras amables a todos como solía hacerlo cada mañana. Eso tenía desconcertados a todos

MR: pronto llegaremos con la organizadora! Solo espero que no se arme las clases de peleas que suelen armarse entre Inuyasha y esa la señorita Roberts

KK: Querrás decir las que ella provoca, porque Inu es inocente-dijo tratando de olvidar la rabia de Inuyasha ni la viera y solo le prestara atención a Keyla

Kou: Prima querida!! Hoy tengo muchísimo sueño y la verdad en realidad el perro es el que crea las peleas porque se pone celoso de que otro se este babeando por esa mujercita. Ya le viste la cara cuando apareció el abogaducho-dijo cansinamente, porque no había podido dormir muy bien, aquella noche, pero se había visto con Ayame y también había ayudado a Rin.

MR: En parte Kouga tiene razón, pero trata hija de no seguirles las corriente, porque eres una dama!-dijo mientras miraba debes en cuando su reloj para saber la hora.

KK: Tienes razón querida madre tengo que comportarme bien, no como otras que se fugan para ver a sus enamorados-dijo con mucha sorna mirando a Rin que se había puesto muy nerviosa por ese comentario

Kou: AHH por cierto ya encontré la película!! Y Se llama la "debelación de la Niña Santa"-dijo amenazadoramente mientras entornaba los ojos en Kykio que se callo inmediatamente por que entendía a que se refería con ello.

KK: _"Lobo con rabia ojala te mueras pronto!"-_su furia era incontenible.

MR: Ya llegamos!! Miren niñas y están todos ya!!-dijo alegremente al ver por la ventanilla del auto a Inutaisho con toda su familia.

KK: _" están todos los bizcochos juntos!!Que bien!"-_pensó calmando la ira que sentía por las amenazas de su primo

Iz: Que bueno que llegan!!-dijo muy complacida de ver a sus mejores amigos.

MR: lamentamos un poco la tardanza, pero es mejor que entremos la señorita Roberts nos estará esperando-dijo mientras comenzaban a pasar dentro de la oficina.

Los últimos que quedaron afuera fueron Sesshoumaru Kykio y Kouga

KK: Sesshyto! Que gusto verte –dijo sensualmente mientras tomaba con sus dedos uno de sus cabellos plateados.

Sessh: en primer lugar no soy Sesshyto, soy Sesshoumaru, en segundo, no soy tan tonto como mi hermano, se que clase de mujerzuela eres y en tercer lugar no me seduzcas porque a mi no me interesan las cualquieras-dijo entrando, dejando a una Kykio muy enfadada y a un Kouga que había escuchado todo muy feliz porque la había puesto en su lugar.

Kou_: "bien dicho Sesshoumar_u"-pensó muy complacido mientras entraba

KK: _"Maldito!! Ya veraz te arrepentirás el haberme despreciado!"-_pensó ferozmente, mientras pasaba tratando de disimular sus nervios para no regocijar a Kouga mas de lo que ya estaba.

Mientras que aquella escena de furia se daba Keyla estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre frente a la presencia de Inuyasha, el cual no le sacaba los ojos de encima y lo peor de todo era que eso enfurecía mas Kykio, porque desde las rosas que le había enviado, no le había enviado nada más. Sin embargo diferente se veía en su oficina

I: _"Porque será que saco todas las fotos que tenia de sus conquistas?"_-pensó muy angustiado por aquel cambio

M: Que gusto verla pechi...Digo Señorita Roberts-dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos

I: ¬¬ Miroku no te pases de listo

Int: No seas celoso hijo!

I: ¬¬ no estoy celoso anciano!

Int: ¬¬ A quien le dices anciano niñito

Sessh: ¬¬ no empiecen Uds. la trifulca que no estoy de humor

I: si como no fluffy andas cortando margaritas como Miroku

Sessh: Jaja! Muy gracioso! Yo no ando como ese hentai que tienes como amigo

Kou: oigan vinimos a hablar de una boda!! No de sus problemas personales!!¬¬-dijo muy molesto por problemáticos que eran y además le dolía la cabeza porque tenia sueño.

Bank: esto se ha puesto muy bueno!!

Iz MR R KK SG: Otra vez la misma historia ¬¬

Key: tiene razón Sesshoumaru vinimos a hablar de una boda no ha pelear.-dijo seriamente

Key: porque siempre que vienen tenemos que perder una hora porque empezaron las peleas si tiene problemas arréglenlo con su terapeuta, pero en mi oficina no!!! Aquí se habla de bodas y más en una boda tan importante como esta en la que hay que hacer muchas cosas!!!-su seriedad sorprendía a todos.

Key: Bien empecemos. Tomen asiento! Tienen las lista de invitados por cada parte!

Iz: si aquí esta hecha

MR: Y yo tengo la mía!-dijo mientras se la entregaba

Key: vaya serán 2000 invitados en total! Y tendrá que ser un predio como para 3000 personas!!

I: _"Me saldrá un dineral" _ToT-pensó algo dolido en su cuenta bancaria

SG: x.x _"Adiós dinero"_

Bank: _" Empieza con el parloteo! Aunque con esa remera, estaré entreteniendo la vista mientras habla"_ ¬

M:_ "Pechitos se ve muy bien!!! _¬"

Kou: _" No esta para nada mal!!! Entretendré la vista mientras habla de esas cosas raras en vez de dormir"_

I: _" Bellísima! Pero estos no la dejan de mirar con esas caras de pervertidos!!¬¬"-_pensó mientras observaba a Miroku, Kouga y Bankotsu en la forma que la miraban

Sessh: _" El estúpido tiene buenos gustos aunque no es tan linda como mi Kagome!"_

Iz: _" que muchacha eficiente!!! Por favor dios que se case con Inuyasha"_

MR: _"es muy buena!!! Ojala Kykio fuera como ella"_

KK: _"COMO LA MIRAN!!!!! Que odio!!!!!!"¬¬_

R: _" Kiba, como quisiera que esto lo estuviéramos viendo tu y yo sin la presencia de los Taisho!"_

I: "Dejen_ de mirarla ¬¬"_

Key: Como verán de todos, este es el mejor servicio!! Podríamos poner... _" que les pasa a esto Hentais que me miran tanto!!¬¬"-_pensó disimulando su fastidio mientras hablaba del cuerno de la vida, que es una canasta llena de frutas.

Bank Kou M: _"de donde saco esa remerita tan bonita??"¬_

I:Les molestaría dejar de babosearse!-sus celos explotaban por la forma en que miraban a Keyla.

Kou: Quien se babosea?-molestándose porque estaba en la mejor parte

I: le diré a Ayame!-dijo seriamente

Kou: ¬¬ Chismoso!!

M: eso no es cierto!!pechit... quiero decir la señorita Roberts es muy atrayente!

I: Hentai!¬¬

M: mal amigo (llorando)

BanK: Yo admito ser un Hentai y baboso, porque no hay argumentos para mí

I: descarado ¬¬

Key: les molestaría dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera!!- en aquellos momentos se había rodeado de un aura maligna que daba mucho miedo.

Int: Así se hace hijo demuéstrales quien es su hombre

I Key:(sonrojo y enojo) De donde saca eso????-los gritos de ambos acobardaron a Inutaisho

Int: solo decía! U, jejeje!! No quieren llamar a Vougue-haciendo una pose teatral

Todos: --UU Mal chiste!!!!

Int: que malos son!!! ToT!!!

KK: ¬¬ estamos hablando de una boda no de tonterías! se suponen que te pagan para que la organices no para que entretengas a esta manga babosos _"que están muy sexy, excepto el lobo aunque tiene lindos abdominales al igual que sus ojos"-_pensó un tanto descarada.

Key: continuaría si tu noviecito no hubiera interrumpido con su tontería ¬¬

I: Yo soy su noviecito!!!! Que te pasa!!-dijo molesto

Key: _" esta enojado! Pero no me interesa!"-_pensó muy segura de si misma

_KK:" Maldita! Inuyasha es mío"-_pensó muy ofendida, Kykio en esos momentos era un a mujer peligrosa debido a que estaba llena de rencor y dispuesta a vengarse a cualquier precio... y mas si es una vida.

Key: no vinimos a hablar de idioteces vuélvamos al tema!-dijo mientras miraba amenazadoramente a Inuyasha

I: _"Acaso no te llamo la atención aunque sea un poquito?"_-pensó algo apenado.

Key: _" ayyyy que no me mire con esa cara que me derrito!!!"-_pensaba flaqueando en aquella oficina

I: GR! Sigue con tu parloteo!¬¬

Key: Yo no parloteó

Sessh: Aquí van de nuevo-su frialdad e impaciencia se denotaba

R: La próxima vez traemos el almuerzo ¬¬

Bank: yo apuesto por Inuyasha 300 dólares

M: Y yo por pechitos! 400

Bank: Tu Kouga

Kou: A la señorita Roberts 500

Int: Yo también por la señorita Roberts 720!

MR SG: No tienen remedio!

Iz: ¬¬ díganmelo a mi

Key: dejen de apostar!!!¬¬

I: Padre! Acaso no piensas apostar por mí!!!-grito muy indignado por su falta de confianza

Int: mi respuesta es no porque...

Kou: con una bofetada...

Sessh: se te quitara un poco lo tonto...

M: Y además te pondrá en tu lugar!

I: que familia y amigos tengo!¬¬

Kou: tú no eres mi familia!

M: soy tu amigo, pero un puedo mentirte y mas cuando hay dinero en juego

Sessh: eres adoptado

Int: y fuiste hecho sin ganas!-dijo simplemente para enfado de Izayoi

Iz: INUTAISHO Y SESSHOUMARU!! COMO PUEDEN HABLAR ASI!!!!!-grito muy furiosa

Sessh Int: Por que es verdad

Sessh: a mi no se parece

Int: Y esa noche yo estaba cansado

Iz:(sonrojo y fastidio)

I: déjalos madre ¬¬ El anciano esta furioso porque yo estoy mas joven y el otro tiene envidia de que yo ya haya superado la etapa del vasito!!!-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

Int Sessh: ¬¬

Pero esto solo causo mas pelea toda la seriedad desapareció y fue nuevamente una agradable reunión. Dos horas y media de insultos y gritos Inuyasha y Keyla se gritaron por una hora, Sesshoumaru apostó a que los dos se mataban. Terminaron ganando Miroku Inutaisho y Kouga, Bankotsu solo se reía y al igual que Sesshoumaru, aunque se sentía mal porque ninguno de los dos hubiera muerto. Inuyasha estaba furioso, tenía la mejilla derecha marcada. Izayoi le grito a la parte masculina por dos horas. Kykio, le grito a Keyla.

KK: como te atreves a culpar a Inu de todo cuando tu eres la única ---

I: Suficiente Kykio! Deja de molestarla-dijo mientras esquivaba su mirada

Int: es hora de que yo intervenga-susurro

Iz: que vas a hacer Inutaisho!¬¬

Int: Señorita Roberts mil disculpas por todo lo que la hacemos pasar

KK: que ella provoca querrá decir-dijo con sorna

I: basta Kykio

KK: deja de defenderla

I: No la defiendo solo no quiero que te rebajes-

KK: en serio Inu!! –dijo mientras lo abrazaba y sonreía victoriosamente

Key: "Torpe_ Idiota"_-pensó muy molesta tratando de disimular su rabia.

Int: pero volviendo antes de que me interrumpieran-dijo mientras miraba a Kykio, que se retozaba sobre Inuyasha para sobresalto de los Grant y vergüenza ajena de Kouga.-quería saber porque saco todas esas fotos suyas que tenia.

Key: "es hora de mi venganza"...Muy simple porque cuando va tener algo serio no puede tener fotos de personas que fueron algo mas que sus amigos.

Int: Oh ya veo! Y se puede saber quien es el afortunado!-dijo mientras miraba a su hijo que estaba ardiendo en llamas

I: _" Quien es ese infeliz_!"¬¬

Key: Por supuesto dijo mientras levantaba del tacho de basura un portarretrato que había tirado en la primera reunión que habían tenido

R: "_Será Kiba? No dios_"-se preocupo mucho al igual que Kouga

Keyla saco las fotos del portarretrato roto y coloco una sola en uno nuevo y lo colgó en la pared

Int: es ese muchacho-señalando la foto de Kiba

Key: No!-dijo simplemente-es solo mi mejor amigo!-dijo mientras sonreía volviendo loco a Inuyasha

R _"Que alivio"-_suspiro porque su pesadilla había pasado

Key: es este-dijo mientras colocaba la otra foto en uno nuevo, y se lo daba a Inutaisho

Bank: _"Kinomoto estará feliz de saber!"_

M: _" Que afortunado!! Tendría una mujer para tener trillizos aunque yo tendré a mi sanguito muy pronto a mi lado"_-pensó con una sonrisa

Sessh: _" es un hombre guapo como para ella, pero ella no es mas linda que mi amada Kagome! Mi vida, que bueno que este en casa te extraño"_

Kou: _" Adiós al perro feo!! La muchacha tiene buenos gustos!"_

R: _"Pobre Inuyasha se le notaba que le gustaba"-_pensó con mucho pesar porque sabia aunque le doliera que su hermana Kykio no lo merecía.

KK: _" El bizcocho!! UHHHHH!!! Esta tiene mucha suerte!! Bruja!!"_

SG MR_: "El camino libre para nuestra Kykio!_"

Iz: _"y yo que quería que fuera mi nuera! mis nietos hubieran sido tan lindos_!"Pensaba tristemente

I: Ya veo! entonces buena suerte en el noviazgo!

Key: en realidad el matrimonio

I:_ " QUE!!"_-estaba en un estado de shock

Int: perdone mi curiosidad y que sea muy feliz-dijo mientras la veía y le daba una sincera sonrisa

Key: Bueno no hay mas que arreglar por hoy ya te hice las medidas! Lleva a las damas de honor a esta tienda y tú a los caballeros de honor a esta otra-dijo mientras les entregaba tarjetas de direcciones a Rin y Sesshoumaru.

Int: es hora de irnos! Pero antes Inuyasha pregúntale por mi algo de unos trajes

I: Que?

Int: vamos familia-dijo mientras sacaba rápidamente a todos para pesar de Kykio y los Grant, dejando solos a Keyla y a Inuyasha.

Key: habla que querías-dijo mientras le daba la espalda

I: quiero...Yo...-estaba nervioso no podía decir nada.

Key: que quieres? Habla o calla para siempre-dijo

I esta bien-mientras en un segundo la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, hasta que el teléfono sonó

I: mmmm... quien demonios será!

Key: Hola-dijo mientras a duras penas había soltado los labios de Inuyasha.

I: _"que inoportuno"_¬¬-los celos volvían a atacarlo nuevamente.

Key: Tori-chan

I: Grr!!

Key: Tori, te lo diré ahora mismo porque ya no aguanto! quiero estar contigo, esta decidido quiero darte una oportunidad vivamos juntos!

I: que!-pronuncio en un susurro al no dar crédito a lo que oía.

Key: Adiós amor!-dijo antes de colgar mirando a Inuyasha

I: Porque hiciste eso!

Key: porque a mi no me gusta que jueguen conmigo! prefiero las personas serias-sus palabras eran un puñal en el corazón de Inuyasha

I: No espera no puedes

Key: si puedo y vete de mi oficina

I: Yo...

Key: no me digas nada lárgate!-grito

I: esta bien! Pero luego no te arrepientas-dijo mientras salía de la oficina tratando de contener las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en su rostro. Por el rechazo de aquella mujer que sin darse cuenta acababa de ganarse su corazón.

Keyla cerró la puerta de su oficina y quebró su llanto como nunca lo había hecho. Inuyasha se había clavado en lo mas profundo de su pecho pero ella nunca podría estar con el, porque el simplemente estaba jugando a su parecer. Lo odiaba mucho, por ello por defender a Kykio, porque había dicho que ella se estaba rebajando en contestarle y porque cuando estaban solos demostraba un supuesto que para ella no era más que una sarta de mentiras que ilusionaban y lastimaban profundamente.

Mientras Inuyasha salía de la oficina noto la cara de curiosos de todos.

Kou: Por la cara que traes!

Kou Int Sessh M Bank: te comieron el mandado por lento!!!!¬¬

I: Eso no es de su incumbencia además yo nunca tendría una relación con una mujer como esa

Kou: por supuesto es de mucha categoría para ti! Perro baboso!¬¬

I: ya veraz lobo con rabia-dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra el para desahogar su ira

Int: Inuyasha hijo, no vas a pegarle a nadie! Alguien me podría ayudar.

M: usualmente una persona es suficiente, pero esta iracundo Sesshoumaru, puedes ayudarnos a los tres?-Bankotsu también se había unido a ayudar a detener a Inuyasha que iba a matar a golpes a Kouga

Sessh: olvídenlo! Mejor si se muere!

M Int Bank: como siempre tan amable!¬¬

Iz: Fue suficiente ya armaron bastante secándolo-dijo una, demostrando una faceta que hizo que a todas les diera escalofríos de pensar que podía hacer si se enojaba aun mas

En aquel momento Inuyasha supo el dolor del verdadero amor y mas porque no era correspondido o por lo menos eso pensaba el. Y lo que mas le dolía era que había correspondido a un joven delante de sus ojos .Un joven que estaba transitando una vía muy peligrosa que podría costarle la vida.

T: el hospital San Ignacio! Aquí nació la prometida de Bankotsu-dijo mientras sonreía victorioso, mientras se dirigía al interior de aquel lugar.

Su aspecto era lúgubre y frió, presentaba un lugar con murallas que guardaban los más terribles secretos sobre la vida y la muerte. Sentía escalofríos sobre su espalda. Se acerco tranquilamente hacia la recepcionista que parecía tener un siglo en aquel lugar

T: Disculpe! Sabe en donde puedo encontrar a...-pero fue interrumpido por la mirada de una mujer que parecía muy asustada.

Recep: A quien busca? –pregunto de mala gana

T: Me equivoque lo siento- dijo mientras salía sigilosamente al darse cuanta que esa mujer de edad madura salía un paso delante de el.

T: Ud. es Jane Beresford! No es así-dijo simulando atarse los cordones mientras ella se sentaba en una banca.

JB: Así es! Yo conozco acerca de ese nacimiento hace ya veinte años! La joven mujer llego a punto de dar a luz, estaba bien cuidada, pero no recordaba nada ya estaba muy asustada-dijo muy nerviosa mientras miraba a todos lados.

T: Bien cuidada! Entonces estuvo con alguien, mientras estuvo desaparecida! Cuentéme quien la acompaño a dar a luz-dijo nerviosamente

JB: Ella estaba acompañada por...-fue callada de repente

Pum!!!! Pum!!!

Dos disparos, uno dio en el blanco matando inmediatamente a la única testigo y el otro se incrusto en el abdomen de Tori

Todo fue gritos y silencio aquella tarde, el escándalo y el susto atrajo la atención de multitudes, Tori aun en su debilidad logro llamar a Bankotsu, que se encontraba en su auto camino a su hotel.

BanK: Alo-dijo de repente-Kinomoto que sucede

T: la mataron Bankotsu! Pero a la madre de tu prometida fue cuidada por alguien!-dijo antes de caer inconsciente

Bank: Tori!!!! Tori!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito desesperado mientras se dirigía al hospital San Ignacio rogando porque se encontrara ahí.

Las ruedas de su auto sacaron chispa de la acera, pero no tan rápido como el corazón de Bankotsu al perder un amigo, y también lo único que lo llevaba hacia su prometida.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Dando lugar a la noche. Noche de amor y de muchas atrocidades en espera.

A: Kouga! Basta no te hagas el Quijote-dijo una Ayame muy divertida en víspera de su cena romántica.

Kou: Mi dulcinea!!! Que quieres que hagas por ti mi amada mía!! –dijo divertidamente.

A: jeje-sonrió dulcemente- sabes estoy muy feliz de que apoyes lo de Kiba con Rin! Quien lo iba a decir-dijo mientras suspira y permitía que Kouga la abrazara.

Kou: Yo prefiero a Kiba antes que a Sesshoumaru, es un hombre frío para, Rin no demuestra amor, ese beso que le dio aquella noche de la cena en la que nos conocimos fue muy falso-dijo con mucho pesar

A: sabes yo no se que va a ocurrir cuando se case los dos van a sufrir!-pensó mientras se acercaban al parque que tenían pensado cruzar para llegar al restauran

"_Llego tu hora infeliz_"-dijo una voz en las sombras, mientras sonreía

Kou: Al fin llegamos a la fuente central en donde podemos ver todo el panorama.

"estas lista?_"_ "claro que si como siempre estoy preparada"-dijo muy sonriente por cerca de un árbol en aquella plaza.

¿?: Que lugar mas tranquilo " Que sospechoso se ve ese sujeto! Que hace cerca de... Kouga!"

"Cuando cuente tres apagare las luces y tu harás lo tuyo" dijo muy fehaciente por su radio.

¿?: A donde va y porque mira a Kouga será mejor que lo advierta algo malo pasara! Además esta con Ayame"

AYAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gritos se promulgaron porque las luces del parque se apagaron de repente y miles de explosiones se escucharon por todo el jardín

¿?:"En donde se encuentran!!!?"-la desesperación los estaba matando.-"ese albino esta cerca"

A: Que ocurre Kouga! –grito histéricamente

Kou: toma y guarda esto! No se lo des a nadie, ni le menciones a nadie que te lo di-dijo mientras le entregaba un anillo, en su rostro se denotaba el miedo y la desesperación de poder sacar a Ayame de aquel lugar colmado de fuego caos y explosiones y confusión.

¿?: "Donde están! Aucch, me caí!!"-dijo rompiendo en llanto

BANG!!!!!!!!!!!

¿?: No puede ser de donde vino?... ese árbol son los albinos!"-dijo mientras que el miedo gano la batalla dando lugar a la huida mientras veía a los albinos escapara y a una gran cantidad de personas, heridas , con ataques de nervios y un Kouga con una bala en medio de la cien, envuelto en un charco de sangre abrazado por una joven asustada.

A: KOUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-su grito se perdió en la inmensidad de la noche

Solo sirenas, gritos y pasos acelerados engalanaban otra noche de verano.

Así como el fuego al compás del viento se expande, las noticias de las desgracias, corren como agua de manantial al compás del murmullo y mas cuando se trata de allegados a los respetables

El silencio tranquilo de la casa fue interrumpido por el graznido de un teléfono como el cuervo de la medianoche, que ataca su presa en busca de carroña.

Sirv1: Señor simón! Señora Elizabeth!!-grito en medio de llantos y desesperación

SG: Que ocurre. Dijo algo intranquilo al ver a una de sus empleadas en aquel estado dramático

MR: Habla por Dios!-

Sirv: El joven Kouga ha...

R: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-los gritos y llantos eran opacados en aquella casa por la risa malvada de Kykio que era la única que disfrutaba de aquella situación de caos al saber que su querido primo...

KK: Soy libre de ti maldito desgraciado brindo porque te pudras en el infierno!!!!!!!!!!Jajaj- su sonrisa acallo los llantos mientras tiraba su copa de chapamg al suelo

Las horas pasan y así como reacciono Rin, Izayoi también hizo su parte, Kiba tuvo que correr para llegar lo mas rápido posible para ver a su querida hermana la desgracia se hacia presente

Pero esta noticia también llego a oídos de Sesshoumaru.

Jak: Señor Sesshoumaru ha ocurrido una desgracia!

Sessh: que ocurre que gritas tanto!!

Kag: Jaken!! Que ocurre no nos asustes!

Jak: Ha habido una desgracia el joven Kouga, el primo de la Señorita Rin

Las siguientes palabras silenciaron todo, solo el murmullo del viento se escuchaba a la mar, dando vueltas en el los llantos y risas por el éxito, como en la casa de los siempre hermanos en sangre y en maldades

Haku: Brindo por el éxito de nuestro plan!

Kan: Era muy buen juguete!! Nos hizo el mejor de los regalos! Jajaj!!!!  
Brindo por ti y por el infierno!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Clamaron al cielo en alegoría a su atrocidad.

Pero esto fue solo el principio de un mar de pleamares de problemas y dilemas. El peor de los ángeles caídos, en la lúgubre habitación, en compañía de su espada, siempre la blandía cuando estaba feliz, y lo estaba por el derramamiento de sangre que se había cobrado vidas de muchos inocentes por los secretos de una mala mujer.

NarK_: " Kagome amor mío! Cuando te encuentre matare a ese desgraciado!!!"-_pensó mientras clavaba su espada en el centro de un saco de arroz. Llevaba horas haciendo eso, de lo excitado que estaba como una bestia por su presa, por todas las atrocidades cometidas, la muerte de una enfermera, la lucha entre la vida y la muerte del joven abogado, la masacre del Parque de luna llena y Kouga...

En el hospital la sórdida música del eco, se escuchaba al compás de lágrimas gritos y esfuerzos inútiles.

SG: Como esta mi sobrino! –eran los gritos de lo Grant que sacudían aquel pasillo, ante la recepcionista de aquel mortuorio lugar.

Doc: Ud. es pariente de Kouga Kirara?

MR: Si somos sus parientes que ha sucedido

Doc: yo... lo... –dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza y sus palabras se volvían murmullos a los sordos oídos.

La señora Grant se desplomo en el suelo junto con una Rin que se reconfortaba en lo brazos de Kiba mientras que Ayame se había quedado paralizada como una muñeca sin vida. Sesshoumaru solo viro su cabeza: Inutaisho consolaba a Izayoi e Inuyasha estaba atónito. Kykio era la única que no demostraba nada solo un brillo indescifrable en su ojos demostraba que estaba viva y que había escuchado todo. Simón Grant no dijo nada.

Así como las noticias el tiempo pasa. Keyla lloraba a su adorado Tori, que estaba postrado en aquella cama, que ocurriría no lo sabia, los planes de boda se suspendieron. Los miedos de Tara aumentaban con cada noche, miedo a su pasado, a sus malas obras, miedo a sus muñecas, los albinos morían de risa de recordar aquella tragedia. Ayame no había vuelto a ser la misma desde entonces, solo guardaba aquel anillo. Kykio, se veía frustrada, estaba planeando su venganza contra Naraku, esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Sesshoumaru y Kagome simplemente se amaban. Sango y Miroku tenían sus encuentros y habían decido unir sus vidas con una bella celebración dentro de unos meses luego de aquella desgracia, el también sentía lo que había ocurrido, no podía creerlo. Cuatro meses, en los cuales Naraku había encontrado lo que buscaba lo tenia todo, solo le faltaba Kagome y serian el hombre mas rico del mundo. Bankotsu estaba ensimismado por lo que le paso a Tori y también sufría la pena de que le había fallado a su abuelo , Jane Beredford era la única esperanza para encontrarla y sin embargo... todo sus secretos se había ido a la tumba con ella. Inutaisho, nunca había sufrido tanto con lo ocurrido incluso llego a pensar si realmente esa boda era un error, Inuyasha había madurado, siempre acompaño a Keyla, en los cuidados de Tori, aprendiéndola a amar cada vez mas. Kiba y Rin seguían su aventura, estaban juntos cuidándose las espaldas de los peligros que traería su amor... Así entre suspiros lamentos y risas pasaron cuatro meses que giraron sus destinos completamente

Nark: JAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!!!! Cuatro meses buscándote y al fin te encuentro mi amor! Que se prepare ese desgraciado de Taisho por atreverse a poseerte! Me las pagara ese infeliz pagara con sangre.-dijo mientras estaba sentado en su cama con todo lo que necesitaba para lograr sus oscuros objetivos.

Sin embargo eso estaba contando las horas de nuestra pareja o su lazo se haría más fuerte

La casa se vestía de amor como todos los días. Sobre todo a las horas de las comidas cuando estaban juntos en el comedor

Sessh: Que vamos a comer hoy tengo mucho hambre-dijo mientras tomaba a Kagome por la cintura la cual no se sentía para nada bien.

Kag: no lo se pero no me hables de comida-dijo mientras se cubría la boca, hasta que ya no pudo mas tuvo que correr al baño porque el vomito le gano.

Sessh: Kagome!!-grito el mientras la seguía.

Kag: Sessh-dijo antes de desvanecerse en sus brazos.

Sessh: Jaken llama un medico!!-grito asustado con todas sus fuerzas por miedo a perder a su ángel guardián

Jak: si señor-dijo mientras corría por el teléfono, a los veinte minutos una ambulancia llego Kagome estaba en la habitación de ambos.

Jak: Señor llegaron los doctores

Sessh: Al fin dijo muy preocupado.

Doc: Que le ha sucedido pregunto el joven doctor.

Sessh: de repente estábamos en el salón y comenzó con nauseas, luego sobrevino el vomito y luego se desmayo en mis brazos, dígale a su sirviente que traiga un tacho de acuerdo

Cinco segundos después

Jak: aquí esta amo!

Sessh: si-dijo mientras lo colocaba al lado de la cama.

Doc: Ahora se despertara-coloco el algodón con alcohol en su nariz, si bien despertó a Kagome pero le dio nauseas y volvió con aquellos ataques de vomito

Sessh: Que ocurre!

Doc: es normal! Felicidades futuro papá!-dijo felizmente mientras Sesshoumaru se sujetaba del mueble que tenia cerca, impresionado y regocijado por la noticia

Sessh: " Al fin!! Kagome me va dar un hijo"

Kag: _"un bebe de Sesshoumaru y mío"_-pensó olvidándose por un segundo de situación y pensando en un futuro.

Doc: me retiro si me disculpan! hágase este test por las dudas y vaya a un medico dijo mientras le entregaba a Kagome aquella cajita. La cual un dudaron en hacerla inmediatamente, luego de leer las instrucciones, por suerte Kagome había retenido liquido, durante cuatro horas, así que no se hicieron esperar.

Kag: Si es celeste es Negativo-dijo mientras miraba la caja

Sessh pero como me indica que es rosa ¡! Es porque si vamos a ser papas-dijo alegremente mientras la besaba y acariciaba aquel vientre.

Kag: Sessh... No te hagas muchas ilusiones cuando todo termi...

Sessh: SHHH!!! Nada terminara! Esta decidido no me casare porque un hijo lo cambia todo Kagome! Pasado los seis meses nos iremos de aquí para empezar juntos una nueva vida-dijo ante la tonita mirada de su único amor, lo único que hizo fue dejarse abrazar y tocar su vientre por Sesshoumaru.

Interfirieron nuevas personas que pagaron el precio... Muchos problemas vendrán para la pareja prohibida y su fruto de amor... su unión echa carne era representada por ese bebe... Que ocurrirá de ahora en adelante morirá gente... habrá un final feliz para todo esto o es solo una ilusión a punto de desvanecerse eso no lo sabemos... el tiempo lo dirá...

Continuara...

* * *

Pondre el otro capitulo si dejan reviews!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hola!!!!!! Aqui les tarigo otro capitulo!!! Espero que les guste!!!!! eso si pero antes de empezar

Azulceleste: recibi tu Pm y te doy las gracias por leer mi fic y me alegra saber que te guste . Este capitulo va dedicado exclusivamente par ti!!! y tmb gracias por dejar un reviewToT

LadyNaomi: Hola!!! que beuno que lo encontraste en cemzoo!!! Por cierto tu me pediste consejos para escribir un fic!!

Bueno en primer lugar piensa una situacion, un argumento ya sea que se te ocurrio porque viste una pelicula o porque tuviste un sueño... Por ejemplo este fic esta basado en un sueño(xD extraño)...en fin, luego dales personalidad a tu pareja o alos personajes principales de acuerdo a su personalidad, piensa en los anime que viste y cuales coinciden con esas caracteristicas, a medida que pase la historia puedes alterar y agregar cualidades!!!!! y por supuesto libera tu imaginacion de esa forma, te saldra lo que tu quieras decirnos a traves de tu fic!!!

Besos!!!!

Ksforever

Ahora si!!

Por cierto esta historia contiene lemon, es su responsabilidad leerlo!!!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son mios, son de la gran sessnsei rumiko takahashi, como asi tambien tori Kinomoto que es de la serie de CCS , autoria de CLAMP y Kiba de Wolf Rain, en cuanto Keyla roberts (nombre inventado por mi) pertenece a la serie Elfied Lied bajo el nombre de Nyu, aunque no se de quien es pero mio no es!!!

Y esto es una astividad sin fines de Lucro y tambien un hobbie mio!!!... Besos

dejen reviews y diganme si les gusto os i mejor me dedico a otra cosa...

* * *

Chapter 10 "¿Ya termino su compra y me dirá adiós? O ¿Volverá a comprar?"

Tristeza y llanto había en aquel lugar, luego de cuatro meses, aun no olvidaban la tragedia ni tampoco a Kouga. Flores y brisa de otoño era lo rodeaba el espacio físico, y el cuerpo inerte de aquel muchacho que no recordaba su pasado ni sabia quien era su familia estaba sentado en aquella silla de ruedas.

Kaede: Joven Kouga, necesita algo (Nota de la autora irresponsable: quien dijo que yo había matado a Kouga!¬¬)-dijo esbozando una sonrisa

Kou: si Señora Kaede! Necesito mi memoria y la posibilidad de volver a caminar, eso es lo que necesito-dijo muy frustrado mientras veía pasar las horas por su ventana.

Kaede: ya vera que todo se solucionara muy pronto por favor tenga fe y paciencia-dijo dulcemente

Kou¡eso espero! De noche sueño con unos ojos azules ¿Será mi familia?-dijo simplemente

Kaede¡Talvez sea un ángel!-dijo sabiendo que se refería a Ayame que había venido a visitarlo y siempre se preocupaba por el

Kou¡Un ángel! Quien sabe-dijo mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa a pesar de todo.

En aquella misma casa Kykio estaba furiosa en unos momentos.

KK¡Maldita sea, pensé que ese lobo se había muerto, pero en realidad se salvo el muy maldito! –dijo muy enojada-por suerte, no recuerda nada!, pero me pregunto en donde habrá escondido mis cosas.-se pregunto así misma, la intriga la preocupaba mucho. Pero algo la ponía feliz, los planes de boda se habían suspendido por todas las desgracias, sin embargo todavía tenia en su memoria las palabras del medico y eso la asustaba.

XXXXFlash BackXXXX

Doc: yo...lo... pude estabilizar-dijo mirando a la familia que había estallado en llanto porque pudo sobrevivir.

KK: _"¡Maldito¡Te salvaste!"-_pensó, mientras solo demostraba brillo en sus ojos por su mala suerte.

Doc: Pero, que lo haya estabilizado no quiere decir que esta fuera de peligro...Además-dijo con mucho pesar-presentara consecuencias como perdida de memoria no se si temporal, o si costara mucho, que la recupere, además de una parálisis en su cuerpo-dijo mientras miraba las caras llenas de angustia por Kouga

Doc: pero con terapia volverá tener una vida normal, si sale de este estado.

Desde entonces Kykio había tratado de matarlo, pero nunca pudo porque siempre estaba al cuidado de Ayame que se había dado cuenta de la clase de mujer que era Kykio.

XXXX Fin del Flash BackXXXX

KK: _"¡maldito¡Tú y Naraku me las pagaran¡No descansare hasta verlos cuatro metros bajo tierra a los dos¡No me temblaran las manos para deshacerme de Uds.!"-_pensó decididamente en sus futuros planes, ya que todavía no olvidaba que tenia planeado desquitarse con Naraku con aquellas pruebas de embarazo que tenia desde hacia dos años.

Niños, retoños buscados y no anhelados pero el que venia en camino para nuestra pareja había llenado su casa de felicidad, que incluso los empleados de aquella casa se veían más felices con la idea de un par de piecitos en ese lugar.

Kag: Sessh, estoy embarazada no enferma!-reprochaba mientras era cargada por el hasta el comedor en donde almorzarían.

Sessh: es que no quiero que te esfuerces porque te desmayas mucho. Además quiero que te alimentes como corresponde. Vas a tener un bebe y necesitas fuerzas para dar a luz a nuestro hijo o hija-dijo mientras la bajaba y la ayudaba a sentarse.

Kag: se que quieres que me alimente y todo lo demás pero con las nauseas todo lo que como lo estoy devolviendo ToT-dijo con mucho asco

Sessh: eso pasara pronto en unos dos meses cuando ya empiece a crecer y se note tu vientre, aunque ahora que lo pienso se ve un poco mas grande-dijo mientras se detenía a observar cosa que hizo gracia a Kagome

Kag: señor Taisho esta muy emocionado con la llegada de su hijo que hasta esta viendo visiones-dijo muy divertida.

Sessh: Yo no veo visiones luego de comer te pararas frente al espejo y veremos si esta mas grande o no-dijo mientras no despegaba su mirada de aquel vientre que tanto le gustaba

Kag: comamos tranquilos antes de que me agarre de vuelta esas horribles nauseas-dijo pensando en lo que le esperaría dentro de un rato.

Ese almuerzo fue maravilloso Sesshoumaru y Kagome no dejaron de pensar en su bebe, hablaron todo el tiempo de cómo harían la habitación incluso, ya tenían cita con el medico para la tarde

Luego del almuerzo Sesshoumaru decidió tomarse la tarde para ir disfrutar con ella las ansias de su primer hijo.

Sessh: ya llegamos-dijo mientras la bajaba delicadamente en su cama

Kag: Podía subir sola

Sessh: pero yo tenia ganas de cargarte-dijo mientras la miraba-por cierto sácate la blusa y ven conmigo al espejo-dijo simplemente

Kag: Sigues con esa idea verdad U

Sessh: si quiero mostrarte que el bebe si ha crecido!-dijo decididamente mientras Kagome le daba con el gusto al ansioso papá.

Ambos se dirigieron al espejo, y Sesshoumaru se coloco tras Kagome y puso con delicadeza sus dos manos en su vientre.

Sessh: Lo vez esta mas grande, la ultima vez que lo toque mi meñique no tenia que abrirse un milímetro como ahora.-dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos

Kag: señor Taisho, eso no tiene que ver con que el bebe haya crecido sino mas bien, que Ud. me ha hecho engordar, un poco con todo lo que me obliga a comer-dijo divertida ante la cara de Sesshoumaru.

Sessh: Mi pequeña indecente, engordas porque estas esperando un hijo mío!-dijo mientras la abrazaba mucho mas en la posición en la que se encontraban

Kag: Eso ya lo se, pero no me quiero imaginar como te vas a poner cuando el vientre realmente se note, me tendrás las veinticuatro horas del día en frente de este espejo.

Sessh: puede ser, por cierto, estaba pensando cuantos serán los que tienes en el vientre y también que serán-su mirada se tornaba mas dulce ante ese pensamiento.

Kag: Vaya que Ud. esta desesperado por tener muchos hijos a su alrededor

Sessh: No estoy desesperado, solo tengo curiosidad, además hace mucho que esperaba que me dieras esta noticia, desde que suplante tus...-dijo callándose de repente al darse cuenta que estaba por descubrirse

Kag: Sesshoumaru que ibas a decir-dijo mientras se daba vuelta para colocar sus brazos al rededor de aquel masculino cuello, sin cambiar su expresión.

Sessh: nada, olvídalo

Kag: Sesshoumaru ¬¬-dijo en forma de advertencia ante la evasiva de su pareja

Sessh: esta bien no puedo mentirte. Cambie tus pastillas anticonceptivas por caramelos parecidos a ellas y que tenían el mismo gusto... y tampoco me había cuidado, ni si quiera la primera noche-dijo ante la cara de perplejidad de Kagome

Kag: así con que tenias planeado este hijo! no fue casualidad-dijo muy absorta en su revelación.

Sessh: así es pequeña deseaba mas que nada tener un hijo que sea nuestro, fruto de lo mucho que nos queremos, antes de que fuéramos aquel día al parque deseaba tener un hijo, y las palabras de aquel dibujante me hicieron desearlo mas que nunca-dijo mientras miraba como aquellos ojos chocolate se estaban llenando de aquel rocío acuosos, que recorrían sus sonrosadas mejillas-No llores, por favor-dijo mientras secaba dulcemente cada lagrima.

Kag: es que no puedo creer que me ames tanto, que realmente desearas tener un hijo con una mujer de mi clase

Sessh: Quien no querría, eres maravillosa y no voy a dejar que nadie te aleje de mí. Tú y yo nos amamos.

Kag: Te amo mucho_! "Gracias, pero realmente ¿podré seguir a tu lado? Tu familia y tu mundo te permitirá hacerte cargo de nuestro hijo o simplemente tendrás que olvidarnos"-_pensó tristemente para sus adentros.

Sessh: _"Pase lo que pase estaré con ella y mi hijo, esa criatura que va a venir a este mundo, tengo que estar a su lado para verla crecer"_-pensó imaginándose juntos con un bebe en brazos, en el mismo jardín.- Casi me olvido, ponte la blusa mientras traigo lo que quiero mostrarte.

Kag: esta bien, pero me muero de la curiosidad por saber que es lo que me tiene preparado señor Taisho- exclamo inocentemente mientras se colocaba la blusa mientras el se dirigía a uno de los cajones de su guardarropa sacando un lindo paquete.

Sessh¡ábrelo!-dijo simplemente entregándoselo.

Kagome abrió lentamente el paquete entregado en sus manos, una sonrisa de las mas dulces apareció en sus labios al ver que era aquel dibujo que el había enviado a enmarcar en un cuadro, pero eso no era todo, un hermoso dije de corazón con sus iniciales, estaba acompañando aquel recuerdo.

Sessh: es un bonito relicario, se puede abrir-dijo mientras lo abría dulcemente, mostrándole que dentro el existían dos fotos y había un lugar para una tercera.-aquí estas tu y la otra estoy yo. En el medio ira la foto de cuando nazca nuestro hijo-dijo simplemente mientras ella lo besaba y lloraba en sus brazos por la emoción de aquel regalo, tan significativo para ella, la idea de una familia.

Kag: Sessh, te amo tanto no quiero separarme de ti nunca-

Sessh: yo tampoco, pequeña, no lo permitiré, nunca lo haré-dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Las horas pasaron entre risas y espuma, del yacuzzi, y pequeñas opiniones sobre la preferencia del primer hijo

Sessh: estaba pensando en comprar un libro que me diga como cambiar pañales y también que me hable sobre las primeras horas de vida del bebe-dijo seriamente, mientras acariciaba ese vientre que tanto le gustaba.

Kag: Yo también pensaba en eso, y cuando llegue el momento de amamantarlo, te imaginas ese vinculo único al alimentarlo, quisiera averiguar sobre la lactancia, es tan maravillosa esa etapa del bebe, ese pequeña cosita alimentándose de mi.-dijo muy ilusionada por aquel momento.

Sessh: no hables así, que me harás llorar, de solo imaginarte alimentando a nuestro hijo, créeme voy a sacarte fotografías a cada instante, y cuado nazca el niño le enseñare a jugar socker, tendremos una colección de autos y trenes!! Y si es niña será mi adorada princesa, la protegeré, de todos aquellos mocosos que la rodeen por que será tan hermosa como la madre-dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente.

Kag: Dios nos libre de sus celos, no dejaras que ningún muchachito se acerque a ella. ¿Verdad?-pregunto inocentemente conociendo al celoso futuro papá.

Sessh: Crees que yo dejaría que alguien se acercara a ella!! Los tendría en la mira! Ni de broma que la tocaran, es mi hija y además será muy pequeña para sus peligrosas intenciones!-sus celos lograron seriedad perfecta en su blanquecino rostro.

Kag: Peligrosas? Las intenciones de un niño?UUU

Sessh: las niñas son muy inocentes, pero los niños saben más cosas que las niñas, te imaginas a alguno tratando de darle un beso, cuando solo tenga cinco años? -dijo seriamente

Kag: Jejeje (soltó una risilla muy dulce)... señor Taisho, Ud. será el padre mas celoso, cuando nazca una niña-dijo mientras tomaba aquellos cabellos plateados que tanto le gustaban.

Sessh: Celoso, no pequeña! Precavido!! Tu no conoces la mente de esas pequeñas bestias! Mi princesa no se juntara con ellos-dijo decididamente, consiguiendo otra risa por parte de Kagome- de que te ríes

Kag: De ti, y creo que será mejor que salgamos porque se nos hará tarde para el medico

Sessh: Tienes razón! Todo sea por nuestro bebe!-dijo mientras la sacaba en brazos.

Kag: Sessh; no es necesario que me cargues a cada rato UU

Sessh: bromeas futura mamá! Vas a tener un niño! Y necesitas energía!-dijo mientras la llevaba envuelta en una toalla hacia la habitación-Es hora de cambiarnos pequeña.

Aquel momento era guardado en sus memorias, a ambos les fascinaba la idea de ese bebe. De camino al medico, Sesshoumaru no paro de hablar de que debía buscar una camioneta, en lugar de su Porche, ya que era mas seguro para ellos y podría colocar la sillita del bebe en la parte trasera.

Sessh: al fin llegamos-dijo mientras acababa de estacionar su auto y ayudaba a bajar a Kagome.-Es hora de ir princesa-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Kag: Como diga caballero-dijo en su tono galante.

Al entrar a la maternidad, muchas de las futuras madres que los miraban estaban embobadas con la presencia del futuro padre, y eso a Kagome le molestaba, pero no le importaba, porque Sesshoumaru, solo respondía a ella.

Sessh: Pequeña! Quien es la celosa ahora?-susurro divertido al oído de Kagome al entrar en la sala en espera de su turno

Kag: yo no estoy celosa!¬¬ Es que no me gustan como te miran esas mujeres-dijo simplemente

Sessh: como digas cielo-dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y la besaba delante de todos causando envidia en las otras pacientes.

Su nombre resonó en la sala.

¿?: Taisho-

Sessh: vamos! Tenemos que ver al bebe!-dijo mientras la llevaba de la mano.

La sala se veía muy acogedora. Rodeada por diferentes títulos de diferentes universidades y congresos, como así también, fotografías infantiles, de niños risueños de todas las edades. Eso consiguió ilusionar a Kagome, pensando a quien se parecería su bebe.

Doc: Bienvenidos Señores Taisho!-dijo un alegre joven de 25 años-Me alegra que estén aquí, un gusto conocerla señora Taisho, es Ud. muy bonita-declaro muy embelesado ante la figura de su joven paciente.

Sessh: _" Que se cree este tipo?"-_pensó un enamorado lleno de celos

Kag: Gracias U-dijo algo nerviosa

Doc: yo soy el doctor Houyo Tamura! Pero es hora de revisarla-dijo mientras comenzaba con las preguntas de rutina, como de cuanto tiempo eran sus atrasos, si tenia muy frecuentemente nauseas, que comía, su peso, entre otras cosas. Se encargo de medir su tamaño y luego la peso, Kagome supo que había aumentado medio kilo y Sesshoumaru solo le lanzo una mirada de te lo dije, para su disgusto.

Doc Hou: Creo que es hora de que le hagamos una ecografía pero no será vera nada, porque es muy pequeño todavía en su útero, sus manos cabeza y pies se definirán en el tercer mes, pero ahora lo veremos para comprobar, aunque es mas que obvio que Ud. esta embarazada.-sonrió simplemente creando unos deseos asesinos en Sesshoumaru, de matar al doctor

Sessh: _"este tipo quiere hace un chequeo o mirar el vientre de mi Kagome" -_pensó con algo de furia

Con mucha delicadeza Kagome se recostó en una camilla, y se levanto su blusa hasta por debajo de sus pechos, luego procedió a colocar una crema mientras que con mucha delicadeza colocaba el transductor sobre su vientre, logrando ver en la pantalla, un casi imperceptible bulto, que reconocieron como el útero en donde su pequeño estaba creciendo

Sessh: así con que ahí estas pequeñito!-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Kagome, la cual estaba muy emocionada, con latidos como alud al ritmo del amor que sentía por su hijo.

Kag: Sessh, es nuestro bebe-dijo mientras acariciaba con sus pulgares los fuertes dedos de Sesshoumaru.

Doc Hou: si gustan vuelvan dentro de dos meses y podrán sentir el corazón del bebe! Claro que ahora Señora Taisho, le daré unos cuantos consejos, por empezar no se asuste si se siente muy cansada es normal durante el embarazo, las nauseas y mareos matutinos se irán gradualmente después de tres meses, estas son causadas por el elevado nivel de hormonas que se encuentran en su sangre y golpean las paredes de sus estomago. Tendrá antojos, y sentirá diferente la comida también debido a las hormonas, pero si tiene un antojo trate de comer sano, y por ningún motivo fume, ni beba café o alguna bebida alcohólica eso puede interferir en la salud de su hijo además de la suya, se sentirá mas sensible, y por supuesto a veces ansiosa,-dijo mientras la miraba dulcemente para enfado de Sesshoumaru, pero luego se dirigió a el con una mirada reprobatoria- así que Ud. como su marido debe apoyarla porque a veces sentirá que Ud. no la comprende, también tendrá celos y otra cosa cuídela de que haga esfuerzos, el primer trimestre es riesgoso porque puede haber un aborto espontáneo así que descanse y aliméntese sanamente, por cierto le recomendare terapias de acupuntura estimula la relajación y ayuda durante el parto como así también sesiones de quiropraxia y algunos ejercicios para que no sufra dolores cuando su vientre este desarrollado y también unas vitaminas y complementos para evitar la anemia!-dijo mientras anotaba varias recetas que entrego a Sesshoumaru.

Houyo ayudo a Kagome a bajar de la camilla para empeorar sus celos, pero se sintió mas aliviado cuando al fin salieron de la maternidad en dirección a la farmacia mas cercana para comprar las vitaminas, el camino fue muy silencioso, pero de regreso a su hogar...

Kag: Sessh, te ocurre algo?-pregunto preocupada ante su silencio.

Sessh: no, no me ocurre nada Kagome!-dijo fríamente mientras continuaba manejando, pero unas lágrimas lo hicieron retractarse de su actitud

Kag: lamento haberte hecho enojar-sollozo, ya que estaba muy sensible por el embarazo.

Sessh: pequeña no es tu culpa, estoy enojado con ese doctorcito, que no te paraba de mirar, segundo me trato como sino te cuidara, después se tomo la atribución de hacerte bajar de la camilla, cuando esa parte me tocaba a mi-dijo muy enojado al recordarlo.

Kag: Jeje (soltó una pequeña risilla)... Estas celoso del doctor Tamura-dijo simplemente secándose el resto de las lágrimas.

Sessh: como quieres que no ponga celoso, si eres la mas hermosa y todos quieren estar contigo, pero pequeña indecente, no lo voy a permitir, jamás!-dijo muy seguro de si mismo, lo que causo en Kagome unos impulsos de besarlo, sin pensarlo, pero se contuvo porque aun no llegaban a la casa, y el estaba conduciendo.

Amor tu que estas en las calles, no es curioso esa clase de sentimientos verdad? Sin embargo hay otra clase de sentimientos y pensamientos que logran atormentarte siempre y que solo se calman con el perdón pero cuando la ambición le gana a esos sentimientos te terminas condenando. Eso ocurría con Tara estaba muy preocupada, las noticias , la volvían loca , esas investigaciones que indagaban en su pasado, podía ser y si alguien descubría como obtenía a sus muñecas estaría condenada eternamente, tenia que hacer algo, pero no solo las cenizas de su pasado la atormentaban sino también el miedo a Naraku Takewaki, un hombre capaz de todo, mas por esa loca obsesión de tener a una mujer en sus manos, como era el caso de Kagome, la quería toda costa no se detendría por nada del mundo en encontrarla.

T: _"Santo cielo! Que voy a hacer, la policía esta buscando pistas, maldita la hora en que falle, que haré, y lo peor de todo que Takewaki esta buscando a Kagome que haré! Maldición si tan solo..."_-pensó frustrada, al ver que su imperio y su vida de lujos a costa de sus muñecas se podía derrumbar por todos los secretos que ella guardaba.

Pero en aquella casa no era la única que mantenía sus pensamientos ocupados, sino también una bonita muñeca que se encontraba en su habitación envuelta en sensaciones nuevas que lograban que comenzara a sentirse viva ante un futuro prospero, lleno de amor y niños a su lado, lo cual siempre le sacaba pequeñas sonrisas desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, terminando con suspiros cargados de esperanzas y añoranzas eternas.

S_: "Miroku, te amo tanto, eres el hombre mas especial para mi, pronto estaremos juntos!"_-pensó esbozando una dulce y juvenil sonrisa-_ "Solo me preocupa el futuro de Michiru ahora que me marcho, quisiera salvarla aunque sea a ella, talvez si hablara con Miroku no lo se, podríamos conseguir que también esa pequeña venga con nosotros seria una linda compañía y también un mejor futuro para ella."-_su cariño y felicidad era muy evidente y deseaba compartirla con las personas que mas quería

S: _"Kagome se que se puede salvar después de todo, ese cliente resulto ser el encanto de aquel día. La ama demasiado como para salvarla de este infierno que vivimos cada noche_"-sus pensamientos ya no eran amargos al saber que todo estaba acabando, pronto pasaría y despertaría de su sueño. Al cerrar sus ojos, aparecía solo la imagen de un hermoso jardín rodeado de flores, en el cual se encontraba ella, Miroku y sus hijos. Pero en aquella visión, también estaban Michiru más radiante que nunca y su amiga del alma que más que eso era su querida hermana que siempre la había apoyado. Ella era Kagome y estaba feliz siendo abrazada por Sesshoumaru, que irradiaba amor por ella.

S: _" Amiguita como te ira en estos momentos? Que estarás haciendo? Como me gustaría estar un rato contigo para tener la conversaciones que teníamos antes, para que me cuentes de tu felicidad y yo te cuente de la mía."-_los suspiros nuevamente la invadían terminando en el nombre de su amado salvador que pronto la rescataría de aquel lugar para compartir el resto de su vida junto a el.

Pero su actitud había levantado sospechas en tara que les había aclarado el primer día en que entraron a trabajar que estaba prohibido enamorarse y embarazarse de alguno de los clientes, la que se enamorara, no lo vería jamás, y la que quedara embarazada, abortaría inmediatamente al niño para no tener problemas, tampoco para perder a una de sus muñecas, por ellos siempre se encargaba de que se cuidaran para que no surgieran esos inconvenientes que siempre afectaban su negocio. Llevaba tiempo sospechando de que algo mas que sexo ocurría entre Harada y Sango, y si no reprochaba era porque era uno de los que mejor pagaba por sus muñecas, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de perder una muñeca así, y lo mismo estaba pensando hacer con Kagome, solo rogaba que Naraku no la encontrara antes de que Taisho se la devolviera... si es que se la devolvía porque también tenia el presentimiento de Sesshoumaru había enamorado a Kagome, sus años de experiencia le habían demostrado que el amor y el trabajo no se mezclan y mas en uno en donde el placer es su mejor oficio.

Hace tiempo que estaba vigilando a Sango, pero aquel día que se encontraba de muy mal humor y llena de miedo por sus pecados, no podía darse el lujo de perder a una de las muñecas que mas fortuna le daba, así que decidió dejar las cosas en claro

S: Michiru, que bueno que has despertado pequeña! Como estas?-pregunto algo preocupada recordando lo desagradable que había sido aquel cliente que le había tocado la ultima noche.

Mich: muy bien Sango ... Por supuesto que ese cliente fue muy desagradable .Pero la paga que dejo fue muy buena -dijo de forma muy optimista, era muy segura a sus catorce años, recordó cuando ella y Kagome tenían esa edad, cada vez que tenían un cliente lloraban de temor, y de asco por lo ocurrido la noche anterior hasta que un buen día se resignaron y se acostumbraron a su trabajo , el cual las había hecho madurar muy de golpe, acabando con las ilusiones de un posible primer amor.

S: Michiru quería preguntarte algo?-dijo muy nerviosa.

Mich: Dime Sango, que es lo que quieres preguntarme-dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama de Sango.

S: si yo tuviera la posibilidad de salvarme de este infierno y pudiera sacarte a ti también vendrías a vivir conmigo?-pregunto muy ansiosa por la respuesta

Mich: No hace falta ni que me preguntes solo dime cuando armo la maleta y nos vamos!

T: _"Nunca dejare que se vayan Uds. son mis muñecas! Las que trabajan para por dinero, hice muchos esfuerzos para tener este imperio de venta de muñecas y no voy a permitir que dos tontas enamoradas y una chiquilla lo destruyan así de fácil_"-pensó furiosamente mientras escuchaba su conversación tras de la puerta.  
S: en serio te irías conmigo amiguita!!

Mich: Claro que si!!!! Tú y Kagome se han convertido en mis hermanas y por supuesto que me quiero ir! Ahora que recuerdo a Kagome como crees que le este yendo con ese hombre tan guapo!-dijo mientras recordaba lo bien que se veía Sesshoumaru.

S: Por supuesto que muy bien, se le nota a ese sujeto que la ama mucho!-dijo exhalando un suspiro inconsciente recordando a Miroku

Mich: y tu también con... Miroku? No es así-su risilla inocente hizo que Sango se ruborizara.

S: (sonrojo) Bueno es que... veraz...Michiru siempre logras incomodarme!!Eres una niña para estas cosas

Mich: Pero siempre te gano verdad...jejej

S; Así es!

Pero las risas pacificas y llenas de esperanza fueron interrumpidas por la entrada repentina de Tara que demostraba furia en sus pupilas, por la pronto libertad de su mina de oro.

T: vaya que tenemos aquí! Una enamorada y una ilusa!

S: que quieres Tara estábamos conversando y dormimos lo suficiente para esta noche-dijo tratando de esquivar la discusión que estaba apunto de explotar

T: si ya se que conversaban! Así que Harada te ha enamorado Sango prometiéndote el sol y las estrellas y te quieres llevar a Michiru no es así?

Aquella afirmación logro sacar de las casillas a Sango porque no soportaba a esa mujer

T: por más, mis queridas muñecas, que Uds. quieran irse no podrán yo las hice lo que son hoy sin mí estarían muertas como las perras que son! Tenlo por seguro Sango aquí están bien este es su futuro no hay mas! Ni amor ni hijos ni familia solo Uds. y sus cuerpos, esto es el mundo real, crees que Harada querrá casarse contigo estas loca si crees eso, eres una muñeca del deseo y el es un hombre de poder que necesita una mujer de categoría a su lado no una mujerzuela como esposa, el final feliz y los cuentos de hadas son ideas quiméricas eso no existe, olvídate de el y solo dale lo que tu sabes hacer muy bien Sango!-dijo con un deje de mofa en su tono de voz

S: Tara, siempre has sido mala con nosotras, nos has tratado mal, no somos juguetes somos humanas!!!! Y sentimos! Realmente Miroku me ha demostrado que me quiere, y me llevare a Michiru de este infierno no dejare que ella se quede a vivir lo que yo y Kagome hemos padecido!! –su rabia traspasaba los limites de su cordura, Tara había ido demasiado lejos, y su paciencia ya se había acabado.

T: Vas a morder la mano que te da de comer Sango?-dijo irónicamente

S: Querrás decir liberarme de la mano que me esclaviza! Por supuesto Tara ahora mismo me voy con Michiru!-dijo firmemente

T: TU NO TE IRAS A NINGUN LADO!!!!!-grito desaforadamente

Mich: Sango-susurró suavemente- Si Sango se va yo también me voy- dijo mientras abría una puerta de un placard sacando una maleta que siempre había tenido lista por las dudas su futuro cambiara repentinamente.- Vamonos hermanita querida

S: muy bien-dijo abriendo nuevamente aquel placard en el cual también tenia lista sus cosas

T: NO SE VAN A NINGUN LADO! NINGUNA DE LAS DOS!!!-no estaba dispuesta a perder a dos muñecas valiosas en aquel día. Ya que sabia que Kagome no volvería porque Takewaki le había dejado muy claro que la buscaría y se la quedaría.

S: Tienes todo Michiru?-pregunto muy preocupada

Mich: si. Siempre he guardado todo en esta maleta-dijo muy contenta por lo que estaba por suceder.

Los gritos en aquella habitación habían atraído la presencia de las otras muñecas que no tenían destino, todas escucharon la pelea y sabían que si ellas no tenían un futuro como Sango y Michiru, no se negarían a ayudarlas a escapar, para que por lo menos ellas pudieran sonreír por la dichas de este par de muñecas que comenzaban a vivir.

P1: Así se hace sango-dijo mientras apartaba a Tara de la puerta para que pudieran salir

T: que haces suéltame!-ordeno intentando zafarse de ella, pero no fue la única que se unió todas las muñecas tomaron a Tara para que Sango y Michiru se fueran de aquel horrible lugar

P2: será mejor que se vayan ahora mismo!! Suerte muchachas!!!Vivan por nosotras!-dijo felizmente

Mich: gracias chicas nunca las olvidaremos

S: Gracias!!!-dijo simplemente, estaba muy conmovida, pero sabia que no había tiempo así que inmediatamente salió corriendo con Michiru y sus maletas fuera de aquel edificio que guardaba tantas horas de lagrimas de muñecas sin vida. Lo primero que hicieron fue subir a un taxi que pasaba por allí y le dieron la dirección que Miroku le había indicado una vez por si deseaba encontrarlo de día.

Al fin eran libres pensó Sango al ver como se alejaba con Michiru de aquel lugar que tantas pesadillas le trajo en sus dulces años. Tara por supuesto logro liberarse, aunque estaba furiosa con sus muñecas por su traición, en aquel momento por mas reprimendas que recibían estaban feliz por la libertad de dos amigas y tara furiosa porque todo se estaba yendo por un caño.

S: al fin somos libres-dijo exhalando un suspiro sin siquiera mirar atrás aquel lugar que guardaba tantos recuerdos amargos

Mich: así es Sango al fin libres hermana querida!-dijo esbozando la mas sincera sonrisa irradiada por una alegría sin igual

Alegrías de las buenas y las malas, aquí esta el caso de Naraku Takewaki, esta feliz, pero es una felicidad que dañara a muchas personas e interferirá en muchos destinos sin medir el daño.

Nark: Al fin todas mis ambiciones se cumplirán gracias a esta foto, sabia que había visto ese rostro antes, pero no me imagine esto! Con en esto obtendré todo lo que quise, en primer lugar arruinar a Inutaisho, en segundo lugar terminar de hundir a Simón Grant y a la perra de Kykio, en tercer lugar matare al infeliz de Sesshoumaru, por estar con mi Kagome... ahh... Kagome tu eres la mas importante de mis ambiciones porque estarás conmigo y me darás dinero, poder, prestigio y un heredero y todo por una foto que guardaba la ingenua de mi madre. Acabare con todos antes de empezar mi nueva vida, pero claro antes debo vengarme de Tara por su osadía de desafiarme, después de todo, sin querer averigüe todos sus pechados quien lo diría Tara, aunque de ella se puede esperar cualquier cosa, hoy mismo pondré en marcha todos mis planes-dijo muy cruelmente en aquella oficina lujosa llena de muebles costosos comprados con un dinero malhabidamente ganado.

Nark: Alexia!-dijo por el tubo del teléfono a su secretaria- Enviaste esos documentos sobre el asunto Grant a mi contador y a mi abogado

Alex: Claro que si jefe, en estos momentos ya lo deben haber visto-dijo muy segura

Nark: muy bien hecho _"A estas horas Simón Grant debe estar desesperado"_-su sonrisa fría y despiadada aumento desmedidamente, debido a que todo se estaba dando de acuerdo a sus planes.

Cuantas maldades y secretos pueden existir en el ser? Planes y secretos mal intencionados que no temen a nada, ni siquiera se fijan a quien lastiman, arrasan con todo, acabando poco a poco con las esperanzas y las ilusiones de las personas que tanto han luchado por ese sueño. Eso era lo que le ocurría a un joven de ojos zafiros que se encontraba un tanto pensativo por el destino que le había tocado, su dolor y sufrimiento por la perdida de la única pista hacia la mujer que tanto ansiaba conocer. No podía siquiera explicar el tamaño de su frustración.

Bank: Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí! Al fin luego de tanto años buscándola, encuentro una pista genuina que me guié hacia ella y el destino termina llevándose a la tumba el nombre de la única persona que podía ayudarme-suspiro desanimado y también muy triste al recordar el daño que le había causado a su amigo – Y por si fuera poco Tori también salió lastimado, uso sus últimos alientos para darme el resultado de su investigación ahora él se encuentra debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte- las imágenes de su cabeza se remontaban a Tori postrado en aquella cama junto a una Keyla deshecha

Bank: Sin embargo esa clave que me diste debe ser muy importante después de todo si Milady Ravencroft fue cuidada por alguien quiere decir que el nombre de la persona que la registro en ese hospital debe estar en algún archivo, además Lord Ravencroft recupero el cuerpo de su hija, pero nunca el parte medico, todo este asunto es muy oscuro y peligroso-reflexiono con una sonrisa muy firme-Pero llegare al fin de esta historia cueste lo que me cueste-dijo con mucha seguridad, denotándola sobre todo en el brillo de su mirada, en medio de tan oscura y vacía habitación de hotel.

En aquella habitación la decisión estaba tomada, encontraría a su prometida por el y por su amigo Tori que tanto lo había ayudado, si resolvía ese misterio encontraría al asesino que mato a Jane Beresfordt e hirió a su amigo

Lúgubre lugar al que para ayudar a Bankotsu atrajo el cuerpo y el alma de Tori Kinomoto, que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, pero su sueño profundo era velado por una dama que había tomado la decisión de estar a su lado aunque en su corazón abundara un par de ojos dorados. Los cuales siempre la habían apoyado en aquella desgracia.

Key: Tori-chan…snif...porque?-sollozo al punto de romper en llanto, su corazón estaba destrozado, se sentía muy mal por lo que le había ocurrido, estaba desolada, sin embargo no se encontraba en soledad, porque desde la tragedia ella tenia un hombro donde llorar.

I: Key no es tu culpa!-dijo suavemente mientras colocaba sus fuertes brazos alrededor de Keyla-Ya pequeña deja de llorar, Tori despertara pronto... y...podrás estar con él- susurró muy dulcemente en su oído. Pero con un deje de tristeza por la simple razón de amarla y de no sentirse correspondido.

Key: Inuyasha... Yo... no puedo dejar de preocuparme por él, no he correspondido nunca a sus sentimientos no tiene a nadie mas que a mi... Te imaginas si muere! Que voy a hacer, nunca le di amor, como él me lo brindaba!-dijo casi en un susurro mientras se acomodaba mas en el pecho de Inuyasha.

I: No te sientas culpable! Algún maldito lo lastimo porque esta haciendo muy bien su trabajo! El fue muy bueno Key, ten fe, ya tendrás tiempo de demostrarle amor-dijo mientras mostraba una mirada dorada llena de amor, eso hizo que ella se sonrojara y entreabriera sus labios involuntariamente.

Key: (sonrojo) Inuyasha _"Como me gustaría que tu me amaras sinceramente"-_pensó muy triste mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

I: Key-chan, mi hermosa Keyla ya no llores-dijo mientras secaba los vestigios de lagrimas que le quedaban en sus tersas mejillas _–" Como me gustaría que me correspondieras princesa, Te amo demasiado! No importa cuanto este a tu lado, ni siquiera me miras, bonita"-_pensó con amargura ante la posibilidad de perderla.

La distancia y las aceleraciones cardiacas de ambos se fueron acortando y subiendo su velocidad, pronto os labios de Keyla llamaban a los de Inuyasha pidiendo el contacto entre ambos, deseando el dulce néctar de su lengua masculina. La atracción magnética de ambos termino uniendo sus labios, olvidándose de todo, y en su mente una frase resonó "solo por un beso te puedes enamorar".

I:_ "Keyla eres el amor de mi vida te quiero a mi lado"_-pensó ante la desesperación de tenerla a su lado.

Key_: "Inuyasha... Te amo... mas que a mi vida mi amor"-_sus pensamientos se movían al ritmo de su corazón, hasta que una imagen nublo su razón. Un joven de ojos cafés y de sonrisa resplandeciente la observaba y le susurraba "Key-chan te amo, no me dejes" mientras que suavemente comenzaba a sonreír. Su sonrisa era la mas hermosa y sincera de todas, que consiguió que irrumpiera por completo aquel beso.

I: que ocurre hermosa que dejas de besarme?_ "Key acaso me quieres, que me besaste de esa forma"_ -dijo un Inuyasha muy emocionado por aquel beso que había expresado mas que mil palabras

Key: Inuyasha, no, suéltame!-dijo entornando sus ojos en los dorados de Inuyasha, una nueva ola de lagrimas amenazaba por salir.

I: Que ocurre Key-chan?-exclamó sin siquiera separarse Keyla- porque haces esto? _" Realmente me amas o juegas conmigo?"_

Key: yo le prometí a Tori que estaría a su lado antes de que le pasara esto y voy a cumplirlo... tu y yo no podemos estar juntos! Lo siento vete al lado de Kykio y olvídate de que esto paso. Por Favor!-en su voz se denotaba la angustia mezclada con la firmeza.

I: Pero Key-chan, este beso no significo nada para ti! Tu me amas a mi no a el!-dijo sin siquiera soltarla.

Key: Quien te dijo que no sienta nada por Tori! Además... tu... No sabes que pudo pasar antes para que yo tomara esa decisión. _"Lamento mentirte, pero no puedo dejar que Tori sufra"_-su corazón se acongojaba de solo pensarlo, inmediatamente se zafo de Inuyasha y le dio la espalda para que no viera sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

I: Keyla... Quieres a Tori como tu amigo, pero no lo amas como a mi, eso me lo has demostrado ya hace tiempo, sin embargo solo quiero decirte dos cosas-dijo sin inmutarse, dándola vuelta para que lo mirara a los ojos-La primera es que tu eres la mujer que yo amo. Kykio no es nadie en mi vida! Fue solo un deslumbramiento. Y en segundo lugar, aunque estés con él-señalando a Tori- Siempre te amare y estaré a tu lado-dijo sin dar ningún reproche, simplemente le dio un dulce beso en la frente antes de irse.

Keyla no se desplomo hasta que Inuyasha no se perdió de su vista. Su llanto y su promesa le dolían mucho, pero no fue la única que se encontraba en esas condiciones ya que también Inuyasha derramaba lágrimas silenciosas provenientes de su corazón.

Pero si de corazones se trata, tenemos en este mundo de todas las clases, los buenos, los amables, los sensibles, pero también, tenemos los peores tipos, los despiadados, los duros, los fríos, perol peor d todos es el egoísta, que solo piensa en si mismo y no mide sus consecuencias solo por satisfacer sus caprichos. Eso es lo que Kykio Grant demostraba, un corazón egoísta en donde solo se reflejaba ella misma.

KK: Maldita sea! Ya han pasado cuatro meses y todavía no he podido matarlo! Lo importante es que no recuerda nada aunque me mira con desprecio-dijo con un ademán de preocupación-sin embargo aun no se en donde tiene mis cosas este maldito! Por ello debo de deshacerme de el, pero con esa idiota vigilando todo el tiempo no puedo hacer nada!- su furia se hacia presente cada vez mas.

KK: Pero tengo una oportunidad y esa es el momento del baño. Nadie se ha dado cuenta de la notebook que coloque en uno de los escaparates de la tina! Por supuesto hay un CD adjunto, que esta escondido con varios contratos fantasmas que son de Naraku, a nombre del maldito lobo! Cuando investiguen y vean el tiempo que el escaparate lleva sin asear gracias al reuma de Kaede, creerán que el lobo se mato porque tenia jugadas sucias! Seria magnifico solo debo estar atenta-dijo mientras a cada momento vigilaba la habitación de Kouga.

KK: _" Pero no se espera que escondí una pistola en medio de un montón de toallas , en el mismo escaparate, la pistola esta apuntando al corazón de Kouga, y me tome la atribución de atar su gatillo con hilo quirúrgico el cual es muy fino y se derrite con el contacto del agua...Este hilo se encuentra atado a la perilla de la puerta cuando se gira la puerta por primera vez para abrirla, posiciona el arma, la segunda vez apunta y cuando la cierran dispara! Lo tomaran como un suicidio! ese hilo quirúrgico, desaparecerá, porque la alarma contra incendios se prendera gracias a los cigarrillos de mi padre ya que active la que esta en su oficina y en estos momentos a entrado debe estar fumando en estos instantes pero la acumulación de humo en su oficina activara la alarma en unos instantes..."_-pensó con mucha malicia, su plan tan perfecto sin ningún error

KK: _"Además no encontraran un a sola huella digital ni en el hilo porque trabaje con guantes de goma y al ver esa notebook con la información encontraran el móvil y la razón para justificarlo de suicidio solo debo estar atenta a mis movimientos, para no dar ningún indicio de que yo estuve cerca!"- _se sorprendía a si misma por su mente tan maliciosa.

Las horas pasaron y el momento del baño de Kouga llego, pero Kykio no contó con que Ayame estuviera presente.

A: Hola Kouga es hora de que te bañes -dijo muy sonriente

Kou: Hola! Me alegra que hayas venido a visitarme "_Kaede tenia razón! Eran los ojos de un ángel! Son los ojos de mi sueño!"_-pensó muy feliz

A: (sonrojos) Sucede algo que me miras así?-pregunto algo nerviosa por la forma en que la estaba mirando.

Kou: (sonrojos) nada! Olvídalo... aunque luego me gustaría hablar contigo! _"Es hora de que se lo diga!"-_pensó muy nervioso ante la idea de confesar sus sentimientos.

A: (sonrojo) Esta bien!- Dijo muy nerviosa- Será mejor te ayude a cambiarte

Kou: (sonrojo) Bien!

Ayame ayudo a cambiar Kouga quien estaba muy nervioso quedando tan solo en una toalla (N/ A Irresponsable: o.O que afortunada no?), luego de ello pasaron al baño, abriendo la puerta que preparaba la trampa mortal. La primera vuelta posiciono el arma, al entrar dejo a Kouga cerca de la puerta, pero Ayame creyó que lo más prudente era cerrar la puerta para que el vapor de la tina no esparciera. Mientras se agachaba en la tina a preparar el agua. Le pidió a Kouga que cerrara, la puerta

BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kou: Ayame!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito al ver como estaba herida en su brazo derecho.

Kouga se acerco en su silla hacia ella, mientras que de repente la alarma contra incendios se encendía mojando toda la casa y derritiendo todo el hilo, incluyendo el del gatillo, sin embargo un solo pedazo se salvo que fue al que enroscaron en la perilla de la puerta gracias a una toalla que Ayame había colocado, que hizo peso, logrando que el arma apuntara a su brazo y no a su cabeza.

La casa de los Grant era un caos por el agua y el sonido del disparo, inmediatamente, Rin, corrió a la habitación de Kouga, cuando, entro descubrió a Kouga tratando de ayudar Ayame a cubrir la herida

R: Ayame! Que te ocurrió- logro angustiarse.

A: Alguien me disparo, pero no se como-estaba muy débil por la sangre que perdía

R: llamare a una ambulancia y a la policía.

Kae: Niña que ocurrió-dijo mientras llegaba hecha un caos por el desorden de la casa. Ya que ella era la única en sus cabales ya que Elizabeth Grant estaba al borde de un colapso por el sonido del disparo y el caos de la casa.

En dos horas la casa estuvo por decir así mas seca, pronto la ambulancia arribo atendiendo inmediata a Ayame que se hallaba fuera de peligro ya que la bala simplemente no había alcanzado gran profundidad en el brazo. La policía también llego al mando del oficial Chrilancelot Somers que llevaba una investigación secreta en la cual tenia mucho que ver Kykio Grant ( N/A Irresponsable! Es toda una criminal) .Chrilancelot, era un joven de 26 años, alto, moreno, de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules, de cuerpo muy atlético lo cual no paso por desapercibido por Kykio.

KK: _" Que este me arreste"_ (N/A Irresponsable: ¬¬ Nunca va a cambiar)

C S: Buenas tardes Señor Grant soy el oficial Chrilancelot Somers, estoy a cargo de la investigación de lo que ocurrió aquí!-dijo seriamente mientras que con su mirada, observaba cada detalle de la casa.

MR: disculpe el desorden oficial, pero la alarma contra incendios reacciono de repente, y mojo toda la casa-dijo algo angustiada por el mal aspecto que todos tenían.

C S: Ya veo, como a que hora fue eso _"Aquí hay gato encerrado"-_pensó al darse cuenta por instinto de que las casualidades jamás existen- Las alarmas están en toda la casa no es así?

SG: Si así es, pero la única que esta apagada es la de mi despacho debido a que fumo mucho

C S: No me diga!-sin siquiera mostrar sorpresa, lo cual molesto a Kykio, pero eso no evito que le coqueteara.

SG: Pero al parecer alguien la activo o yo en descuido tal vez lo hice

C S: Ya lo veremos-con un ademán sus hombres entraron y comenzaron a revisar toda la casa y sobre todo las alarmas.

Pronto tomaron declaración a cada una de las personas pero se centro en especial en Ayame, Kouga y Kykio.

CS: Dígame señorita Seiyura, hace cuanto que conoce a los Grant?

A: Los conocí apenas seis meses atrás porque la menor de sus hijas se va casar con el hermano mayor de mi jefe

CS: Ya veo! Alguien de esta familia con la que no se haya llevado bien

A: En realidad, me llevo bien con todos, no tengo problemas con ninguno

CS: Con la señorita Kykio Grant

A: No he tenido disgustos

CS: Bien! Y ella con las personas de la casa se llevaba bien?

A: Para ser sincera, con su familia se la veía bien pero era una relación muy falsa,..y con Kouga antes de que ocurriera esta tragedia no se llevaba para nadas bien-dijo un poco triste_ "Tendré que decirle al oficial de este anillo, tal vez por ello fue aquella bala. No puedo dejar que le hagan daño a Kouga!!!"_

CS: Kouga? Que relación tiene ese muchacho es hijo o algo de Simón Grant?-pregunto aunque esperaba que Ayame le dijera mucho mas que eso

A: En realidad es su sobrino, por parte de la única hermana de Simón!  
CS: Ahh... ahora lo recuerdo, es el damnificado, el que hirieron en la masacre de hace cuatro meses!

A: Si así es, el fue herido en aquella plaza y como consecuencia perdió movilidad en sus piernas y también su memoria-dijo con mucha tristeza

CS: Ya veo...y ayudaba Ud. a bañarse a Kouga no es así! Y como es su relación con su familia

A: Es muy querido por su tíos y sobre todo con Rin se lleva muy bien!! Ella es la menor de las hermanas!

CS: Y con Kykio?-pregunto haciendo hincapié en esa relación

A: Para ser sincera nunca se ha llevado bien con ella en el poco tiempo que lo conozco

CS: según se, por la menor de los Grant, la señorita Rin, su primo vino un día después del anuncio de la boda y también sabe que no se lleva muy bien con el. Cree que la señorita Kykio tenia motivos para ello?

A: No lo se... se que no se quieren pero creo que no tendrían motivos para llegar a esos extremos, sin embargo

CS: _"Eso cree Ud."_ Y?

A: El día de la masacre Kouga me dio este anillo, el día de la masacre!

CS: Este anillo_? " Es una llave! Es el símbolo de los Grant_!" Que tipo de relación tiene Ud con Kouga?

A: (sonrojo) En realidad estábamos arreglando planes para una relación pero ahora no se, que ira a ocurrir fue hace poco!

CS: Ohh, relación sentimental! Pero dígame le dijo algo el joven Kouga antes de que le dispararan?

A: Solo me dijo que no se lo diera a nadie, pero presiento que la persona que cometió aquello aquel día y el accidente de hoy, tiene que ver con este anillo!!!

CS_: "Todo puede ser!"_ Ya ve! Señorita Ayame sabe que esto no es un simple anillo que esto es más que un anillo

A: No! Yo pensaba que era un anillo!! No me dijo nada más desde ese día.

CS: _" Bingo, no es ningún tonto!"_

A: Por favor averigüe quien es! Estoy segura que este atentado fue para Kouga! No para mi!  
CS: Quiere saber la verdad! Estoy de acuerdo con Ud.! Pero por su bien no diga nada! Créame que hay mucha gente peligrosa en esta casa

A: Esta bien _"Espero que averigüe pronto quien fue"_

CS_: "Kykio Grant nuevamente tu! Te atrapare y esta vez no te me escaparas de las manos! Pagaras lo que le hiciste a mi hermano Gerard!"_ Puede retirarse avísele al Joven Kouga que puede venir a dar declaración en este despacho. Y cuídese-mientras miraba su brazo que se encontraba vendado por la mini cirugía que le había hecho para sacar aquella bala que estaba superficialmente.

A: Esta bien!-dijo mientras se retiraba mas tranquila de aquel despacho

A lo cinco minutos entro Kouga acompañado por Kaede que empujaba su silla de ruedas

CS: Kouga Kirada! Es sobrino de Simón Grant y Su madre murió hace 5 años atrás, no es así

Kou: así es por lo que me contaron! Como vera no recuerdo absolutamente nada, después de lo que paso

CS: Entiendo! Pero quisiera preguntarle que relación ha tenido estos días con su familia!

Kou: Con mis tíos me llevo muy bien, me han contado cosas y mostrado fotos

CS: no cree que se algo armado?

Kou: No, lo dudo mucho. Soy una persona perceptiva y la verdad, con ellos me llevo muy bien, con Rin tengo una muy buena relacio0n, me cuenta cosas y también recuerdos de cosas que solo a ella yo le contaba cuando no me había ocurrido esto.

CS: Y con su otra prima? _"Veremos"_

Kou: la verdad dicen que me llevaba muy bien sin embargo... tengo el presentimiento de que todo es muy falso con ella, y no se porque no me gusta como es!! No puedo estar un minuto con ella sin hablar con ironía!

CS: ya veo no se lleva para nada bien! De acuerdo, cree que alguien quiera deshacerse de Ud.

Kou: no lo se, no recuerdo nada como le dije y nadie me ha dicho nada

CS: Esta bien dígale a su prima que quiero hablar con ella

Kou: Bien!

CS: antes de que se vaya quiero decirle, si piensa que este atentado fue para Ud.!

Kou: Creo que si! Después de todo estaba en mi baño, no estaba planeado que Ayame me ayudara a bañarme y siempre lo hace la señora Kaede y dudo mucho que alguien tuviera una razón para matarla, así que por descarte quedo yo

CS: aunque no se sabe _" sabes algo y es una pena que no recordaras nada!"_

Kou: es todo!

CS: Si, llame a su prima Kykio! Y que es eso que tiene en su dedo

Kou: bien! Esto es un hilo que me coloco Kykio dijo que era un símbolo de amistad, nada mas lo deje por respeto a mis tíos pero me molesta mucho

CS: es hilo quirúrgico _"Vaya que habrás planeado víbora"_

En aquel momento entro Kykio tratando desde un primer momento seducir al inspector.

KK: Hola inspector Somers! Espero que averigüe pronto quien es el que hizo esto-dijo mientras se sentaba en aquella silla levantando sus piernas, sin dejar absolutamente nada para la imaginación.

CS: Ya veo! Eso es lo que tratare de hacer _"No me dejare llevar por tus juegos"_

KK: Me alegra!-dijo mientras levantaba aun mas su falda corta, mostrando sus bragas a Chrilancelot, el cual se reía de sus intentos por seducirlo

CS: Bien, por empezar en donde se encontraba en el momento del crimen

KK: Me encontraba en el jardín, estaba con una de las sirvientas!

CS: Y a veo _"Porque no te creo una palabra bruja"_

KK: Asi es lindo inspector!

CS: bien tenia muy buena relación con su familia?

KK: Claro que si adoro a todos mis familiares

CS: Que bien _" estas perdida! Eso es mentira, no te puedes ni ver con tu primo y eso me lo dijo todo el mundo!"  
_KK: algo mas

CS: Si! Conoce a Gerard Stvenson o Naraku Takewaki

Esa pregunta logro poner nerviosa a Kykio, pero lo disimulo con una sonrisa

KK: Cla-claro que no oficial!

CS: se ve muy nerviosa! Quiere agua

KK: no estoy nerviosa!-dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia

CS: Fue impresión mis lo siento!

KK: Además no cree que esa pregunta fue algo de lugar

CS: tiene razón, veamos otra que si tenga que ver! Conoce estos contratos!

KK: no en mi vida los vi.! Porque pregunta

CS: Porque estos mismos contratos estaban en una notebook que se encontraban en la habitación de su primo, por supuesto en un escaparate del baño y me parece muy extraño que alguien deje esta clase de cosas en lugar así y mas que este descuidada con esta clase de información y según tengo entendido su sirvienta sufre de reuma por lo tanto como la única encargada de cuidar a su primo ese lugar no esta limpio o sea que desde su accidente esta cosa esta ahí

KK: Talvez lo dejo mucho antes

CS: Ala vista? No lo creo señorita Grant la mente criminal es descarada pero es mas descarada todavía esto no le llega a los talones

KK: No se que pensar ya!

CS: Bien eso veo!

KK: Y quien cree Ud. que podría haber matado a mi primo?

CS: No lo se! Pero es alguien que tiene motivos señorita y tengo sospechas, pero ya veré_" Eres tu bruja te tengo en mis manos, dependerá de la respuesta que me des ahora!"_ Por cierto las alarmas en contra de incendios están activadas todo el día excepto las del despacho de su padre! Estaba prendida cuando ocurrió el accidente

KK: Por lo que me dijo mi madre, creo que si!

CS: yo lo veo todo mojado o sea que si estaba prendida! Y que clase de cigarrillos fuma su padre

KK: Creo que parlament o no se que clase fuma

CS: Ohh, ya veo! _" listo te tengo y tengo la prueba!"_

KK: Algo mas!

CS: Nada mas! Puede retirarse dígale a su padre que necesito hablar con él

KK: de acuerdo oficial-mientras insinuaba un beso con sus labios antes de irse.

Luego de Kykio entro simón Grant muy nervioso, por ciertos asuntos turbios y eso Chrilancelot lo sabia.

CS: tome asiento señor Simón Grant

SG: Bien que desea saber

CSA: Por empezar que clase de cigarrillos fuma?

SG: Bueno-descolocado por la pregunta- Parlament y cuando no los tengo fumo puros y en el peor de los caso los real corona (N/A Irresponsable: Son inventos míos esas marcas :D)

CS: no me diga _" O sea que Kykio sabia de esos cigarrillos, maldita_!"Cuales fumaba en aquellos momentos

SG: en realidad no estaba fumando!, si admito que fume, pero no lo hice en ese momento

CS: En serio! _" Estas perdida!"_ Que marca fumo antes de ese momento

SG: Un puro!

CS: gracias Señor Grant y otra pregunta! Ud. esta en bancarrota no es así!

SG: ehh...Como sabe eso!

CS: Cuestiones del oficio! Gracias por todo saldré a decirles quien es el responsable llame a la sirvienta que estuvo con su hija mayor, les diré el nombre de la persona en el salón! Por cierto Uds. tiene un anillo que es en realidad una llave que solo se da a los varones de la familia no es así?

SG: Parece que Ud. conoce mas a mi familia que yo! Porque lo pregunta-dijo muy nervioso

CS: es algo que necesitaba saber! Por favor dígame como es la cuestión de las bóvedas, es necesario

SG: Cada uno tiene una bóveda en donde quiera, se puede saber solo por el anillo eso es todo-dijo muy cortante

CS: Ya veo es un anagrama! Me encantan esas cosas, la bóveda de su sobrino se encuentra en las oficinas Alemanas de la calle Island Chousser! No es así!

SG: QUE!!!!!!!! Como supo eso!

CS: Es un anagrama, y obviamente no se coloca la dirección sino el nombre en iniciales y en un anagrama para que parezca un idioma parecido al latín o al griego muy inteligente pero el juego de palabras es lo que mas me gusta! Ya tengo una orden para registrar esa bóveda ahora mismo! Ahora si puede retirarse

Una hora paso la familia estaba muy nerviosa, el inspector salió con una cara de triunfo del despacho y trajo consigo todas las pruebas

CS: por empezar quiero decirles el nombre ahora mismo mientras arrestan a esa persona luego les digo las razones.

Todos estaban absortos por la rapidez con la que el había actuado

CS: Kykio Grant queda arrestada por intento de homicidio contra Kouga Kirada!

KK: que!!!! Yo no hice nada!-grito mientras se ocultaba tras su padre

MR SG: No puede ser-dijeron al unísono protegiéndola

R: pe-pero co-como

CS: Así es !Ella intento matarlo! Es un crimen casi perfecto pero solo tuvo tres errores, la primera colocar ese hilo en la el dedo de su primo, la segunda no asegurarse que la señora Kaede lo bañara, la tercera y su mas grande error fue no encargarse de que su padre fume al mismo tiempo que Ud. Señorita!

MR: pero como no entiendo ella se lleva bien con su primo!

KK: Deje de decir tantas tonterías Ud. no va a llevarme presa a ningún lado! –dijo desesperada mientras corría escaleras arriba hacia su habitación porque sabia que de esta no se salvaría un grupo de guardias la siguió Chrilancelot se quedo abajo para explicar todo

CS: No se vayan tengo que explicar antes de llevármela

MR: Comience porque Ud. esta en un error!

CS: claro que no! Por empezar, la joven Kykio quería deshacerse de Ud., tal vez ahora no lo recuerde, pero se encargo de quitarle unas fotos y unos documentos muy comprometedores , de la señorita Grant, entre esas fotos, había fotos de hombres importantes que eran sus amantes y también cheque sin fondo y dinero falso que le pertenecía, sin omitir contratos fantasmas que sus amantes le dieron para cuidar sin olvidar un diario con explicaciones-la cara de horror de los Grant era única-si señores, eso es lo que había en su bóveda, pero Ud. señor Kouga sabia que algo le iba a ocurrir entonces escribió una carta en la cual explica sus razones y aunque no lo crea esos papeles tienen pruebas para otro caso que debo resolver. Pero volviendo a los hechos, la señorita Grant no contó con que existiera esa bóveda, ni siquiera sabia de ese anillo que es una llave, que tiene la dirección en donde se guarda su dinero, fue muy inteligente señor Kouga de colocar su clave en anagrama! Muy buena! Eso ella no lo sabía ante la desesperación de que no hubiera muerto y la posibilidad de que ud recuperara su memoria, consiguió un arma sin registrar que tenia sus huellas digitales. La coloco entre un edredón de toallas que esta de frente a la tina, ato el gratillo con hilo quirúrgico pasado por las comisuras de las paredes del techo, el mejor lugar para que se derrita con el agua de las alarmas, y atada a la perilla de la puerta que posicionaría el arma y cuando se cerrara dispararía, pero no contó con que la señorita Seiyura, no prepararía la tina y pensaba hacerlo cuando el joven Kouga cerro la puerta tras de si (N/A: No pregunto nada porque lo dedujo, los hechos ya los conocía, por los datos de los otros sirvientes, cabe aclarar que esto es un prototipo de Hércules Poirot!!) Disparando el arma. Obviamente si no se hubiera alterado la posición del arma, la señorita aquí presente tendría que ser intervenida porque la bala estaría en su cabeza, pero al colocar una toalla en la perilla hizo peso en los hilos cambiando la pose del arma, logrando disparar en su brazo, claro que al instante se activaron las alarmas derritiendo el hilo pero, como el de la perilla era protegido por la toalla , no se mojo, y aquí esta la prueba A, la segunda es ese hilo que Ud. tiene la señorita Grant se lo coloco en su dedo para que pareciera un suicidio, colocando como móvil, la computadora en uno de los escaparates, había documentos a su nombre, pero no eran suyos, porque yo tengo los originales del otro caso, esto es una copia falsificada.-sonrió ante la perplejidad de la familia, dándose cuenta que Kykio no era ninguna santa- continuando con lo mío, se preparo muy bien en el motivo de tener de testigo a esta señorita pero, se ausento por unos minutos, suficientes como para dejar un cigarro en una de las ventanas del despacho de su padre, claro que creyó que nadie se centraría en las alarmas creyendo que simón Grant estaría fumando, solo se centraría en el misterio del arma y del supuesto suicido con estos documentos, pero en realidad no fue ella la responsable, porque sus huellas digitales están en esta colilla y su padre estaba fumando puros en vez de esos cigarrillos que ella fumaba con ese propósito de conseguir esa repentina activación de alarmas como una casualidad, pero las casualidades no existen solos hechos-dijo finalizando escuchando gritos en la planta alta.

KK: Suéltenme, todas la estupideces que dice este idiota son mentiras!  
CS: lo siento pero solo digo los hechos!

KK: Esta bien los hechos! Pero créeme que Gerard tu querido hermano fue un idiota me alegra que se haya suicidado, era un imbécil que se creía cualquier cosa, JAJAJAJA-rió sin cesar mientras salía, atrapada por los guardias que habían luchado para sacarla de su habitación, pero fue con el fin de sacar los documento que implicarían a Naraku, porque no se iría sola a la cárcel, sin el que no había hecho un trabajo limpio.

CS: di lo que quieras ya nos veremos en la corte!

SG: Gerard Stevenson? Que tiene que ver mi ex socio con esto?

CS: Fue suicidio pero solo quería averiguar quien lo llevo a ello y fue su hija. No crea que por ello la he juzgado si hubiera sido otra persona y no ella créame, que no la hubiera arrestado, pero de todas formas ella iría a la cárcel porque esto es solo un cargo de los tantos que le esperan por haber enviado a la quiebra con uno de sus socios a varios de la banca, en fraudes y entre ellos esta Ud. Señor Grant, su propia hija lo envió a la desdicha-dijo mientras con asombro apenas asimilaban los hechos

A: (sonrojo) Gracias!-dijo simplemente ante la mirada seductora del oficial hacia su persona cosa que puso celoso a Kouga

Kou: _"Que se cree ¬¬"_

CS: De nada señorita Seiyura fue un placer y gracias por darme ese anillo!! Sin Ud. no tendría estas pruebas. Y aquí tiene mi teléfono, uno de estos días esperare su llamado!-mientras le entregaba su tarjeta-Adiós!, espero que estén bien y asimilen esto porque tengan por seguro de que habrá juicio y saldrán todas las culpas de la señorita Kykio. Ahora me retiro, que descansen-dijo mientras se retiraba, de aquella casa, y dedicaba una ultima sonrisa a una Ayame muy ruborizada y un Kouga furioso.

Kou: _"Otra vez"_

A: señores Grant yo... si quieren me retiro.

MR: No Ayame, no tienes porque irte, has sido muy buena con nosotros quiero que te quedes esta noche con nosotros por favor,

SG: Si muchacha por favor

Kou: puedes irte si gustas con el policía

R:UUU no seas así! Quédate Aya-chan-dijo muy sonriente a pesar de las desgracias por lo buena que era Ayame

A: De acuerdo_ " Kouga esta celoso! Claro que no lo cambiaria por el inspector ¡! Y se lo voy a aclarar!!"-pensó felizmente_

La cena paso con tranquilidad Kouga y Ayame se declararon y desde ese momento su pareja siguió comenzó a florecer. Pero esa noche otra pareja pasaría a otro nivel parta demostrar su pleno amor, en una mansión que el Miroku Harada tenia, que el mismo había adquirido con la intención de formar una familia numerosa.

M: Sango!-llego gritando de la emoción dentro de la casa, ya que sabia que tendría la cenas mas maravillosa de todas.

S: Miroku-dijo mientras lo recibía, en el salón-que bueno que llegaste! Soy libre finalmente

M: me alegra saber eso no habrá entonces problema de que nos casemos el próximo mes!

Mich: que bien matrimonio!-dijo muy emocionada saliendo detrás de su escondite, porque quería espiar

M: esta niña-dijo muy intrigado sin soltar a Sango que estaba muy cómoda en sus brazos

S: la traje porque es mi amiga! Puede quedarse es como mi hermana!-dijo suplicando

M: claro que puede! Me alegra que la hayas sacado a ella también de esa vida! Le daremos mi apellido y será como nuestra hija!

S: Miroku eres el mas maravillosos de d todos!

Mich: en serio! Al fin tendré una familia!-dijo muy feliz mientras abrazaba a sus nuevos padres adoptivos

Noche que llegas y es hora de los amantes, que escondes muéstranos sus aventuras.

Así era lo que ocurría, Rin, pudo salir sigilosamente de su casa, claro que también fue para clamar las ansias de Kiba que estaba nervioso por su hermana Ayame por lo que le había ocurrido.

Cuando al fin llego a aquel departamento estaba muy emocionada, pro lo que sabia que pasaría, en aquel lugar.

Kib: al fin llegas-dijo el ojiazul posesionándose de los labios de Rin al entrar a aquel departamento- Como esta mi hermana? -pregunto preocupado mientras aun la mantenía abrazada.

R: esta bien no te preocupes. Fue todo superficial, pero ya te habrá contado lo de mi hermana

Kib: si y lo siento, lamento que decepcionara esa bruja!

R: No te preocupes nunca dejare de quererla-dijo acariciando el rostro de su amado.

Kib: Será mejor que nos sentemos, porque no puedo mantenerme en pie, estas algo pesada?

R: Kiba

Kib fue una broma!-dijo un tanto nervioso

R: de mal gusto

Kib: Ya te enojaste no es así!-dijo seductoramente mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello

R: Como crees-susurro, acariciando el cabello de Kiba

Kib: pequeña eres muy dulce-dijo mientras que con delicadeza, posaba sus manos sobre su vestido blanco.

R: no crees que será algo incomodo en tu sillón?(sonrojo)

Kib: tienes razón-dijo mientras la besaba y la levantaba en brazos.

-------------------------lemon (si no les gusta sigan)---------------------

Al llegar a la habitación, se dieron cuenta que la oscuridad los acompañaba, a Kiba le fascinaba Rin, y a ella le encantaba estar con el, siempre había deseado dormir con el.

Kib: estas segura?-le preguntó mientras cerro la puerta tras de si

R: crees que dejaría que Sesshoumaru fuera el primero? Estas equivocado

Ambos sonrieron comprendiendo lo que iba a suceder.

Kiba solo se dedico a besarla en los labios, acariciando por encima de la ropa, su cuerpo le fascinaba con delicadeza la coloco en su cama y comenzó el juego de las caricias, Rin no perdió el tiempo de desprender su camisa tal como lo había hecho en el parque aquella vez, termino con delicadeza, de desprenderla. La piel de Kiba era muy suave y sus músculos muy fuertes y eso a Rin le encantaba, con suavidad ella mordía su lóbulo derecho, mientras que con mucha delicadeza, mientras Kiba, conseguía meter sus manos por debajo de la falda, tocando su suave y mojada intimidad, humedad producto del deseo, esa caricia, saco un gemido de los labios de Rin, cosa que logró sobrecalentar a Kiba.

R: Kib-dijo mientras besaba el masculino cuello, con mucha suavidad. El saco aquel vestido que tanto le molestaba, su delicada figura iluminada por la luz de luna la hacia encantadora, y eso le hacia desearla mas.

Kib: eres hermosa, pero quiero ver tu cuerpo en intensidad, dijo mientras que con uno de sus dedos delineaba las curvas de su cuerpo, logrando suspiros por parte de ella.

R: ese pantalón no me gusta-dijo mientras que con mucho tacto lo quitaba acariciando la cintura de Kiba, las caricias, llegaron al punto de que ambos quedaron en ropa interior llenándose de besos. Los suspiros y los gemidos, salían de los labios de ambos. Con delicadeza Kiba desprendió el sostén de Rin con sus labios mientras que con sus manos, degustaba sus curvas.

R: Kib.-Dijo sin siquiera dudar en quitarle sus boxers y con suavidad acariciar su miembro como si de una flor se tratara logrando crecer el nivel del deseo y la excitación, logrando una erección en Kiba que asombro a Rin y saco una sonrisa en los labios de ambos.

Kib: eres una traviesa no me das tiempo de nada princesa!-dijo suavemente mientras volvía a la tarea de besar y comenzar a succionar los erectos senos de la muchacha que estaba en un alud de emociones y sudor producto de un pequeño orgasmo que comenzaba a atacarla.

R: Ahh. Ah. Kib... Kib... Te quiero sentir mucho mas!-dijo en un suspiro

Kib: A su tiempo cielo.-mientras con suavidad, volvía su tarea, de degustación bajando por aquel camino que trazaban sus pechos hasta su vientre que se revolucionaba entre sus manos, ante cada beso, era un suspiro nuevo que salía de sus labios, con suavidad comenzó a ver como el se detenía y con una de sus manos acaricio su intimidad, dándole una tortura placentera mientras acariciaba su sexo por encima de su ropa intima.

R: Kib... Mmmm. Eres malo, me estas torturando dijo sin aliento mientras lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de deseo.

Kib: quiero que lo disfrutes, -dijo sacando con delicadeza sus bragas, y lograba sacar suspiros y risas de anhelos, con mucho tacto, abrió sus piernas y bajo una de sus manos por las líneas de su vientre, y comenzó la tarea de comenzar a acariciar su clítoris, mientras volvía a succionar sus senos, Rin realmente estaba sudando por el orgasmo, sus gemidos eran muy fuertes, por que Kiba parecía ser un experto.

R: Ah...ah... Kib... Kib...-gemía sin cesar, acariciando su espalda, cuando Kiba creyó que su sexo, estaba demasiado húmedo, decidió, impacientar mas a Rin, abriendo mas sus piernas, pero ella las cerro sorprendiéndolo.

Kib: que haces!

R: esto-dijo mientras lo colocaba a Kiba en la cama, y comenzaba a besar su pecho, hasta llegar a su intimidad.

Kib: que harás pequeña

R: Eres delicioso, no eres el único que degustara dijo mientras comenzaba a meter el miembro de Kiba en su boca, logrando gemidos de placer por parte de Kiba.

Kib: Ah... pequeña fierecilla...ah... fue suficiente-dijo mientras nuevamente dominaba la situación, logrando ver como la misma Rin pasaba su lengua por sus labios, luego de haberlo probado.

Kib: eres una traviesa

R: Tu eres delicioso.-dijo mientras lo besaba en los labios pero Kiba aprovecho ese momento, para tumbarla en su cama, y con mucha delicadeza volvió a abrir sus piernas y con sus labios besaba su intimidad, dando mordiscos en su clítoris, para luego penetrarla con su lengua, logrando hinchazón y erección en sus senos, la habitación se tornaba un mar de emociones.

R: ah ah aha!! Te quiero en mi interior Kiba!! Ah ah ah

Kib: Shhhh... Despertaras a los vecinos!-aunque ahora te demostrare cual es el verdadero placer pero antes-dijo mientras se colocaba un condón no quería un embarazo delate su relación

R: Kib-dijo con su respiración entrecortada por el orgasmo que había vivido hace un momento.

Kib: ahora si! Te dolerá un poco, pero te embestiré despacio para que te acostumbres.-dijo suavemente mientras la posicionaba y abría sus piernas, acomodándose, entre ellas, las caderas de Rin llamaban a Kiba a entrar en su interior. Con suavidad incrusto la punta de su pene causando un poco de dolor, pero cuando entro por completo saco un gemido único, por sus músculos tensados, y también porque había una pequeña pared que no le permitía ingresar a Kiba, la cual con una suave embestida rompió logrando que Rin sangrara, por aquella virginidad, perdida, sus envestidas eran suaves y delicadas, ambos gemían al compás de sus orgasmos ambos sentían que llegarían al clímax, sus movimientos se aceleraron, Kiba para hacer la penetración mas profunda, coloco, la piernas de Rin en sus hombros y comenzó a moverse mas rápido.

Los gemidos y besos inundaron esa habitación, ambos se amaban, y se sentían mucho mejor de esa forma, se amaban de verdad.

R: Kib... te amooo!!Ah-grito antes de llegar al clímax

Kiba dio su última embestida, dándole un beso y gritándole que la amaba

Kib: te amo-dijo con su respiración entrecortada mientras se derrapaba en su pecho, y dejaba que su semilla se esparciera en el interior de Rin, con delicadeza salió de ella, y destapo su cama, para que ambos entraran.

--------------------- Fin del lemon----------------------------

Ambos entraron en aquella cama, logrando taparse.

R: te amo-dijo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Kiba

Kib: yo también princesa, será mejor que te quedes a dormir a conmigo te despertare mucho antes de que amanezca para que vuelvas a tu casa-dijo mientras la abrazaba dándole un suave beso en su cabeza, y se disponía a dormir.

La noche dio paso al amanecer y también a las preocupaciones, y las decisiones que lastimarían el corazón de muchos.

Simón Grant estaba muy nervioso por lo que ocurrió con Kykio, era todo un escándalo y también de que estaba en bancarrota sin olvidar de que fue su propia hija la que lo llevo a la perdición. No tenia con quien hablar, Elizabeth todavía estaba muy susceptible y Rin se la veía tranquila pero no quería preocuparla, Kouga se estaba recuperando y el casi había perdido la vida, por culpa de Kykio. La única persona con la que podía hablar era con su amigo Inutaisho. El podría ayudarlo y comprenderlo en su aflicción como siempre lo había hecho. Esa mañana decidió visitarlo en la oficina.

Inutaisho tranquilo de apariencia como todos los días, pero en su interior se estaba debatiendo entre enviar a su amigo a la desgracia o sacrificar a su hijo mayor, y lo peor de todo, era que tanto el como Rin no demostraban amor, y Sesshoumaru, solo se dedicaba a la mujer misteriosa que había conquistado sus pensamientos.

Int: _" hijo mío quien será esa mujer! Y me pregunto si haré bien con este matrimonio!"-_la preocupación asaltaba su rostro

Pero el aviso de su secretaria por la repentina visita de Simón lo alerto de que el algo estaba pasando

Int: Simón que bueno verte por mis oficinas! Ocurre algo?

SG: Inutaisho! Estoy perdido estoy en la desgracia! Aun no sale en las noticias pero ya la prensa se enterara!-dijo al borde del llanto

Int: Cálmate! Y dime que ocurre!

SG: Mi hija Kykio trato de matar a mi sobrino Kouga! Pero salió mal e hirió a la secretaria de Tu hijo, Ayame, pero esta bien-dijo ante la cara de horror de Inutaisho- pero no es solo eso, sino también que Kykio ha tenido miles de amantes, ninguno pareja y para peor las razones por las cuales quería matar a Kouga era porque el lo había descubierto, pero no solo eso, sino que sus amantes, son hombres poderosos, que realizaban contratos fantasmas y que enviaban a la bancarrota a muchos de la banca financiera, y entre ellos ... estoy yo-dijo rompiendo en llanto en la silla en la que se encontraba-lo entiendes... mi..Propia hija lo hizo!

Int: Simón...amigo, no tengo palabras, y la verdad no se si animarte o que decirte, lo siento

SG: Solo espero que esto no afecte el matrimonio de Rin y Sesshoumaru

Int: _"Es verdad, tendré que tomar una decisión"-_pensó con mucho pesar- Si no te preocupes por la prensa yo me encargo, no hablaran, estaré al tanto! No te preocupes!-dijo intentando calmar a aquel amigo suyo.

SG: gracias Inutaisho sabia que podría contar contigo-dijo secándose los vestigios de lagrimas de sus sufrido rostro.

Mañana decisiva y llena de acciones y sufrimientos. Pero eso no perturbaba, los pensamientos de Rin que aun estaba en los ojos de Kiba, extrañaba estar en sus brazos, había sido su primera vez, y adoraba a Kiba. Lo amaba con todo su ser, no podía dejar de reírse de solo pensar en tener un bebe con el. Sus ojos se iluminaban pensando en un niño con los azulinos ojos de Kiba.

Su madre noto esas actitudes se preguntaba si tendría alguna relación con alguien, eso la asustaba de solo pensarlo, después de todo, estaba prometida con Sesshoumaru Taisho. Su charla no podía esperar mas, ahora mismo tomo rumbo a su habitación porque deseaba hablar con ella.

Toc-toc-toc

R: Adelante!-dijo mientras aun se cepillaba su largo cabello.

MR: Soy yo hija mía-dijo mientras pasaba a su habitación con su rostro lleno de preocupación

R: madre que sucede que estas tan preocupada

MR: Sin mas rodeos... estas enamorada de algún muchacho-dijo poniéndola muy nerviosa al punto de que su cepillo se cayera de las manos.

R: Po-por-que-e p-pregun-tas e-eso-tartamudeo demasiado de los nervios

MR: tu actitud y dime su nombre

R: no hay nadie-dijo dándose vuelta para que no mirara sus ojos

MR: Eso no es cierto hija, porque sino me mirarías a los ojos! Lo conozco? dime quien es

R: Y para que quieres saber!-desafió a su madre

MR: Porque no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver! Porque te vas a casar!

R: Crees que yo amo a Sesshoumaru!! No lo amo!! No podría estar con el!! Amo a..-casi se estaba por delatar

MR: Dime a quien amas! No dejare que lo vuelvas a ver la única que no lo decepciona todavía eres tu!! Acaso quieres terminar como Kykio

R: No me compares, tu no sabes nada! Solo les importa el prestigio y el que diran, no les interesa mis sentimientos!-dijo al borde de la lagrimas-No me casare. Dijo mientras intento salir de su habitación pero su madre la detuvo

MR: No te iras!-grito mientras la tomaba de las muñecas- No iras con el! Dime su nombre! Dímelo!

R: quieres saberlo es Kiba! Y no dejare que me separes de el!!! Por ningún motivo! No me casare estaré con Kiba madre!-dijo al borde de las lagrimas mientras era abofeteada por su propia madre

MR: Ese muchacho! No sabes que porvenir tiene! Crees que podrías vivir en una casa común sin sirvientes! No podrías Rin, tienes que ser una dama de sociedad, no una ama de casa! Tienes que estar con Sesshoumaru no con Kiba Seiyura! – estaba iracunda

R: Digas lo que digas! Me iré con el!! No me quedare aquí dijo zafándose y corriendo al encuentro de Kiba.

MR: RIN! VUELVE!-gritó pero no logro detenerla se fue de su casa.

R: _"Kiba mi amor espérame! Estaré contigo!"_-pensó esperanzada mientras subía aun taxi para ir en su busca.

En unos momentos Rin llego al departamento de Kiba. El cual estaba muy pensativo por lo que había ocurrido aquella noche y también demente con su trabajo, después de todo, el educarse en Inglaterra, con su padre, y ser el único heredero de las industrias automotrices mas grandes a nivel mundial era todo un trabajo sobre todo en la época del Gran Prix, que lo tenían inconsciente con los nuevos modelos de autos para los corredores, de aquel fabuloso torneo.

Kiba: me volverán loco! Esas malditas pruebas y los ingenieros!!

De repente golpearon la puerta

Kib: será Aya-chan! Ya voy!!

Al abrir aquella puerta se llevo una sorpresa

Kib: Rin que haces aquí!

R: No me voy a casar! Me quedare contigo.-dijo entre lágrimas.

Kib: pequeña que ocurrió-dijo mientras la abrazaba y cerraba la puerta.

R: Discutí con mi madre ya sabe de lo nuestro pero no quiero volver!

Kib: entonces no vuelvas! Quédate a vivir conmigo! Después de todo, en dos semanas parto rumbo hacia Inglaterra para arreglar unos negocios.

R: pensabas irte –dijo haciendo u pequeño berrinche

Kib: Si pero te iba a invitar a que vinieras conmigo a Inglaterra! Que dices! Tengo una mansión para que estemos los dos. Y es lo suficientemente grande para que nos llenemos de niños.-dijo mientras levantaba en brazos a una Rin muy sorprendida por su revelación

R: Pensé que no hacías nada

Kib: Te contagiaste de Tori ¬¬

R: UUU No pero como nunca te veía haciendo nada, pensé que

Kib: ¬¬ olvídalo las apariencias engañan!

R: por cierto espero que Tori se mejore-dijo muy triste

Kib: yo también espero que el abogaducho mejore, extraño sus peleas!

R: es verdad siempre fue muy bueno y dulce

Kib: Que clase de relación tenias con el?

R: (sonrojo) Fue mi primer novio

Kib: Que se recupere así acabo con el!-su mirada azul se volvió roja de los celos

R: Eres muy celoso!

Kib: Digamos que si! Pero volviendo a lo nuestro, no te preocupes por tu familia, que te vayas conmigo, no quiere decir que los voy a desamparar, los ayudare, tú y yo viviremos en Inglaterra, claro que ahora no lo entenderán, pero luego todo se solucionara

R: Kib! Muchas gracias te amo!-dijo mientras lo besaba

Kib: Bien cariño es hora de estar juntos dijo mientras ambos entraban a la habitación de Kiba para estar juntos nuevamente.

Las horas de aquella mañana decisiva traían consigo la maldad y la puesta en marcha de algunos planes. En el caso de Tara que estaba furiosa porque había perdido a Sango ya Michiru el día anterior. Pero también se asusto cuando vio aquel auto que se estaciono en frente de ella aquella mañana

NarK: sube no quiero que me vean contigo! Hazlo-ordeno amenazadoramente, a Tara no le quedo mas remedio que hacerlo.

T: Esta bien.-dijo mientras subía. Naraku arranco su auto y comenzó a transitar las calles tan transitadas a esa hora de la mañana

NarK: solo quería comentarte que encontré a Kagome! Se la entregaste a Sesshoumaru Taisho por todos estos meses, créeme que al enterarme, deseaba matarte! Pero no lo hago porque nunca has hablado de mi! En cuanto a Taisho créeme que me encargare de enterrarlo cuatro metros bajo tierra y a Kagome me la llevare conmigo lejos de aquí, no permitiré que otro hombre la toque mas que yo! Me has entendido

T: En eso te equivocas Kagome es una prostituta vive de los hombres! Es natural que ante una buena oferta no pueda venderla además, es mía! Eso téngalo en claro!-dijo amenazante

Nark: ya no mas Tara! Porque se como consigues a tus muñecas en especial a Kagome! Me la llevare y tu no reprocharas porque sabes que voy a hundirte, si bien, yo tambien tengo mis puntos oscuros, sabes como yo que estoy mejor posicionado que tu en la sociedad, mi poder tapara mis faltas y en cuanto a los otros que buscaban tus muñecas, no me harán frente ni arriesgaran su pellejo por cubrirte eso lo sabes como yo!

La cara de tara estaba llena de terror y de ira, no soportaba a Naraku Takewaki la tenia en sus manos,

Nark: que harás?

T: nada puedes llevártela!

Nark: bien dicho! Me la llevare, porque después de todo yo soy el primero, y el único que puede estar con ella. Es mía. –dijo mientras detenía su lujoso auto en frente de aquella casa de muñecas.

T: Adiós! Espero no volver a verlo nunca!

Nark: no lo harás porque tendré a Kagome en mis brazos y por lo tanto no requeriré de ninguna otra mujer nunca más.

T: espero que el sentimiento sea mutuo, porque se que Kagome se ha enamorado de Taisho! –sonrió malvadamente ante el rostro furioso de Naraku.

NarK: Yo lo borrare de su mente y corazón a ese idiota!-dijo mientras nuevamente ponía en marcha su auto.

¿?: No puedo dormir! Ya no puedo mas tengo que hacer algo tengo que hablar con alguien acerca de esto, no puedo pensar si quiera, aquel día! Malditos albinos, como pudieron hacer esto! Tengo miedo, pero tengo decirle a alguien para que los encierren! Que cobarde soy-las lagrimas acudían a sus ojos de pensar que ella era la unica que sabia quien había cometido aquella masacre, pero un reporte en su televisor, hizo que ella se diera cuenta con quien tenia que hablar

Tv: el agente a cargo conocido como Keith Shiosaka. Es el responsable de la masacre del día 13! En otras noticias..

¿?: Hablare con el! Kagura! se que puedes, esos albinos no me dejan dormir recuperare mi tranquilidad hablare con el!.

Decisiones nuevamente que flotas en el aire, como puede ser que algo asi acabe con todo el sueño? Ya lo veremos.

Int: _" Simón amigo, me has hecho pensar! Mi hijo no puede estar con esa mujer tiene que casarse con Rin, seguramente la amara mas que a su aventura, de ahora. Definitivamente, hablare con el para darle mi determinación, iré a su departamento a darle mi decisión definitiva"-_la firmeza en sus pensamientos determino, esto que cambiaria todo por completo.

Sin embargo todo era color de rosa para una pareja que se amaba mucho.

Kag: Sessh... Hoy tampoco iras a trabajar, que te veo tan inquieto-dijo mientras disfrutaba de las caricias en su vientre.

Sessh: me tomare la mañana cielo! Tengo mejores planes. Así que ahora desayuna, tenia deseos de hacerlo en nuestra cama, cielito, además hoy iremos a comprar cosas para el bebe!-dijo muy emocionado, abrazando a Kagome mientras probaba una de las tostadas que el mismo había hecho.

Kag: no es algo pronto!

Sessh: no lo creo, tenemos que comprarte ropa porque pronto esta no te va entrar, segundo deseo comenzar a comprar ya sabes ropa de bebe, cosas como su carrito, una cuna, un ropero, juguetes, biberones, armarnos de pañales mantas, hisopos en fin, miles cosas.

Kag: ya lo tenias pensado.-dijo metiendo una tostada en la boca de un Sesshoumaru, muy cariñoso

Sessh: claro, es nuestro bebe, nuestro primer bebe, además tenemos que buscar libros de cuentos y una guía para padres primerizos!-reflexiono algo preocupado, ya que no tenia idea de cómo cambiar pañales.

Kag: Sessh, mi amor, lo aprenderemos cuando nazca, imagínate cuando llore, sabremos si es de hambre, porque tiene sueño, o le duele algo, ya veremos-dijo tiernamente mientras acariciaba el suave rostro de Sesshoumaru

Sessh: Como quieras pequeña indecente, es hora de vestirnos el centro comercial nos espera-dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente

Los minutos pasaron y la pareja se divertía mucho vistiéndose, cada uno adoraba las manías del otro, Kagome como todos, los días, peinaba el cabello de Sesshoumaru, mientras que el se encargaba de colocar suavemente sus zapatos en sus pies. Ya que pronto empezaría el frío y eso a Sesshoumaru, le preocupaba. Cuando aquella ceremonia termino, cargo a Kagome hasta su auto, y conducía mientras miraba a una Kagome muy sonriente a su lado. Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, el se veía muy feliz.

Sessh: Al fin preciosa! Bien lo primero que haremos será entrar a las tiendas de bebe! Que dices!

Kag: claro -dijo muy emocionada por el entusiasmo de Sesshoumaru.

Sessh: vamos a esa de allá!

Kag: lo que tu digas! _" No hay duda de qué estas muy emocionado! Amas a este pequeñito!"_-pensó con mucha ternura.

Al entrar a la tienda una de las muchachas del mostrador se acerco a ellos, preguntándoles que necesitaban, y en un segundo estaban eligiendo ropa

Kag: mira esto es tan pequeñito!-mientras en sus manos, cargaba un pequeño vestido rosa con gasa y seda y unas pequeñas flores de raso en la pechera del vestidito

Sessh: lo llevemos!

Kag: Pero no sabemos que será!

Sessh: No importa! A mi me gusta esto, mostrando un par de pantaloncillos azules y unas lindas remeritas con detalles

Kag: esto lo podrían usar en cualquiera de los casos-dijo mientras levantaba un bonito conjunto naranja que a Sesshoumaru le fascinaba.

Sessh:; entonces señorita- dijo llamando a la muchacha,- me llevo toda la ropa para recién nacido que tiene, vendremos cuando llegue la ropa de invierno!

Kag: Sesshoumaru, espera

Sessh: nada de peros es mi primer hijo y no pienso dejar que no tenga que ponerse

Kag: pero no estas exagerando U

Sessh: no. Y por cierto podría mostrarnos calzado para un recién nacido-dijo seriamente ante el entusiasmo de la vendedora

Dos horas más tarde

Kag: Fue demasiado no? Llevamos como cien paquetes!

Sessh: y aun no terminamos nos faltan los muebles la carriola, su cuna, el andador la sillita, la sillita en la que le daremos de comer, tu mecedora, la mesa de luz, el cajón de los juguetes, la mesa en que lo cambiaras, los juguetes, la ropa de invierno, que mas.. Ah la bañera, las mantas, pañales libros de cuentos, y bien ya se me ocurrirá que otra cosa

Kag: este es el primer mes y ya piensas gastarte una fortuna

Sessh: Fortuna no mi pequeña indecente, gastos necesarios!-dijo seriamente

Kag: bromeas!

Sessh: no. mira esa mueblería, tiene unas bonitas mesas no te parece! Vamos

Kag: no se para que me preguntas si terminas comprando todo

Sessh: Como digas!-sonriendo ante una verdad muy cierta

Las horas pasaron, y se divertían mucho eligiendo muebles para el bebe, y también ciertos muebles ara que usara Kagome como una mecedora muy bonita, en la cual Sesshoumaru ya se la estaba imaginando dándole de comer al bebe

Luego pasaron para elegir una bonita carriola la cual la ocupaban también para silla en el auto, una hamaca que a Sesshoumaru le gusto y cuando llegaron a la juguetería. Sesshoumaru termino comprándose todo lo que había.

Kag: Ya compramos demasiado por hoy

Sessh: Eso no es cierto todavía no pasamos por la librería y mucho menos por la farmacia y cielos tendremos que ir a esa tienda de nuevo a ver biberones, sonajas, chupetes mantas y colchones para bebe, como pude olvidarme de eso

Kag: Tendremos que pedir ayuda con todas estas cosas-pensó mientras miraba el mundo de paquetes que tenían , que hacia que todas las personas los miraran.

La librería fue el momento que a Kagome mas le gusto, porque cuando llegaron, se centraron inmediatamente en la parte infantil, y no pudo olvidarse del pequeño Shippou al ver unos pequeños cuentos que le recordaron a el.

Kag: _"Shippou, mi bebe será muy afortunado, como me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo"-_pensó derramando unas cuantas lagrimas.

XXXXFlash BackXXXX

En el parque aquella mañana muchos niños jugaban con sus padres o simplemente con sus amigos, pero un par de ojitos tristes miraba aquella escena.

Kag: pasa algo Shippou?

Shipp: nada Kagome-dijo esbozando una falsa sonrisa

Kag: no me mientas que ocurre?

Shipp: Bueno, me gustaría aprender a leer y poder ir a la escuela como muchos niños.

Kag: pequeño ya veras! Que algún día iras

Shipp: eso espero, pero por lo pronto mejor te dejo porque sino mi padre me castigara! Adiós-dijo el pequeño que corría con sus ojitos llenos de esperanza volviendo a su trabajo

XXXXFin del Flash BackXXXX

Sessh: sucede algo?

Kag: Ahh... me acorde de Shippou nada mas!-dijo tomando aquellos libros

Sessh: quieres a ese niño no es así?

Kag: si mucho

Sessh: Bien entonces tendremos que volver a hacer compras!

Kag: Mas!! El bebe ya tiene suficiente

Sessh: si pero no hemos comprado nada para nuestro otro hijo! Crees que yo pienso dejar a Shippou con esas fachas!

Kag: Sessh... Acaso tu-dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas de pensar en lo que acababa de decir

Sessh: Claro cielo, lo adoptaremos y nos lo llevaremos a vivir con nosotros, estará muy contento de saber que tendrá un hermanito!

Kag: Oh Sessh..-dijo besándolo por lo maravilloso que era.

Los momentos que pasaron fueron grandiosos, ya casi era mediodía y Sesshoumaru prefirió volverá casa, a almorzar, su auto no era lo suficientemente grande como para llevar los miles de paquetes que tenían, tuvieron que pedir como cincuenta taxis para que llevaran todas sus compras. Cuando al fin pusieron los paquetes que pudieron entrar en su auto, Sesshoumaru, beso a Kagome pero no contó con que alguien lo viera.

¿?: Sesshoumaru!-dijo interrumpiendo el beso

Sessh: Bankotsu!-dijo alterado

Kag: _"oh no! __Nos descubrieron!"-_pensó muy preocupada.

Sessh: Yo...

Bank: No hace falta que me expliques, siempre me imagine que estabas enamorado de otra mujer, porque no se notaba que lo estuvieras de Rin Grant y no me equivoque!-dijo sonriente al ver a Kagome- Por cierto eres muy linda! Mi nombre es Bankotsu Shidara! Soy el mejor amigo de Sessh!-dijo mientras besaba la mano de Kagome

Kag: mucho gusto mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi!-

Bank: es Ud. una belleza

Sessh: (tosió incomodo)... Fue suficiente

Bank: No seas celoso Sessh _"definitivamente este es el Sesshoumaru enamorado jeje"_

Kag: _"Nunca va a cambiar"_

Bank: por cierto piensas mudarte que has comprado todo eso OO-dijo asombrado al ver todos esos paquetes

Sessh: No, en realidad. Yo... Bueno... voy a tener un bebe!-dijo nerviosamente

Bank: En serio! FELICIDADES VIEJO!!!! Y a ti también Kagome!-dijo tomando nuevamente su mano

Sessh: Esa actitud tuya estuvo de más

Bank: Deja de ser tan celoso

Kag: "_ Primero el doctor y ahora su mejor amigo!"_

Bank: bueno como vas a ser la madre de los hijos de mi amigo! Tienes que saber que tendrás que hacer un lugar en tu cama, para su mantita de perritos conocida como fluffy la tiene desde que tenia ,meses de vida, y también un lugar para teddy su osito de peluche que lo tiene desde los cuatro años y sin olvidarme de Micky!! Su vasito con estrellitas y lunitas!

Kag: Todavía guardas esas cosas OO

Sessh: si porque sabia que en algún momento tendría un lindo bebe!-luego cambio su mirada dulce a una furiosa hacia Bankotsu- Y tu deja propagar mis secretos .Mi hermano ya piensa que perdí el juicio por tu culpa

Kag: jejej

Bank: Ay Sessh! Tu nunca cambias!!Por cierto, tengo que irme, como te habrás enterado lo de mi amigo Tori, lo que le ocurrió, tengo ver unos asuntos míos! Algún día iremos a cenar, además quiero ver a mi pequeño ahijado-dijo emocionado

Sessh: quien te dijo que tu serias el padrino

Bank: es que es obvio!

Sessh: Si no me queda otra

Bank: Quieras o no Kagome hubiera querido!

Kag: serias un buen padrino

Sessh: Bromeas

Bank: Sessh que mal amigo eres

Sessh: precavido

Kag: Bueno, creo que tenemos que irnos,

Sessh: Si tienes razón!

Bank: fue un gusto conocerte Kagome-chan!!-dijo dulcemente tomándole las manos

Sessh: Esa actitud estuvo demás

Bank: deja de ser tan celoso-dijo simplemente-bueno adiós espero que estén bien!!!- dijo mientras se iba de camino a su auto.

Luego de ello Kagome y Sesshoumaru subieron en el auto, en todo el camino Kagome se reía de los celos de Sesshoumaru, pero sabia que Bankotsu era su mejor amigo, y que por supuesto seria el padrino de su bebe.

Las horas pasaron y en aquella hora del almuerzo, Kagura opto por buscar al agente Keith Shiosaka...

Kagu: _" Es hora de hablar, no puedo dejar esto inconcluso, no puedo ser tan cobarde esos tiene que pagar por lo que le hicieron a Kouga!"-_pensó muy segura de si misma, al entrar en aquel edificio, tan grande y lleno de seguridad.

La entrada era imponente, solo se veía gente acelerada, el clima era peor que el de la banca financiera cuando subían las acciones.

Kagu: Disculpe señorita, se encuentra el señor Keith Shiosaka

Recep: tiene cita?-pregunto seriamente

Kagu: no pero si información que le sirve en uno de sus casos.

Recep: Todos dicen lo mismo?-dijo irónicamente

Kagu: Estoy hablando en serio hablo de la masacre del día 13!

Recep: si como no?-dijo sarcásticamente

¿?: Es verdad eso señorita?-expreso una voz masculina detrás de Kagura.

Kagu: Así es señor, Shiosaka!

KS: Entonces acompáñeme a mi oficina-dijo mirando fríamente a su secretaria, la cual solo agacho la mirada y continuo escribiendo.

Ambos subieron en el ascensor hasta el décimo piso, Keith la hizo pasar y cerro las puertas y se encargo de controlar que no hubiera micrófonos o nada por el estilo que perjudicara su trabajo.

KS: bien dígame su nombre y cuénteme que vio!-dijo simplemente

Kagu: Mi nombre es Kagura Takagashi, tengo veintiún años y trabajo en las industrias Taisho. Aquel funesto día decidí salir a cenar a un restauran cerca de la plaza, y tome la decisión de pasar por ella, cuando llegue, pude observar que estaban unos conocidos míos, Kouga Kirada, el sobrino de Simón Grant y mi compañera de trabajo Ayame Seiyura, al parecer ellos mantiene una relación, no quise acercarme a ellos por miedo interrumpir algo, pero note que cerca de ellos había un sujeto un tanto bajo, aparentaba unos veinticinco años, era un albino, de mirada sospechosa, que no dejaba de observarlos y de mover sus labios, al parecer hablaba con alguien, en un momento note que el miro hacia una árbol que estaba en dirección a la fuente, que es el lugar en donde se encontraba Kouga. Cuando note ello me di cuenta que había una albina en ese árbol que era muy parecida a ese sujeto

KS: GEMELOS ALBINOS!! LOS HERMANOS TAIYOU!!! ESOS IMBECILES LOS BUSCO POR FRAUDE Y HOMICIDIOS A SUELDO!- grito furioso de pensar que nuevamente habían hecho de las suyas.  
Kagu: Si, y luego de ello, las luces se apagaron y vi. como el corría haciendo explotara todo creando distracción, yo trate de acercarme a ellos, pero el holocausto no me lo permitió, cuando llegue pude ver como la albina les había disparado. Me oculte inmediatamente, viendo como bajaba del árbol y se burlaba con su hermano disfrutando de lo ocurrido, corrieron y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la plaza.

KS: Si hubiera un juicio se animaría a declarar?

Kagu: por supuesto!dijo muy contenta por su aporte a que el caso se esclarezca.  
KS: la pondré en el programa de testigos en protección. Pero tengo que averiguar porque precisamente dispararon al muchacho y no a otra persona, tal vez les pagaron!

Kagu: bueno eso es todo lo que le tengo que decir

KS: Muchas gracias me ha puesto de muy buen humor hoy al fin voy a atraparlos gracias a Ud.! Por cierto la llamare para reconocimiento mañana! Podrá venir!

Kagu: Seguro no se preocupe y no me agradezca era mi deber por lo que le hicieron a mi amiga!-dijo una Kagura muy contenta porque al fin estaba segura que harían algo para atrapar a esos asesinos que habían lastimado a personas inocentes.

Tantos misterios y crímenes se han dado en esta historia, podrá ser posible que se encuentra una solución y una respuesta a todo esto? Eso no lo sabemos, tal vez algún día lo sepamos. Sin embargo para encontrar algún misterio siempre existe la posibilidad de la negociación eso fue lo Kykio Grant pensó exactamente al llegar a aquel penal.

CS: Sabes que no puedes entrar con ninguna de esas cosas y menos con esos papales así que dámelos-dijo seriamente

KK: No me digas-dijo mientras abrazaba a Chrilancelot tratando de seducirlo.

CS: Conmigo esos juegos no van-dijo zafándose de ella

KK: tendrás que soltarme porque voy a negociar mi salida con estos papeles sabes que tengo derecho a una llamada encanto!-dijo muy segura de si.

CS: Puedes hacer lo que quieras pero yo me llevo esos papeles!

KK: No hasta que tenga a mi abogado aquí! Me oíste!

CS: _" Víbora!"_Esta bien!-dijo cediendo ante esa petición que no podía negársela porque era uno de sus derechos.

Kykio hizo su llamada, pero no a su abogado sino a Naraku.

Nark: quien es!-dijo de muy mal talante recordando lo que le había dicho Tara.

KK: Hola cielo! Solo te llamaba para decirte que me tienes que sacar de la cárcel!  
Nark: Estas loca yo no tengo obligaciones contigo!

KK: En serio! Quien tiene las pruebas de embarazo, los cuales aborte hace dos años, esto es ilegal y si yo las muestras, faltándome un año para mi mayoría de edad, cielo, estarías tu también preso, sin olvidar aquel asunto del lobo, y no te olvides tampoco los papeles que tengo además de esos documentos fantasmas. Créeme el inspector Chrilancelot Somers estaría feliz de que le contara algunos de tus secretos parece que esta detrás de tu cabeza así que sácame de aquí o ya veraz!-dijo amenazadoramente

NarK: Maldita ganaste esta vez, pero la próxima vez la pagaras! _"Si como no Kykio gracias por darme un motivo para visitar a Inutaisho y pedirle que me ayude a sacarle a Kagome limpiamente de las manos de es sujeto para luego matarlo sigilosamente y terminarte de hundirte en ese agujero de donde nunca saldrás_"-pensó esbozando la más fría de las sonrisas.

KK: Adiós cielo!-dijo colgando el tubo pensando que su libertad estaba asegurada pero en realidad, no era tan así.

Cuantas historias y secretos enredados, pero también cuantas historias de amor, guardan estos cielos bajos los que vivimos.

Kagu: _"Al fin puedo sentirme mas aliviada! Que bueno que este aquí! Aunque el Señor Sesshoumaru todavía no ha llegado! Como me gustaría conocer a esa chica!! Para saber que clase de mujer conquisto su frío corazón!"-_pensó muy feliz.

Pero la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos cuando se abrió de repente

¿?: Hola cielo!!!!!!!!!! Como estas?

Kagu: Bien! Y que haces aquí si Sesshoumaru no esta!

Bank: Nada mas vine a verte y a preguntarte si querías comer conmigo!!! O por lo menos acompañarme!

Kagu: _" No tengo nada que perder!"-_pensó positivamente – pero a la primera de tus osadías, te dejo!

Bank: prometo portarme bien!-dijo sinceramente, mientras ambos salían en dirección a algún restauran para almorzar juntos.

Pero la hora del almuerzo siempre es la mejor para poder conocer a las personas y compartir penas y alegrías. Eso es lo que ocurría con Miroku e Inuyasha, un par de amigos muy peculiar.

Ambos estaban muy silenciosos, en el camino. Cuando llegaron al restauran Inuyasha se lleno de nostalgia de ver aquel lugar en el que había conocido a Keyla y la había besado mas de una vez, ganándose bofetadas, en ambas mejillas. En cambio Miroku venia en las nubes recordando los momentos vividos con Sango, la cual seguramente estaría almorzando con Michiru. Sabía que ese seria su último almuerzo con su amigo, porque comenzaría a ir a almorzar con Sango y Michiru como nuevo hombre de familia.

M: te vez muy callado Inuyasha. Es por lo de Ayame y la desilusión de Kykio?-pregunto su amigo por aquel hecho que si bien todavía no había trascendido a la prensa, pero solo el circulo de los Taisho lo Grant y los mas allegados como los Harada, y los Shidara sabían de ese caso.

I: Me afecta lo de Ayame pero no es eso, Kykio solo me deslumbro nunca me enamore de ella, y la verdad no sentí ninguna pena por ella, solo por el lobo y su familia

M: entonces que es lo que te tiene tan melancólico-dijo muy seriamente esperando su confesión

I: Para ser sincero, que Keyla me ame y no me acepte, porque cree que estoy jugando con ella, además le prometió a su abogado ya sabes, el que esta en coma, que estaría con el así que no quiere romper esa promesa-dijo tristemente

M: Y tu la amas mucho! Pobre de ti amigo, pero si realmente se aman, el destino los juntara créeme, que así será buen amigo mío, aunque yo también tengo que hacerte una confesión.

I: Dime, te has enamorado mujeriego!

M: así es Inuyasha y de la persona que menos esperarías!

I: DE UN HOMBRE!! O.O

M: NOOOOOOOO!

Todos se dieron vuelta ante aquella imagen.

I: entonces habla

M: de una mujer, pero me refería a que no me creerías como la conocí.

I: La conozco?

M: no, su nombre es Sango, ella es una muñeca de la calle y de la noche

I: Una prostituta!

M: te molesta

I: No, siempre y cuando te quiera y respete! Además no me interesa lo que haga de su vida

M: me alegra eso, porque me hubiera molestado contigo que me dieras a elegir.

I: Yo te apoyo amigo! No puedo decir nada de ella hasta que la conozca!-dijo con una sincera sonrisa. Desde ese momento, Miroku le contó toda la historia, de Sango, e inmediatamente Inuyasha supo que Miroku se había enamorado seriamente y al parecer de una gran persona el estaba feliz porque su amigo al fin había sentado cabeza.

Aquella charla de amigos paso entre risas, y recuerdos, ante la situación en la que estaban viviendo.

Tarde que marcas el fin del sol y el comienzo de la luna, dime de que mas marcas el final?

Inutaisho, se encontraba en revolucionado de solo pensar en enfrentar a su hijo mayor, para contarle su decisión, pero una llamada interrumpió sus pensamientos y altero mas su corazón.

Int: Alo! Que quieres!-dijo secamente, sabiendo que el era uno de los responsables de la quiebra de su mejor amigo.

Nark: Calma Inutaisho solo vine a hacerte un rato para no enviar el poco prestigio que le queda a tu amigo, por un caño

Int: Que quieres con Simón. Infeliz! no tienes bastante sangre en tu boca!- sus nervios estaban colapsando.

Nark: Calma solo vine a hacer un trato contigo!- dijo seriamente- es acerca de tu queridísimo hijo Sesshoumaru y la buena hija de Grant, me refiero a Kykio! Ellos tiene cosas que son mías y quiero que las recuperes!

Int: porque haría algo por ti?-contesto con mucha sorna y orgullo

Nark: por empezar, porque si Kykio muestra esos documentos no solo mandaría mi nombre ante los tribunales sino acabaría con la poca imagen de tu amigo! Y en cuanto a tu hijo, lo mataría sino me devuelve lo que es mío!

Ante aquella amenaza Inutaisho se puso blanco al pensar en la posibilidad de perder Sesshoumaru.

Int: esta bien! Dime que es!-dijo desesperado ante la posibilidad de peligro para su hijo.

NarK: bien! Kykio tiene unos papeles que son míos! Quiero que se los quites, son documentos financieros, fotos y también análisis, quiero que me los devuelva y ella no salga de prisión me entendiste

Int: bien arreglare eso! Ahora dime que tiene mi hijo que te pertenezca.

Nark: Tiene a mi mujer! Quiero que me la devuelva! Ella es mía, tu maldito hijo de casualidad la encontró y desde entonces no he podido verla desde que se la llevo a vivir con el! Ya no esta en ese departamento esta en una casa, que el mismo compro, y que tu ni siquiera sabes! Quiero que vayas allí y me la traigas, a estas horas tu hijo se supone que esta en tu empresa ella esta sola en estos momentos! Te espero en el muelle White Captain en el angar 18! Allí me la llevaras, en cuanto a la casa de tu hijo se encuentra en la calle Puddingtong al 500, tiene rejas blancas y sus iniciales en las rejas! Te espero a medianoche en el lugar que te dije si no apareces ya sabes a que atenerte-dijo amenazadoramente

Int: Haré lo que ti digas-dijo colgando el teléfono, en ese momento Inutaisho salió de su oficina en dirección al penal en donde se encontraba Kykio. En tan solo dos, horas hizo todos los tramites mediante un abogado para conseguir esos papeles el mismo, se los quito, ni si quiera se los entrego al Inspector Chrilancelot Somers el cual estaba muy molesto porque creía que esos benditos papeles, le ayudarían en su investigación. Inutaisho no contesto nada, simplemente se llevo los papeles y se dirigió a la casa de Sesshoumaru.

La encontró fácilmente, al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue sonar el portero eléctrico el cual lo atendió Jaken.

Int: soy yo Jaken y no trates de esconder a la mujer de mi hijo! Quiero hablar con ella! Así que ábreme el portón-se expreso de forma muy autoritaria, la cual Jaken, por mas que quisiera no pudo hacer nada.

Inutaisho observaba toda la casa, realmente esa casa no parecía de aventura, mas bien parecía de una familia. Cuando entro pido que le trajeran a la muchacha. La belleza y la inocencia de Kagome, lo impactaron, noto el nerviosismo que ella tenia.

Int: hola! Soy el padre de Sesshoumaru! Como te llamas?-dijo simplemente mirándola , para no asustarla

Kag: Me llamo Kagome Higurashi!-dijo ella

Int: bonito nombre, dime de que trabajas?-pregunto sabiendo la respuesta porque el sabia con que clase de mujeres andaba Naraku Takewaki

Kag: yo... era.. pros.ti.tu.ta-dijo con mucha pena, dándose cuenta que a Inutaisho no le gustaría saber que la madre de su nieto trabajaba en eso

Int: Ya veo. Entiendes que no estas a la altura de mi hijo?-dijo endureciendo su mirada.

Kagome solo miro, afirmando su pregunta con un simple movimiento de cabeza

Int: entonces porque te quedas con el? y no dejas que se case con Rin Grant una muchacha de clase, que le daría honor y respeto! Como crees que la sociedad respetaría a Sesshoumaru si tiene por esposa a una prostituta?-su sentencia lastimo a Kagome en lo mas profundo de su alma.

Kag: _" tiene razón!"_ no lo se!-esquivo su mirada.

Int: entonces entenderás que tienes que alejarte de el, no puedes estar con el! No eres nadie muchacha, Rin Grant es una dama y tu niña, eres solo una mujerzuela que deslumbro a mi hijo y los vas a deshonrar!

Kag: Yo nunca haría eso-espeto Kagome ante lo Inutaisho trataba de insinuar

Int: quieres a mi hijo o solo te interesa su dinero?

Kag: amo a Sesshoumaru, su dinero no me interesa en lo absoluto!-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas que rompieron el corazón de Inutaisho.

Int: entonces si lo quieres vete de su lado, déjalo libre para que sea feliz con Rin!

Kag: Pero yo quiero estar a su lado-dijo en una suplica porque la dejara permanecer con él.

Int: Piensa en la vergüenza en las humillaciones que Sesshoumaru pasaría cuando supieran de tu trabajo, piensa que arruinarías su futuro! no seria algo egoísta pensar en tu felicidad y olvidarte de la felicidad de la persona que amas, Tu sabes que Rin Grant es mucho mejor que tu, hazte a un lado y déjale el camino libre.-dijo mirándola a los ojos

Kag: _" Tiene razón! Lo siento mi amor, lamento que no puedas ver a nuestro hijo nacer, el sabrá que tu eres su padre no te preocupes, algún día se conocerán! Espero que puedas perdonarme!"_ esta bien! Solo deme tiempo a que busque mis cosas y le deje una carta-dijo derramando lagrimas que romperían el corazón de cualquiera incluso el de Inutaisho

Int: _"lo siento muchacha pero no quiero perder a mi hijo ni lastimar a mi amigo!"-_dijo tratando de contener su pena

Kagome en unos momentos recogió algunas de sus cosas, y tomo algo de las cosas que Sesshoumaru había comprado para su bebe. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarle una carta, y esa cadena tan especial, que su madre le había regalado.

Kag: ya estoy lista!-dijo simplemente.- Jaken muchas gracias por todo!-dijo esbozando su ultima sonrisa aquel anciano que lamentaba la partida de aquella futura madre.

Jak: el placer fue mío señorita!-dijo dedicándole una ultima sonrisa sincera a la mujer que tanto amaba su joven señor.

Int: es hora de irnos-

Pronto estaban en marcha hacia el muelle, Kagome le dio la dirección de Tara pero comenzó a asustarse cuando veía al lugar al cual la llevaba, pronto bajaron en ese muelle.

Inutaisho bajo su maleta. Y la llevo del brazo, hasta el angar

Kag: a donde vamos! Yo le dije otro lugar-dijo muy asustada

Int: no hagas preguntas!-dijo sin mirarla.

Cuando al fin llegaron a aquel lugar Kagome se asusto.

Kag: TU!-dijo muy asustada

Nark: me extrañaste pequeña! Es hora de que vuelvas a mi!-dijo mirándola con lujuria la ver lo bien que acentuaba sus curvas ese vestido.

Kag: no quiero ir contigo!

Nark: vendrás conmigo quieras o no!-dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la metía dentro del auto pronto regreso por los papeles y la maleta de Kagome

Nark: si que eres eficiente! Salvaste el pellejo de tu hijito pero no por mucho!

Int: dijiste que no le harías nada si te la entregaba!

Nark: así es! Me entregaste a Kagome! Pero no quise decir que no lo mate, solo dije que ahora no lo mataría pero, talvez tenga una chance, de salvarse, si Kagome no tiene nada de el, no lo matare pero si ella, tiene algún recuerdito suyo! Créeme que lo matare con mis propias manos.-esas palabras le dieron un vuelco en el corazón, Naraku tenia razón nunca pensó en la posibilidad de un embarazo, y si esa muchacha le iba a dar un nieto y la estaba condenando a manos de ese tipo. Eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. Vio como Naraku partía en aquel auto llevándose a Kagome en un mar de llanto, tenia que asegurarse de eso.

Inutaisho volvió como un rayo a aquella casa, cuando entro en ella encontró solo a Jaken.

Int: en donde esta mi hijo?-pregunto desesperado en el umbral de la casa.

Jak: destruido, en su habitación, es mejor, que no lo vea, tiene que estar solo en estos momentos.

Int: soy su padre!-mientras miraba a los ojos a Jaken

Jak: ya le hizo demasiado daño llevándoselos de aquí

Int: déjame ver a mi hijo y aprende a hablar con propiedad

Jak: No señor no m equivoque, hablo en plural porque no solo se llevo a la mujer que ama, sino también al hijo del Señor Sesshoumaru, se llevo a su nieto-dijo mientras una lagrima rebelde resbalaba por su arrugada mejilla.

Int: Que! _"Matara a mi hijo y le hará daño a mi nieto! Maldito!"_

Jak: asi es! Apenas anteayer se enteraron de la noticia del bebe! Ayer estuvieron en el medico y hoy estuvieron buscando las cosas para la criaturita! Se lo veía tan feliz, el Señor nunca había sonreído tanto desde que esa muchacha llego a su vida, y ella demostró ser una muy buena mujer, porque nunca quería que el señor, se arriesgara a estar con ella, por que no quería afectarlo con su vida, pero a el no le importaba estaba dispuesto a irse a vivir a un lugar donde tenia negocios, y casarse con ella, además hay un niño que ellos querían adoptar. El señor estaba dispuesto a formar una familia, que ya no será gracias a Ud., y su estúpido sentido del respeto!-dijo mirándolo duramente. Inutaisho ni siquiera miro a Jaken, solo subió las escaleras, y entro a la habitación de Sesshoumaru, encontrándolo, sumido en sus pensamientos con su rostro corrompido por el llanto, miles de cosas tiradas alrededor de la habitación pudo ver ropa de bebe, juguetes, y libros sobre niños en todas partes. Esa imagen lo destruía.

Sessh: Ya estas feliz no es así! Ya sabes todo! Y ya la sacaste del medio para que tu imagen y el pellejo del cobarde de tu amigo este a salvo! Siempre estas cuidando del imbécil de Simón y no sabias nada de mi! Y si no te lo conté fue porque no quería mas humillaciones para ella!-dijo secamente-lee esto! Seguro se lo dijiste tu!-le reclamo entregándole la carta que ella había escrito

Inutaisho solo la recibió y comenzó a leerla en silencio

"Mi amado Sesshoumaru:

Te doy las gracias por haber cuidado de mí, de haberme hecho vivir los meses mas preciados de mi vida. Me has echo muy feliz, por primera vez alguien me dio esperanzas para vivir y sacarme de la oscuridad a la cual estaba condenada, me hiciste ver que no era una muñeca que tenia precio, me diste vida y sentimientos, nunca olvidare tus palabras ni tus besos. Nuestro hijo sabrá de ello, no te preocupes, algún día lo volverás a ver, me encargare de que lo conozcas! Solo espero que tu lo aceptes cuando aparezca frente a ti! Te amo, y también a este bebe! Lo voy a cuidar mucho, y en cuanto a los nombres, si es niño tendrá el tuyo, si es una niña tal como tu querías tendrá el nombre de tu abuela, Seishime, la princesita que quieres defender de las malas intenciones de esas pequeñas bestias que son los niños. Lo cuidare bien, confía en mi. Por favor se feliz, piensa que esto es lo mejor para los dos, yo te causaría muchos problemas en tu vida si me quedara contigo! Te amo, y perdóname por no dejarte ver el nacimiento de nuestro hijo, si me odias, lo entenderé, solo quiero que sepas que te amo mas que a mi vida!

Siempre tuya

Te amo!

Kagome!"

Sessh: no solo me alejaste del amor de mi vida, me alejaste de mi hijo! quiero que me digas en donde esta!-reclamo, dispuesto a todo

Int: lo siento hijo no puedo decírtelo, porque a la persona que se la entregue, no me dijo nada

Sessh: a quien se la entregaste! Fue a Tara!!Dímelo! sabes que lo averiguare!

Int: A Naraku Takewaki!-dijo en un susurro

Sessh: Como pudiste entregársela a ese tipo! Es un demente! Kagome me contaba el miedo que le causaba! Y tu se la entregas! Si algo la pasa a ella o a mi hijo! Aunque seas mi padre! Voy a matarte con mis manos!-dijo rompiendo en llanto

Int: Sesshoumaru! Perdóname por haberme equivocado, hijo, perdóname-dijo Inutaisho saliendo de aquella habitación derramando lagrimas, por haber destruido a su hijo, por haber enviado al infierno aquella dulce muchacha que el único pecado que cometió fue enamorarse de un caballero y por sobre todas las cosas se sentía culpable de haber condenando a aquel bebe, que nació fruto de un amor puro.

Cuanta tristeza y melancolía, la sociedad los ha condenado, por amarse y engendrar una criatura, tan bella que representaba su unión...los malos están ganado esta batalla, los respetables por mantener su imagen y moral cometen los mas grandes pecados que luego los condena su propia conciencia... Que ocurrirá de ahora en mas!! Volverán a estar juntos, o jamás volverían a verse, esa criatura conocerá su padre, o no le permitirán si quiera nacer!! No lo sabemos... hasta ahora el final por el cual se va inclinando esta locura de amor, es por la tristeza y la pena, pero podrá cambiar esta situación...o ese es el destino de un amor prohibido y juzgado por la sociedad de los respetables!... eso no lo sabemos solo el destino lo dirá.

Continuara...

* * *

Dejen reviews!!! hagan click en Go!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hola!!!Les dejo este capitulo de regalo para aquellos que no lo hayan encontrado en cemzoo, por cierto ahi ya va tan solo en el capitulo doce, si me dejan reviews puede que etat semana se los ponga asi estaran igual que en el foro

Por cierto antes de empezar...

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son mios, son de la gran sessnsei rumiko takahashi, como asi tambien tori Kinomoto que es de la serie de CCS , autoria de CLAMP y Kiba de Wolf Rain, en cuanto Keyla roberts (nombre inventado por mi) pertenece a la serie Elfied Lied bajo el nombre de Nyu, aunque no se de quien es pero mio no es!!!

Y esto es una astividad sin fines de Lucro y tambien un hobbie mio!!!... Besos

Ksforever

Dejene reviews!!!!

* * *

Chapter 11 "Destinos... y mas destinos en oferta... pero en que terminan? Ese es el reto!"

Una mañana gris en la cual hacia frío, por el comienzo del otoño. La tristeza era acompañada por la caída de las hojas que comenzaban a secarse y a caer de los árboles como lagrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas del viento.  
El parque se volvía muy vacío, para un joven al cual le habían arrebatado la mujer que amaba y a su hijo.  
Sessh_: "__Kagome__! En donde estarás! Maldita sea! Porque todo tenia que acabar así! Voy a encontrarte al precio que sea!"-_pensó muy conmovido por la idea de perderla. Su caminata por el parque en dirección a su trabajo se hacia eterna.  
Pero la vocecilla de un llanto lo saco de sus pensamientos. Sesshoumaru, algo asustado busco el dueño de aquel infantil llanto, pronto se dio cuenta que provenía de una de las copas de los árboles.  
Sessh: _"Quien será el pequeño que llora?"-_pero su respuesta fue inmediata al ver al pequeño Shippou sentado en unas de las ramas, lagrimas de sus ojitos azules, salían rápidamente. Pudo notar que tenia muchos golpes en sus brazos y en su cara, en algunas partes tenia manchas de sangre, incluso uno de sus labios estaba partido. Hacia frío aquel, día, y Shippou no tenia ningún abrigo que lo cubra. Eso asusto a Sesshoumaru que inmediatamente, lo llamo.  
Sessh: Shippou! Pequeño deja ya de llorar, y ven conmigo!-dijo mientras lo miraba con mucha ternura, al recordar que ese niño era muy importante para Kagome.  
Shipp: Se..snif. sshou..maru. Que haces aquí en donde esta Kagome?-pregunto un poco asustado mientras se secaba las lagrimitas de sus ojitos azulinos.  
Sessh: te diré si bajas! _" Si supieras Shippou!"-_pensó muy apenado.  
El niño lo miro por unos segundos y luego bajo, con mucho cuidado, Sesshoumaru, lo ayudo y se quito su abrigo, tapando al pequeño. Y con un pañuelo limpio, un poco la sangre de su rostro.  
Sessh: te llevare a un hospital y me contaras que te paso. De acuerdo?-dijo mientras lo levantaba en brazos cubierto por el abrigo.  
Shipp: si-dijo en su simple susurro mientras colocaba sus pequeñas manos en los hombros de Sesshoumaru- Pero dime que paso con Kagome?-dijo entornando su mirada triste en el  
Sessh: es un asunto un tanto complicado- dijo mientras miraba esa mirada infantil, que demostraba preocupación por esa muchacha tan especial-pero solo puedo decirte que a mi padre no le ha gustado que este con ella, y la alejo de mi  
Shipp: QUE!! Pero podré verla de nuevo?-dijo derramando lagrimitas  
Sessh: La encontrare Shippou, no te preocupes además, pensamos adoptarte pequeño, si tu quieres ser nuestro hijo claro?-dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa mientras el niño lo miraba con muchos anhelos,  
Shipp: En serio!! Quieren adoptarme!!!!-dijo muy emocionado, mientras tomaban un taxi  
Sessh: al hospital Saint George!-le dijo automáticamente al chofer- claro pequeño! Y te tengo una gran noticia!  
Shipp: que noticia! dime!!-estaba muy contento  
Sessh: vas a tener un hermanito!-dijo muy feliz pero triste a la vez de no saber en donde se encontraba Kagome en esos momentos.  
Shipp: Que bien!! Y podré jugar con el!!!!-dijo muy complacido a pesar del dolor que sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo por la golpiza que le habían dado  
Sessh: así es! Pero ahora... Quiero que me cuentes como te hiciste esos golpes!-cambiando de tema rotundamente, mirando el miedo que había aparecido en su rostro  
Shipp: Me caí! Eso es todo-mintió bajando su mirada.  
Sessh: no mientas pequeñito, te crecerá la nariz! Ya me enterare que te paso!-dijo al ver la carita de Shippou Durante todo el camino no volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron al hospital.  
En aquel hospital, muchas de las personas, los miraban, después de todo, el pequeño Shippou estaba muy golpeado como para haberse caído. Inmediatamente, las influencias de Sesshoumaru, lograron que atendieran rápidamente al pequeño. Diagnosticándole, que tenia mucho hematomas, provocados, por el impacto de un puño, muchas partes magulladas, por algún elemento punzante, las heridas que sangraban eran productos de fuertes impactos contra el piso, o golpes con algún elemento pesado en uno de sus brazos, encontraron en una radiografía, una pequeña fractura en su mano izquierda.

Doc: Pequeño quien te hizo esto?-dijo amablemente uno de los médicos residentes.  
Shipp: yo... ya le dije que me caí-dijo simplemente  
Sessh: Fue tu padre, no es así?-dijo mientras veía como el pequeño e asustaba ante su mención, después de todo Sesshoumaru recordaba lo que Kagome le había dicho del padre de Shippou  
Shipp: Si... se enojo porque no le traje suficiente dinero para comprar su botella de alcohol-dijo con mucha pena, comenzando a derramar muchas lagrimas  
Doc: es la primera vez que lo hace?-pregunto muy preocupado  
Shipp: no, siempre lo hace-sus lagrimas y sollozos salían rápidamente.  
Doc: Creo que lo mejor es Ud. haga una denuncia por violencia infantil! Y por supuesto ver la forma de que le quiten la custodia del niño-dijo dirigiéndose a Sesshoumaru, el cual irradiaba rabia por la forma tan cobarde tratar a aquel niño.- Tienes hermanos?  
Shipp: soy yo solito! Mi mamita se murió cuando yo nací, y no se de otros parientes-dijo simplemente secándose las lagrimitas de su rostro.  
Sessh: ahora mismo iré a hacer esa denuncia!-dijo decididamente-pequeño podrías darme los datos de tu padre y en donde puedo encontrarlo.  
Shipp: Su nombre es Souten Kitsune! Tiene treinta y cuatro años.-dijo simplemente  
Sessh: podrías darme la dirección en la que se encuentran residiendo o un lugar en el cual puedo encontrarlo?-  
Shipp: Casa no tenemos, dormimos en los hogares de las Iglesias, o en los callejones, pero en el lugar en donde lo pueden encontrar, es una taberna aquí cerca ya debe haberse embriagado, con las cosas que de seguro robo, para su alcohol! La taberna se encuentra cerca de los suburbios!-dijo el pequeño, simplemente.  
Sessh: iremos pequeño a la policía, para que te revisen y a hacer la denuncia, luego te haré curar, y pasaremos por la defensora de menores y después me encargaré de que te quedes en mi casa!-dijo muy firmemente.  
Shipp: Si -dijo sonriente ante la idea de vivir en lugar mejor a salvo de los golpes de su padre  
Doc: buena suerte pequeño!-dijo aquel joven doctor.  
Shipp: adiós señor-dijo mientras era abrigado y cargado nuevamente en sus brazos por Sesshoumaru.  
Al salir del hospital Sesshoumaru, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la estación de policía mas cercana. Mientras le avisaba a Kagura que iría al trabajo por la tarde.  
Estuvieron dos horas dando declaración con Shippou, en ese tiempo Sesshoumaru le compro algo de comer. Al pequeño no le molestaba esperar porque estaba muy calientito con el abrigo de Sesshoumaru, además de sentirse tranquilo y querido por una persona. Sesshoumaru ya se estaba impacientando con los trámites de solo pensar que no harían nada con ese sujeto. Pero entonces decidió usar nuevamente sus influencias para agilizar todas las cuestiones burocráticas, por suerte, uno de los agentes, le debía un favor a los Taisho por que muchos de los profesionales que rondaban en el medio laboral, habían estudiado gracias a sus becas impartidas por su empresa. El oficial Andrew Smith, era uno de los tantos beneficiados, por ellas, así que los ayudo en su problema.  
AS: Entiendo Señor Taisho, estas cuestiones, pero no se preocupe ya todo esta en marcha, y por la defensora, también me encargue de hacer los tramites por Ud., solo lleve al pequeño a que curen esas lastimaduras, y regrese, en una hora la denuncia saldrá y tendrá orden de arresto y también la orden para que el niño se quede en su domicilio, y los tramites para que pueda adoptarlo-dijo muy sonriente aquel oficial.  
Shipp: Que bien! Ya no tendré que trabajar!  
Sessh: Así es pequeñito! Comenzaras la escuela, cuando todo esto se solucione!-dijo muy complaciente mientras se despedía del oficial, y llevaba a Shippou para que terminaran sus curaciones. Estuvieron en el hospital, tan solo unos momentos, ahí lo higienizaron, las enfermeras estaban encantados con esa dulce criatura de siete años. Luego de ello Sesshoumaru, le compro ropa nueva, y se lo llevo a desayunar a algún bar porque creyó que esas galletas no eran alimento suficiente, para mantenerse toda la mañana en pie. Luego decidió, llevárselo a comprar juguetes nuevos y ver muebles para la nueva habitación de Shippou, en tan solo unas horas, volvieron ambos, a un restauran cerca de aquel parque para almorzar algo, Shippou estaba muy contento, por aquel cambio de vida, que iba a tener muy pronto tendría un papá nuevo que se preocupara por él, y sabia que pronto el encontraría a su adorada madre Kagome y a su hermanito que aun no nacía.  
Sin embargo, una desagradable persona los esperaba a la salida de su tranquilo almuerzo.  
¿?: Así con que andas, con uno de mucho dinero querido hijo.-dijo un hombre parecido a que tenia los mismo ojos de Shippou, y de desagradable presencia.  
Shippou al verlo se escondió tras Sesshoumaru el cual solo hizo un ademán despectivo.  
Sessh: se puede saber que es lo que quiere un ser tan desagradable como Ud., con este niño!  
P S: Es mi hijo imbécil! Vine a buscarlo! Se merece una buena tunda luego de abandonar su trabajo.-la gente observaba a ese ebrio  
Sessh: trabajo? Es un niño! Tiene que estar en la escuela! Ya tendrá tiempo para ello! Debería darle vergüenza al llamarlo hijo cuando Ud. no se comporta como su padre!  
PS: Ohhh... que miedo! Me esta hablando alguien que viste con Armani y no necesita dinero!!! Esta bien don ricachon si tanto quiere al mocoso, se lo vendo por una considerable suma! Y si no la paga entréguemelo!-dijo mientras se acercaba al pequeño niño que estaba tras Sesshoumaru.  
Sessh: Shippou no es un objeto! A Ud. no pienso pagarle un quinto por este niño! Yo en su lugar comenzaría a esconderme porque me he encargado de hacer una denuncia por maltrato infantil! Me quedare con el! No dejare que un animal de su calaña se quede con este pequeño!-dijo furiosamente. Toda la gente, se detenía a ver la forma en que aquel ebrio intentaba golpear a Sesshoumaru, pero sus reflejos eran mucho mejores, asi logró esquivarlo, y asestarle un golpe lanzándolo al suelo.  
PS: Maldito!-grito, limpiándose la sangre de su labio. Pero no pudo hacer ningún otro movimiento, porque la policía, había hecho acto de presencia.  
AS: Al fin lo encontramos! Souten Kitsune! Se encuentra bajo arresto, bajo los cargos de maltrato y abuso infantil, y ahora dos nuevos estado de ebriedad y provocación, en la vía publica ( N/A: Es un invento mío estos dos)-dijo mientras que con otros guardias luchaban levantándolo del suelo, y colocándole las esposas.- Tiene que guardar silencio, porque todo lo dicho puede ser usado en su contra en caso de un juicio, tiene derecho a una llamada y a un abogado.-dijo mirando a un Sesshoumaru , muy sonriente, que acariciaba la cabeza de aquel pequeño que tenia a su lado.-Señor Taisho, será mejor que vaya al juzgado los tramites ya se han hecho, debe ver las partes legales, como exámenes y todo lo demás para la adopción de ese niño, les deseo suerte ( N/A Irresponsable: en la vida real, esto no es tan simple a menos que seas todo un acaudalado como una estrella de cine!).  
Sessh: gracias oficial!-dijo muy sonriente  
Shipp: _" Que bien al fin se terminaron los golpes!"_-pensó tranquilamente aquel dulce pequeño ante la nueva vida que le esperaba.  
Aquella mañana se sentía un poco mejor de haber podido cambiar la vida de Shippou, sabia que Kagome estaría muy feliz de saber que lo estaba por adoptar, solo oraba, de que ella, y su hijo volvieran a su lado, los extrañaba mucho. Pero se podía decir, que ese día no era solo gris para Sesshoumaru, sino también para su padre el cual no dejaba de preocuparse, había avisado a su secretaria que iría en la tarde porque no se sentía para nada bien de solo recordar, el daño que le había hecho a su hijo mayor, también a su futuro nieto que se gestaba en el vientre de aquella muchacha de mirada dulce.  
Int: _" Maldita sea por mi culpa... talvez ese bebe no nazca! __Naraku__ no querrá que ella lo tenga! maldita estupidez la mía! como me hubiera gustado que todo fuera diferente! Sin embargo aquí estoy sentado de brazos cruzados, con la conciencia que me pide a gritos que la busque! En donde estará?... Además Simón depende de este matrimonio! Su familia se ira por un caño, sino hago algo! Y también debo proteger a mi hijo! Que puede morir a manos de ese infeliz!"-_pensó muy angustiado por todos aquellos problemas. Sin embargo no era el único que estaba así, su esposa Izayoi, también estaba muy preocupada, por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, ella sabia por todo lo que sus amistades estaban pasando, sin embargo se asusto cuando llego Inutaisho, en medio de un mar de lagrimas. El no le ha contado nada de lo sucedido, y eso la preocupa mucho  
Iz: Querido! Dime que te ocurre!-dijo muy angustiada, mientras le alcanzaba la camisa blanca que tanto le gustaba.  
Int: Izayoi, mi fiel compañera!-suspiro- si supieras la falta que he cometido con Sesshoumaru, me detestarías-dijo cabizbajo, mientras recibía la camisa en la orilla de la cama  
Iz: Querido! Tu siempre tomas las decisiones para el bien de esta familia! Nunca te has equivocado!-dijo muy segura mientras le esbozaba una dulce sonrisa para animar los ánimos de su esposo.  
Int: Las personas siempre se equivocan Izayoi! Y en mi caso, yo también lo he hecho! Lastimando a Sesshoumaru!-dijo volviendo a quebrar su voz, ante su culpa que lo atormentaba.  
Iz: Querido...-dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso  
Int: No lo hagas que no me lo merezco-expreso esquivando los labios de Izayoi, que aun se encontraba en ropa de dormir.  
Iz: pero que puede ser tan grave! Que te comportas así conmigo!-dijo muy alarmada ante la actitud de su amado Inutaisho.  
Int: Izayoi... lo mejor es que lo sepas por mis labios-dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos- Hace mucho tiempo que sospechaba que Sesshoumaru se había enamorado de otra mujer y tu también te habías dado cuenta de eso, trate de hablar con el que me dijera quien es, pero nunca lo hizo... y eso fue porque ella no es una mujer de la alta sociedad, es una muñeca de la calle-dijo para la sorpresa de una Izayoi, un tanto horrorizada ante esa idea-.. sin embargo, esa mujer al parecer era la predilecta de Naraku Takewaki... ese imbécil...-dijo amenazadoramente-...el muy descarado me hablo a mi oficina para que fuera en busca de la muchacha y se la llevara a medianoche a un muelle, junto con unos papeles, que tenia Kykio, que lo involucraban a el y que lastimarían a Simón... me dijo que sino recuperaba los papeles, y le llevaba a la muchacha, el mataría a Sesshoumaru y arruinaría a Simón-dijo con mucho pesar, Izayoi se tapo su boca con sus manos ante el horror de pensar que su hijo estaba en peligro  
Iz: sigue Inutaisho, por favor-dijo muy conmovida derramando lagrimas.  
Int: Luego de ello, tuve que dirigirme a buscar esos papeles que los conseguí muy fácilmente, luego me dirigí a una casa que Sesshoumaru había comprado, que yo ni siquiera sabia de su existencia, cuando llegue, el todavía no estaba, solo se encontraba la muchacha, cuando la vi, no creí que fuera una muñeca de la calle, al contrario, era una dulce criatura, con mucha inocencia y de gran belleza, comencé a hablar con ella, y la convencí de que ella no era nada para Sesshoumaru, que no podían estar juntos. Ella accedió, y recogió sus cosas, y vino conmigo, pero no sabia a donde la llevaría, aun tengo en mi conciencia el rostro de miedo cuando lo vio, estaba asustada, no quería ir, el se la llevo a las rastras en dirección a su auto-  
Iz: pero de esa forma tan triste salvaste la vida de tu hijo amor!-dijo muy conmovida  
Int: te equivocas la he condenado al igual que la vida de esa muchacha y ...de nuestro nieto Izayoi!-dijo rompiendo en llanto  
Iz: Que!-dijo en un susurro  
Int: así es ... esa jovencita esta esperando un hijo de Sesshoumaru, al parecer desde hace cuatro meses que ellos han estado viviendo juntos.  
Iz: no puede ser  
Int: y no solo eso, Takewaki, me dijo que si se enteraba que la muchacha estaba embarazada, mataría sin piedad a Sesshoumaru! En aquel momento me di cuenta que ella estaba embarazada, pero decidí comprobarlo, por mis propios medios, cuando llegue, Jaken me lo confirmo, y decidí hablar con Sesshoumaru, el me demostró el rencor que sentía hacia mi persona! Sesshoumaru, realmente amaba a esa mujer, y ella correspondía a ese sentimiento con la misma intensidad.-dijo terminando su relato. Izayoi no dijo nada, lo único que hizo, fue llorar y salir de su habitación, dejando a Inutaisho envuelto en penas.  
No pudo resistir el rechazo de su mujer. Debía decidir, que iba a hacer, tenia que redimir su grave error, tenia que hacer algo, su amigo o su hijo, nuevamente ese dilema. Ya no sabia que hacer, se paso todo el camino hacia su trabajo dilemando con su conciencia que no dejaba de molestarlo por el grave daño que había causado. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, pero no sabia con podría hacerlo, con Simón no podía, porque el no le daría una respuesta parcial, porque siempre buscaría su propio beneficio. No tenia ninguna persona en la cual tratar un tema tan delicado como aquel, y ni siquiera alguien que realmente conociera a Sesshoumaru, sin embargo, solo le quedaba Inuyasha, el cual consideraba, que aquel amor, que siente por la señorita Roberts lo había hecho madurar.  
Int: _"Hijo mío... talvez tu me ayudes a encontrar la respuesta que tanto busco!"-_pensó muy convencido, mientras estacionaba su auto, y se dirigía, por el ascensor al piso en donde se encontraba la oficina de Inuyasha  
Int: _"Ojala ya hayas llegado, necesito hablar contigo!"-_sus pensamientos solo se remontaban a su hijo Sesshoumaru, el cual esperaba encontrarse en cualquier, momento, pero no sabia como iba a reaccionar cuando lo viera.  
Al llegar a aquel piso, noto como Ayame esquivaba su mirada, pero aun asi lo saludaba.  
A: Buenos Días Señor!!_ " Que vergüenza cuando se entere de lo que esta pasando entre __Rin__ y mi hermano... aunque yo siempre apoyare a mi hermanito!"-_pensó muy decidida  
Int: Buenos Días, Ayame!-dijo en una tonada alegre que realmente denotaba que era muy fingida- Puedo hablar con mi hijo!-dijo simplemente  
A: Claro! Adelante _" Algo le ocurre! Se habrá enterado, o tal vez sea otra su preocupación"_- pensó con mucha aflicción ante tal perspectiva.  
Int: gracias-dijo mientras entraba.  
Al entrar en aquella oficina, la alegría era lo que menos rebosaba, solo el silencio acompañado por el mortuorio sonido de papeles y de un teclado presionado, era todo lo que indicaba que un ser vivo habitaba aquellas cuatro paredes.  
I: Pasa Ayame!-dijo en un noto lúgubre  
Int: soy tu padre hijo mío...-fue interrumpido por Inuyasha  
I: NO empieces con ese chiste de Vogue quieres –dijo fastidiado.  
Int: No he venido para eso-dijo muy seriamente, mientras Inuyasha se asombraba ante la seriedad de su padre.  
I: siéntate, veo que quieres decirme algo coherente-dijo mientras hacia un ademán con su mano señalando la silla en frente de su escritorio.  
Int: Bien! He venido a hablar acerca de tu hermano Sesshoumaru, y un error mío-dijo mientras se sentaba y miraba a Inuyasha a los ojos.  
I: Un error tuyo y mi hermano? Que esta pasando?-pregunto muy preocupado  
Int: Quiero que me escuches y me digas lo que tu piensas de esto!-dijo simplemente mientras comenzaba su relato. A cada palabra de Inutaisho, la sorpresa y la ira recorrían el cuerpo de Inuyasha.  
Int Dime que piensas-dijo simplemente mientras esperaba una sentencia por parte de su hijo menor.  
I: Para ser sincero, deberías dejar madurar a Simón! Será tu amigo, pero no haces bien en hacerlo depender siempre de ti! No es la primera vez que se mete en esta clase de problemas y tu lo sabes, cuantas veces ha salido sin llegar a estos extremos. Sin embargo cometiste un gran error con Sessh, realmente se nota que ama a esa muchacha.-dijo mientras entornaba sus ojos llenos de comprensión, pero también con tintes de reproche.  
Int: Entiendo, pero comprende estamos hablando de la quiebra de la familia, tu sabes por mi lo que ha ocurrido! Es la quiebra! Y también la vida de tu hermano esta en..  
I: NO TRATES DE JUSTIFICARTE!!!!-gritó interrumpiéndolo de repente algo que sorprendió Inutaisho  
I: Tu mismo nos has dicho que nos hagamos responsables de nuestros actos sin excusarnos de nada. Y eso es lo que tu haces en este momento!.-dijo mirando a su padre como si fuera un niño pequeño, en aquel momento a pesar de su vergüenza Inutaisho estaba orgulloso de lo mucho que había madurado Inuyasha- Entiendo que querías proteger a Sesshoumaru de ese desgraciado, es una persona muy peligrosa, sin embargo, deberías haber hablado con el! Entiende Sessh ya no es un niño y también pronto será padre, asi que sabes que el sabe como cuidarse, ese infeliz estará tras las rejas, por todos sus pecados , de eso no te preocupes!- dijo mientras se tranquilizaba- Estoy feliz porque voy a tener un sobrino, pero estoy muy triste por lo fácil que le entregaste a la muchacha sin saber que era lo que realmente significaba para el, la convenciste la humillaste con lo que le dijiste, y lo peor de todo, que pusiste en peligro no solo la vida de mi hermano Sesshoumaru y la tuya querido padre.. Sino también la de la mujer que Sessh ama y la de ese bebe!-dijo mirando con decepción a la persona que siempre había creído su ejemplo.  
Int: Con una disculpa no hago nada, lo hecho, hecho esta. No hay vuelta atrás!-dijo muy arrepentido  
I: si, pero aun puedes redimirte, en primer lugar , acabando con esta locura del matrimonio! En segundo lugar enseñándole a Simón que debe madurar, y sobrevivir por si solo, existen otras soluciones, como por ejemplo debe haber alguna persona con la cual se pueda hacer socio, y salvar su empresa! Ya sabes los nuevos jóvenes empresarios, de Inglaterra están en busca de empresas como las de Simón, por supuesto lo ayudaremos a que no lo perjudiquen, pero esto no será un salvavidas sino un refuerzo de verdad-dijo sonriendo de astucia ante la nueva salida, que a Inutaisho ni si quiera se le había pasado por la mente.- Y por supuesto buscar a la chica y a mi sobrino! Los encontraremos fácil! Después de todo la figura esa rata de Naraku Takewaki! Es reconocida mundialmente, y si no mal recuerdo, la policía en estos momentos esta tras sus huellas, por aquellos papeles que encontró entre la lista de amantes de Kykio! Aunque los que el te pidió, se ve que eran muy comprometedores!  
Int: Y yo lo arruine por no tener la cabeza fría en aquel momento-dijo esquivando la mirada de su hijo por la vergüenza que sentía ante la falta en sus actos.  
I: No te preocupes! Todo se paga en esta vida! Y el lo hará!! Lo único que tienes que hacer es pedir perdón y recuperar a la muchacha y mi sobrino, claro tu nieto!!-dijo mientras sonreía reconfortando a su padre, que la fin había recibido la respuesta que tanto anhelaba oír.  
Int: Gracias hijo! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de tu hermano! Creo es momento de retirarme de los negocios Uds. ya están lo suficientemente maduros como para manejar la empresa! Ya estoy viejo para esto. Pero no dudes que los encontrare! A ella y a mi nieto!-dijo muy complacido, mientras que con su conciencia mucho mas tranquila salía de la oficina  
I: Padre!-dijo antes de que el saliera  
Int: Sucede algo!-dijo antes de salir  
I: NO estas viejo para esto aun te quedan muchos años en esta empresa!  
Int: Gracias hijo por cierto llama a Vogue!! Ya que aun estoy en carrera-dijo volviendo nuevamente a su antigua actitud  
I: ¬¬ Eres muy malo! Retírate de hacer chistes!  
Int: ToT Nunca cambias!!-dijo antes de salir de su oficina y cerrar la puerta tras de si.  
I: (Sonríe) Padre! Eres el mejor de todos los ejemplos aunque eres patético a la hora de contar chistes-dijo mientras una suave risa salía de sus labios.

Pero estos o eran los únicos padres que sufrían por sus hijos los Grant también estaban conmocionados con lo que había sucedido con Rin y por la determinación que ella había tomado. Que harían, ahora, que pasaría con los Taisho, lo comprenderían, no lo sabían, lo único que sabían era que estaban desesperados por encontrar alguna solución, para aquel problema.  
La habitación del matrimonio Grant estaba envuelta en un clima de preocupación y desesperación. Uno de los motivos, era la deshonra que tendría su imagen ante la sociedad, al enterarse del escándalo de la traición de su propia hija que los arruino y que estaba rodeada de amantes, y para completar la historia intento asesinar a uno de sus familiares, en su propia casa. Pero eso no era lo único son también la idea de que su hija menor que se suponía que estaba comprometida con el hijo mayor de los Taisho, estaba enamorada de un muchacho, el cual no tenia un apellido, importante y ni se sabia de donde descendía, solo se sabia que su hermana era la secretaria del hermano del prometido de su hija, y que además, ella no quería casarse con el. Eso era lo que mas los angustiaba su vida llena de lujos y respeto dependía de ese matrimonio, de lo contrario su vida se iría por un caño.  
M R: simón que haremos! Rin no escucha razones, no quiere volver a casa, ni saber mas de ese matrimonio!-dijo sollozando ante la preocupación de despedirse de su club social  
SG: No lo se!!! No sabes la vergüenza que siento por ambas! No solo Kykio! Sino también ahora Rin! Ya puedo escuchar los cuchicheos y las risas, de los Edimbaugerh! Ni que hablar Schinedder o de los Gilmore!! Es un escándalo!!!-dijo ante la momento de la desesperación  
MR: Crees que si hablamos con Inutaisho, el pueda hacerla entrar en razón? –pregunto con un brillo de esperanza, ya que siempre el solucionaba todos sus problemas.  
SG: No es mala la idea sin embargo, piénsalo por un momento Elizabeth, además de que Inutaisho me esta brindando a su hijo por esposo y su dinero! Pedirle que obligue a Rin a que se case con Sesshoumaru, seria una locura, por que juega en contra de los principios de nuestro amigo, el mas sincero de todos! El nunca obligaría a nadie a hacer nada que quiera hacer!-descartando por completo la situación  
M R: tienes razón debemos descartar esta solución! Seria enviar al pozo por completo porque Inutaisho nunca la obligaría! Ni tampoco la haría entrar en razón! Y ahí estaríamos perdidos!!!!-estaba muy enojada con sus hijas- Son unas mal agradecidas! Les di mi tiempo, mi juventud, mi figura!! A esas dos y así me pagan!! Les enseñe todo!! Como comportarse!! Y como terminan? Kykio se convirtió en la ramera ambiciosa de los bancarios y en una joven presidiaria sin futuro!! De ello Lílett Gilmore me lo echara en cara toda la vida! Y Rin! En la que mas fe tenia, me decepciona enamorándose de un muchacho, que en cualquier momento cuando su diseñadora de bodas chasquee sus dedos la dejara con un regalito y se ira con esa Roberts a alabarla!! Ya viste como engatusó a Tori Kinomoto!! Y a Inuyasha Taisho!!! Dios mío!!! Las dos son unas desvergonzadas-las palabras hirientes de su Elizabeth Grant ponía mas nervioso a Simón, que realmente no sabia que hacer.  
SG: Porque a nosotros nos tiene que pasar esto!!!! Que hemos hecho!! las dos muchachas nos mal pagaron!!!! Las dos hicieron lo que quisieron! Y se terminaron yendo con cualquiera sin mirar el futuro que les habíamos trazado!!! No se que vamos a hacer Elizabeth!-dijo muy triste en medio de su sufrimiento por su fracaso.  
MR: Yo tampoco se que hacer Simón! –dijo mientras comenzaba a derramar amargas lagrimas de dolor.  
Un dolor un tanto egoísta pero eso no afectaba a una pareja que adoraba estar junta, y que a orilla de todo esto, desconocían la realidad, que existía en el afuera y vivían su presente y su momento, planeando un futuro en donde solo ellos existen y nadie los molestara.  
R: Kib! Despierta!-dijo mientras se movía en medio los brazos, de un Kiba muy exhausto por la noche anterior.  
Kib: Cinco minutos mas pequeña! Anoche estuviste muy inquieta fierecilla mía!-dijo muy divertido con una bella sonrisa en su adormilado rostro  
R: eso no es cierto! El inquieto eras tu!! Y hoy tienes una reunión lo recuerdas!-dijo muy avergonzada  
Kib: Nunca puedo ganarte solecillo! Asi que por ello ahora deberás besarme-dijo mientras la besaba tapándose, con las sabanas hasta cubrir su cabeza  
R: Kib! La Reunión!!..mmmmm...-dijo mientras se perdía en los besos y las caricias de un Kiba muy mimoso.  
Kib: Mas tarde que esperen ahora estoy ocupado con mi solecito!!-dijo muy graciosamente, mientras volvía a besar a Rin  
R: lo siento señor cariñoso, pero debes ir a esa reunión! Ya has estado muy inquieto anoche!-dijo mirándolo a los ojos  
Kib: Ya te comportas como una esposa cielo -dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama al saber que a Rin no le ganaría.  
R: Y si voy a serlo tengo que empezar de ahora no te parece   
Kib: estoy de acuerdo!  eres un encanto!-dijo mientras le daba un ultimo beso antes de irse a bañar.  
Su desayuno fue muy tranquilo, Rin lo había preparado, en la mesa solo hablaron de lo que harían, Rin decidió cocinar algo especial mientras el continuaba en su reunión, además ya empezaba a ver que debía limpiar ese departamento y enviar al lavadero la ropa de Kiba. El en cambio tenía que estar en esa reunión, con varios empresarios del medio que deseaban invertir en su negocio. Kiba siempre había sido muy bueno en lo que hacia, su padre se había encargado de ello. Además, la familia de Kiba, era una de las más prestigiadas en Europa, ya que poseían, el titulo real de Duque. Y eso Rin no lo sabia, pero sabia que tenia que contárselo, ahora que estaban en una relación seria, las únicas personas que sabían eso, era Keyla y Ayame, que no le interesaba su titulo ni nada, pero su hermano siempre había defendido los intereses de su hermana, y el día que se casara se aseguraría de ellos dependiendo la clase de hombre que ella eligiera.  
Kib: Rin pequeña! Me tengo que ir-dijo mientras la ayudaba con los platos.  
R: NO te preocupes que tengas mucha suerte, voy a esperarte para el almuerzo, espero que vengas -dijo en un tono amenazante  
Kib: Claro. No te preocupes!-dijo muy nervioso  
R: Eso espero!-dijo muy contenta  
Kiba, se despidió con un dulce pero apasionado beso, no deseaba irse, pero tenia que hacerlo, interrumpió su unión de labios de muy mala gana.  
R: _" Kib eres el mejor de todos mi familia te aceptara! Te amo mucho! Jamás habría sentido esto al lado de Sesshoumaru Taisho! Su dinero es lo de menos! Tu eres lo que yo quiero para mi vida y mi familia tiene que entenderlo"-_pensó con mucha determinación mientras terminaba de lavar los platos y se disponía a limpiar la casa antes de hacer las compras para el almuerzo.  
El alrededor de los enamorados siempre es un caos fuera de su realidad, algunos son problemas cotidianos que no tiene importancia otros son problemas mas serios, pero la confianza y el amor mutuo, dependiendo de cuan fuerte sea, protege su realidad de todos los exteriores que pueden afectarla, la fuerza de su amor, borraba a lo Taisho y a los Grant de su vida. Sin embargo la noticia de su relación ya estaba en la boca de los miembros de ambas familias.  
I: Ayame! Tráeme los papeles sobre el convenio que te pedí-dijo por el auricular de su teléfono.  
Se encontraba en aquel momento muy tranquilo, con sus pensamientos en Keyla y en aquella promesa que le hizo a Tori, lo cual lo ponía de muy mal humor. Pero sabía que lograría convencerla de que sus intenciones eran serias. Pero no era el único que estaba divagando en sus pensamientos, Ayame también lo hacia pero con respecto a Kiba, no sabia si contarle o no a Inuyasha acerca de la relación que el mantenía con Rin. Sabía que eso seria toda una bomba para la familia, aunque ella sabia muy bien que Sesshoumaru no era ningún santo, porque aun recordaba a la muchacha con la que lo vio en el parque.  
A:_ " Que hago! Inuyasha es mi amigo, el sabrá como ayudarme, pero el es el hermano del novio engañado en cuestión! Obviamente defenderá a Sesshoumaru, y si se lo cuento, inmediatamente podría arruinar a los Grant que han sido tan buenos conmigo! Que puedo hacer_"-pensó olvidándose de los papeles que le tenia que llevar a Inuyasha. El cual se estaba impacientando  
I: AYAME LOS PAPELES!!!!!-grito desde su oficina, logrando que Ayame despertara de sus pensamientos.  
A: Cierto los papeles!-dijo recordando que hace una hora que Inuyasha se los habia pedido. Se levanto como un rayo de su asiento y se los llevo a Inuyasha  
A: Lamento la demora! Aquí están-dijo en tono de disculpa  
I: Por lo que veo el lobo te tiene en otra dimensión  
A: En parte es Kouga. Pero por otro lado también esta Kib-dijo muy triste  
I: Que ocurre con tu hermano?  
A: _"Hable de mas! Que hago que le digo!"_  
I: No te quedes callada dime lo que sea! Además yo también necesito hablar contigo!-dijo un tanto preocupado  
A: Bueno...yo...-realmente estaba muy nerviosa, lo cual se hacia visible en el titubeo de su voz.  
I: Vamos Ayame tu sabes muy bien que no solo soy tu jefe sino también tu amigo! Dime lo que te pasa por mas terrible que sea! Confía en mi!-dijo mientras que en su mirada denotaba un brillo de preocupación y confianza.  
A: Esto es muy serio Inuyasha!-dijo esquivando la mirada  
I: Toma asiento y comienza a hablar-dijo simplemente.  
A: Esta bien-dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba y miraba a Inuyasha a los ojos.  
I: Empieza!  
A: Mi hermano Kiba tiene una relación con Rin Grant! La prometida de su hermano!- solo lo miro a los ojos para saber su reacción, pero Inuyasha simplemente sonrió de alivio.  
A: No esta enojado?-pregunto un tanto desconcertada por la reacción  
I: No es la mejor noticia que me has dado! Te lo explicare!-dijo con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Ayame.  
I: Sesshoumaru, esta enamorado de una muchacha que no es Rin Grant, la ama mucho e incluso, te lo confió a ti pero no se lo digas a nadie. Voy a ser tío!  
A: Sesshoumaru va a tener un hijo!-dijo un tanto impresionada.  
I: Si así es -pero su mirada alegre cambio de repente a una muy triste-Sin embargo ... te lo contare todo con detalles Ayame... La muchacha es una prostituta, y al parecer, un famoso empresario conocido como Naraku Takewaki, la quería para el, amenazo a mi padre y le dijo que le entregara a esa muchacha y unos papeles que estaban en posesión de Kykio, y como sabrás esa rata fue uno de sus tantos amantes! Por supuesto se la entrego, por miedo a que le pasara algo a Sessh y también por miedo a que acabara con la poca imagen que le queda a su amigo Simón Grant.-dijo con un deje de amargura en su voz.  
Ayame estaba absorta ante lo que Inuyasha acababa de revelarle, no podía creer todo lo que estaba ocurriendo tras aquel desastroso matrimonio.  
A: Entonces... este matrimonio tiene que acabarse, porque si Rin ni Sesshoumaru sienten algo por ellos, esto seria un desastre y mas ahora que Sesshoumaru va a ser padre!  
I: Pero lo que tu no sabes es que este matrimonio es un negocio, para salvar a Simón de la ruina! Eso es todo no hay sentimientos de por medio, Sesshoumaru accedió porque no estaba enamorado en aquel momento ni sentía nada por nadie, mas que por los negocios!  
A: sabia que Simón estaba en la ruina pero no sabia de que el matrimonio los salvaría, pensé que solo querían que Rin y Kykio se casaran con Uds. dos, para que ellas estuvieran bien, no salvar sus propios beneficios!-dijo un tanto impresionada por los pocos escrúpulos de los Grant.  
I: La idea era fortalecer la empresa con la unión de Rin y Sesshoumaru, y lo mío seria algo adicional, pero como veraz Kykio solo me deslumbro, por ella no siento más que asco y lastima, por la mala persona que es.  
A: Entiendo, yo también me di cuenta que no ve mas allá de sus intereses y propia persona, en su corazón, solo existe ella y nadie mas.  
I: Si así es! Por cierto como supiste de que Simón ya estaba en la ruina?  
A: El día del accidente, el Inspector Somers, nos lo revelo, diciéndonos que Kykio lo había enviado a su propia ruina junto con uno de sus amantes, y que además tenia que ver con la ruina de muchos de lo financieros de la banca que quebraron en los últimos cinco años.  
I: Entiendo. Por lo que veo, ese tal Somers, esta tras las huellas de Kykio! Se lo merece!. Pero cambiando de tema. Como se encuentra tu brazo?-dijo mientras sonreía tranquilamente.  
A: Se encuentra mucho mejor Talvez por las noches me duele, pero voy al medico a que me lo revisen y me cambio el vendaje, pero esta bien, porque la bala no se adentro muy profundamente.  
I: que bueno que no te paso nada! No lo hubiera soportado! eres una de las pocas personas a las cuales puedo confiar.  
A: Gracias Inuyasha!-dijo con una dulce sonrisa  
I: Lo único que espero es que esta locura termine pronto! Créeme que apoyare la relación de Rin y tu hermano!  
A: Yo también les doy todo mi apoyo! Solo espero que Simón y Elizabeth entiendan que esta locura no puede ser  
I: NO te preocupes mí padre apoya la relación de Sesshoumaru con esa chica asi que seguramente todo esto terminara.  
A: Supongo que eso era lo que preocupaba a tu padre esta mañana, no? Pero como va a encontrarla? Si ese tipo tan peligroso se la llevo!  
I: Si eso era lo que no dejaba la conciencia de mi padre en paz y la verdad no se como haremos para encontrarla. Pero créeme la encontraremos a ella y a mi sobrino! -dijo muy optimista ante la idea de tener un par de piecitos que caminen por toda la casa y lo llamen tío Inuyasha

Ambos sonrieron ante la idea de mejorar toda esta locura que pronto estallaría. Después de todos los secretos siempre se conocen, tarde o temprano son develados a la realidad, eso siempre ocurre. Los malos o los buenos actos, nunca se los puede mantener en secreto.  
La triste y gris mañana se hacia mas fría en la entrada de aquel hospital en donde una vida se había cobrado por mantener un secreto que solo el escándalo atraería, un secreto que Bankotsu, deseaba develar hace muchos años, y sabia que la pista que buscaba se encontraba en aquel lugar. Solo debía ingresar de incubierto, y ya sabia como. Su amistad con uno de los dueños de los transportes que ingresaban libremente en el hospital con cajas de remedios le darían la clave. Incubierto en una de las tantas cajas., que dejarían en el deposito cerca del archivo, ingreso tranquilamente en el hospital, sabia que su amigo, les había ordenado a sus muchachos que trabajaran hasta que Bankotsu encontrara lo que buscaba y pudiera salir, del hospital con ellos.  
Hasta el momento en que dejaron las cajas en el depósito, Bankotsu logro salir de la caja en la que se encontraba. Todo fue con sumo éxito, ahora dependía de Bankotsu el encontrar esos archivos.  
Bank: Maldita caja, es muy incomoda! Debo encontrar el archivo y esos papeles-apenas salió de la caja reviso el mapa de que había conseguido del hospital guardaban sus archivos en el subsuelo se podía acceder el a través de un pequeño ascensor, al cual solo entraba personal autorizado, ya que aquel hospital no solo escondía secretos como el de su prometida sino también guardaba otra clase atrocidades cometidas, que erizarían la piel de cualquiera. Sabia que podía entrar vestido como enfermero y con una tarjeta falsa el mismo mediante un hacker había conseguido adherir a la base de datos del hospital y registrarlo como nuevo ingresante desde hace unos días, Su tarjeta fue reconocida por el ascensor y logro ingresar sigilosamente en aquel lúgubre archivo que estaba lleno de claves que había conseguido desbloquear con aquel hacker, aquel lugar era un mar abierto para Bankotsu por sus claves y su tarjeta, pero no contó con las claves que colocaron en los archiveros . Pero no por nada Bankotsu era amigo de hackers expertos y tenía su propia empresa virtual.  
Bank: este maldito hospital no me va ganar-dijo mientras analizaba el sistema de códigos que ataviaban su paso hacia su pista.  
Luego de una hora de trabajo al fin logro destrabar aquella clave la cual rememoraba una fecha que era el día que crearon la vacuna. De esa forma pudo acceder a los archivos, sabia que seria difícil por supuesto había ínfimas posibilidades por empezar podría tener otro nombre, en segundo lugar podría estar anotada como una desconocida, pero lo único que reducía su búsqueda era la idea de que debía buscar partos que se hayan dado en los últimos tres meses de ese año, hace veinte años atrás. Por suerte a aquellas personas que la tenían, no se les había ocurrido cambiar su apariencia como teñirle el cabello o cambiar su estilo, de ropa. Paso observando miles de archivos en los cuales figuraban mujeres rubias, y que habían dado a luz a niños varones, cuando ya se estaba dando por vencido, encontró lo que buscaba. Una mujer llamada Danna Stevenson , madre soltera, de unos veinticuatro años, había cumplido sus nueve meses de embarazo, según su descripción carecía de papeles era una indigente inglesa según su acento, dio a luz a una niña, pero murió cinco minutos después de dar a luz, el motivo, había sufrido una hemorragia interna producto de antiguas heridas internas causada por algún fuerte impacto como un choque de auto o embestida por algún vehículo, su descripción física coincidía con la de Milady Ravencroft, la fecha en la que dio a luz era la prevista por su anterior pediatra. Según estos informes, el tipo de sangre era factor H0+( N/A Irresponsable Perdonen mi ignorancia pero en estos momento no cuento con Internet!!!) , y la partera era Jane Beresfordt. La persona que la acompañaba era una mujer conocida como Stella Rivianni.  
Bank: Rivianni? Porque me parece tan familiar ese apellido! Ya lo averiguare con Keith! Que debe estar mas que inspirado en estos momentos-dijo recordando que su amigo estaba en un gran caso en el cual estaba involucrada Kykio Grant.  
Bank: sin embargo aquí debe haber algo mas!-dijo muy emocionado ante la idea de encontrar otra mujer con esa descripción, cuando Bankotsu comenzó a expurgar en el resto de archivos, en la mayoría de los nacimientos de niñas de ese promedio de edad, fueron las madres acompañadas por aquella mujer, todas madres solteras, mujeres extranjeras y muy pocas locales. Eso le pareció algo un tanto sospechoso por lo tanto Bankotsu tomo todos esos archivos y coloco los otros que no le servían dentro del el archivero al cual volvió a trabar con la clave, claro que no era tonto, sabia que descubrirían el desastre que había hecho y que faltaban archivos comprometedores, así que uso guantes de látex para tocar todas las claves,. Cuando termino percibió el ruido del elevador que se dirigía al subsuelo en donde estaba, inmediatamente se escondió tras una de las cajas que estaban cerca una escalera. Dos enfermeros de complexión atlética se encontraban en aquel lugar, al llegar al lugar notaron que muchos sistemas de seguridad estaban desactivados.  
Bank: _" Oh no! Me olvide de los sistemas que voy a hacer!"-_pensó muy preocupado ante aquel detalle.  
E1: Los sistemas están desactivados! Crees que alguien haya entrado a este lugar antes que nosotros?  
E2: debe ser algún intruso nadie entra sin autorización! Debemos dar aviso! Quédate aquí yo voy a dar aviso!  
Bank: _" Estoy en problemas!!! Tendré que pensar algo rápido!"-_sus pensamientos y el peligro que estaba viviendo preocupaban a Bankotsu. "Piensa rápido!!!! Demonios... tendré que improvisar!!"- en aquel momento lo uni8co que se le ocurrió fue crear una distracción y huir, así que no perdió el tiempo arrojando una caja de instrumentos a una pila de papeles acumulados en una esquina.. lo cual causo un holocausto que pudo distraer lo suficiente a su guardia como para poder huir del peligro...

Sus ligeros movimientos hicieron que llegara rápidamente a la escotilla en la cual tiraban la ropa sucia..  
Bank: " que horror, paño llenos de sangre... lo que tengo que hacer para encontrarte pequeña!!!"-pensó un tanto ilusionado... mientras sentía los movimientos de aquel trailer que seguro lo sacaría fuera del hospital.  
Sin embargo el alerta de un intruso se había dado en todo el hospital y por supuesto ese trailer seria revisado.. Bankotsu tuvo que ingeniárselas para poder esconderse entre todos esos trapos, llenos de sangre y otra clase de líquidos indescriptibles.  
Pero la buenaventura estaba de su lado, los guardias no llegaron a percibirlo, lo cual Bankotsu ya no tuvo ningún inconveniente en su escape... Su único pensamiento en aquel momento fue hacer una visita a Keith... Para poder encontrar algunas respuestas a sus dudas

Pasado oscuro... ya te aclaras? El tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian sin embargo estamos cerca de un final y futuro bueno? Del final si... pero el futuro es incierto... pequeña dama, volverás al lado del caballero... se develara y los malos pagaran sus pecados... tal vez en este circulo de dilemas tengan su fin como lo conciben los agnósticos al tiempo ( el nacimiento- el auge- la decadencia!)... Pronto lo sabremos...

Continuara...

* * *

Dejen reviews... hagan click en Go!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hola!!!!!Les vengo a entregar la conti!!gracias azul!!!te lo dedico por ser la unica que deja review!! espero que te guste!!!por cierto en cemzoo tambien esta hasta este capitulo y que por un buen tiempo no actualizare por cuestiones de mi universidad asi que espero que entiendadn!!

besos

ksforever!!!

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino mas son de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, tampoco me pertenece Tori Kinomot que es de la serie CCS de la autoria de CLAMP, Kiba que pertenece a wolf Rain y no se de quien es esa serie , pero mia no es... al igual que el personaje de Keyla Roberts que si bien el nombren es un invento mio el personaje es de la serie Elfied Lied que si no me equivoco pertenece a los estudios Gainax..

Y esto es un actividad sin fines de lucro...

Ahora si disfruten

y dejen reviews!!!ONEGAIToT

* * *

Chapter 12: "Requiero esperanza, algo de libertad un poco de justicia y mucho amor! Cuanto costara todo?"

Mientras que el día era frió en el continente de los sueños inmigrantes, la neblina y el invierno intenso formaba parte de aquella pequeña porción del viejo mundo en donde aquel fenómeno era algo cotidiano, y algo que metafóricamente representaba el futuro de aquella inocente joven, que no cesaba de recordar a su amado de ojos ámbar que le había regalado un paraíso lleno de ilusiones, sueños y esperanzas que se esfumaron en cuestión de segundos. Y que lo único que le deparaba era un mundo de neblina en donde el futuro se encontraba oculto tras la espesa cortina de la desolación y la infelicidad, se preguntaba si podría resistir aquella tortura, o por lo menos para dar a luz a su hijo.

Su hijo, temía por la vida de esa pequeña criaturita que se gestaba en su vientre, la mente de Naraku Takewaki no escatimaba en nada, sabia que su despiadado y egoísta corazón, no iría mas halla de sus ambiciones y dentro de sus viles planes no cabía lugar para un hijo de Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Entendía de antemano que ella no significaba nada para Naraku desde el momento que lo conoció supo que tras su encantadora fachada no era mas que un monstruo que estaba enamorado de su vil persona y que sólo él deseaba a lo que había a su alrededor como algo mas de su colección. Kagome, en sus años de experiencia que llevaba tratando a aquel sujeto de vil corazón, sabía que no le importaría el niño que llevaba en su vientre porque no tenia nada relacionado con él, y con mas razón sabiendo que era un Taisho, porque desde el momento en que Inutaisho la entregó pudo ver en su mirar óxido el desprecio que sentía por aquel linaje.

Además todo este tiempo, siempre escuchaba solo palabras de rencor, desprecio y envidia cuando rememoraba a los Taisho. Eso le que quitaba el sueño, el saber que se encontraba prisionera en una jaula de oro rodeada de miles riquezas y maravillas, en una tranquilidad antes de la tragedia, al acecho de su cazador, un sujeto despótico que tenia en sus manos el futuro de su hijo, el solo recordar la forma en que había reaccionado al saber que estaba embarazada, le erizaba la piel, pensando en que cualquier momento vendría con su sentencia de muerte…

En aquel gélido recinto, Kagome Higurashi una muñeca que al fin había saboreado la felicidad, se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos en medio de un mundo de sabanas de seda que cubría su delicada figurada, en aquella imponente cama de roble, que daba el aspecto de un lecho prisionero pero no solo de sueños sino también de esperazas de libertad y ansias de futuro.

Pensaba en sus adentro en lo que fue y nunca será. Pero un leve golpe de la puerta termino con su único momento de tranquilidad, ya que la pesadilla volvía con cada surgimiento de la aurora y terminaba momentáneamente con el ocaso, pero la acompañaba en cada pesadilla que rememoraba aquel lugar.

¡Buenos días Señora!-dijo una eficiente voz- es hora del desayuno el Señor Naraku quiere que este lista en una dos horas, recuerde que hoy partirán al registro civil a culminar con unos papeles

Kag: Esta bien Olga-dijo cansinamente mientras se sentaba en su cama de muy mala gana, aquella mujer no le agradaba en lo absoluto, tan fría e insolente disfrutando del dolor de los demás, siendo fiel a la crudeza y al amor propio.

O: Recuerde bien que el Sr. Naraku no soporta los retrasos así que desayune deprisa y mientras yo le preparo el baño-dijo en un tono severo que logro que Kagome se sintiera en un campamento militar, siempre pensó que tal vez esa mujer debió ser militar en algún momento de su vida.

Kag: Si como Ud. diga-dijo despectivamente.

Los preparativos de esa horrenda mañana fueron lentos y tortuosos, ahogantes, de solo pensar que no había escapatoria, en aquel momento evoco su vida al sentido de una espada en una guerra, el sobrevivir o el morir.

Ella prefería morir antes que estar lejos de Sesshoumaru, pero el fruto de ambos la obligaba a luchar por sobrevivir. Sentía deseos de llorar mientras Olga peinaba su cabellera, pero no le daría el gusto a esa dictadora reprimida, porque sabia que esa sádica mujer disfrutaría de verla tan desdichada. Todavía recordaba amargamente la llegada a aquella casa…

XXXXFlash BackXXXX

Las delicadas perlas cristalinas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos de forma silenciosa, mientras era llevada como un trofeo por aquel jardín paradisíaco que nada tenia que envidiarle a las ochos maravillas terrenales.

Naraku Takewaki la había martirizado en todo el recorrido en auto que habían hecho desde el puerto en donde la había dejado Inutaisho hasta el aeropuerto, las palabras que el le decían eran hirientes y humillantes.

Incluso el viaje hasta Inglaterra había sido frustrante porque se la pasó amenazándola con deshacerse del niño que llevaba en su vientre, porque no soportaba a los Taisho.

Nark¡Kagome, a partir de ahora este será tu nuevo hogar! Ya que en esta casa han vivido todas las generaciones de mi familia-dijo de forma muy altiva mientras caminaba arrastrando a Kagome de un brazo- y en cuanto a mi heredero lo solucionaremos –dijo maliciosamente

Kag: Naraku, por favor no me hagas daño-dijo entre ahogados sollozos mientras luchaba por zafarse del brazo de captor.

Nark: Claro que yo nunca te haría daño- dijo mientras se detenía de repente y con su mano libre tomaba su mejilla de forma delicada, eso le recordó a una araña que se comía a su victima de forma muy lenta, impartiendo miedo y terror ante esos falsos movimientos.- Pero solo a ti, a otras personas fuera de ti, me encargare, yo, se que le dije a Inutaisho que a su hijo no le haría daño, pero ese imbécil se atrevió a hacerte suya y lo peor de todo, aunque me lo niegues se que estas esperando un hijo de él-dijo mientras la oprimía con mucha fuerza contra su pecho, hasta el punto de hacerle daño- y sabes, ese niño no puede nacer y en cuanto a tu amado, morirá por su osadía-dijo sonriendo maléficamente ante la cara de horror de Kagome.

Kag: no por favor-suplico entre lágrimas.

Naraku no dijo nada más y la arrastro hasta la lujosa entrada de mármol de aquella casa de la época victoriana (N/A Irresponsable: Perdonen mi ignorancia en arquitectura. Si alguien sabe del estilo de casas victorianas porfis que me informen sobre ellas que deseo saber). En la entrada los esperaba una mujer de aspecto frígida, de ojos celestes, pero que no mostraban pureza sino más bien una enfermiza obsesión por la obediencia y desprecio por la felicidad.

Nark: esta es Olga, la ama de llaves, ella se hará cargo de ti y te vigilara, ya sabes por si tu intentas traicionarme-dijo muy fríamente, mientras Kagome que continuaba derramando lagrimas observaba como ella se regocijaba ante su sufrimiento, esa mujer que no aparentaba mas de veintitrés años, demostraba felicidad por que Kagome lloraba, eso la hizo sentir llena de rencor por lo que le esperaba en el futuro…

XXXXFin del Flash BackXXXX

Al fin esa mujer había terminado su tarea, Kagome se sentía asqueada de estar ahí, de solo pensar de que Naraku llegaría y trataría de besarla le daba nauseas, trataba de aparentar que no le pasaba nada, pero la mirada de Olga la intimidaba y quebraba toda la barrera que había puesto a sus emociones.

O: Listo Señora Kagome. –dijo arrastrando cada palabra como si de una serpiente se tratara- Ponga su mejor cara, porque el amo espera de ud la mejor actitud de muñeca callejera,-dijo mientras Kagome la miraba con odio por la forma burlista en que se lo había dicho- Oh, no se ofenda señora, se muy bien que ud es eso, después de todo el Sr. Naraku nada mas se fija en mujeres despreciables como Uds., una paria que debería ser eliminada según mi opinión-dijo mientras tomaba fuertemente a Kagome de su mentón. La amargura de la voz de Olga enervaba los nervios de Kagome, realmente estaba llegando al limite con esa mujer.

Kag: creo que al Sr. no le gustaría saber que me esta insultando -dijo amargamente

O: Claro que no, pero recuerde que ud depende de mi, si yo quiero le puedo decir al Sr. Naraku que se quiso escapar y veamos a quien le va peor, recuerde que ud no esta bien posicionada por ese engendro que lleva en sus entrañas-dijo muy satisfecha mientras la ira de Kagome estaba a punto de estallar. Pero una llamada a la puerta detuvo la contestación de Kagome.

Nark: Supongo que ya estas lista-dijo muy seductoramente mientras se acercaba a ella.

Kag: si –contesto muy humillada y nerviosa ante la presencia de Naraku.

Nark: me alegra-dijo mientras beso los labios de Kagome, ella solo pudo sentir asco ante ello

Olga moría de ira de solo verlos juntos no lo soportaba, detestaba a Kagome enormemente

O: _"¡Te odio perra inútil cuando el se aburra de ti ya me las arreglare para quedarme con él!"-_pensó aquella cruel mujer con mucho rencor al ver como Naraku la obligaba a besarlo.

Kag: _"Infeliz. Siempre me diste miedo, ahora se porque presentía que algún día arruinarías mi vida"-_pensó con amargura ante la opresión masculina

Nark:_ "Al fin eres mía. Sabia que le ganaría a los Taisho"-_pensó maliciosamente mientras disfrutaba besando a Kagome mientras esta se resistía.-No deberías resistirte ya que vivirás esto conmigo cada momento de tu vida, además recuerda cielo, que tendrás mas de esto cuando tengamos que procrear a nuestro hijo-dijo con una mirada llena de lujuria, lo cual le causo temor a Kagome

Kag:…-no podía articular ni una palabra de solo pensarlo. Tenia miedo, invadía cada partícula de su ser el solo pensarlo

Nark: Luego de la boda arreglaremos lo de ese crío-dijo con palabras llenas de desprecio y rencor

El miedo de esa joven madre, el odio de su captor y el disfrute de su celadora creaban una atmósfera temible y despiadada llena de sentimientos negativos que influirán en el destino futuro de nuestros personajes.

Sin embargo, los sucesos ocurridos en este corto lapso de tiempo, causaban intriga y curiosidad, la verdad estaba latente, y el sentimiento de justicia presente.

En la ciudad de los sueños americanos, dentro de un recinto muy bien amueblado, dos jóvenes mentes trabajan sin cesar reflexionando acerca de todo lo ocurrido y sobre todo en las piedras impuestas en su camino.

CS¡Maldita sea!!-dijo bastante enojado, ya que su personalidad era endemoniadamente prepotente y altanera, había sentido una herida profunda en su orgullo, al saber de que Inutaisho Taisho había logrado, por medio de sus influencias, desaparecer las únicas pruebas que conectaban el suicidio de su hermano con los crimines de Kykio Grant.- ¡estuve tan cerca y ahora nada puede conectar a esa mujer con mi hermano!-dijo furiosamente.

Pero su antitesis tan calma y centrada, su compañero, Keith Shiosaka, a pesar de estar molesto por la gran importancia que representaba esa evidencia, se encontraba tranquilo porque sabia como bien decía su filosofía,"una vez que encontraba la punta de la madeja nada lo podría detener hasta desenredarla"(N/A Irresponsable: que no les quepa la menor duda que eso es un invento mío ¬¬)

KS: Quieres tranquilizarte-dijo algo impaciente ante la actitud impulsiva que estaba teniendo su colega y amigo-esto debe pensarse con la cabeza fría y con algo de lógica y método-dijo sabiamente mientras que Chrilancelot tenia de ganas de romper algunas cosas para calmar su cólera.

CS¿Método y lógica?-dijo irónicamente-tonterías Keith esto es cuestión de instinto y un poco de suerte-dijo para enfado de keith

KS: Ese tal vez sea tu método-dijo tratando de ganar esta partida

CS: te molestaría si te pido que dejes de ser tan estupidamente minucioso –dijo bastante fastidiado, porque siempre en los momentos que mas enojado estaba su colega salía con su filosofía del método

KS: ¬¬ no soy minucioso sino más bien organizado, no confundas-dijo un tanto enojado.

CS: Como sea, será mejor que dejemos de lamentarnos y pensemos en todo lo sucedido a lo mejor encontramos algo de que sujetarnos.

KS: Que bien ya empiezas a poner en práctica el método-dijo muy emocionado, pero la mirada agresiva de Chrilancelot le insinuó que dejara de hablar de ello o el próximo asesinato se cometería en esa oficina- como sea (tosió), veamos que tenemos: En una testigo que vio a los albinos realizar las explosiones y los disparos en contra del Señor Kirada. Estos a su vez son sospechosos de hacer los trabajitos del famoso empresario Naraku Takewaki que tampoco tiene un pasado limpio y que a su vez esta relacionado con Kykio Grant-dijo mientras observaba los destellos de ira y rencor en los ojos de Chrilancelot- que esta implicada en la muerte de varios empresarios como así también en la quiebra de estos mismos, sin olvidar entre otras transgresiones a ciertas normas, y también-dijo entornando sus ojos con picardía,-intento de homicidio hacia el señor Kouga Kirada y –ahora solo le faltaba reírse-contra la Señorita Ayame Seiyura.-a lo cual Chrilancelot se sonrojo y esquivo la mirada de Keith

CS: Volviendo a lo serio ¬¬-dijo tratando de cambiar de tema-todo queda en la familia este problema, y lo peor de todo es que nosotros sabemos que ellos cometieron esos crímenes el problema es que no tenemos pruebas-dijo algo exasperado

KS: Te equivocas, tenemos relaciones entre ellos y una testigo con eso basta-dijo eficientemente

CS: Pero solo de los albinos

KS: Que falto de método, que no vez ¬¬. No te das cuenta que teniendo a los albinos como culpables ya entran todos en la misma bolsa-dijo ante la perplejidad de Chrilancelot- esto es muy simple, como sabrás la personalidad asesino de estos dos, siempre se vanagloria de sus acciones y claro una vez que son descubiertos en algo, se atribuyen la gloria de los otros crímenes, y terminan contando con orgullo para quienes trabajaron, que hicieron, quienes fueron sus victimas y lo que no les pertenece también lo delatan aunque lo suelen decir despectivamente solo es cuestión ya sabes de tender una trampa y para eso tu eres muy bueno-dijo colocando una cara muy maliciosa

CS: Por primera vez te daré la razón aunque esa estupidez del método ya me tenga harto-dijo divertidamente al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su compañero.

KS: Creo que es hora de un interrogatorio-dijo firmemente

CS: Einstein te olvidas de un detalle en donde están los albinos ¬¬

KS: se te olvida algo…

CS: No salga con eso del método

KS: Aparte de eso, tenemos a Kykio Grant

CS: entonces, cuando hablabas de interrogatorio

KS: Así es-dijo astutamente mientras tomaba su celular, para saber si se podía entrevistar a Kykio Grant…

Vientos de justicia y de pagas de pecado flotaban en el ambiente de una celda. El miedo a la perdida de su libertad, de su juventud y belleza la aterrorizaban de solo pensar que su vida acabaría en ese agujero sin lujos ni belleza, todo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, se había acabado, y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, porque Naraku no había hecho nada para sacarla de ahí.

KK: _"Maldito, vas a pagármela muy caro"_-la amargura y la nostalgia invadía su ser_-"Tu no vas a venir. Si yo soy así es por tu maldita culpa, tu me engañaste, mataste todo el amor que había en mi y me transformaste en lo hoy soy maldigo el día en que te conocí"-_pensó sumida en su mar de recuerdos, cuando aun era una joven pura y calida de corazón

XXXX Flash BackXXXX

Cuando las flores salían de sus semillas dando alumbramiento a los capullos de la vida, se celebraba en la hermosa casa de primavera de los Grant, el baile de las flores, una festividad similar a la de la presentación de las damas en el hotel Milton en sus dieciocho años, la única diferencia es que no había una edad determinada para la presentación, siempre representaba a las jóvenes de acuerdo a sus habilidades, o a su grado de estudio, Kykio con trece años era una agraciada joven a la cual todos los chicos admiraban pero ella no quería a ninguno, para ella todos eran aburridos porque en lo único que pensaban era en jugar con ella, sin embargo ella esperaba a su príncipe azul.

Amaba la vida, lo simple de vivir, le gustaba la delicadeza de las flores y adoraba su libertad mas que a nada, no le gustaban mucho las fiestas por ese entonces prefería montar a su caballo y pasear por las praderas disfrutar de un buen pastel en una conversación agradable con los sabios ancianos que vivan a orillas del pueblo en la que se levantaba su casa

Pero aquel día la Kykio que vivía moriría para nunca revivir, el amor había acabado con su humanidad, la dulce sonrisa se torno falsa una mascara de belleza y egoísmo cubrió su ser acabando con lo que una vez había sido una dulce muchacha.

Aquel día mientras caminaba disfrutando de las hermosas rosas que cubría aquel camino de cuento, sintió una mirada en su nuca una mirada profunda que se clavaba en el fondo de su alma.

Sentía que la estaban analizando, llegando a ver su esencia era la primera tenia esas sensaciones, discretamente se dio vuelta hasta descubrir en donde se originaba, el dueño de ese mirar era una joven de cabellos negros y ojos rojos oxido, su blancura lo resaltaba en el jardín.

Por primera vez Kykio sintió enardecer sus mejillas, miles cosquillas invadieron su vientre como si de una danza de mariposas se tratara, el aroma de rosas fue reemplazado, el aliento de aquel joven que se acerco a ella, sin siquiera esperar una reacción, se adueño de sus virginales labios.

Su primer beso, pensó con emoción, era tan delicado, que sentía desvanecerse en sus brazos, cuando el termino Kykio no supo como reaccionar, el se alejo de ella. Todo ese día no pudo evitar buscarlo con la mirada, miradas que el devolvía con una sensual sonrisa.

Con el término del día Kykio se sintió triste porque no sabía cuando lo volvería a ver, sin embargo por la noche oleadas de suspiros y de insomnio abordaron a su cuerpo en vez del néctar del sueño.

Aunque en aquel momento creyó estar despierta pero dormida en ilusiones. Su insomnio la llevo a dar un paseo sigiloso, salio de su hogar en silencio camino sin cesar por aquel jardín que tantos momentos agradables le había dado, pero no estaba sola nuevamente el aparecería, esta vez ella corrió a sus brazos, luego de besos y caricias en una noche de luciérnagas y luna llena, supo su nombre y su razón de estar ahí.

Naraku Takewaki el último heredero. Las ilusiones y la fachada de príncipe la engañaron por varios meses hasta que una noche, abuso de ella, en aquel mismo jardín, le enseño que el sexo no es para las mujeres y que ella era solo un instrumento para el, se sintió traicionada.

Dos meses después, cuando aun quedaba en ella algo de su calidez, tuvo la ilusión de que tal vez el cambiaria sabiendo que ella estaba esperando un hijo de el, pero no fue así, se molesto mas que nunca, la abofeteo y humillo.

Dos días después Naraku la obligo a abortar, ese día, mientras sufría por las perdidas, con cada lagrima que derramaba cada gota de sangre representaba el adiós a su esencia ese el espejo se quebró y cuando volvió a reflejarse en el las cenizas de quien era ya se habían esparcido en la infinidad del olvido.

Ese jardín se seco y lloro la muerte de su eterna blanca nieves que se había ido con la mascara del ogro escondido detrás del príncipe azul, desde entonces decidió vengarse década hombre que se pareciera en algo Naraku Takewaki, cada parasito que se burlara de las mujeres seria su victima su bizcocho, cada uno de ellos moriría bajo sus encantos y ella se quedaría con sus frutos, para calmar su dolor había accedido a las drogas destruyendo su cuerpo y a través de ella tomando coraje para vengarse de la persona que se había llevado su inocencia y con ello su esencia, su mundo de sueños y esperanzas que había sido cerrado eternamente sin ningún retorno.

Sin embargo su muerte metafórica queda plegada a obedecer a su amado transformándose en su amante, sin embargo la melancolía acudía a ella, cuando veía a una pareja feliz o cuando encontraba a un niño que podría tener la edad de su hijo que nunca fue…. Todo ello la convirtió en lo que hoy es

XXXXFin del Flash BackXXXX

La oscuridad, el silencio, y las alimañas que se encontraban en esa habitación hacían un contraste muy grande con sus finas ropas, pero eso era algo a lo que sabia que se debía acostumbrar, la falta de de sus drogas la estaba sensibilizando. El sudor y el llanto benigno acudían a su garganta, las lágrimas desbordaban sin cesar, un vacío muy grande se estaba haciendo en su corazón.

Ya no sabia que hacer, miles de imágenes de lo que fue antes de morir giraba en su mente.

KK: "Porque _todo tuvo que cambiar, yo no era así, te ame pensé que me corresponderías y no lo hiciste, sin embargo te fijaste en una perra, maldito Naraku_"-pensó mientras se abrazaba mas a sus piernas sintiendo doloroso escalofríos y temblores a lo largo de su cuerpo, el sudor, y el llanto común toque de melancolía recorría cada entorno de su ser.

KK: "_Mi vida es una desgracia, siempre fue todo para Rin, yo nunca fui su hija, ellos solo se prestan atención a ellos mismos, igual que Naraku, mi padre y él son iguales de ambiciosos por eso no escatime en destruirlo, maldito"_-pensó en medio de su sufrimiento. Pero una presencia acabo con su reflexión.

KK: Que quiere-contesto insolentemente.

CS: quiero interrogarte-dijo simplemente aunque en su interior aguardaba la amargura de la perdida de su querido hermano.

KK: O mejor dicho quiere una confesión-dijo despectivamente, pero por primera vez el Chrilancelot no sintió odio al escuchar esas palabras solo pena por ella.

CS: Hablaremos ahora mismo,-dijo mientras uno de los guardias abría la celda y esposaba a Kykio.

Ambos se trasladaron a una sala iluminada por una simple luz y oscura sin ninguna ventilación. El silencio se volvió incomodo, pero antes de Chrilancelot preguntara algo, Kykio comenzó a hablar.

KK: Mi vida ha sido un fracaso no obtuve lo que quise sino mas bien obtuve siempre desprecio y tratos de objetos, por ello mismo al hablar no tengo nada que perder, después de todo estoy segura de que eme mataran.

CS: Tendrá seguridad de eso no se preocupe-dijo tranquilamente pero se sorprendido ante esa afirmación _"Será que se esta arrepintiendo"_

KK: (rió irónicamente) Encanto sabes tan bien como yo que eso es imposible de alguna forma en algún momento lo harán.-dijo amargamente volviendo a su antigua actitud.

CS: …-no dijo nada solo se le quedo mirando insinuándole a que prosiguiera

KK: sin embargo…-dijo mientras Chrilancelot colocaba una grabadora en la mesa- antes de que eso suceda haré todas mis confesiones.

KK: mi vida no ha sido como lo parece mi madre nunca se ocupo de mi o de mi hermana como debía ser, mas bien lo que les afligió fue que le diéramos un dolor de cabeza. Desde entonces hasta mis trece años actué como ella quería, hasta que un día lo conocí a el, Naraku Takewaki-dijo con un brillo que el inspector no pudo resistir.- me ilusione tanto, el fue el dueño de mis labios, e incluso de mi cuerpo. Solamente me entregue a el por amor, aunque claro, en realidad lo de estar juntos no fue consentido pero aun así lo ame en cada caricia, sin embargo después de un tiempo….-hizo una pausa tratando de reprimir todo las lagrimas, a lo cual Chrilancelot respondió sacando su pañuelo y entregándoselo-me aclaro…. Que yo nada mas era su juguete(quebró el llanto) y… que simplemente me quería para tener relaciones, no deseaba nada mas de mi…-dijo frustrada en un mar de lagrimas- lo odie… fue la primera vez que experimente ese sentimiento, me sentí morir, sin embargo el proceso de cambio ya había aparecido en mi, sin embargo aun quedaba un rayo de esperanza-se detuvo en seco con una mirada llena de ternura y amor-… dos meses mas tarde supe que estaba esperando un hijo de el, me sentí feliz-dijo entornando sus ojos hacia una figura invisible-creía que el cambiaria y vendría a mi lado a formar una familia, sin embargo el día que fui a buscarlo para darle la noticia lo encontré con su secretaria, teniendo relaciones, cuando le di la noticia, a pesar de los celos que sentía, se rió de mi y me dijo que desharía de mi hijo, porque el no quería bastardos, me obligo a abortarlo, nunca sentí un dolor tan grande, estaba muy mal.

CS: _"Maldito infeliz"_

KK: Desde entonces lo odie pero mi amor se volvió mi segunda piel, no pude evitar odiarlo y amarlo entregarme a el cada vez que el quisiera, hacer todo lo que me pidiera, entre esos favores, estaba la ambición del dinero, ud me entiende el quería que yo sedujera a todos los empresarios famosos para quedarse con su dinero y así lo hice, los enamore, y en ellos vi a Naraku en alguna actitud, cuando tenia que dejarlos o … asesinarlos, entre ellos están Bernad Fauvley, Kelssintong, Su hermano, Obrail, Ikeda, Martintong, entre la larga lista que se la escribiré antes de irme. A todos ellos, los seduje, me acosté con ellos, -dijo humillada por primera vez la reina de hielo rompía su coraza y sufría como una de las muñecas presas de su cuerpo- luego con el tiempo les comenzaba a extraer dinero de sus cuentas a quedarme con sus bienes raíces, a pasar todo a una cuenta pirata que Naraku manejaba, la cuenta se encuentra en las Is. Caimán, a nombre de Mary Stral, ya sabe un nombre falso. Luego cuando ya no tenían dinero, los dejaba, los cuales se terminaban suicidando y los que no dejaban de molestarme yo misma los eliminaba o lo hacia con los asesinos de Naraku, ya sabe esos hermanos albinos.

Pero no solo de ello soy culpable sino también de mi primo Kouga, lo odie, porque nunca me demostró cariño solo odio. Quería deshacerme de el alejarlo de mi para no hacerle daño-dijo entre llantos- pero no pude evitarlo, cuando descubrió esos papeles, en los cuales se encontraban todos los hombres a los que había arruinado, sus cuentas, sus fotos, todo, incluso, los test de embarazo, y los análisis de los médicos amigos de Naraku que me practicaron los abortos.-dijo llorando-sin embargo desesperada le pedí a Naraku que se deshiciera de el, cuando supe lo que le paso festejaba por fuera pero por dentro me estaba muriendo cuando supe de su mejoría, estaba aliviada, pero… no podía quedar con vida, si sobrevivía sabia que Naraku lo eliminaría de la peor forma deseaba acabar con el de alguna forma en la que no sufriera, y la única oportunidad era a la hora del baño, sin embargo esa idiota.-refiriéndose a Ayame-lo arruino todo, me sentí aliviada porque a el no le paso nada pero a esa cretina la odie por no haberse muerto-dijo con un deje de ira.

CS:_ "quien lo iba a decir"_

KK: Esos fueron los dos hombre que mas a ame en mi vida, Naraku mi primer amor, al cual sigo amando, pero que solo me usa, mi otro amor, mi primo Kouga quien ame en secreto y nunca me correspondió solo me desprecio-pronuncio estas ultimas palabras derramando lagrimas.-sin embargo ahora no tiene caso que guarde mas nada, solo le puedo decir dos cosas mas, los albinos están en un departamento, cerca de la quinta avenida, ellos vive ahí, no creo que se hayan mudado porque siempre estaban disfrazados, en cuanto a ese infeliz, seguro que se fue con su único amor, una mujer de la calle, la odiaba, me hubiera gustado conocer su identidad, pero, nunca la vi.

CS: En donde se encuentra-dijo suavemente

KK: estoy segura que están en la casa de los Takewaki en Inglaterra, ahí vivieron todos los antecesores de Naraku.-dijo terminando todo-es todo lo que se, no se mas nada el resto se lo podrá decir los hermanos albinos, bizcocho-dijo tratando de volver a su antigua mascara.

CS: Como digas-dijo apagando la grabadora

KK: Siento mucho lo de tu hermano, pero-no pudo terminar porque Chrilancelot la tomo por el mentón y la beso suavemente. Cuando la soltó delicadamente, ella solo pudo decir-besas muy bien pero no traiciones el alma de tu hermano recuerda que yo soy su asesina-dijo mientras tras esa falsa actitud, acariciaba el rostro del inspector.

CS: no lo traiciono, porque ya encontré a su asesina y ahora estas pagando todo, además debes estar necesitando las drogas. Sin embargo la persona que lo mato no fue la que bese, por la que le quito la vida no tenia humanidad solo rencor, en cambio a la que bese aunque sea por unos momentos demostró humanidad,-dijo mientras colocaba las esposas y se la entregaba a la guardia para que la encerrara en el calabozo, en donde solo la oscuridad y la soledad, le daba lugar a reflexionar sobre sus actos y en lo que no fue.

En aquel momento, el inspector Chrilancelot observo el cerrar de la puerta con un extraño mirar, mientras pensaba que los vientos de justicia soplaban más fuerte

CS: Una mujer de la calle, la casa de los Takewaki, un departamento en la quinta avenida, y una mujer arrepentida, maldita sea que embrollo y cuanta infelicidad, junta por las ambiciones de algunos-dijo mirando a un punto impreciso de la habitación-tengo averiguar quien es esa dama, y tendré exactamente lo que busco de ese infeliz.

Nadie puede explicar que ocurrió en aquel momento tal vez los arrepentimientos y la humanidad vuelven nuevamente a las personas, el rencor se olvida a veces nunca es demasiado tarde para redimirse por los viejos pecados, pero ¿triunfara el bien? uno nunca sabe.

Tiempo pasado, presente y futuro, pero ellos siempre están en contacto, varían de acuerdo a los segundos que pasen, lo que fue presente hoy ya es pasado, sus consecuencias son hoy presentes pero el futuro es incierto, cuatro meses marcan muchas cosas.

Demasiado frío y neblina cubrían el lugar, Kagome ya no soportaba el estar ahí, en ese gélido registro civil acordando los últimos detalles. Ella ya no aguantaba, todas las emociones juntas se agolparon en el fondo de su corazón, su embarazo la sensibilizaba increíblemente, el solo pensar, ser la mujer de Naraku la hacia sentir una opresión en su espalda y un nudo en la garganta. El solo sentir que su vida y su futuro estaban en el encierro, mientras que en su mente aun rondaba el anhelo, de lo que podría haber vivido junto con Sesshoumaru, en un tiempo atrás,

Su mente y su pulso latían al ritmo de alud de varias sensaciones indescriptibles, rogaba a Kami por un extraño salvador que protegiera por lo menos a su hijo, pero sabía que no llegaría. Sin embargo su mente estaba azorada, y saturada de mil y un formas posibles para salvar a su hijo sin embargo todas eran muy débiles y con muchas fallas de fracaso.

Nark: deja de pensar en el pasado, será mejor que te olvides de tu adorado Taisho, querida-dijo despectivamente mientras la sacaba del registro civil. Kagome sentía todas las miradas en ella pero no podía pedir auxilio porque Naraku la mataría-Te molestaría dejar de llamar la atención.

Kag: Si me soltaras la gente dejaría de mirarnos-dijo amargamente

Nark: (sonrió con una falsa sonrisa) muy valiente, cielo, pero recuerda que tu vida depende de mi si yo quiero puedo matarte, además recuerda que no eres solo tu sino tu… hijo,-dijo fríamente mientras Kagome se ponía muy pálida ante estas palabras- aunque no se para que luchas si después de todo me desharé de de él porque yo necesito un heredero de mi sangre no un bastardo-dijo simplemente

Kag: Como puedes ser tan malvado-dijo presa de la rabia mientras aceleraba el paso para ir al ritmo de Naraku mientras bajaban la escalera de ese escalofriante edificio- No tienes escrúpulos, ni siquiera con una criatura que no ha hecho nada

Nark: Adivinaste querida mía, pero eso de que no me ha hecho nada, te equivocas, ese niño me ha hecho mas daño del que te imaginas-dijo secamente- Ha herido mi orgullo, porque mi mujer tiene un hijo de mis enemigos,- dijo mirando a Kagome con reproche y furia, algo que estremeció la piel de la joven y le causo una efervescente preocupación

Kag: maldito. Déjame en paz, ya tengo cinco meses de embarazo. Sabes que no podrás hacerle daño a mi hijo –dijo valientemente

Nark: Crees que yo pensaba abortarlo, esta loca cielo, mi idea es matarlo delante de su adorado padre-dijo simplemente ante el horror de Kagome, en la calle trataba de forcejear pero Naraku no la soltaba cuando al fin llegaron al auto, Naraku abrió la puerta y la lanzo dentro del mismo sin importarle si recibía daño o no

Kag: mounstro,-dijo en un susurro-eres un maldito mounstro-grito en su rostro sin importarle en aquel momento lo que el podía hacerle, la adrenalina le había ganado a la razón

Nark: no me desafíes porque aquí mismo te mato-dijo mientras violentamente la tomaba por el cuello y comenzaba a apretarlo con sus manos sin escatimar en la medida de su fuerza,

Kag: Su...el…ta...mee-dijo sin aliento, sentía que su garganta se tornaba cerrada y sus pulmones vacíos su nariz le dolía de no poder respirar y su boca se secaba, poco a poco sentía que perdía el color de su rostro, hasta que por fin la soltó bruscamente, que al recibir aire tan de golpe Kagome no pudo hacer otra cosa que ahogarse.

Nark: espero que hayas aprendido tu lección hermosa callejera-dijo con un destello de lujuria en su mirar oxido

Los miedos de Kagome aumentaron, el silencio se hizo dueño de aquel auto, no respondió ni una sola palabra mas, durante el viaje se respiraba un aroma tenso. Pero la tensión se convirtió en pánico al llegar aquella casa

Nark: Es hora de que me cobre lo que hiciste en el auto.-dijo con malicia

Kag: No-suspiro temerosamente

Naraku, sin dudarlo, tomo fuertemente por el brazo a Kagome sacándola del auto y llevándola arrastrada por toda la casa hasta que por fin llegaron a su habitación. Las suplicas de Kagome fueron inútiles, él ya le había arrancado su ropa e incluso abofeteado su cara.

Nark: esto es para que sepas a quien debes respetar-dijo mientras que a pesar de los gritos de Kagome, Naraku la poseo en contra de su voluntad. Lo una y mil veces aquel día, y antes de levantarse la amenazo por ultima vez en el día- Espero que hayas entendido la lección, mi amor-dijo irónicamente mientras se terminaba de vestir y se largaba de su cuarto.

Kagome, ni hizo más que llorar y acariciar su vientre pensando en si podría aunque sea salvar a su hijo de las garras de ese maldito mounstro.

Kag: bebé-dijo entre sollozos-todo estará bien lo, prometo.-Dijo mientras rompía nuevamente en llanto, en medio de su desnudez en aquel mar de seda y lujo que representaba una jaula de oro, de la cual nunca creería salir.

Lagrimas arribaban sin cesar como suaves destellos cristalinos en los ojos de las jóvenes enamoradas. Pero Kagome no era la única que se encontraba convulsionada en ese alud acuoso. Sino también una joven de ojos brillantes lo hacia mientras acariciaba el rostro de un apuesto joven que a pesar de estar en coma su rostro aparentaba tranquilidad, tanto que parecía dormido.

Key: Tori-chan-dijo en susurro mientras limpiaba el rostro del joven con un paño de seda-el día de hoy es un día muy bonito, a pesar de la nieve, es encantador-dijo dulcemente.

Key: Tori debes despertar, para que tu y yo podamos estar juntos-dijo derramando lagrimas

Pero en aquel momento, ese joven estaba viviendo un proceso mental, que lo debatía entre la vida y la muerte

T: _"Lágrimas y esa voz, tan melodiosa, es por mí. Esas lagrimas son por mí? hace cuanto tiempo que estoy aquí, quiero irme y estar a su lado,"- pensó afligido por la forma en que se encontraba_

Key: sabes creo que lo que mas deseo en este mundo además de diseñar la mejor boda del siglo es tener hijos, estoy segura de que tu también, así que debes despertar, para que eso se haga realidad.

T: "Niños, me encantan los niños es lo que mas deseo en esta vida. Key-chan volveré a tu lado"

Las horas pasaron y Keyla aun seguía a su lado ante de irse en aquella tarde de invierno Tori la sorprendió

T: key…chan-dijo en un susurró que sobresalto a Keyla

Key: Tori!!!!-grito emocionada

T: key soy yo-dijo mientras apenas abría sus ojos

Key: TORI, estas despierto!!!!-dijo muy felizmente mientras se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba.

En aquel instante, Keyla llamo al medico. Todos lo estudios practicados dieron resultados muy positivos. Tori Kinomoto se había salvado. Luego de dos horas Keyla consiguió quedarse al lado de Tori.

Key: tori-chan-dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de aquel joven que se sentía en la gloria por tener a la mujer que amaba a su lado.

T: keyla, en todo este tiempo he soñado contigo, y lo que mas me sorprende, es que soñé con niños-dijo simplemente mientras la miraba.

Key: Tori (sonrojo)-esa conversación no se prolongo por mucho, desde aquel momento ese joven hizo planes para ambos pero el corazón de Keyla aun no borraba la pena porque pensaba en el joven de ojos dorados.

El mismo par que la observaba desde la puerta de la habitación sin que la pareja se diera cuenta, quien a pesar del rechazo de ella, el la había seguido, había estado al pendiente de todos sus asuntos sin que ella lo supiera

I: _"Kinomoto, cuídala, ya que yo no podré estar a su lado"_-pensó con mucho pesar mientras caminaba sigilosamente por los fríos pasillos de aquel hospital, Inuyasha derramaba lágrimas de amor y desasosiego.

Las mismas que su hermano quien en su habitación no dejaba de observarlos recuerdos que Kagome le había dejado.

Sessh: Pequeña indecente, tu vientre ya debe haber crecido mucho.-dijo a un extraño ser en el espejo mientras recordaba la ultima vez que se habían mirado en ese espejo.

Sessh: Espero que ese infeliz no te este haciendo daño porque yo mismo lo matare con mis manos.-dijo recordando los últimos resultados que su investigador privado le habia traído sobre Naraku Takewaki. Pero esos resultados no pudieron borrar un recuerdo de la mente de Sesshoumaru.

XXXXX Flash BAckXXXX

La mañana calida y los primeros rayos de sol alumbraban la blanca habitación en la cual se encontraba una pareja que no paraba de besarse

Kag: Sessh...mm…se te hará tarde otra vez-dijo mientras era interrumpida

Sessh: no me importa, mi pequeña indecente, yo soy feliz así-dijo mientras la besaba, las horas pasaban y los besos, los abrazos, los planes estaban siendo delicadamente pensados

Kag: Que ejemplo le darás a tu hijo,-dijo fingiendo cara de niña pequeña

Sessh: el de amar a una mujer-dijo mientras volvía a llenarla de besos

Ese día fue inolvidable como cada uno de los que pasaron

XXXXFin del Flash BackXXXX

Sessh: voy a encontrarte aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-dijo firmemente-Tu, nuestro hijo , Shippou y yo volveremos a ser una familia, auqneu la maldita sociedad y mi familia nos condenen , estaremos juntos-dijo minetras las ultimas lagrimas se derramaban pensando en la suerte que en estos momentos Kagome y su hijo corria, y en el pequeño que dormia placidamente en la habitación contigua a la suy aunando esperanzas y sueños de fleciidad.

Todo tiene un principio y un final pero las esperanza y la voluntad es lo que siempre se pierde en ultima instancia, si uno la preserva es posible conseguir todo lo que uno se propone y remediar el destino, pero si se pierde los resultados son siempre tristes.

Aires de justicia, de valentía, de esperanza y verdad se están llevando a cabo…. Ella sufre y piensa en el destino de su hijo… El sufre pero piensa en su familia, el los rescatara pero lo que definirá todo será el amor y la esperanza… solo esperemos que no se pierda…. Sin embargo al final de esta historia estarán juntos o el mal triunfara, uno nunca sabe, la moneda ya se ha echado al aire pronto caerá y sabremos que les deparar en esta vida….

Continuara…

* * *

Que les parecio el pasado de kykio?Humano o no?

djen review aprieten el boton Go!!!


	13. Aviso

Hola a todos!!! Se que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que actualice esta historia. Este comunicado, lo hago con el objeto de tranquilizar ha quienes la sigan, para decirles que la continuare hasta el final, solo que por cuestiones universitarias la he descuidado bastante, me llevara quizás unos dos meses hacer los capítulos siguientes por el mismo motivo de la demora.

Sin embargo agradezco su paciencia y tratare de que las continuaciones sean de su agrado y valga la pena su espera!!:D

Besos a todo

KSforever!!


End file.
